A Twist in Life
by AnimeKawaiiChibi-chan
Summary: You may have heard of me. You may even known me. You know about all the achievements I had. But the one thing you don't know, is what I really feel. The life I once led is gone and this is the new one I want to lead. The past is past and the future is now. My new path may be widely different then my first, but this is my story and I choose what I do with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hit there! This is AnimeKawaiiChibi-chan here! Now, this is my very first fanfic so try and go easy on me! But I do take critical criticism seriously. Just don't over do it.**

 **I'm not the best with grammar so if you see any, just ignore it; I don't want to be pointed out on every single mistake. I try my best to proofread, but I am not a robot so there is a chance there is a mistake.**

 **For this fanfic, I'm going to use my own OC, but other characters will appear. This will be based on Pokemon Ranger, SoA, and Guardian Signs. This is my attempt at combining them together, but with my own twists in there. But characters from the anime will also appear. I will also make this anime canon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Game Freak does, but if I did, then Rangers would be in the anime more!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Here we are! The Ranger School!" Solana shouted over the winds. A big building was just below us. Students were scattered across the schoolyard and pokemon were running around the place.

"Pika pi." Pikachu gasped.

"I know girl. This is our new life." I said to her.

The helicopter slowly descended down, landing in front of a pair of open gates to the school. I hopped down with Pikachu following right behind me.

"Head to that side building over there." Solana explained as she pointed in the direction I should be taking after she hopped down from the helicopter herself. "There, you have to take the entrance exam."

Entrance exam, I thought. I didn't know that I have to take a test when I first get here.

"Don't worry." Solana said, noticing the look on my face. "You just have to capture a pokemon with that School Styler that came with your uniform."

I looked down on the device that was attached to my right wrist, a School Styler. Basically, it was a simplified version of the Capture Styler that all rangers received before they become Top Rangers. I looked away from the styler and looked at the rest of my outfit. The Ranger School uniform consisted of brown combat boots, a blue shirt with a yellow tie attached, blue fingerless gloves, blue shorts with a black belt, and a green, long-sleeve jacket to finish it off. As a personal touch, I added a green headband in my long, black hair.

"Thanks for the ride, Solana." I said.

"No problem. Hopefully I see you as a Top Ranger someday." she said before she hopped back into the helicopter. "See ya!" she yelled as it took off.

"Bye!" I yelled back while waving as the helicopter finally disappeared over the horizon.

"Come on, Pikachu." I said to her. "Let's show them what we can do."

"Pika!"

I walked over to the building Solana directed me too. As I walked, I took in the sight of all of the pokemon that were running around. They seemed so happy here, I thought, wonder how my pokemon are doing now that I'm gone.

Once I got to the building, I knocked on the door twice. The door opened by itself unexpectedly.

"Uh, hello?" I said as I walked in. "Anybody here?"

"Bidoof." cried out a voice.

"Huh?" I turned to the middle of the room to see a Bidoof in the middle of a spotlight.

"Capture the Bidoof." Another voice echoed throughout the room.

I looked at Pikachu who just shrugged. "Okay then." I said. "Capture on!"

The capture disk shot out of the styler and quickly circled the Bidoof. After what seemed like only 5 seconds, the Bidoof was captured.

"Capture complete." I smirked as I did my Ranger pose which I literally made up right on the spot.

"Bravo." the voice from before said. A man stepped into the middle of the spotlight, standing beside the Bidoof, clapping very slowly. "You are now part of my army to take ov-"

"MR KAPLAN!"

Pikachu jumped into my arms as the voice boomed into the room. I turned around to see a woman in her late 20's march over to the man who I assumed was Mr Kaplan.

"Don't you scare my students with your crazy conspiracies! I have told you time and time again!" She yelled. She continued to yell at Kaplan for several minutes.

"Eh, don't let her scare you, kid." said another voice. I turned around again to see a woman who had on an outfit similar to Kaplan's. "Hi, I'm Ms Claire." she introduced herself. "And if you don't know already, that man over there who is currently getting yelled by is Mr Kaplan." While the woman was yelling, Ms Claire taught me about target clears.

"I'm sorry about that." the woman who was yelling at Kaplan turned to me. She was wearing a lime green blouse with a white pencil skirt and had red hair. "My name is Ms April and I believe that you are the new student?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Um, yeah. And this is my Pikachu." I said as I shook her hand.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nervously said.

"Well, it is nice to meet both of you. Now come on, we have to introduce you to the rest of your class." Ms April said as she walked over to the door.

I quickly ran to catch up with her by not before shout a quick 'goodbye' to both Mr Kaplan and Ms Claire.

Life as a ranger is going to be different.

* * *

 **And there! My very first chapter of this fanfic is done! Now, I know you're all wondering, 'who is this?'. Let me assure you that I will introduce her in the next chapter. And if you pay close attention, no, she is not a female Ash, but close to it. I know that the ending is a bit crappy, but I have a lot more chapters already written and it gets better with more action.**

 **If you leave a review, I would just love it if you do!**

 **-AKCC, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AKCC is back! First of all, I would like to thank anyone who viewed my stories. I never thought that I would actually get anyone to read my stories.**

 **Second of all, I want to inform all of you of my cover page; I made it using different images I found on the internet and I want o give credit to the proper owners of them (sorry that I don't know who you are!). But if you want to send in your own version of what the cover image look like, then send me a link of it in a review!**

 **Thirdly, if any of you are confused by the spacing of my story, I had to use google docs and copy and paste it, so I had to put spaces in between each paragraph.**

 **Lastly, may I introduce the cast of this story!**

 ***A portal appear above the set and Keith, Rhythmi, and Isaac drop out.***

 **Rhythmi: Ow! Where are we?**

 **Isaac: Last thing I remembered was nothing.**

 **Keith; Who are you and what do you want with us?!**

 **AKCC: One, do not point your finger at me, and two, meet your follow cast mate!**

 **?: Hi there!**

 **Rhythmi: Who are you?**

 **?: You'll find out in this chapter. All you need to know is that AKCC here, captured you and will now use you as she pleases in her story!**

 **Keith: I never agreed to this!**

 ***AKCC holds up a piece of paper to Keith's face.***

 **AKCC: According to this contract each of you signed, you did.**

 **Keith: Let me see that!**

 ***Keith snatches the piece of paper out of AKCC's hand and look it over with Isaac and Rhythmi.***

 **AKCC: While they're mourning about their new fate, here's the disclaimer!**

 **?: Pokemon is not the idea of AKCC, only this story and me!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Wait out here until I call you in, okay?" Ms April said as we stopped at a door which I assume to be her classroom. I nodded before she entered the class.

"Chu pika." Pikachu said nervously.

"It's okay, girl." I reassured her while scratching her behind her ears. "How about this? Why don't you wait out here until it's time for me to introduce you?"

"Pikachu!" she quickly perked up upon hearing that.

"Okay dear, come in now." I heard Ms April's voice from inside the class.

Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder while I took a deep breath. No turning back now, I thought.

I turned open the knob on the door and walked in. Ms April was up at the front, motioning me to stand next to her. While I was walking up, I could hear the whispers the other kids were passing. Once I was up to front, I turned around to face the rest of the class.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?" Ms April suggested.

"Okay. Well, my name is Ashley Ketchum and I'm from the Kanto region." I said while I heard all of the oohs and awes the rest of the kids were giving. "I used to be a Trainer, but, of course, things change and here I am studying to be a Pokemon Ranger."

"Ha!" I quickly turned to where the noise originated from.

"You got a problem, redhead?" I asked as I placed both of my hands on my hips.

"No, not really. Just laughing at the fact that you're becoming a ranger just because you were a weak Trainer." redhead said.

Weak? Oh I'll show him weak. "Okay then, I also have one of my strongest Pokemon with me." I said to the rest of the class. "Pikachu!"

At the call of her name, Pikachu quickly walked in and climbed up to my shoulder.

"Pika!" she cooed.

"Aw!" I heard everyone said. Well everyone, but redhead.

"A Pikachu?" he asked. "Ha! That's your strongest Pokemon?" he slapped his desk. "I bet that thing couldn't even defeat one of the school's Bidoof!"

That was enough to fire Pikachu up while it only enraged me even more. "You want to see how strong my Pikachu really is, redhead?" I asked him. He was too busy laughing to even answer, so I just took it as a 'yes'. "Fine," I looked at Pikachu, who was still on my shoulder, "Pikachu, show him what got with your Thunderbolt." I ordered.

Pikachu just smirked and jumped into the air. "Pika. Chu!" she cried as she fired a Thunderbolt right at the redhead who was still too busy laughing to notice.

"AHH!" redhead screamed as he was being shocked. When Pikachu was finish, redhead was already burnt to a crisp.

"Now, what were you saying about my Pikachu being weak?" I asked sarcastically while I just smirked at myself.

When he tried to talk, a puff of smoke just came out of his mouth.

"Well, that was a nice demonstration of Pikachu's power." Ms April sweatdropped. "Why don't you sit next to Keith now, dear."

I looked around the room to see that the only seat available was the one next to redhead who was already shaking off all of the soot. "You mean redhead?" I asked. Ms April nodded slightly to confirm it.

I just sighed and took a seat next to Keith, the redhead.

"Okay then, now that we got that all settled." Ms April placed her hands in front of her. "That's the end of treating you as a new student. Rhythmi, can you show Ashley around the school grounds?" she asked to a blond girl who nodded. "Now today is a free study day so feel free to go on your own. If any of you need anything, I will be in the Staff Room with Mr Lamont." she explained. "Now, let's all work hard to reach our dreams of becoming the best Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics we can be!"

"Yeah!" the whole class cheered.

Once Ms April exited the room, students shot up from their seats and bombarded me with questions.

"What's Kanto like?"

"Where else have you traveled to?"

"How many Pokemon did you catch?"

"Have you won any Pokemon Contests?"

"Did you win any badges?"

Pikachu started to look a uncomfortable as I already was from all of these questions.

"HEY! New kid!" Keith yelled over everyone else who quickly turned quiet. " What did you have to shock me for?"

I smirked at that dumb question, "Easy, nobody calls me or my Pokemon weak." I explained "Ever." my voice low while I glared at him. "And if anyone does, I just show them just how 'weak' my Pokemon really are."

"Yeah, well I think that gives you no da-" Keith was suddenly cut off by Rhythmi who tipped his chair back and Keith fell onto the floor.

"Ignore him. He's just mad that a girl is able to be as strong as he is." Rhythmi explained.

"Am not!" Keith retorted as he propped himself up with one elbow, rubbing his head. Rhythmi just rolled her eyes at him. "Besides it probably took you what, an hour, maybe two, to even capture that Bidoof." Keith looked at me.

"For the record, redhead, I was able to capture that Bidoof in under five seconds." I crossed my arms.

Gasps were heard around the room. "No way! That's a new record!" Rhythmi exclaimed. "Are you sure have never used a styler before?"

"First time I even touched a styler." I answered Rhythmi's question.

"Amazing," I heard her mutter under her breath. "Well, anyways, I'm Rhythmi as you already know, then there's Keith over there." she introduced. "Let's get started on that tour then, shall we?" she asked. I nodded and walked out of the room with Pikachu following close behind us. This is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **Keith: Was it necessary for you to shock me?**

 **Ashley: Don't look at me, I didn't write the script.**

 **Rhythmi: Yeah, she did.**

 ***Rhythmi jerks her thumb at AKCC.***

 **AKCC: What? So what if I wanted to add some violence in here? You should thank me though, it gets a lot worse deeper in the story.**

 **Keith: Why did we even agree to this?**

 **To all my readers, thank you for giving me a chance and I've decided to do a little contest at the end of the chapters. Every chapter, I will post a quote or series or quotes from a variety of popular pop media. First one to answer correctly will get a shout out in the next chapter!**

 **To start this one off, I want to give an easy one! Rhythmi, if you please.**

 **Rhythmi: Alright. The quote is, "May the odds be ever in your favor."**

 **AKCC: Thank you, Rhyth. Please review! I would give you a shout out if you're my first reviewer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AKCC here, for the third day in a row.**

 **To clear up some confusion there may be, this is not a female Ash story. Ashley is a completely different OC that I have made up. Before you read this story or my other story, I suggest you read my profile and about my OCs.**

 **I would also like to give a special shout out to Imagination is Your Creation for being the first fav of this story! If any of you are keeping up with how I update, I am only updating this story today. I will not update Runaway Life until I get 10 reviews for it.**

 **Keith: I thought you're only suppose to talk about this story. Not your other one.**

 **AKCC: I am the author and I will do what I want to do! In fact, *grabs laptop and typed something in*.**

 ***Duct tape appeared around Keith's mouth.***

 **Keith: Mmph!**

 **AKCC: Ha! I am the master here!**

 **Ashley: But we are the ones with pokemon.**

 **Pikachu: Pika!**

 **AKCC: Eep! *Runs away.***

 **Rhythmi: While AKCC is getting chased around by Pikachu, she would still want to you guys to know that she doesn't own Pokemon. Only this story and Ashley.**

 **AKCC: Stop shocking me!**

 **Keith: *rips duct tape off.* Ow! Now you know how I felt!**

* * *

Chapter Three

 **Ashley's POV**

"Here, we have Mr Kincaid's room." Rhythmi showed me the door across the hall from ours. "Don't run in the halls or else he will go on and on with his 'No running in the halls' speech."

"Um, Rhythmi, why can't we go inside?" I asked.

"Oh that another thing about Kincaid," Rhythmi started "the man uses way too much hairspray and his room is basically a hazard zone. Plus I don't want my new friend to die on her first day here." she explained. "We are friends, right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be your friend? Besides you can help me deal with that redhead." I replied.

"Ha! You got that right. Now that you're here, I don't have to be the only girl to keep Keith in line." Rhythmi laughed. "Come on, I'll show you the Staff Room next."

She introduced me to the principal, Mr Lamont who was the one to allow me to bring Pikachu to the school since partner pokemon aren't allowed until we're officially rangers. But I could only keep her in my dorm during the day while classes are going on, but I was allowed to bring her when there were special classes that day.

Then Rhythmi introduced me to Janice who was the housekeeper at the school. I left Pikachu in my dorm, which I shared with Rhythmi, so she could get a rest.

"And here is the library." Rhythmi presented as she opened the door. Inside were shelves filled with books as well as a couple of tables that were scattered throughout the library.

"This is Ponte." Rhythmi pointed to a green-haired boy was sitting at the table nearest to the door.

"Ranger School's one and only conflicted marshmallow boy." Ponte introduced himself.

"And that boy over there is Isaac." Rhythmi pointed to a blond boy with a mushroom haircut sitting at the table farthest from the door. When we walked closer to him, I noticed that he had piles of books surrounding him while he's currently reading a book.

"Isaac? Hey Isaac!" Rhythmi tried to get his attention. After several failed attempts, she finally snapped and shut the book close with Isaac's nose still in it.

"OW! Rhythmi! What was that for?" Isaac exclaimed, holding his nose. He looked up at Rhythmi is shock before finally noticing me standing right next to her. "Oh, that's why you did that."

"You think?" Rhythmi said. "Isaac, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is Isaac as I told you before."

"Hey." I waved.

"So you're the new kid?" Isaac asked.

"You bet she is!" Rhythmi said before I could answer him. "And before she came here, she was a Pokemon Trainer all the way in Kanto! You should have seen what her Pikachu did to Keith this morning!"

"You seemed to be a very talented and strong trainer from what Rhythmi described." Isaac commented. "What happened?"

"Isaac! Don't ask her about that. Clearly, she doesn't want to talk about it!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." Isaac said "So how are you as a ranger so far?"

Before I could open my mouth, Rhythmi answered for me, again. "Oh she is one of the best! She captured the Bidoof in under five seconds! It's a new school record!"

"Wow. Seriously? That is amazing of you." Isaac said to me.

"'Wow' doesn't even describe it! She is the best rang-" I covered her mouth with my hand before she could say anything else for me.

"Rhythmi, I have a mouth and a mind so I can answer for myself, okay?" I asked.

She nodded before I removed my hand. "Sorry about that. When I see or hear something great like you what you did, I just have to talk all about it." she explained.

Isaac sweatdropped at that little scene. "Hey Rhythmi, have you shown Ashley outside yet?" he asked.

"What? Oh, no. Not yet. Come on." She said before dragging both Isaac and I with her to the front of the school.

Once outside, Rhythmi showed me the target clear area and the building where Mr Kaplan and Ms Claire taught.

"HELP!"

"That sounded like Janice." Rhythmi said.

"Someone please help! The Bidoof are running wild!" Janice came running out of the school.

"Ashley, you got to help." Isaac exclaimed.

"On it." I said as I readied my styler.

"Hey! New kid! Forgot your name, but what about having a little capture contest?" Keith came out "Winner is the one who captured the most Bidoof."

"Keith! Can't you at least make an attempt to learn her name!" Rhythmi yelled. "Besides, what point is a capture contest? We have a major problem!"

"Don't worry, Rhythmi. I can beat his butt at anything." I smirked.

"So I guess you're ready?" Keith asked.

"Ready." I answered.

"CAPTURE ON!"

After 5 minutes, all of the Bidoof were captured. Janice, Rhythmi, Isaac, Keith and I stood in front of the school to see who was the winner of the capture contest.

"So let's see, I captured 5 Bidoof while you only captured 4. That means," Keith started.

Oh brother, I thought.

"I win and you lose!" Keith gloated as he began to dance around.

"Oh dear, I must have stepped on the lead Bidoof's tail and that why they all acted crazy." Janice pondered out loud. "I am so sorry Bidoof. I'll make you all extra treats tonight to make up for it." she walked away with the Bidoof right behind her.

"That was an excellent contest, Ashley." Isaac praised.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was fair." Rhythmi pouted. "Keith knows the school grounds better than you do."

"It's okay. As long as I showed redhead what I can do, I'm fine with it." I said.

"Hey, your name is Ashley, right?" Keith finally stopped dancing. "Nice job out there. Didn't think a girl like you could be that good."

"Keith! You knew her name all along! I can't believe you!" Rhythmi yelled.

Isaac was trying to hold her back. "Rhythmi, calm down."

"Okay, I'm good. I'm good." Rhythmi finally stopped raging. "So where was I? Oh yes, we have one more spot to go to complete the tour."

"Do you mean Ascension Square?" Keith asked.

"Yep! Now, come on!" Rhythmi said as she dragged me down some stairs with both Isaac and Keith following.

"Here we are!" Rhythmi announced once we were are the bottom. Ascension Square was a big plot of land with a stone statue near the stairs. A small, wooden pier was built onto one side with the ocean to the east. "And this concludes Rhythmi's Ranger School Tour!" She cheered.

"Seriously? That was the best name you could come up with?" Keith said.

Rhythmi just glared at him. "Anyways, I hope we become best friends forever, Ashley!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! What about me?" Isaac complained.

"You're also included Isaac. Don't you worry." I assured him.

"Wait! Maybe I want to be friends with her too!" Keith whined.

"Fine, I'll be friends with redhead here since these two are also your friends." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aw, looks like someone has a change of heart. Do you like her Keith?" Rhythmi asked.

"What! No way!" Keith said. Wait, is he blushing? Why would he be blushing? Unless. No,no, he can't be thinking that. Especially since I shocked him earlier.

"And Ashley," Rhythmi turned her attention towards me. "Why did you accept him so quickly? Do you like him?"

"Woah, what! I do not like that redhead!" I shouted. I felt a slight blush crawling up my face so I quickly turned around to hide it.

Just then, a bell suddenly rang throughout the school grounds.

"Hey, we have to get to class." Isaac pointed out.

"Race you back?" Keith challenged.

"You're on, redhead." I replied as I took off running.

"Hey! No fair!" I heard Keith yell behind me.

Why was I blushing before? I certainly don't like Keith. Do I?

* * *

 **Isaac: *runs onto set with papers in hand* I think I figured out the reason why your story haven't gotten enough attention.**

 **AKCC: And what would that be?**

 **Isaac: *looks over paper* This story is boring.**

 **AKCC: It is not boring! it's just off to a slow start.**

 **Keith: Yeah, that's the reason why.**

 **AKCC: Don't make me get the laptop out!**

 **Keith: I'll stay quiet.**

 **AKCC: And it's only off to a slow start because this is all the boring introduction stuff. But starting next chapter, than it would get interesting!**

 **Ashley: Whatever you say.**

 **AKCC: It's true!**

 **Rhythmi: Here's another thing that's true; no one responded to your contest.**

 **AKCC: *sulks in corner.* I know *sniff* and it was an easy one too!**

 **Ashley: I think a reason for that is because no one is interested in this.**

 **AKCC: Hey! One person faved this!**

 **Keith: Yeah, one person.**

 **AKCC: Hmph. Since no one responded to the contest last chapter, I'm extending it to this chapter. Rhythmi, if you can give the clue.**

 **Rhythmi: Why am I the one doing this?**

 **AKCC: Just do it.**

 **Rhythmi: Fine. the clue is, "May the odds be ever in your favor."**

 **AKCC: Thank you. I am not posting another chapter until someone correctly respond! It's so easy people, just do it! And for my faithful readers, don't forget.**

 **Cast: Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keith: I thought you're weren't going to update unless you get one review.**

 **AKCC: So I lied. Is that such a big deal?**

 **Ashley: Yes it is. Kids read this and if they read that you're lying, then they're going to lie too. You're setting a bad example.**

 **AKCC: This story is rated T! I doubt that kids under eight read T rated stories. Especially one where there will be blood, cursing, and death.**

 **Rhythmi: Whose death?**

 **AKCC: You just have to wait to find out! *grins evilly***

 **Isaac: I don't like that look on her face. *backs away***

 **AKCC: You should back away. You don't know the power I have over you all.**

 **Keith: That's because we were forced here.**

 **AKCC: You can't prove that. *kicks ropes and handcuffs out of sight***

 ***turns to readers***

 **And to my readers, I'm thinking about scrapping the contest from this story and just putting it on Runaway Life. If any of you are reading this and Runaway Life, I'm giving you a hint to the clues; they are all songs from a singer. First one to guess which singer will get a shout out! If you guys didn't know (or did know, but didn't feel like answering) the answer to the contest on this story was Hunger Games.**

 **In this chapter, this is where the action will start to pick up since this is the Test of Courage. I'm just going to give up begging you guys for reviews and start updating this whenever I feel like it. Rhythmi, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Rhythmi: If it means I don't have to read the contest clues, than yes. AKCC doesn't own Pokemon. If she did, we would all in the anime instead of just Solana, Kellyn, and Ben showing up.**

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Ashley's POV**

After the capture contest, Rhythmi and I walked back up to our room.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed as she jumped into my arms.

I laughed while I petted her. "I see that you feel better now, huh?" I asked.

Pikachu just nodded before jumping onto my bed and curling up to sleep.

"Wow, you two have a strong connection." Rhythmi commented.

"You better believe it." I replied. "I raised her ever since she hatched from an egg." I said as I sat down next to Pikachu.

"That's a long time. No wonder two are so close." Rhythmi said as she moved towards the door. "Come on, we have one more thing to do on your first day."

I got up and walked into the common area where the rest of the students were waiting for us.

"About time." Keith sighed.

I glared at him before asking Rhythmi, "So why are we all doing here?"

"You're here to do the Test of Courage." Rhythmi answered.

"Test of Courage?" I asked.

"It's basically initiation for all new ranger students here." Ponte explained. "The four of us hid our stylers in the rooms around the school; the staff room, Ms April's room, the library, and Mr Kincaid's room."

"But since it's dangerous to go alone, the student who's sitting next to you have to go." Rhythmi said as she pushed Keith towards me.

"Hey! What!" Keith exclaimed.

"Tradition says that the student next to the new kid has to go. And since Ashley has an aisle seat, you have to go with her." Rhythmi explained.

Keith just growled at her and started to walk towards the stairs.

"I believe I heard some voices up here. The students better not be up." I heard Kincaid's voice say.

"Everyone hide!" Rhythmi whisper-yelled.

Everyone scrambled to get to a hiding place. I scanned the room to see if there were any spots left, but there were none left. Kincaid was almost at the top so I decided to produce an aura barrier to conceal myself.

"I don't see anyone here, Mr Kincaid." Ms April said as they both walk up to the common area.

"I thought I heard something." Kincaid pondered before both teachers descended the stairs.

Thank Arceus that they didn't see me. Hopefully none of the other students saw me disappear behind my aura. I counted to ten before I knew they were gone. The aura barrier dispersed as I looked around.

"All clear!" I quietly yelled so the others will come out.

"That was close." Rhythmi said as she crawled out from under a table.

"Yeah, where did you hide Ashley? I didn't see you hide." Ponte asked. He was hiding behind the couch with Keith.

"Oh I um..." I nervously started. "I, uh, hid behind that plant." I quickly made up.

"Let's hurry up before they come back." Keith said as he grabbed my hand and started to drag me downstairs.

He let go of my hand before we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Bi."

"Ah! What was that?" Keith jumped back.

A Bidoof then came out from the dark hallway. "Bi."

I had to cover my mouth so my laugh could be muffled. "It's just a Bidoof." I managed to get out before I had to cover my mouth again.

"It's not funny" Keith huffed as he glared at me.

"Oh, so you're saying that you being scared of the dark is not funny." I retorted when I finally stopped laughing. Keith just continued to glare at me. "Okay so everyone have their fears and your's just seem to be the dark."

Keith started to walk away. "Hey, wait up." I said as I grabbed his hand. He turned around to see me holding his hand. "Even though we got off to a bad start, we're still friends. I won't tell anybody about what just happened." I said. "I promise."

He looked back into my chocolate, brown eyes with his sparkling, green eyes that just shine- WHOA! Back up. I just did not think that. YOU NOT LIKE HIM! YOU FEEL NOTHING FOR HIM, I scolded myself.

"Whatever. Let's go get those stylers." Keith said as he pulled away his hand.

We walked to the library first where I had to do several target clears to get the styler at the end of the room. Next was Ms. April room where it was hidden under a crate which I quickly broke with a Bidoof's help. The styler in Kincaid's room was easy to get except for the part where I had to dodge Zubat to get it.

The one in the staff room was probably the hardest since some idiot tied it around a Pichu's neck. I ran around trying to catch the Pichu, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Keith was laughing as hard as he can watching me trying to catch the Pichu.

"Don't just stand there! Help me catch that Pichu." I said.

"And what? Stop this funny scene?" Keith asked, I glared at him. "Fine I'll help."

I went one way while Keith chased the Pichu the other way, but that led up to him tackling me to the ground.

 **BAM!**

"Ow!" I opened my eyes to see Keith on top of me.

"Hmm," he smirked. "I think I like this view of you better."

"Get off of me!" I ordered.

"And not have a little fun?" he said as he pinned my arms onto the floor.

I gasped before pulling my knees to my chest and kicked him off of me. He did a backflip and landed behind me.

"Pervert!" I said as I sat up.

"Geez, can't you just take a joke?" He said as he rubbed his head. "I wasn't going to do anything."

The Pichu that we were chasing just ran up to Keith and shocked him with a Thundershock before walking next me. "It seems like Pichu here disagrees with you." I smirked as I took the styler from around its neck.

"Two against one? Really?" Keith grumbled as he got up and walked towards the door.

I petted Pichu goodbye before catching up with Keith. He led us down to the basement where there was several boxes filled with who-knows-what.

"Just leave the stylers in front of that door over there and we can get out of here." Keith said nervously.

"Still scared?" I asked, he just glared in response.

Just as I placed the stylers on the floor, in front of the door, four Gastly suddenly appeared. While Keith hid behind me, I captured all four of them.

"What's that noise? WHO'S THERE?" Kincaid suddenly opened the door. Before he could notice us, Keith ran up the stairs, leaving me alone in the basement with a very angry Kincaid. I put up an aura barrier again just as Kincaid faced my way. He looked around once more before he went back into the room.

I waited five seconds before I revealed myself and walked back up the stairs to the common area.

"Ashley! Thank Arceus that you're okay!" Rhythmi tackled me into a hug once I reached the top.

"Rhyth… can't.. breath..." I croaked out as the air left my lungs. I took a deep breath when someone finally got Rhythmi off of me.

"What took you so long?" Ponte asked. "Keith got up here before you."

"Easy, he left me down there when Kincaid showed up in the basement." I answered suddenly mad at him.

"You did what?!" Rhythmi shouted at Keith who was hiding in a corner. "How could you leave her down there?!" She hit him upside the head.

After Rhythmi yelled at him, everyone went back to their own rooms. Rhythmi and I changed into our pajamas and fell right asleep.

* * *

 **Ashley: Wait, so I can control aura in here?**

 **AKCC: yes, you can. I thought it would be cool if you can use them to hide or attack someone.**

 **Ashley: Does that mean I can attack Keith for that scene? *glares at Keith***

 **Keith: Do you think I want to do that?**

 **Rhythmi: Cut it out, you lovebirds.**

 **Ashley and Keith: We are not lovebirds!**

 **AKCC: *singsong voice* Not yet at least!**

 **Ashley and Keith: *blushes***

 **AKCC: Anyways, *turns to readers* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It was more action filled then the previous ones. Again, i may update out of nowhere, so if you like this story so far, then either fav or follow it so you know when I'm putting up a new chapter. I know I'm not to beg for your reviews anymore, but I just hope you guys,**

 **Cast: Review please!**

 **AKCC: For the sake of Ashley's and Keith's relationship!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AKCC: *sleeping on desk with laptop on***

 **Ashley: What happened to her?**

 **Rhythmi: She's been busy writing Runaway Life to keep up with the demands, even though she hasn't posted a new chapter.**

 **Isaac: According to my statistics, Runaway Life is a bit more popular then this one. She was smart to tell readers that she won't post another chapter until she reaches 10 reviews. Although, her contest isn't working.**

 **Rhythmi: I think she made it too hard for people. Even with her hint last chapter. She could've gave them easier song titles as clues.**

 **Ashley: Let's give the Runaway Life readers who also read this another big clue. *turns to readers* The singer who sang Fly, Alice, Sk8er Boi, and Hello Kitty is also famous for singing her hit songs Complicated, Girlfriend, When You're Gone, and What the Hell.**

 **Rhythmi: *turns to readers* And her initials are A. L. Remember, to qualified, you must post the answer in a review of Runaway Life!**

 **Keith: *uncaps black marker* This will teach her!**

 **Ashley: Keith! What are you doing to the author?**

 **Keith: Nothing. *hides marker***

 **AKCC: *has 'I don't own Pokemon or any characters except for Ashley' written on her. In smaller text 'Keith rocks!'***

* * *

Chapter Five

 **Ashley's POV**

A week into my new life and I had to catch up on a month's worth of school work. Luckily, Rhythmi was able to help me on all of the things I missed. There was only the basics which I knew already from the rangers I met over the course of my journey as a Trainer. What a Capture Styler is, how to capture a pokemon, different Poke assists, etc. Nothing new for me to know.

"Okay class." Ms April said as she stood in the front of the room. "Today we are going to learn about the special relationship between a ranger and their operator." she explained. "Rhythmi will be the operator and Keith will be the ranger."

"But Ms April," Rhythmi raised her hand. "Keith isn't here."

"That's odd, he usually doesn't sleep in this late." Ms April wondered out loud. "Oh well, Ashley." she looked at me. "You'll play the ranger instead."

She placed an actual Capture Styler on both Rhythmi's and my desk. "Now, the school got special permission to borrow these Capture Stylers from the Ranger Union." she explained. "Unlike your School Stylers, these have the voicemail feature."

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Hey Ashley, do you hear me?" Rhythmi asked through the styler.

"Rhythmi, we're too close. I can hear you without the styler. We have to move farther apart." I replied. I stood up and walked to the back of the room when the door suddenly opened.

"WHERE IS HE?" Kincaid appeared at the door.

"Where is who, Mr Kincaid?" Ms April asked.

"Keith! That's who!" Kincaid replied.

"He's not in class right now." Ms April pointed out.

"I knew it! He is going to pay!" Kincaid exclaimed.

"Mr. Kincaid, if you can please explain what is going on right now." Ms April demanded.

"That thief stole all of the school's stylers. Every single one of them!" Kincaid explained.

"Hang on!" Rhythmi spoke up. "Keith may be a prankster, but he is no thief!"

"Yeah!" I added. "And aren't the one who always says to never cast blame without proof." I pointed out.

"Mr Kincaid, unless you have proof that Keith did this, I do not want you barging into my class and blaming one of my students." Ms April exclaimed. "In fact, we'll all help you look for him. Right class?"

"Yeah!" the class shouted. They quickly rushed (not run, as he was still watching) past Kincaid and out of the class to search for Keith.

"Ashley," Rhythmi came up to me. "Go look upstairs while I'll look downstairs for Keith." she directed. "If any of us find anything, use the voicemail feature to contact the other."

"You got it." I replied as I quickly rush upstairs.

I haven't known Keith for long, but I think I know him enough to know that he would never do something like this. Leave me behind in the basement with an enraged Kincaid, sure, but stealing stylers? No way.

"Hey Pikachu," Pikachu was laying on one of the couches in the common area. "Have you seen redhead up here?"

Pikachu shook her head no after she jumped into my arms.

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Hey Ashley!" Rhythmi's voice came through the styler. "Come downstairs quick! I found something!"

I went the entrance of the school with Pikachu following close behind. Rhythmi was standing there with Janice and a School Styler in her hand.

"Have either of two dearies lose your styler? I found this near the door." Janice said.

Rhythmi and I both shook our heads when Isaac came running up to us.

"Guys, I think you both should come outside." Isaac panted.

Once we were outside, I spotted another styler on the grass.

"Look," I picked it up. "Another one."

"And there seems like that there's a trail leading to over there." Rhythmi pointed in the direction of the school gates. Several stylers were on the ground. We followed the trail, picking up the stylers on the way, until we saw Keith standing across a man in a lab coat.

"Keith!" I yelled.

The two turned towards us. The man in the lab coat then threw out a pokeball. A Seviper came out and had me in its Wrap attack.

"Ashley!" Keith, Rhythmi, and Isaac exclaimed. By then, Ms April, Mr Lamont, and Kincaid came onto the scene. When they saw me in Seviper's Wrap attack with a Poison Tail near my neck, Mr Lamont called, what I assumed, the Vientown Ranger Base.

"Now, if you let me go, then the girl won't get hurt. But get any closer, and she'll gets it." the man in the lab coat explained. To prove his point, the Seviper just wrapped tighter around me.

"Why do you even want those stylers?" Rhythmi asked.

"These stylers will fetch me a hefty profit in the black market." the man in the lab coat answered.

The Vientown Rangers finally showed up. When I looked at them I saw a big man with a Makuhita, a tall guy with an afro and a Budew, who I knew as Crawford, and a teenage girl with short black hair and a Buneary. Great, Luana is here. She is so going to kill me once I get out of here.

 _Ashley?! What did you do?_ , Luana asked me through our aura.

 _Me! Ask that redhead next to you._ I replied. _If he didn't go missing then I wouldn't be in this mess!_

 _Fine. But when this is over, you have some explaining to do, missy!_ Luana scolded.

The Poison Tail just got closer to my neck as the man in the lab coat backed away from the overwhelming amount of people on the scene. I saw Pikachu sneak behind the man and I nodded to her. She give the man a small shock. It was enough to surprise the Seviper and it loosen itself from me enough to slip out. I landed in front of the man and gave him a roundhouse kick to his head. He went down and then I ordered Pikachu to shock Seviper. With the both of them down, I was able to retrieve the stylers and give them to Mr Lamont. Everyone, but Luana, looked at me in shock at what I just did. Luana just looked at me in anger.

"Ashley Ketchum," her voice was low. "How, in the name of Arceus, did you get yourself in that mess?!" she yelled.

"I didn't get myself in that mess!" I yelled back. "I had to go look for redhead there when that guy just release his Seviper on me!" I pointed to Keith.

Luana turned to Keith who hid behind Rhythmi and Isaac. "You did this?" Luana growled. "You could have gotten my sister killed!"

"Keith Dazzle," Ms April said. "care to explain what happened?"

"Um, well I saw that guy sneaking out with a bag full of stylers on my way to class. So I um, followed him to the school gates where I cornered him. And then that's when you guys showed up." Keith nervously explained.

While that was happening, Crawford was holding Luana back from hurting Keith and that other ranger was dragging the man in the lab coat and his Seviper away. You could almost see the fire in Luana's eyes as she was struggling to get out of Crawford's grasp. I could feel the burning red aura she was radiating. When she's like this, I stay as far away as possible from her.

I started to feel a little warm and it was getting harder to even stand. Luana's face softened when she noticed me. She escaped Crawford's hold and rushed to my side. I looked down to my arm where there was a sharp stinging in my left arm to see a rip in my uniform. Damn it, that Poison Tail must have grazed me when I was escaping that Seviper. It was getting harder to stay awake. When Luana rushed to my side, my friends also noticed and came over. I finally collapsed and fell into warm arms as darkness consumed my vision.

* * *

 **AKCC: *yawns* What did I miss?**

 **Ashley: You got me poisoned!**

 **Rhythmi: At least she had a certain someone catch her. We all know who it was. *smirks***

 **Keith: You nearly got me ripped apart by Luana!**

 **AKCC: It's my story. I'll do what I want to you guys.**

 **Isaac: If you didn't mind, we gave more hints to your Runaway Life contest.**

 **AKCC: It's fine. People needed hints anyway. I think I picked song titles that were too hard.**

 **Isaac: There's also this. *hands mirror***

 **AKCC: *looks in mirror* Keith!**

 **Keith: Gotta go. *runs away***

 **AKCC: Kiss! Get him!**

 **Ashley: Who's 'Kiss'?**

 **Rhythmi: *points to nosediving Togekiss* I think that's her!**

 **AKCC: Aura Sphere that redhead!**

 **Ashley: Hey! That's my nickname for him!**

 **Kiss: Toge! Kiss! *launches rapid fire Aura Spheres***

 **Rhythmi: *turns to Ashley* You can help out too. You can both attack and communicate using aura.**

 **Ashley: I don't feel like it. *turns to readers* And don't forget!**

 **Cast except Keith: Please review!**

 **Keith: Make her stop!**

 **AKCC: Never!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AKCC: Keith! Give me back my paper!**

 **Keith: If you want them, then just- ow!**

 **Ashley: *places baseball bat down and swipe piece of paper out of Keith's hand* Here. *gives it to AKCC***

 **AKCC: Thank you. At least someone here is civilized! *glares at Keith***

 **Rhythmi: Your announcements?**

 **AKCC: Right. *ahem* First off, I want to give a shout out to Guest who was the first review for this story. Secondly, I want to clarify some updating things here. I know that I am updating this a lot, but that is only to draw some attention. I take advice from others very well, so if you all can review and give feedback, that will be appreciated. Thirdly, there are a few more story ideas I have on my profile and I'm putting up a poll to see which one you guys want. The summaries are at the bottom of my profile so vote! One vote each though.**

 **Keith: Are you done yet?**

 **AKCC: Let me finish! *turn back to readers* The next thing is that, again, I will not update Runaway Life unless I have 10 reviews for it. If you guys really want to read more, then review. And don't forget my contest in there! There are extra clues to it in the chapter 5 of A Twist in Life. Speaking of chapter, this one is a really long one because it was originally two separate chapters, a really short one and a really long one. The second half of it is my longest chapter so far that I've posted.**

 **Isaac: According to my statics, after finishing the Ranger School arc and while posting the Divided Shadows arc, then your chapters will be longer.**

 **AKCC: Hear that folks? When I'm done posting all the Ranger School chapters, my next arc, Divided Shadows, which is basically the storyline of Pokemon Ranger and SoA, the chapters will be longer and I may not update as often since I'm stilling working on those chapters. When I'm working on the chapters of Signs of Love (cheesy title, I know), which is the storyline of Guardian Signs and my own ideas, I'm going to ask your help on the storyline of Guardian Signs since I have never played the game before. But I'll tell you when I need your help.**

 **Keith: So he's allowed to interrupt you, but I'm not?**

 **AKCC: That's because his comment was relevant to the subject! Isaac, cue the disclaimer!**

 **Isaac: *ahem* AKCC does not own Pokemon even if she had all the money in the world. If she did, then Pokemon Rangers would be in an anime of their own and so would the cast of the Pokespe manga.**

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Ashley's POV**

I woke up with my head spinning. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself inside the school. From all of the medical equipment, I figured out that I was in the infirmary. I tried to sit up, but it was hard since I felt a sharp stinging from my arm. I hissed before I turned to see a bandage wrapped around my shoulder, right over where the stringing was coming from. I looked up to sound of the door opening.

Pikachu ran in and jumped onto the bed. "Pika!" she said excitedly.

"I'm fine, Pikachu. Don't you worry." I petted her.

The door opened some more to reveal Keith, Rhythmi, and Isaac. "Ashley!" they gave me a bone-crushing group hug.

"Guys...can't...breath…still...hurts." I croaked out.

They quickly let go once they realize that they were strangling me.

"Sorry!" Rhythmi apologized.

"Didn't know that you were still hurting." Isaac rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay." I laughed. "By the way, what happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"Oh well, it turns out that Seviper's Poison Tail poisoned you and gave you a nasty fever." Isaac explained.

"And Keith here, carried you all the way back to the school" Rhythmi smirked. Keith blushed as she said that.

"Well who else was suppose to carry her?" Keith said in defense.

I giggled at his failed attempt to convince Rhythmi otherwise. Then I noticed that Luana wasn't here either yelling at me or crushing my bones in one of her hugs. "Where's Luana?" I asked.

"Do you mean that dark-haired ranger?" Rhythmi asked, I nodded. "Oh, after we got you all treated, she insisted that she stay, but quickly changed her mind once she found out that she could 'question' the guy who tried to steal the stylers and had you hostage." she put up air quote around 'question'.

"Classic Luana." I sweatdropped.

"Didn't she call you her sister?" Isaac asked.

"Oh yeah, she did." I said.

"So she is your sister?" Keith asked, I nodded. "Who else is in your family?"

"Well, Luana is my older sister since she was born a year before I was born." I thought about my family. "And I have two cousins who seem more like brothers to me. They are always together, but they cause a lot of trouble. Their names are Lucas and Brendan."

"Wow."' Keith said. "You never talk about your past much. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Keith! Why would ask her that!" Rhythmi yelled at him.

"It's okay." I said. "It's a bit complicated, but they didn't affect the reason onto why I wanted to be a ranger." I said. "When I was born, my mom sent me and Luana to live with our aunt and uncle in the Sinnoh region. Luana wanted to be a ranger while I wanted to be a trainer. When I turned 10, I left to start my journey with Pikachu as my starter pokemon. On the way, I met Brendan and Lucas. Like me, they're also trainers, but due to my constant traveling, I don't see them a lot. I did visit our mom from time to time and every time it was so good to see her again. I never met my father though. He left when he found out our mom was pregnant with me. Even Luana never met him." I explained.

"But things change and I decided to become a ranger, Luana actually helped me with the application since she was based in Vientown. Luana visited our mom the best she could, but it was hard since she was so far away. We did go to her Ranger School Graduation last year though."

My friends just looked at me in shock. I guess that when you never see your family a lot is a surprising thing in Almia.

"Ashley," Rhythmi started. "I never knew."

"It's okay." I said as I wiped a tear away. I must have been crying when I was explaining. "Now, I have my sister with with me and I take what I can get."

They kept me company until it was time for dinner. A few minutes after the dinner bell rung, Keith entered with two trays of food.

"Hey there redhead." I said. "What's up with the food? Feeling extra hungry?"

"Oh, so I guess that you don't want this food here then." he said as he held one of the trays up.

I felt my stomach growl at the sight of the food. "No wait!" I said as Keith walked towards the door.

He pulled up a chair and placed one of the trays on my lap. Janice made her famous meatloaf today.

"Thanks." I said.

"What? I just gave you some food." Keith replied as he moved his fork with a piece of meatloaf on it to his mouth.

"Not for the food. Well, a little for the food, but mainly for carrying me back here." I said.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"What I mean is that Luana or Crawford could have carried me here, but it was you. Not one of them." I pointed out. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you like me."

Keith coughed when he heard that. "What! I do not like you!" he said as he blushed.

I just laughed at his reaction and we continued eating while talking about random stuff.

Why I am so comfortable around him? I only known him a week. Do I like him? No, it is not possible that I like him. But what about him? Does he like me?

* * *

 **AKCC: And we're taking a little break here.**

 **Ashley: Why?**

 **AKCC: So we can reflect on this chapter. I told you that this one was a short one so I'm combining it with my long one.**

 **Keith: What's it about?**

 **AKCC: If you read your script, then you would know. It's Halloween themed, even though it's not Halloween here yet.**

 **Rhythmi: Then why write one?**

 **AKCC: Because I want to. And this touches a little more on Ashley and Keith's relationship after that cute shippy moment. I'm thinking of the name 'stylershipping' for them. Your thoughts?**

 **Rhythmi: I think it's great.**

 **Ashley and Keith: I don't!**

 **AKCC: This next part will show how fragile a little touching moment can be. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

Days past and before I knew it, it was the day before Halloween.

"Remember class, there is the costume party the school is holding tomorrow tonight. I hope to see all of you there." Ms. April said. The bell rang, indicating that class was over for the day. "Happy Halloween everybody!"

"Hey Ashley," Rhythmi caught up to me as we exited the room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The ceiling. Are you going to that party tomorrow?"

"Yep! You have to see my costume."

"Why? What is it?"

"Sorry, but you have to wait for tomorrow night." I said, putting a finger to my lips.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Keith's voice rang out through the hallways. I turned around to see Keith zoom past me. The momentum turned me back around to see Keith run past the front doors and outside.

"What was that all about?" Isaac asked as he walked up to us.

"I bet that Keith played one of his pranks again on Kincaid." Rhythmi said.

"For me, I have no idea, but my head is spinning right now." I said as I grasp both sides of my heads to prevent the spinning.

Once I recovered, the three of us walked outside and sat under the shade of a tree near the school.

"How about you two?" I asked. "Are you going to the party together?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Isaac answered. Big mistake.

"So, you guys are a couple?" I smirked.

"What? No!" they shouted as the blonds blushed and I laughed at the sight for both of them. Rhythmi glared at me for pulling that trick, but I didn't care. The ringing of her Pokegear made her avert her attention.

"Who's calling?" Isaac asked.

"It's Ashley?" Rhythmi looked surprised.

"But I'm with you guys right now." I pointed out. "I couldn't have called unless-" I paused. "Wait, where's my Pokegear?" I began searching frantically for it. Then, it hit me. "Keith." I growled.

Rhythmi answered the call. "Hello?"

"Rhyth!" Keith was trying to imitate my voice, even though he sounds nothing like me! "Have I ever tell you how much I like that Keith?"

"Listen up redhead!" I grabbed the device out of Rhythmi hand. "Give back my Pokegear right now."

"Sorry, but if want your Pokegear back, you have to find and make me." Keith returned back to his own voice. While he was talking, I heard waves splashing against a shoreline in the background. Bingo.

"When I get my hands on you, redhead. You. Are. Going. To. Pay." I growled before throwing the Pokegear back to Rhythmi.

I ran across the school grounds and down the stairs to Ascension Square. I whipped my head around to see Keith rolling in the grass near the Pledge Stone, laughing. I growled before pouncing on him. He finally noticed me and tried to run. I chased him around Ascension Square before finally tackling him.

I yanked my Pokegear out his hand and stormed off to my room. I checked my Pokegear to see if he messed with it in any way. After a quick inspection, I opened up the door and Pikachu ran up to me.

"Pika?" she saw that I was angry.

"It's okay, Pikachu." I reassured her. I sat down on my bed and begin to pet her.

I stayed in my room until it was time for dinner. I went down and grabbed my dinner before walking up to my usual table which I shared with Rhythmi, Isaac, Keith, and sometimes Ponte.

"Hey guys." I said. I saw that Keith, Rhythmi, and Isaac were already there. They seemed to be whispering about something.

"Oh, hey there Ashley." Rhythmi jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh would you look at the time." Isaac exclaimed. "We actually have to go." all three of the them stood up and hurried off.

"Well that was weird." Ponte commented as he walked behind me.

"Yeah. Well do you want to eat with me?" I asked.

Ponte took me up on my invitation and sat across from me as we ate together.

When we were finished, we parted ways as I walked towards my room. When I walked in, I saw that Rhythmi was nowhere in sight. I just shrugged it off and got ready to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Rhythmi was still nowhere in sight. I walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When I got out, Rhythmi was sitting on her bed reading a sheet of paper.

"Hey Rhythmi." I greeted. She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh!" she quickly hid the sheet of paper behind her back. "Hey there Ashley."

"You've been acting very strange lately." I said. "Are you hiding something?" I asked I tried to look behind her back.

"What? That's nonsense!" Rhythmi insisted.

"Okay then," I said, unsure. "Well, do you want to join me today? I heading down to Ascension Square for some relaxing before the party tonight."

"Sorry, but I am really busy today so bye!" she rushed out of the door, slamming it behind her.

Pikachu woke up with a start and looked at me. I shrugged and changed into a pink short-sleeve shirt with a picture of a Whismur, some denim shorts, and white sneakers. Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder as I exited my room.

We walked down to Ascension Square where there nobody there. We didn't have class today so we were all able to have the day to ourselves before the Halloween party tonight.

I stopped just before walking down the stairs. I sensed two familiar auras. "Someone's here." I said quietly.

"Pika?" Pikachu was the only one who heard me.

I whipped my head around trying to locate the origin of the auras. Since there was too many people here, I wasn't able to find the people who gave off the auras. I just shrugged it off and proceed down the stairs.

There was no one else down there, so I was all alone. I sat down on the grass, facing the ocean. A leaf blew past, the wind carrying it over a cool sea breeze. I caught in my hand and began playing.

I placed the leaf up to my lips and began to play an old song. Alice taught me this song when I visited her and Darkrai. It was fairly easy so I picked it up instantly. But after hearing it play from the Time-Space Tower, I finally found the true meaning. Now, I play Oracion as often as I can. But I usually do it alone. The wind carried the melody across the school grounds. Pokemon popped up from the ocean and scurried down the trees to circle around me.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

"Where are they?" I muttered to myself as I paced around my room that I share with Isaac.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Isaac asked. He was sitting on his bed with Rhythmi next to him. "There are several things that can go wrong with this prank."

"Why didn't you include Ashley in? She would've loved this." Rhythmi added.

"She another part of my plan, which I can't you guys about. You read up on the paper I gave you guys, right?" I asked. They nodded.

"Good." I muttered to myself. Suddenly, a soft melody flowed into the room through the open window.

"That sounds so beautiful." Rhythmi closed her eyes.

"I agree. This combination of notes makes a soothing effect." Isaac commented.

"I'll say." I felt myself relaxing the longer I listen to the song.

"Hurry up!" a voice said from the window.

"I'm trying!" another voice said.

All eyes snapped towards the window where two guys were climbing through the window. One with a white hat that sorta looks like hair fell through the window while the other guy with a red scarf followed him and closed the window.

"Who knew Bidoof can be so violent?" the boy with the white hat said, fixing his hat.

"Than you never been to Sinnoh when it's mating season for them." the boy in the scarf sighed.

"I hate to butt in, but who are you guys?" Rhythmi asked.

"Where are our manners? I'm Lucas." the guy in the scarf said.

"And I'm Brendan. Nice to meet you all." the guy in the white hat said.

"Lucas and Brendan. Those names sound familiar." Isaac wondered out loud. "Are you guys Ashley's cousins?"

"Yes we are, mushroom boy." Lucas nodded. "Which one of you is Keith?"

"That would be me. But what took you guys so long? I thought it would take you guys only a night to get here." I said.

"We would have, but we had to hide. Long story, don't even ask." Brendan said.

"Since you know who we are, who are you guys? Except for the redhead, we don't know who you are, mushroom boy and Blondie." Lucas said.

"My name's not Blondie, it's Rhythmi." Rhyth grunted through her teeth. She looked like she was about to blow.

"And I'm Isaac." Isaac tried to calm Rhythmi to calm down.

"How did you even get them here? Where did you get their numbers?" Rhythmi asked.

"When I stole Ashley's Pokegear, I called her cousins and told them to get here." I answered.

"And we agreed since it sounded like a good plan he's planning." Brendan said.

"But it's not like we don't do these type of things all the time." Lucas added.

"What kind of family does Ashley have?" Isaac mumbled.

"Let's get back to business people." I snapped my fingers to get their attention. "We still have a prank to do."

This is going to be the best Halloween prank ever.

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

When I was finished, I was surrounded by several sleeping pokemon. I just smiled and laid down next to them. I was able to sleep for an hour or two when Pikachu woke me up. I sat up, looking around, I saw that all of the pokemon were gone.

"Deli! Delibird!" I looked up to see a Delibird flying towards me with a sack in its mouth. It flew down next to me and handed me a package.

"Thank you Delibird." I said before it saluted and flew off.

"Pi?" Pikachu climbed onto my shoulder to see what it was. I slowly opened the package to see that it was a book.

My face lit up at the sight of it. "I can't believe it!" I gasped. "Shauntal finally wrote it all!" I exclaimed. I noticed that it was getting late. I rushed up to my room and got ready for the party.

Leaving the book on the table, I got my costume out from my closet and went into the bathroom to get ready. After half an hour, I walked out of the bathroom. I dressed up in a fashion similar to a ragdoll. I wore a black and white maid dress with a blood red sash around the waist and a big red bow in the back. White stockings and red heels were on my legs while I had my hair down with a big red bow on my head. I finish it off, my arms, legs, face, and chest were covered in white powder with black markings to resemble stitches. Along with the white powder on my face, I had some red lipstick and light blue eyeshadow on. After taking a final look, I walked out of my room.

As I moved towards the stairs, I saw Rhythmi walking out of Keith' room which he shares with Isaac.

"Hey Rhythmi." I said. She jumped around to face me.

"Hey Ashley. Wow." She saw my costume. "You were right about your costume."

"Thanks. So why were you in the boy's room?" I asked.

"I had to help them with their homework." she quickly said.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her before shrugging and walked outside.

The school yard were decorated with several Halloween inspired items. Students were dressed up as different characters and ghost/dark-type pokemon. I talked to some people before I noticed that dark clouds were gathering. Before I could say anything, rain started to pour down and everyone rushed inside.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed through the windows as the teachers tried to calm everyone down. After another lightning flash, a figure with red eyes stood in front of the school doors. Everyone turned to face the figure before it jumped at us. Everyone ran towards the stairs, but another figure was there waiting for us. There was another one in the direction of the Staff Room so everyone ran into the library.

During all of the chasing and screaming, I fell behind all of the others due to my heels. As soon as I set foot in the library, the door slammed shut. Everyone else was in front of me, but I could feel someone breathing down my neck. I slowly turned around, but what I saw was two red-eyed figures. They hissed and I screamed at the top of my lungs. As I tried to back away, I tripped and fell on my butt. The two were about to pounce on me, but a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I didn't know who and I didn't care. I ran towards the back of the library with the others.

A noise were heard above us where two figures were flying towards us. We all ducked, but another two figures flew down. We ducked again, but we stood back up to see a fifth figure standing right in front of us. Everyone ran out of the way as it jumped towards us, but with everyone in front of me, I realized last minute that it was heading towards me. I screamed as it tackled me to the floor.

It was only when I heard the laughter and saw the red hair when I knew who it was. "KEITH!"

He rolled off of me still laughing. When I looked at the other mysterious figures, I saw that they were Rhythmi, Isaac, and Brendan and Lucas? Oh, they are so in for it.

My cousins were leaning on each other for support since they were laughing so hard, they had to hold their stomachs. I stood up and glared at them. I could feel a blazing red aura coming from my body and I am certain they can feel it too.

"Brendan. Lucas." I growled. They suddenly stopped laughing and slowly turned to face me. "You two are so dead!"

"Hey! Hey, hold up!" Brendan said as they cowered in a corner.

"Yeah! This wasn't even our idea!" Lucas added.

"Then whose idea was it?" I growled.

"Um, the redhead's?" they gulped.

My anger was then directed from them to Keith. When I turned around to face him, a bucket full of fake blood was splattered onto my dress. I gasped as I looked up to see Keith holding a bucket and everyone with a shocked look on their faces. The shocked looks soon dissolved into laughter. I felt my face get red and tears began to form. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the library. I didn't care where I went, I just needed to get away from them. I found myself running outside towards Ascension Square.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

I watched as Ashley ran out, crying. The smirk on my face quickly disappeared as I realized what I just did.

"What was that?!" an enraged Brendan said.

"That wasn't part of the plan." an equally angry Lucas walked up.

"She is practically our sister and you just made her cry." Brendan growled.

"And nobody messes with our family." Lucas added. With a final glare at me, they both ran after their crying cousin.

"Keith!" I turned my head to look at a shocked Rhythmi. "Why did you do that to our friend?"

"I-I just want-" I began.

"You just wanted to give her a reminder of tonight and now you gave her a much bigger reminder." Isaac finished for me.

I stood there in shock before Rhythmi made me help the others clean up. We were able to clean up the place so I stayed in the common area to wait for Ashley. Half an hour passed before I saw her climbing up the stairs.

"Ashley I-" I walked up to her.

"Save it." she growled at me.

I looked after her as she walked into her room and slammed the door.

Why did I have this weird feeling in my stomach? Am I falling for Ashley? Then why did I hurt her?

 **~OooOooO~**

 **Ashley's POV**

The rain has stopped. Must have been Rain Dance from Brendan's Swampert. I ran down the already wet stairs and collapsed on the Pledge Stone where it was still wet from the rain. I cried with my head down on the cold stone of the statue.

After a few minutes, I sensed two auras coming my way.

"Go away." I sobbed.

"Ashley," Brendan's voice said.

"Just listen." Lucas said.

"Leave me alone." I cried.

They just came closer. I sensed them sit on either side of me. Brendan put his arms around me and I couldn't help it but I just cried long and hard in his arms. After a few more minutes, they managed to get me from off the ground to sitting on the Pledge Stone. When all of the tears stopped flowing out, I finally begin to talk.

"You know, this isn't how I thought our next meeting will be." I said while I rested my head on Lucas' shoulder.

"I know." Brendan said.

"Especially since you just got blood dumped on you." Lucas perked up. I could feel Brendan glare at him for bringing it up.

"Relax, it's okay." I said as I lifted my head from his shoulder. "This only makes me hate that redhead even more."

"More?" they both asked.

I sighed and sent them several images of my life at Ranger School so far through our aura. They seemed to get the message and they had looks of fury and worry on their faces. Probably from the Seviper incident.

"I already got Luana breathing down my neck about the Seviper incident and I don't need two added in." I said before they could say anything about it.

They looked unsure, but they left the topic alone.

"You know, I was surprised that you didn't find us out this morning." Lucas said.

"Yeah, but you did get really close." Brendan added.

"Hey!" I felt insulted. "I haven't seen you guys in like 5 months! I can sense auras, but I can't always recognize them right away." I pouted.

"Hey Lucas," Brendan looked at Lucas, "looks like someone need a two way hug." he smirked.

Before the both of them could trap me in a human sandwich, I jumped up from my seat and they ended up hugging each other. I smirked as I took out my Pokegear and took a picture of the both of them hugging.

"Hmm," I wondered out loud. "I wonder what all of our friends will think when I send this to them." I waved the picture around. They both realized what they were doing and moved away from each other. I laughed at their reaction, but I didn't miss them glancing at each other.

Before they could tackle me, I moved out of the way again and Brendan landed on top of Lucas, facing each other. They stared at each other in shock while I took another picture.

"This is going to be good blackmail." I said. They quickly stood up and I sensed the angry aura coming from them. I ran towards the pier to get away from them, but they got me cornered. Or so they think.

"Now you're going to get it!" they both yelled as they jumped towards me. I just sidestepped out of the way and watched as they both landed into the water. I was too busy cracking up to notice that they both had a hold on my ankles. I gave a small scream as they pulled me into the cold ocean water.

If my make-up wasn't washed off before, then it's completely washed off now. I gasped as I came up for a breath of air. I whipped around to see Brendan and Lucas laughing and high-fiving each other. I growled at them and splashed some water in their direction before swimming towards the pier.

I climbed onto the pier and begin to ring out the water from my hair. My makeup has washed off, my red ribbon was missing, and the red blood stain is still on my dress. What a great night.

Brendan and Lucas then joined me sitting on the pier as they tried to get dry as well.

"So, how's this for a Halloween?" Lucas spoke up.

"Oh let's see, the party was ruined, my dress is drenched in fake blood, I got embarrassed in front of the entire school, and my cousins schemed with my classmates to pull a prank on me." I glared at the both of them at the last part.

"Hey, we're sorry. Okay?" Brendan shrunk back a bit.

"It's okay. We're family right?" I said as I put an arm around each of their necks. "And don't expect me to go easy on you guys the next time we have a battle."

"Wouldn't dream of it." they said in unison.

"Besides, I still have those pictures." I added as I removed my arms from them.

"We love you too." they finally had me in a human sandwich as they hugged me from both sides.

"Alright that's enough!" I cried. They released me and I stood up. "I have to get back to school." Brendan threw out a pokeball and told Shiftry to use Whirlwind to dry all of us.

"See ya." they said.

I waved back as I walked back towards the school. When I walked in I saw that everything was cleaned up and it was only a few minutes til curfew. I walked up the stairs to see Keith sitting alone in the common area.

"Ashley, I-" he walked up to me.

"Save it." I growled.

I walked into my room to see Rhythmi sitting on her bed and Pikachu in her lap. I went straight into the bathroom to get changed. When I got out, I saw that Pikachu was back on my bed.

"Ashley, listen." Rhythmi started.

"It's okay, Rhyth. Don't worry about it. You're not the one who I'm mad at." I reassured her.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes. You, Isaac, and my cousins are in the clear." I said as I got into bed. "Redhead, however, is not. Now go to bed."

"Alright." she got into bed. "Night."

"Night." I replied.

Pikachu curled up next to my head as the light turned off. She fell right asleep while I stayed up. I felt a tear slide down my cheek while I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **AKCC: That was a long one.**

 **Ashley: You're telling me. I got fake blood dumped on me!**

 **AKCC: Was it me who dumped it on you?**

 **Ashley: You're the one who wrote it!**

 **AKCC: All for my master plan.**

 **Rhythmi: What plan would that be?**

 **AKCC: You just wait to find out. And don't forget, you and Isaac aren't getting off so easily. I am getting you together.**

 **Isaac: *blushes***

 **Rhythmi: You will not! *raises baseball over laptop***

 **Ashley: That's my baseball bat!**

 **AKCC: Go ahead. I have it on my google drive and I can access it anywhere I am.**

 **Rhythmi: Damn it!**

 **Keith: I know that I don't usually d this type of thing, but to get AKCC off our backs,**

 **Cast: Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AKCC: *typing feverishly away on laptop***

 **Keith: Why is she typing so fast?**

 **Rhythmi: She just got some brand new ideas from a very helpful reader of Runaway Life. She's making sure she doesn't forget them.**

 **Ashley: I heard that she's giving them a special shoutout in Runaway Life's next chapter. Which is coming out whose knows when.**

 **Keith: I don't get it. This story has six and counting this one, seven chapters, but it has less views per chapter then her other story which has three chapters.**

 **Isaac: According to my numbers, there are not an abundance of ranger fanfics and her summary and idea for her story seems more appealing.**

 **Ashley: But we still get views. That's something.**

 **Rhythmi: She's right. People are still viewing this story. We even have one fav! Thank you again Imagination is Your Creation!**

 **AKCC: And done! I may have to change some things up, but I think I finally got the plot down!**

 **Keith: You meant you didn't even have the entire plot down before writing it?**

 **AKCC: Those were only the introductions chapters. The real conflict should start in- wait a minute, this is the wrong story to talk about it!**

 **Ashley: Can we get on with our story? This is the one with Outdoor Class.**

 **AKCC: Right! Isaac, you do the disclaimer this time!**

 **Isaac: Wait! I'm not ready! *digs through mountain of paper* Alright, I got it. AKCC does not own Pokemon or any of us except Ashley; she came form the mind of our crazy jailer. What?**

 **AKCC: Keith! Stop changing the disclaimers!**

 **Keith: Not until you change our contracts!**

 **AKCC: You know that that also mean that I can change to a mandatory sequel.**

 **Keith: I take back what I say.**

 **Ashley and Rhythmi: On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **Ashley's POV**

"Now class, I believe that you all that today is-" Ms April began.

"OUTDOOR CLASS!" everyone shouted.

"You know, I got 38 questions to ask the ranger." Keith boasted.

"38? Isn't that a bit too much?" Rhythmi sweatdropped.

"Hey, if I want to be the best ranger ever, I need to know these things." Keith said as he held a sheet of paper in his hand. Rhythmi just rolled her eyes.

The bell rang, signaling time for outdoor class.

"I know that this may be a bit late, but what exactly is outdoor class?" I asked as we walked out the door.

They both looked at me in shock. "What?!"

"How could you not know what outdoor class is?"Rhythmi asked.

"Hello? I'm from Kanto. Not a lot of rangers there." I pointed out.

"That explains a lot." Keith muttered under his breath. I turned to him with a glare before hitting him upside his head. I stormed outside when Isaac approached Rhythmi and Keith.

"I take it that she's still mad at Keith." I heard Isaac say as they walk behind me. Even though it has been two weeks after Halloween, I'm mad as ever at Keith. After pulling a prank that was aimed solely on me, dumping a bucket of fake blood on my dress, and embarrassing me in front school who laughed at me, calling me clueless was nothing.

Rhythmi was able to catch up to me just as I was descending the stairs to Ascension Square.

"To answer your question, Ashley," Rhythmi said. "outdoor class is when a ranger from the Vientown Ranger Base come and show us what's it's like to be a ranger. Then there's also Question & Answer session of Doom." she explained. The last part was able to lighten the mood a bit as we walked towards the circle of students.

When we joined the circle of students, I could see the back of a certain afro.

"I'm surprised that Luana didn't shave that afro off yet, Crawford." He spun around and smiled at me.

"She can try, but the afro lives on." He joked. "By the way, you still have to face Luana's wrath about the Seviper incident."

I groaned. "She can forget that the oven and stove was still on, but she can't forget this?" I muttered under my breath. "This is worst than her baking a cake for my 10th birthday." I shuddered at the memory.

"Alright students, listen up." Mr Lamont got the attention of everyone. "Crawford here was generous enough to come here today to answer your questions. And with that, let the Q&A session begin."

"Alright!" Crawford did his Ranger Pose. "My name's Crawford and this is my Partner Pokemon, Buddy." a Budew popped out from behind him and landed on Crawford's arm. "Now, who's first?" He looked around the circle to search for a hand, but everyone was too shy to say anything. "What about you?" He pointed at me.

I glared at him for volunteering me against my will, but I asked him a question anyways. "Has Ms April ever been mad at you?"

"She blew up me about once a day!" He said with pride.

"Now, Crawford, you know that's not true. It wasn't once a day. You made me mad about three times a day." Ms April corrected. A couple of the students laughed at Crawford's sheepish face. "But he was a good student and turned out to be a good ranger as well." she finished.

"On to the next question!" Crawford exclaimed. This time around, several hands shot up into the air.

"Have you ever made any mistakes as a ranger?" Crawford pointed to a girl with orange hair.

"Of course! There was that time where I dumped juice on my styler, when I put on my uniform over my pajamas, and the time where I tried to capture a pillow- WAIT! Don't make me say this stuff! " Crawford cried.

Everyone started to laugh at him."What? So you don't want everyone to know that you ran around Vientown in your underwear? I asked.

"I thought Luana didn't tell anyone!" Crawford exclaimed.

"She didn't. But she sent pictures." I said. "Don't be upset. It's not her fault. Right, Fluffy?"

Crawford looked at me with wide eyes. "How do you know about that? Luana promise me that she will never tell anyone about that at all!"

"I have my ways. And the fact that she captured those Mareep and Flaaffy and they explained to me what happened while you were out on a mission when I visited her." I explained.

"Moving on!" Crawford said, trying to avoid the subject.

"How long have you been a ranger?" Crawford pointed to a boy with black hair.

"Almost two years."

"What kind of pokemon are the hardest to catch?" Isaac asked.

"For me, ghost and psychic types since they keep disappearing." I actually have to agree with him on that one based off of my own experience.

Then came Rhythmi's turn. "Do you think I would be a good Operator?"

"Aren't you confusing him with a fortune teller, Rhythmi?" Keith asked. Rhythmi glared at him, but Keith didn't even notice her.

"Well even though I have only met you five minutes ago, I think you could become the best Operator." Crawford cheerfully said. "Now, you." He pointed to Keith who was waving his hand around frantically.

"Do you think I could be the best ranger ever?" Keith asked.

"Hypocrite." I heard Rhythmi muttered. I giggled at her comment.

"Now aren't you confusing me with a fortune teller?" Crawford said. "As I told your friend, if you could believe it then you can do it!"

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Barlow here. Crawford, there's an injured Mantine not far from your location. Luana is on her way right now." A deep masculine voice came from Crawford's styler.

"Sorry guys, but a ranger's work is never done." Crawford said.

"Please save that Mantine!" Rhythmi and I cried along with the other girls.

"So cool…" all the boys said.

A speed boat pulled up next to the pier. "Hurry up Crawford!" Luana shouted. With one last salute, Crawford ran towards the pier. "Is that you Ashley? You still have some explaining to do-WAH!" before she could say anything else, Crawford jumped into the boat and sped off while Luana fell backwards from the force of it.

"Well that was the shortest Outdoor Class ever." Ms. April commented. Since Outdoor Class was cut short, everyone had the rest of the day as a free study day.

"Hey guys!"Rhythmi called out as she ran towards the Pledge Stone. "Let's make a pledge right here, right now!"

Isaac, Keith and I nodded in agreement as Rhythmi had a big grin creeping onto her face.

"Yes!" she cried.

"I pledge to be the best Operator ever." she placed her hand on top of the Pledge Stone.

"I pledge to be the best Scientist ever." Isaac put his hand on top of Rhythmi's.

"I pledge to be the best ranger ever." Keith also put his hand onto the pile.

"I pledge to always protect people and pokemon, no matter what." I placed my hand on top of Keith's. I saw his face get red as I put my hand on his. I looked away to show that I didn't even care.

Rhythmi began to count down from 3 and when she was done, we all raised our hands into the air and cheered. The bell was ringing so we all had to race back to school.

Why was Keith blushing? I don't care. I don't like him even if he likes me. Like that could ever happen.

* * *

 **AKCC: Another short chapter, I know. I may have written this some odd months ago, but that was when I was just staring out.**

 **Keith: Did you have our plot planned out back then?**

 **AKCC: Can you just let it go? And yes, I did. I liked it, but you might not.**

 **Ashley: Why?**

 **AKCC: You just have to wait and see!**

 **Rhythmi: You're evil.**

 **AKCC: Why thank you! That was kind of you to say!**

 **Keith: Isaac, do you have anything to test if she's crazy?**

 **Isaac: I don't think you need to test her. She is crazy.**

 **Rhythmi: If we can trick her, then we can get out of here and away form her.**

 **Ashley: So you're just going to leave me alone here with her? That's cruel and unusual punishment!**

 **Rhytmi: Sorry, but she did create you.**

 **Ashley: So what. You guys can't even leave. She had this place reinforced with a force field and several of her pokemon right outside the door.**

 **Keith: What kind of pokemon?**

 **Ashley: Let's see, a Gardevoir, a Gallade, a Lucario, a Togekiss,**

 **Keith: Kiss is out there?!**

 **Ashley: No, a different one, but he's even worse then Kiss was. Who else? An Absol, a Ninetales, a Latias and Latios,**

 **Rhythmi: She has Legendaries too?**

 **Ashley: She trained a lot of pokemon. An Empoleon, a Meganium, another Gardevoir, a Delphox, a Talonflame, a Lapras, a Serperior, ...**

 **Isaac: That might take a while. In the mean time, don't forget,**

 **Cast: Review please!**

 **Ashley: A Zekrom, A Mewtwo, Arceus...**

 **Keith: Why does she have so many?! Especially Arceus!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashley: Where's everyone else?**

 **AKCC: They're not here right now.**

 **Ashley: Why?**

 **AKCC: Because this chapter isn't in the present. This chapter is in the past, before you go to ranger school.**

 **Ashley: Okay, so what is this about?**

 **AKCC: I can't say much. It'll spoil it for the readers. All I can say is that it involves your acceptation letter, Mewtwo, and a kiss.**

 **Ashley: A what?!**

 **AKCC: *turns to readers* In this chapter, I'm going to show some different ways of speaking, so** ** _Aura speaking, "Pokemon speaking/telepathy",_** **and "normal human speaking".**

 **Ashley: Back up, what did you say about a kiss?!**

 **AKCC: And if you guys haven't figured it out yet, Ash is Ashley's twin brother. There will be a little bit of one sided Pokeshipping (sorry Pokeshippers, I am all for Pearlshipping). Gary will have a minor, but important cameo part.**

 **Ashley: Answer me! Who am I kissing with?!**

 **AKCC: I didn't say it involves you.**

 **Ashley: Thank Arceus.**

 **AKCC: I also didn't say it didn't involve you.**

 **Ashley: You're evil.**

 **AKCC: I know. Do the disclaimer.**

 **Ashley: I gotta get out of this contract. AKCC doesn't own any part of Pokemon including Ash, Gary, or Misty. She only owns me. Unfortunately.**

 **AKCC: You outta be happy. If I didn't create you, then you would've disappeared form my memory.**

 **Ashley: *muttering* I think I would rather prefer that.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Ashley's POV**

"Ashley! Can you go out and get the mail?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Sure thing, mom." I got up from my position on the couch and walked towards the front door.

I opened the door and let Pikachu get a breath of fresh air.

"Chaaaa!" she cried out in happiness.

I chuckled at her reaction. We may live in Pallet for as long as I came back from my journey, but compared to the stink in Jubilife, this was everything I could wish for.

I walked down the dirt path, past the small garden my mom had out front, and opened up the small white mailbox connected to the fence surrounding our house.

"Let's see." I mumbled as I looked over the mail. "Bill, Pokemon World Tournament invitation for Ash, bill, Almia Ranger School, bill, - wait." I flipped back to the creamy pale yellow envelope. I looked at the address again and sure enough, it was where I thought it was.

"Pikachu," I said. "This is it."

"Pikapi?" Pikachu looked at me.

"Not here." I said as I looked around. No one was in sight.

I closed up the mailbox and rushed back inside.

"Oh! Was there anything in the mail?" Mom walked into the living room.

"Not really. Just some bills and more stuff for Ash." I lied as I quickly hid the letter from Almia behind my back.

"Really?" Mom asked as she took the stack of letters, minus the one I had, from my hand. "Oh, good thing we still receive money from your league wins." she joked.

"Yeah. Good thing." I laughed. "I'm actually heading to the lab. Do you need me for anything else?" I asked.

"No, you just go have fun." Mom waved me off.

"Okay than. Bye Mom!" I waved back at her as I walked out the front door.

When I was out of sight of her, I took the letter from behind my back and looked it over.

"Pi pika pi chu?" Pikachu asked.

"No, Pikachu. I want to open it at the lab. With everyone else." I told her.

She huffed out in frustration. I rolled my eyes at her. She can be so impatient sometimes.

"I know you want to know, but I also want everyone to be there when I open it." I told her.

I heard her mumble something under her breath.

"You do know that if I do get accepted, than you won't be able to do battles as much. So you better wait and hope that I don't get in." I told her.

"Pi." she sighed.

I smirked to myself. We walked the rest of the way in silence. The windmill connected to the lab slowly grew as we approached.

I walked around the building to the fence surrounding the pasture behind the lab. I unlocked the gate and entered. I spotted Tracey feeding some of the pokemon and I waved to him. He waved back and I began to trek my way up a hill towards a single tree on top.

 _What are you doing here?_ Lucario asked as she ran up besides me.

"I got the letter in the mail today." I held up the envelope. "Can you tell everyone to meet me up on the tree? I want to open it with all of my pokemon."

 _I can't relay information that much or quickly. Just tell Gardevoir and Gallade to do it._ Lucario crossed her arms.

" _Do what?"_ as if on cue, Gardevoir and Gallade teleported next to us.

"Tell all of my pokemon to meet me up on the hill at the tree." I told them. "I finally got the letter." I said as we reached the tree on top of the hill.

" _Fine. But it might take a while."_ Gallade shrugged.

" _Actually. I got a better idea."_ Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue and she lifted her arms. In a very bright flash of light, over a hundred pokemon landed right next to us.

 _Gardevoir, maybe you can warn us before you do that._ Lucario rubbed her eyes.

" _Sorry."_ Gardevoir giggled. " _I just thought it would be quicker if I just teleported them here."_

"It's fine. Just tell them to gather around. When I get my sight back, than I'll start." I said as I blinked the spots away.

" _You want us to repeat whatever you say via telepathy?"_ Gallade asked.

"Yes please. I only want you guys to hear. Not anyone else." I casted a glance at Tracey who was still feeding the pokemon.

Gardevoir and Gallade nodded their heads as the other pokemon got settled around us.

I held the letter close to my heart as I went and sat down in the shade of the tree. I leaned back against the bark and let out a deep breath.

"Alright guys. This is the letter from the Ranger School in Almia. This could open a whole new world for me or it could seal me in my old one." I told them. "Not that I don't like every one of you. I just want to try something different. You guys understand that, right?"

Cries, growls, and barks of approval met my ears.

I smiled. Closing my eyes, I let out another deep breath. "Here we go." I broke the red wax seal on the letter and took out the piece of paper inside. I opened up the creamy white paper and began to read.

"Dear Ms Ashley Ketchum," I read loud enough so only my pokemon could hear me. "We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted as a student at Almia's own Ranger School. Please report to the school at 7 am on the morning of October 10th. Your uniform will be sent to you shortly. We will look forward to your attendance as a future Ranger."

 _Congratulations! You got in!_ Lucario patted me on the back.

" _I feel that you're very happy. That's great!"_ Gardevoir cheered.

"I got in. I got in!" I couldn't believe it myself. "Thank you for your support guys. I almost didn't consider applying because of you."

" _Sorry to dampen the mood, but how are you going to tell her mom about this?"_ Gallade asked.

"Actually, I was just going to lie to her by saying I'm going on another journey. I mean, Ash did it all the time so why not?" I shrugged.

" _Isn't that a bit cruel?"_ Gardevoir asked

"I know it's bad, but I have to. I don't want anyone from Pallet, except for my brother, to know about it. Ash already knows and I can trust him not to tell anybody." I said.

" _Alright. But won't your uniform be sent at your house? Won't your mom will find it?"_ Gallade pointed out.

"As a matter of fact, no. In my application, I told them to give any packages or letters to Solana at the ranger Union. I guess she sent my letter first than she's going to give me my uniform when I call her so she can take me to the school. I took out my Pokegear.

I dialed in Solana's number and waited as it continued to ring.

Than, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Solana." I greeted her.

"Oh, Ashley. Did you get the letter? I sent it to you as soon as I got it." she said.

"Yep, I did. I got in."

"Really? That's great. Do you need a ride to Almia?" she asked.

"Yeah. That was what I was calling you for. I'm sure that none of my pokemon can fly that far so is it okay if you give me a lift there?"

"Sure. When do you need to be there?"

"7 am on October 10th."

"That's a week away. Hmm, meet me in Viridian city at 5 am on that day. Is that okay for you?"

"It's perfect."

"Good. We'll be taking a helicopter there. I'll also have your uniform already on the helicopter so all you need are your things." Solana said. "As we approach the school, a psychic pokemon will teleport your stuff into your dorm."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then." I said.

"See ya." she hung up.

" _Do you want me to pack your bags and hide them so your mother or Mr Mime won't find them?"_ Gardevoir asked. All of my other pokemon except for Gallade and her had disperse across the lab.

"Yes. I want to make sure that no one knows." I nodded.

" _Got it."_ Gardevoir teleported away.

As she teleported away, my Pokegear rang again. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Ash.

"What's up, bro?" I picked it up.

"The sky. But I need you for something." he answered.

"Oh? So you're not going to ask me if I got in ranger school?" I faked my hurt feelings.

"You got the letter? So, did you get in?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, I did." I answered.

"Alright! That's great!" my twin cheered.

"I know. So, you were saying?" I changed the subject.

"I nearly forgot! Meet me in Cerulean City. I'm here right now and Misty and Gary need our help right now." Ash answered.

"Got it. I'll see you there." I said.

"Bye." Ash said before he hung up.

" _Need a lift there?"_ Gallade asked.

"It would save a lot of time." I said as I put my Pokegear and the letter in my pocket.

Gallade's eyes glowed blue and lifted up his arms. A flash of light later, I was standing in front of the Cerulean Gym. Another flash of light appeared above me and I caught Pikachu from falling in my arms.

The gym doors opened as Ash, Misty, and Gary walked out.

"Wow, you got here fast." Ash commented.

"Teleport. Comes in handy." I told him.

"Right." Ash nodded.

"So, what do you guys need us here for?" I asked Misty and Gary.

"There's been some reports from around town coming from cave near the city." Misty said.

"We picked up some weird signals coming from the same cave." Gary added.

"Do you guys know what's causing it?" I asked.

"No. We called you two in to help us investigate." Misty said.

"Alright then. How do you want to do this?" Ash asked.

"Ashy-boy, you and Misty head up Cerulean Cape and see if anything's going up there. Ashley and I will travel down the river near the cave." Gary said.

"Sounds good to me. Come on Ash!" Misty grabbed Ash's hand and headed north towards the cape.

"You know that Cerulean Cape is best known as being a date spot, right?"I asked Gary.

"It is? Oh geez. I really didn't meant that. I swear." he said.

"It's okay. Misty will find out one way or another. Ash had had a crush on Dawn ever since he traveled with her." I looked at the direction my brother, who was struggling to catch up with Misty's fast pace, headed in.

"Should we get going than?" Gary asked.

"Sure." I nodded. Pikachu hopped on my shoulder as Gary and I walked towards the river surrounding the city.

Gary let out his Blastoise and helped me get on before getting on himself.

I kneeled down on Blastoise's shell as we slowly cruised along along with the flow of the river. I noticed that Gary was quiet as we went down the river. I wonder what's wrong with him?

When the cave came into view, Gary finally spoke, "Hey, Ashley?"

"Yeah?" I was still facing forward as Blastoise was 10 feet from the piece of land that led to the cave.

"I actually need to talk to you about something." I heard him said.

"What is it?"I asked.

"It's something I want to do face to face." Gary told me.

"What is-?" I turned around to face him. Only to have his lips on mines. I stared wide-eyes as he continued to kiss me and his tongue explore my mouth.

I finally realize what was going on and found the strength to push him off of me and into the water.

"You damn pervert! I can't believe you!" I screamed at him as his head rose to the surface in the water. I got off Blastoise and ran into the cave.

"How dare he?! He's my brother's best friend and he kiss me?! I am pretty sure that Ash has no idea of this! If he did, Gary would be dead already!" I ranted as Pikachu and I walked through the cave blindly. "I can't believe he did that! Actually, I can't believe he feels that way! I don't feel the same way about him. Do you think I did a bad thing by pushing him into the water?" I asked Pikachu.

"Chu pika pikachu." Pikachu looked at me.

"I know. you're right; I may have overreacted." I sighed. "But he kissed me out of nowhere. There goes having my first kiss with someone I have feelings for."

"Chu?" Pikachu looked at me shocked.

"What? So what if I'm 14 and I hadn't had my first kiss. I just can't believe it was with Gary who did it out of nowhere. I never want to see him again." I huffed.

We wandered around in the cave for a while. I think it's safe to say, we're lost.

"Pika pi! Ka chu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I know! I know! We're lost! I admit it! Are you happy?" I glared at Pikachu.

"Pi." Pikachu crossed her arms.

"I get it. It was a bad idea to run into this cave blindly and just wander around lost." I admitted.

We walked around some more until we reached a dead end.

"You have got to be kidding me. We searched this entire cave to a dead end only to find out there is nothing here?!" I exclaimed.

" _I wouldn't say 'nothing'."_ a flash of purple light appeared in front of Pikachu and I. We had to cover our eyes, but when we uncovered them, there was a Mewtwo standing there.

"Mewtwo?"I was confused.

" _Ah. A Ketchum. Why am I not surprised?"_ Mewtwo sighed.

"Hey! My brother may be stupid enough to get in the middle of a fight between you and Mew, but I am not! Even if we are twins, we do not do the same damn crap." I pointed out.

" _Point taken. You do have more common sense than him"_ Mewtwo nodded.

"Thank you. Mewtwo, why are you here?" I asked him.

" _After that encounter with Team Rocket on top of Mt Quena, I decided to leave since the clones could take care of themselves and I came here to live. I've been living here for a few weeks now."_ Mewtwo answered.

"That explains the weird reports and signals appearing around the city." I muttered. "You've been attracting more attention than you would like by giving off your psychic powers. Maybe you can power them down a bit?"I suggested.

" _If it allows me to live in peace and not have anyone rant in a cave where words will echo off the walls."_ Mewtwo glared at me.

"Okay, hint taken." I said. "If anyone ask me, I'll just tell them it was just a psychic pokemon who just overused their powers and now it's not a problem."

" _Sounds good to me."_ Mewtwo nodded. " _Now if you could excuse me, I want some peace."_ he raised his hand and a flash of light later, I was standing near the cave exit.

"Okay, there have been too many flashes of light today."I said as I rubbed my eyes from the sunlight. I walked outside and saw that no one else was in sight.

I sighed and took out my Pokegear to call Ash. It rang several times before he picked up.

"Hello? Ashley?" he said.

"Yeah it's me. I found out what was causing those reports."I told him. "It was just some psychic pokemon who was using their powers too much. Nothing to worry about."

"Really? That's great. Ow! Misty, stop squeezing my hand so hard!" I heard Ash complain.

"I'll meet you back home." I hung up on him, not wanting to ruin that moment.

What a day this has been.

* * *

I gripped the handle of my suitcase tightly as I stood outside my home early in the morning. This was the morning where I leave this old life and start my new life.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked me from her perch on my shoulder.

"I'm fine girl. Just a little nervous." I scratched her behind her ear with my free hand.

Gardevoir teleported in front of me. " _Are you ready?"_ she asked.

I picked up my backpack from the ground and slung it over my shoulder. "I'm ready." I nodded. I turned back towards the house.

Last week, after Ash and I got home from Cerulean, I told my mom that I was leaving for another journey. Of course she understood, but she doesn't know the real reason why. Only Ash does. And he was the only one to see me off.

"I'm going to miss you, sis." he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, bro." I said to him as I hugged him back. When we pulled back, I could see pride in his eyes. "Remember, you can visit me or Luana anytime." I told him.

"I'll be sure to visit my favorite sister." Ash smiled. "I just don't know which one is my favorite."

"Shut up." I playfully punched his shoulder. We laughed like old times. "Goodbye."I said to him.

"Bye." he said.

I turned back to Gardevoir and nodded. I turned back to my brother to see him disappear and the city of Viridian in front of me.

I heard a loud noise above me and looked up to see a helicopter landing near from where I was standing.

I watched as the helicopter descended and Solana hop out of it.

"You all ready?" she asked as an Alakazam used Psychic to bring my bags on the helicopter.

"As ready as I'll ever be."I said. I hopped on the helicopter and Solana followed me.

I watched as Viridian City grew smaller below me. I watched as Kanto disappeared and we traveled oversea. I watched as the clouds floated by and the waves rolled in the sea. I watched as a pod of Lapras travelled by and a swarm of Luvdisc gently swam in the ocean. I watched as my old life disappeared and my new one begin.

* * *

 **Ashley: You had me kiss with Gary Oak?!**

 **AKCC: I told you it involves a kiss.**

 **Ashley: Ugh. I don't want to work with him again. That kiss was too sloppy.**

 **AKCC: Don't jinx things. It might come true.**

 **Ashley: Oh come on! Give me a break.**

 **AKCC: You will get a break.**

 **Ashley: Thank you.**

 **AKCC: After the ranger school arc and what I have planned next.**

 **Ashley: You're just full of surprises, aren't you?**

 **AKCC: Yes. Yes, I am.**

 **Ashley: What was the point of this chapter then?**

 **AKCC: One, I wrote this chapter to get my chapter back in order since I combined two of them some while ago. Two, I wanted to give more insight on the next mini arc I have in mind.**

 **Ashley: What would that be?**

 **AKCC: You, Rhythmi, Keith, and Isaac are going to Pallet Town in Kanto. there, you'll meet everyone in Pallet, including Prof Oak, Ash, and Gary.**

 **Ashley: You had this planned from the very beginning.**

 **AKCC: Of course I did. This is my story after all.**

 **Ashley: *turns to readers* since I'm the only cast member here, I think I'll end this with,**

 **Cast: Review, please!**

 **Ashley: Where did you guys come from?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AKCC: I am so tired right now.**

 **Ashley: Why?**

 **AKCC: Well, my tennis season just ended on Friday and the team is having a big party on Monday so I offered to bring a cake, but it's more work then I thought.**

 **Rhythmi: Are you making it from scratch?**

 **AKCC: No.**

 **Isaac: Are you baking it from a cake mix?**

 **AKCC: No.**

 **Keith: Then how is it more work?**

 **AKCC: I'm ordering it from a store.**

 **Cast: That's it?!**

 **AKCC: No! I'm getting a picture printed on the cake and the store wants 24 hour notice with a printed picture of it. But before that, I was feeling lazy from my four day weekend last week. And I need to continue writing both this and Runaway Life. One of you do the disclaimer. I need a nap. *drops on the floor passed out***

 **Cast: *sweatdrop***

 **Ashley: Okay then, AKCC does not own Pokemon, only me. If she did own it, then we would all be doomed.**

 **Rhythmi: And here's the story.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **Ashley's POV**

I sat at my desk, nervously moving around in my seat. I can't believe that out of all of the places we could have a field trip to, it just has to be that place.

"Okay class," Ms April said at the front. "I know that all of you are very excited that today, we're going to Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town in the Kanto region."

Everyone cheered. "Hear that Ashley? We get to visit the famous Professor Oak!" Rhythmi squealed next me.

"Yep. Hooray." I said with fake cheerfulness.

"Didn't you say that you're from Kanto?" Keith asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm not from Pallet Town so I really don't know the Professor." I lied. As if I'm going to tell them that I'm from the exact place where Professor Oak is and where we're going. That would give too much away.

Ms April dismissed us so we would be able to pack for the trip. Even though it was only 10 in the morning, it takes about 6 hours to get to the Kanto region by boat. We would also be staying with some of the residents of Pallet Town so we have to pack a lot if we were going to stay at their house for two weeks. I didn't pack much since I already I know who I'm going to stay with and they already have some of my clothes.

"Pika?" Pikachu hopped onto the bathroom counter as I was putting blue color contacts in.

"Pikachu, everyone in Pallet knows me and what I look like, so hopefully this will be enough to fool them." I said as I put my hair in a ponytail. "I can't have them know just yet." I looked at myself in the mirror. I never put my hair up so the ponytail will definitely fool them if the contacts doesn't. Okay, that was a total lie. This disguise is not going to fool anyone. Oh well. It will have to do.

I looked at my outfit which was a yellow t-shirt with brown stripes, similar to those on a Pikachu, on the back of it, black faded jeans, and red sneakers.

I walked out of my room with Pikachu right behind me, but not before grabbing my bag, the book Shauntal wrote, and my Pokegear. Even though I don't want to, I have to call someone to help me keep up my disguise. I walked down to the pier where everyone from my class and Kincaid's class was waiting for the boat to take us to Kanto.

Rhythmi, Isaac, and Keith were waiting for me near the shoreline.

"Are you wearing color contacts?" Rhythmi asked.

"What? No." I quickly answered. "My eyes change colors sometimes and they can stay that color for a long time." I lied.

"And why are you wearing a ponytail? It's pretty chilly out here." Isaac asked.

"During this time in Kanto, it's pretty warm, even in February." I explained. That part was actually true despite all the lies I've told already.

The boat finally came and we all boarded it. There was enough rooms for each of us to have one of our own so we went our separate ways. When I reached my room, I dropped my bag on the bed and fished my Pokegear out of my pocket. Pikachu was sitting on the desk while I dialed the number. It began to ring. Hopefully he actually remembered his Pokegear this time. It continued to ring until someone picked up.

"Ashley?" an all too familiar voice asked.

"Hey there bro. I know that it's been a long time, but I need to ask you for a favor." I replied.

"Seriously? You don't call me for 4 months and you ask me for a favor?" he sounded irritated.

"Hey! There were times where we didn't see or talk to each other for almost a year so don't you dare use this as an excuse, Ash Ketchum." I pointed out.

"Hey, calm down. I was only kidding." Ash said.

"Well excuse me if I can't read your aura over the phone." I huffed.

"So what was the favor you need me to do?" he asked.

"Listen, my class is heading to Pallet Town for two weeks so we can visit Prof Oak." I explained.

"And you need me to do what exactly?" he asked.

"I need you to distract Prof Oak, Mom, or anyone else if they start to recognize me." I said.

"Why would you not want them to recognize you? You do miss them, right?" he asked.

"Of course I miss them, but it's just a little too soon to know." I explained. "So will you help me?"

"Well," he started.

"Come on. You're the only one there who I can trust there." I pleaded.

"Okay fine." he answered.

"Thank you! But I don't want my friends to find out about us just yet." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I just think that they would think that it's a bit weird that I never mention you before and now I'm going to finally meet you again." I explained.

"Oh. I see your point. When are you going to get here?" he asked.

"In about 6 hours. Wait by the pier since we're heading there by boat." I said.

"Okay. See you then. Love ya sis." he said.

"I'll see you there. Love ya too." I smiled before ending the call.

I heard the door creak and I turned around to see Keith standing in the doorway.

"Hey there Keith. What's up?" I asked as I put my Pokegear away.

"Oh well, Rhythmi wants all of us on deck so we can see all the water pokemon swimming." He answered.

"Sure." I said. I followed him out of the room with Pikachu on my shoulder, but not before closing the door and grabbing the book.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

Rhythmi sent me to Ashley so we could all watch the pokemon together. I was about to knock when I heard her talking to someone.

"Come on. You're the only one there who I can trust there." she pleaded with someone over her Pokegear.

I moved closer to the door to get a better look into her room.

"Thank you! But I don't want my friends to find out about us just yet." she said. Us? Who is Ashley with?

"I just think that they would think that it's a bit weird that I never mention you before and now I'm going to finally meet you again." she explained. She didn't tell us something? That's odd. I thought she told us everything we needed to know. Who is she hiding?

"In about 6 hours. Wait by the pier since we're heading there by boat." she said. So this mystery person is going to be waiting for her. I may have to keep an eye out.

"I'll see you there. Love ya too." she said before ending the call. Love? Then it must mean that she's meeting with her boyfriend. Wait a minute, she has a boyfriend? I moved closer, but the floorboard under me creaked. I stood up quickly.

"Hey there Keith. What's up?" she asked as she put her Pokegear away.

"Oh well, Rhythmi wants all of us on deck so we can see all the water pokemon swimming." I answered.

"Sure." she said. I walked out with Ashley and her Pikachu following.

 **~OooOooO~**

 **Ashley's POV**

We walked onto the deck to see Rhythmi and Isaac over at the railing gasping at the different water pokemon. We joined them watching the pokemon while some of the other students were doing the same or were just relaxing on deck.

After a few minutes, I got bored and went over to a beach chair. I sat down on it and began to read Shauntal's book. She did a great job describing all of my adventures in the book, but she changed the names of all of the people so if anyone happened to read it, they wouldn't know that it was based off of real events and they would think that it was just another piece of fiction that came from the mind of Shauntal of the Unova Elite Four. Even though I read _Turning Over a New Leaf_ twice already, I love it and I want to read it over and over again even if I'm just reading about my journey as a Trainer.

It was about a girl, Scarlett Sacha, and her journey as a trainer with her best friend and partner, Pikachu, from leaving her sister, Luna, to meeting her long-lost twin brother, Red, and her cousins, Ruby and Diamond. She also met many different people on her journey such as her brother's friends, Green, Sapphire, Platinum, Pearl, and Y. She also met people of her own such as Blue, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Yellow, Emerald, X, and her other cousins, White, Black, Whi-Two, and Lack-Two who Red have never met and doesn't know about. Over the course of her journey, Scarlett was able to catch every single pokemon, win all of the contest ribbons in the regions that host contests and became a Top Coordinator, was able beat the Frontier Brains and became one herself, became Queen of Kalos, managed to beat all of the gym leaders, Elite Four, and Champions of all the regions, and even became a gym leader, an Elite Four, and a Champion for a short time before giving those titles up to continue her journey. But her journey as a trainer came to an end when she got bored with the life as a trainer. She couldn't take anymore and disappeared to parts unknown.

I was at the part where Scarlett was battling her brother, Red, as a Frontier Brain in the Battle Tent when Keith walked up to me.

"What are you reading?" he asked as he looked over my shoulder.

I jumped at the sound of his voice. "It's a book by Shauntal of the Unova Elite Four." I showed him the cover of the book. "It's called _Turning Over a New Leaf_."

"Cool. What's it about?" he sat in a chair next to me.

"It's about a girl, Scarlett Sacha, and her journey as a trainer. She was able to do some amazing things before disappearing at the end of the book." I explained.

"Sounds interesting. Can I borrow it sometimes?" Keith asked.

"Sure." I answered. "Here, you can read it until we get to Kanto." I handed it to him.

"Really? You sure?" he asked.

"Definitely. I read twice already so it's no big deal." I said before walking back to my room.

When I got to my room, Pikachu hopped off of my shoulder and curled up on the bed where my bag was still there. I picked up my bag and dug around in there until I found it. I pulled my hand out of the bag and opened it to see a Latias keychain. It was the size of a ping-pong ball and it was a clear sphere with red waves that constantly moved surrounding a figure of a Latias. Ash has the same thing except his has blue waves and a Latios in the middle. Our mother gave us these when we were born, but before I was sent to live in Sinnoh with Luana and our aunt and uncle.

When I was little, I could feel an energy coming from the keychain whenever I held it. I always kept it with me since it was the only thing I had that was from my mom and I knew that it would lead me to someone really important to me.

* * *

 _ **Five years ago**_

 _I was walking towards Professor Oak's lab to show him that my Egg hatched into a Dratini. I was carrying my newly hatched Dratini in my arms while Pikachu was on my shoulder as always. I already stopped by my mom's house to show her, but she wasn't there. I guessed that she was at the lab helping Professor Oak out. My keychain was against my hip since I hooked it onto my belt. Every time it hit my hip, I could feel a pulse of energy coming from it. As I got closer to the lab, the energy became stronger and filled me with a positive energy._

 _I walked into the lab to see Professor Oak and Mom talking on the sofa._

" _Pika!" Pikachu hopped down from my shoulder and jumped into my mom's lap._

 _She stopped talking to Professor Oak and looked to see Pikachu jumping into her lap. "Oh, hello there Pikachu." she petted Pikachu._

 _Professor Oak looked towards the direction where Pikachu came from and saw me. "Hello there, Ashley." he greeted. "What do you have there?" he asked, noticing the pokemon in my arms._

" _Hi there Professor Oak. Hi mom." I greeted. "Do you remember that egg I had?" I asked Professor Oak. He nodded. "Well it finally hatched and now I have a Dratini!" I said proudly as I held my arms out to show them my Dratini._

" _Dra." Dratini said._

" _Aw honey, it's so cute." my mom said._

" _So I take it that the egg you got from Professor Elm was from the Johto region?" Professor Oak asked. I nodded._

 _Just then, a loud rumbling sound could be heard with some smashing and crashing sounds. Dratini got startled and shrank back into my arms._

" _That sounded like it came from outside." I said as I tried to comfort Dratini. We all rushed outside to where Professor Oak kept all of the pokemon Trainers from Pallet Town caught. I heard yelling and I saw a boy with dark hair like mines hanging onto the horns of a Tauros with about 29 more running in a herd. Another boy with a sweatband and dark green hair was standing to the side with a girl who I recognize as Misty, leader of the Cerulean City Gym, and a Pikachu who I guess was the pokemon of the kid hanging on for dear life._

 _My Latias keychain began to glow, but I didn't know why. I ignored that and saw my Bayleef and Ivysaur nearby._

" _Bayleef, use GrassWhistle! Ivysaur, use Vine Whip and get that kid!" I ordered. Bayleef and Ivysaur looked at me before nodding. Bayleef moved her leaf on top of her head near her mouth and began playing a song._

 _The Tauros began to slow down and got drowsy. Ivysaur then unleashed his vines and wrapped them around the torso of the boy and pulled him away from the Tauros. He laid the kid on the ground and Misty and the boy with the sweatband ran to his side._

 _Bayleef stopped playing and the Tauros were almost asleep, but there were some who started to run around again. A couple of them were heading towards our direction._

" _Dratini, use Safeguard!" I yelled as I threw Dratini into the air. Dratini's body then glowed a soft green-blue color. The Tauros stopped as it hit the barrier Dratini created. They finally fell asleep as Dratini landed safely into my arms._

" _Great job, Dratini!" I praised it. "Seems like all that early training paid off."_

" _Dratini!" Dratini cried happily._

 _I walked over to the kid on the grass to see if he was okay. The red glow that was coming from my keychain was getting brighter as I got closer to the kid. I saw a blue glow coming from the kid's jacket._

" _What the-?" he said as he pulled something out from his jacket. The glow was coming from a keychain similar to mine, but it was blue with a blue pokemon in the center._

 _I placed Dratini on the grass and kneeled down to him as I unclipped my keychain from my belt. We held them near each other until a bright light flashed as they touched each other. Red and blue waves of light surrounded us as a purple light engulfed the both of us._

 _We both stood up to figure out what just happened. A name then popped up in my head. Ash. I looked to the boy and he looked at me._

 _I saw a vision of my mom and two babies. She was giving the baby in the pink blanket my red keychain. That's me, I thought. Then my mom gave the baby in the blue blanket she was holding in her arms a blue keychain. Ash, I thought. The vision ended and I was looking at the boy in front of me. The light faded as we continued to look at each other._

" _So that must mean," he started._

" _that we're actually-" I continued._

" _Twins." we both said at the same time._

 _We stood there in shock until my- our mom spoke up. "Thank goodness that you're both alright." she hugged the both of us. I snapped out of my shocked state and hugged her back. We finally pulled apart from one another._

" _So mom, why didn't tell me of my twin, Ashley?" my twin, Ash, asked._

" _And why didn't you tell me of my twin, Ash?" I asked her._

 _She nervously looked at us before answering. "Well, you guys never met each other so I had no time to tell you guys."_

 _We looked at each other before sighing. After deciding not to pursue the topic any further, we decided head to a lone tree on top of a hill near the lab. Once we were under the shade of the tree, we just sat there and talked about each other. That day, I met the one person who I can always depend on._

* * *

I clipped the keychain on my belt and waited until the moment I get to meet my brother again.

With that final thought on my mind, I laid down on my bed and took a short nap.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

I watched her leave after she gave me the book. I turned it around my hands before sitting down and reading it.

"Oh my Arceus." Rhythmi gasped. "Isaac, pinch me. I must be dreaming because Keith Dazzle is actually reading a book."

"Ha-ha very funny." I said dryly.

"So what are you reading?" Isaac sat next to me.

"It's a book Ashley gave me." I showed him the cover.

" _Turning Over a New Leaf._ " he read the cover. "Never heard of it."

"Must be brand new then." Rhythmi sat on my other side. "Look, it's by Shauntal."

"Wait, aren't her books world famous?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, but I heard that she gives an early copy of her new books she's not sure of to people she battled." Rhythmi answered.

"Ashley used to be a Trainer so she may have battle Shauntal. And she must have given Ashley this book." I said. "Now, if you two can stop talking, I actually want to read this." they raised their hands up in defeat and walked over to the railing again to watch the pokemon. I laid down on the chair and opened the book to the title page. Under the title, I could see Shauntal's signature.

I turned the page to the dedications and I could see a note written under.

 _Thank you for allowing me for telling your past life into a way for others to enjoy. -Shauntal_

Past life? What? I shook the thought out of my head and started to read.

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

The next 6 hours passed by quickly and Rhythmi was dragging me to the deck. I was able to grab my stuff before Rhythmi bursted into my room. Keith and Isaac was already there when we got to the top.

"Ow! Geez Rhythmi, do you have to pull my arm out of my socket?" I complained as I rubbed my sore arm as Pikachu hopped onto my uninjured shoulder.

"Here," Keith handed me my book. "You're right, that book was interesting."

"Thanks." I placed the book back into my bag.

"Guys look!" Rhythmi pointed out to a large blue object that was swimming next to the boat.

"It's a Wailord." Isaac gasped.

It sent a large waterspout right next to us. I grinned since I knew it was mine. It always sent a waterspout whenever I'm near him. But Wailord started to bump into the ship and since I was at the rail, I fell over the railing.

With a splash, I fell into the water, but Wailord was right under me so he brought me to the surface. I took a deep breath and looked around to see me and Pikachu on the back of Wailord.

"Ashley!" Rhythmi yelled. I looked up to see everyone at the railing looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Don't worry." I yelled back. Everyone seemed unsure, but they left the railing, leaving Keith, Rhythmi, and Isaac looking at me.

I checked my bag and luckily nothing got wet in there, but my clothes were soaked. Pikachu was shaking off the water on her fur.

"Wail." Wailord cried happily.

"I miss you Wailord." I said low enough so everyone on the ship won't be able to hear me as I petted him. "But what you did was not funny." I scolded it.

He moaned sadly. "It's okay though. I know that you were just so excited to see me again." I reassured it.

Wailord continued to carry me and Pikachu on its back in pace with the boat so I was able to arrive at the same time as the others. The wind was able to dry off the wet clothes I was wearing.

Rhythmi crushed me in a hug as I jumped off of Wailord. Isaac was able to get her off of me while Keith made sure that I was still breathing.

"Listen up everyone!" Ms April said. "Now, we're splitting up for all of you to find a house to stay at for the next two weeks. Remember, a house with a ranger symbol on the front door means that they have rooms available." she explained. "Let's all meet up at Professor Oak's lab on top of that hill in an hour." she pointed to the lab.

We all went our separate ways to find a house. I was out of earshot of Keith, Isaac, and Rhythmi, who were talking to each other, when I felt an aura I knew all too well. I turned around to the origin of the aura and I saw him. He was my height with dark hair and brown eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, red shoes, and a black shirt with a red and white jacket over it. A red and white hat with a black pokeball design on it was on his messy hair while a Pikachu was perched on his shoulder. I grinned widely before running up to him. I hugged him around the neck as he spun me around and hugged me back.

"Ash! It's so good to see you again!" I squealed as I hugged him again.

"Good to see you too, sis." Ash said as he let me go. "I almost didn't recognize you."

I almost forgot that I was wearing color contacts and my hair was in a ponytail. "Oh yeah. This is to make sure people won't recognize me." I said. "Since I always have my hair down, the ponytail should do it if the contacts fail to." Again, total crap. It's not going to fool anyone, but my brother is an idiot, so I guess it can work on him.

"You got that right." he grabbed my bag. "So I'm guessing that you're going to stay at our house?" he said as we walked together towards our home.

"I only packed one bag. What do you think?" I looked at him.

"You're just lucky that mom hasn't thrown all of your clothes out." he said. I laughed as we walked towards our house.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

I was getting all of my bags ready while talking to Rhythmi and Isaac when I heard a squeal. I turned around to see Ashley getting spun around by a boy around her height. She continued to hug him until he grabbed her bag and walked off together.

"Seems like Ashley already knows someone here." Isaac commented.

"Yeah and it seems like she knows him pretty well." Rhythmi added.

"Seems like it." I said as I focused back to my bags.

"Are you jealous?" Rhythmi asked me.

"Me? Jealous? Yeah right." I scoffed.

"He so likes her." I heard Rhythmi said as I turned around.

I walked off with my bags so they won't be able to see the blush that was already crawling up my face. I like Ashley, but it seems like she likes someone else. I can't help it, but I have this burning feel in my stomach at the sight of her with another guy. Is that jealousy?

 **~OooOooO~**

 **Ashley's POV**

We continued walking until I could see the house. I also saw the ranger sign on the front door. That means that I get to stay in my room!

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime waved to us as we walked up to the house.

"Good to see you too, Mr. Mime." I greeted it. It was about to go into the house, but I stopped him. "Wait! Mr. Mime. Don't tell my mom that I'm here, please." I said.

Mr. Mime nodded and we walked up to the front door. Ash handed me back my bag as Mr. Mime opened the door to let us in. I could hear my mom in the kitchen.

"Ash? Is that you sweetie?" my mom asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's me. And there's a girl here from the ranger school."he replied.

My mom walked out of the kitchen and looked at me. A flash of recognition appeared in her eyes and her face lit up with hope.

"Hi. My name is Ashalyn, but people just call me Ashley." I held out my hand to her. Her face was immediately dimmed of any hope, but she smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Ashley. You can call me Delia."

"Okay, Delia." It felt weird calling my mom by her first name.

"You know, you look very similar to my daughter. She even has the same name." my mom- I mean Delia said.

"Mom, what you talking about?" Ash quickly said. "Ashley here, doesn't look a thing like my sister. Ashley has brown eyes and this girl here has blue eyes. They can't be the same person."

 _Smooth._ I said to him through our aura.

 _Hey, I had to think quick._ he replied. _And I don't see you saying anything._

 _That's because you didn't let me talk!_ I exclaimed.

"Okay then," Delia looked past Ash to look at me. "You can have the room at the end of the hall upstairs. It used to belong to my daughter so it will be full of different awards if you don't mind."

"It's okay. I don't mind at all. Thank you." I said before walking up the stairs.

I walked down the familiar hall to my room. I opened the door and I was welcomed by the sight of all of my badges, ribbons, Ribbon Cups, champion trophies, and various pictures of me and my pokemon winning battles, contests, and of all of my pokemon hanging out. Pikachu jumped onto her little bed I made for her years ago.

I placed my bag on my desk where I had all of my old pokedexes. I climbed onto my loft bed and just laid there. Mom did a good job keeping my room clean, I thought. I climbed down and looked into the loft under my bed. Pictures of all of my pokemon were under here. I smiled as I looked at each one of them. I heard a knock at the door and I turned my head to see Ash there.

"So how does it feel to be back?" he asked.

"Feels good." I climbed out of the loft and stood up. My Pikachu and his Pikachu then ran to each other and nuzzled each other.

"Looks like those two miss each other a lot." Ash said.

"You think? They even had an egg with each other." I pointed out. I looked at the clock and saw that I had 15 minutes to get to the lab. "I have to meet with my class, do you want to come?" I asked Ash.

"Sure, I'm helping Professor Oak with his presentation for your class anyways." he replied.

"What? And you didn't tell me?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"You didn't ask." he simply said. I shook my head as I walked downstairs with Ash and our Pikachu following us. I saw Delia talking to a certain redhead at the door.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs Ketchum." Keith said.

"Just call me Delia." she said. She then noticed Ash and I standing on the stairs. "Ash dear, can you show Keith to the guest room?" she asked him.

"Um, sure, mom." Ash replied. Keith walked past me as I walked down the stairs.

"Bye, Delia. I have to go to the lab." I explained.

"Okay, bye Ashley." she called out as I walked out the door with my Pikachu following.

I was halfway to the lab when I felt an aura. I looked around, but I saw nothing. I smirked as I felt an orb of aura heading my way. I jumped up just as an Aura Sphere was fired. I did a front flip and landed on the ground. The Aura Sphere hit where I was just standing.

A cloaked figure jumped out of the bushes with a Bone Rush in its hand. It rushed towards me, but I placed my hands in front of me and a barrier appeared. The Bone Rush made contact and struggled to get through. I pushed it back and the Bone Rush disappeared.

The figure then fired another Aura Sphere from its hand, but I deflect it and sent it into the sky. I ran and fired sonic booms made from my aura at the figure. The figure slipped back from the force of the attack and I fired an Aura Sphere of my own. The figure deflect it as well and tried to kick me. I dodged it and grabbed its foot. I spun it around and threw it, but the figure landed safely.

It fired an Aura Sphere at the same time as I did. The two attacks collided and a cloud of dust was kicked up. When the dust started to clear, I could see the silhouette of the figure, but it was not wearing its cloak.

"You have gotten stronger than the last time I saw you." I said to it.

 _And clearly, you have been keeping your skills sharpen._ It said through aura.

The dust finally cleared and I could see my opponent clearly. "I haven't had much practice, but that was really fun, Lucario." I grinned.

 _I can never surprise you. Can I?_ Lucario grinned back.

"You can try your best, but I can always know it's your aura." I walked up to Lucario and I hugged her.

 _Good to see you too, master._ Lucario said.

"Lucario, what did I say? I am not your master. I may raised you ever since you hatched from that egg and trained you as a Riolu and ever since you evolved, but I'm your friend and partner. Not your master." I said.

 _Sorry. I know, but I just want to see how you react._ Lucario smirked. I glared at her. _So, how have life as a ranger been?_

"Lucario, I'm not a ranger yet. I'm still a ranger student." I said before I sent her my memories through my aura. I saw her getting angry. "I know what you're thinking and I already got Luana, Brendan, and Lucas breathing down my neck about it and I do not need one more." Lucario kept glaring at me. "Besides it was that jerk of a redhead's fault. He even embarrassed me in front of the entire school with his stupid prank."

 _Do you want me to teach him a lesson?_ Lucario smirked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"No." I answered. "At least not yet."

 _Fine. I have to go back to the lab now or else Ash's Bulbasaur will find out that I'm missing._ Lucario said.

"Okay. I have to go to. Bye!" I waved as Lucario ran towards the lab through the trees.

"Great!" I looked at the time. "We have 5 minutes until we have to be at the lab. Come on Pikachu!" Pikachu and I ran as fast as we could to the lab.

We were able to make it at the lab in time, but we were out of breath.

"You guys look like you just ran a marathon." Isaac commented.

"Sorry," I panted. "but we got a little distracted on our way here so we only had 5 minutes to get here." I explained.

"Good thing you guys got here in time. Professor Oak is about to speak." Rhythmi shushed us.

We all turned to the front to see the ever so famous Professor Oak walking in front of us.

"Welcome students." Professor Oak said in a loud voice.

"Hello Professor Oak!" The students chorused.

"For the next two weeks, you will be staying here in Pallet Town and will be learning about the different skills different pokemon have. Knowing what skills a pokemon have will be critical for a ranger. There are also pokemon who help Operators and Mechanics at their job. Luckily, here at my pokemon lab, there is a wide variety of pokemon for all of you to work with and will get to be familiar with." Professor Oak explained. "If any of you have a question about any of the pokemon here, feel free to ask either me, my assistant Tracy," a boy wearing a sweatband near some machines waved. "or one of Pallet Town's famous Trainers, Ash." my brother was standing next to Tracy. When Professor Oak said his name, he waved at all of us and locked eyes with me.

 _What took you so long?_ he asked.

 _Lucario ambushed me and after we caught up, I only had 5 minutes to get here._ I explained.

Out of the corner in my eye, I could see Keith glaring at Ash since he was looking at me.

 _Hey, did you do anything to Keith?_ I asked Ash.

 _Do you mean the redhead? I didn't do or say anything to him._ Ash answered.

"Now if you can all follow me, I will show you all the pokemon I have at my lab right now." Professor Oak said as he motioned us towards the door outside.

Rhythmi grabbed all three of us and ran after Professor Oak while pushing us towards the front of the crowd. We were in front of everyone else when we got outside. My pokemon and Ash's pokemon were playing and running around the fields, enjoying themselves.

"As you can see, there are many-" Professor Oak stopped when we heard the loud rumble of thunder. Everyone else looked up even though there were no clouds in sight on this sunny while I kept my head looking forward since knew where the sound was coming from.

"STAMPEDE!" someone yelled as a herd of Zebstrika ran towards us. Everyone else ran back towards the building while I just stood there in shock.

"Zebstrika no! Stop! No!" I yelled before they ran into me. I screamed as they picked me up and I landed hanging onto the neck of the leader. They continued to run for a minute or two until I took charge.

"Sorry guys, but fun time is over." I said as I pulled myself into a sitting position. I placed two of my fingers into my mouth and blew. At the sound of the whistle, the Zebstrika immediately stopped. I hopped down for the back of the leader and they started to nuzzle me.

"Okay, okay. I miss you guys too." I laughed. Then I heard the sound of a bigger herd of pokemon running. I turned and saw the rest of the pokemon running towards me. "Wait! Guys stop!" I yelled before I was tackled onto the ground.

I laughed as they all licked and hugged me. "Okay guys, I think that's enough." I laughed as I sat up. "I miss all of you guys too." Then, the rest of the group ran up to me and my pokemon parted for them.

"Ashley! Are you okay?" Ms April asked.

"I'm fine. The pokemon were just a little playful to me." I answered as I stood up.

"Why didn't you move? You could have gotten really hurt." Keith yelled.

I frowned as I answered him. "Well I didn't. Why do you even care? I don't need you to look after me. I can take care of myself just fine." I yelled back.

We continued to glare at each other until Professor Oak spoke up. "I'm just glad that no one was hurt." he sweatdropped. "But the way the pokemon treated you was strange, they only do that to one trainer." he pondered out loud. "You do look very familiar." Professor Oak took a closer look at me.

"Professor! What are you talking about? She looks nothing like Ashley." Ash got between us.

"I suppose you're right. She does have blue eyes and I never seen her with her hair up." Professor Oak said.

A net was shot out of nowhere and it surrounded all of my pokemon. We all looked up to see a Meowth balloon and three people in its basket.

"Great. Not them again." I muttered under my breath.

"Prepare for trouble!" a woman with long red hair said.

"Make it double!" a man with short lavender hair said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth of love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" the woman said.

"James!" the man said.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James said.

"Meowth! That's right!" a talking Meowth popped up.

"Give back all of those pokemon!" Professor Oak shouted.

"Yeah right gramps!" Meowth said.

"These pokemon will be excellent additions to Team Rocket." James said.

"And I believe we are missing one more member." Jessie said as a mechanical hand shot out and grabbed Ash's Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"See you later twerp!" all three yelled as they flew away.

"Oh no you don't!" I ran after them. They were going fast, but I was faster. When I was in reach with the balloon, I jumped up and managed to grab the net.

"What was that?" Jessie asked as she looked over.

"A twerpette!" Meowth exclaimed.

I climbed to where the net was attached to the basket and cut the net using my aura. Luckily, the Team Rocket idiots weren't able to see me.

"What! She just cut loose our catch!" James exclaimed.

I climbed up onto the basket and landed on the edge. "You guys just made the worst mistake of your life." I growled.

"Wait, isn't that-"Jessie started.

"The twerp's sister!" James ended.

"So you guys are smarter then you look." I smirked. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu, who was on my shoulder the entire time, jumped in front of the three cowering members of Team Rocket.

"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt strong enough to blast Team Rocket off and to destroy the balloon.

"We're blasting off again!" the trio said as they flew into the air.

I jumped off the balloon as soon as it exploded and now, I'm free-falling in the air. I looked down and saw that everyone was running towards my direction. I closed my eyes as I got closer to the ground and hugged Pikachu so she won't get hurt. I felt arms catch me before making contact with the ground. I opened my eyes to see Keith holding me bridal-style in his arms.

"Ashley! Are you okay?" Rhythmi asked.

"I'm fine." I looked again at Keith who was still holding me. "Um, Keith? You can put me down now."

"What?" Keith looked at me. "As you wish." he then let go of me and I landed hard on the ground.

"Keith!" I yelled as I rubbed my sore butt.

"You said to put you down. And I did exactly that." Keith smirked.

"Jerk." I muttered as Ash pulled me up.

"That was an eventful first day." Ms April sweatdropped. "Alright students, it's getting dark so I suggest that all of you head back to where you're staying and rest up for tomorrow. Remember, we're studying the different pokemon here tomorrow morning."

With that, everyone split up and I walked back home with Ash at my side and Keith lagging behind us. I looked back to see that he was looking at Ash with an angry expression. Why is he so angry with my brother?

* * *

 **Ashley: Is she still knocked out?**

 **Keith: *pokes AKCC* Yep, she's out cold.**

 **Rhythmi: Does that mean we have to end the chapter for her?**

 **Isaac: I see no other solution.**

 **Ashley: Let's see. *looks over AKCC's notes***

 **Ash: What are you looking at?**

 **Rhythmi: Where did you come form?**

 **Ash: I'm in this chapter.**

 **Rhythmi: That was not what I might.**

 **Ashley: Wow, she had a lot of references in this one.**

 **Keith: Including Team Rocket?**

 **Ashley: Yeah, they're stupid in this story, like they were before the BW season, and this is not the last time they will appear.**

 **Ash: We have to deal with them again?**

 **Rhythmi: Unfortunately so.**

 **Isaac: What's next?**

 **Ashley: Um, aura. It's going to be used often.**

 **Ash: What about the part about our Pikachu breeding with each other?**

 **Ashley: Oh, that was just a one time thing. According to her notes, it was during mating season when all Pikachu go crazy when around each other.**

 **Rhythmi: A one night stand? How nice.**

 **Ashley: I didn't write it. She did. *points to sleeping AKCC***

 **Keith: Let's just wrap this up. We don't have all day.**

 **Ash: Fine. *turns to readers* Don't forget,**

 **Cast: Review, please!**

 **Rhythmi: Is it just me or is the way we end the chapters boring?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AKCC: Hi there! I know I usually update on the weekends, but since I have a four day weekend (where I live), I'm kicking it off with an update!**

 **Dan: When are we suppose to come in?**

 **Hood: You didn't forget about us, did you?**

 **AKCC: *sweatdrops* Of course not! *turns to readers* This is Dan and Hood! They're characters in my newest story, The Power That's Inside or TPTI for short. If you want to read more about Team Rocket, then check it out!**

 **Dan: Back to this story?**

 **AKCC: Hey! You guys were the ones who wanted to get some screen time in this Author's Note! *turns to readers* Anyways, as some of you might notice, the usual gang isn't here. Yeah, I shipped them all the way to Kanto since that's where they should be right now.**

 **Dawn and May: Hey there~!**

 **AKCC: What are you doing here?! You're in this chapter! Get back to Kanto! *grabs box and duct taped Dawn and May***

 **Hood: *sweatdrops* Isn't that illegal?**

 **Dan: *shrugs* She's the boss here.**

 **AKCC: *ships Dawn and May to Kanto* There. That's taken care of. *turns back to readers* Sorry about that. Where was I? Oh yeah. In this chapter, there is major fluff between Ashley and Keith! So major Stylershipping!**

 **Dan: That's a horrible name.**

 **AKCC: I'm not good at making up shipping names, okay? *turns to readers* If any of you have any other suggestions for the AshleyxKeith shipping name, then just tell me in a review or just PM me. But for now, let's get on with story. Hood?**

 **Hood: AKCC have not, does not, and will not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Only Ashley, Dan, and I. Adn the other OC characters in her other stories, who are basically the same person.**

 **AKCC: Don't question my method!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

 **Ashley's POV**

I was laying in the grass under the shade of the tree, where I talked with Ash all those years ago, with several of my pokemon relaxing next to me. Earlier, my class had an assignment where we had to observe a pokemon and answered questions about it. Since I know all of my pokemon so much, I was the first one finished, even Isaac wasn't done. I sat up to see everyone scattered across the field with my pokemon roaming around or are being observed by the students. I could see Isaac writing things down about my Porygon, Rhythmi was busy observing the Pichu that came from the egg my Pikachu had with Ash's Pikachu, while Keith chose my Charizard for his choice.

"When was the last time we were up here alone?" I turned around to see Ash sitting next to me. No one else was finished and Professor Oak and Tracy were busy taking care of the pokemon so it was just Ash and I up here, out of earshot of everyone, but in clear view of everyone.

"Must have been about four years. When we first met each other." I replied.

"Right. It was before I was heading off towards Johto." he said.

"Yeah, but it was after I had to save you from your own rampaging Tauros." I laughed.

"Hey, is it my fault that they are always too excited when they see me?" Ash asked.

"Yes, it is." I answered."If you were a better Trainer, then they wouldn't be this way. But at least they aren't like your Muk."

"So you mean when Muk does this?" Ash grabbed me around the waist and started to wrestle me.

"Okay, I see your point!" I cried as Ash let me go.

"So how had ranger school been?" Ash changed the subject.

"Good." I sent him images of my school life so far. I saw him get angry either at the Seviper incident or the Halloween incident. "Ash, just leave it alone. I got Luana, Lucas, and Brendan breathing down my neck about the Seviper incident." his face softened when he heard me say that, but he was still upset. "And I also got Lucas and Brendan ready to beat that redhead up for that Halloween prank while Lucario wants to give him a piece of her mind."

"And do you want me to do the same?" Ash asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm telling you what I told her, no." I said. "At least not yet."

"Well if you need someone, you know who to call." Ash said as he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me a bit closer to him.

"I can take care of myself." I pouted. "But I guess some extra hands wouldn't hurt." I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I know that, but I just don't want my little sister to get hurt." he said as he played with my hair.

"Hey!" I lifted my head up from his shoulder and he released his hold on my waist. "How can I be your little sister when we're twins?"

"Because I was born two minutes before you." he pointed out.

"You always have to bring that up don't you." I pouted.

"But it's the truth though." he smirked.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. It's the other way around though." I grumbled.

"But to me, you're still the younger sibling and thus, my little sister who I need to protect." my 'dear' twin brother said.

"I hate you." I glared at him.

"I love you too." he placed his arm around my waist again while I placed my head on his shoulder again.

We stayed way for a couple of minutes. Ash continued to play with my hair while I kept a hand around my Mega Locket. Even though I'm not a Trainer anymore, I still have my Key Stone since it makes me feel closer to all of my pokemon who has a Mega Stone.

Ash decided to break the silence right then. "You know, Dawn, May, Misty, Brock, and a couple other of our friends are coming to the lab tomorrow."

"What!" I shot up. "Why?"

"They're coming here to demonstrate the different skills pokemon can have in different ways." He explained. A shadow covered the sun for a moment and we looked up to see a Togekiss carrying two people on its back. "Speaking of which, here's two of them right now." Ash muttered.

We stood up and ran down the hill as the Togekiss landed. When we got to the bottom, a girl with dark blue hair and a brunette were getting off the pokemon. Everyone from the ranger school were done and now they were surrounding the Togekiss and the two newcomers.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

I was just turning in my paper when I saw Ashley and that guy from before sitting under a tree on top of a hill. They were too far away for me to hear anything, but I could see that guy with his hand around Ashley's waist. I could feel rage building up in me when I see her with him.

"Jealous, Keith?" I turned around to see Rhythmi and Isaac walking up behind me.

"Yeah, like I'm jealous that she's dating a guy like him." I said.

"You know, last night, she told me that she's not dating anyone so Ash isn't her boyfriend." Rhythmi pointed out.

"She's not?" I perked up suddenly. Then I realize that I sounded so stupid and desperate.

"See I told you, he really does like her." I heard Rhythmi say to Isaac as I tried to hide the blush on my face.

A shadow passed the sun and I looked up to see two figures riding a pokemon. I recognized it as a Togekiss, but only because there was a Togekiss at the lab.

As the Togekiss got closer, I could see that the two figures were girls. When they landed, I ran over to them and I saw a girl with dark blue hair and a brunette climbing off the Togekiss. The bluenette recalled the Togekiss into a pokeball, indicating that it was hers.

"May! Dawn!" I looked around to see the guy who was with Ashley earlier, Ash I think that was what Rhythmi called him, walked up to the two girls. "What are you doing here a day early?"

"Hey there Ash." The brunette said. "The photo shoot for Dawn's Lopunny finished early so Dawn and I wanted to surprise you."

"And I guess we did surprise you." the bluenette, Dawn I think, said. "So these are the kids from the ranger school?"

"Yeah. And they didn't expect you guys to come this early since it was a surprise." Ash said.

"Oh!" the brunette, May, I believe, gasped. "We didn't know!"

"It's okay May." Professor Oak walked up to them. "Students," he turned to face all of us. "this is Dawn and May. They are known as Coordinators here in the regions."

"Top Coordinators." Dawn corrected.

"Right, Top Coordinators." Professor Oak said. "Tomorrow, they and some other very talented Trainers will be visiting the lab to talk to you about how pokemon can use their skills in different ways." Professor Oak explained.

"But for today," Ms April added. "since all of you handed in your papers, you can have the rest of the day to yourself." The entire class cheered.

Ashley separated from Ash and joined up with Rhythmi, Isaac, and I.

"Hey May," Dawn tapped her friend on the shoulder. "Doesn't that girl look like Ashley?" she pointed to Ashley.

"Yeah, she kinda does." May replied. They started to walk towards us.

"Hey there." Dawn said.

Ashley jumped a bit before turning around to meet the speaker. "What? Oh hi." she said casually, but I could see some worry in her eyes. "Dawn right?"

"Yeah that's me. And you are?" Dawn asked.

"She's Ashley." Rhythmi butted in. "I'm Rhythmi, the redhead over there is Keith, and the other blond is Isaac." she introduced us.

"Nice to meet all of you," May smiled. "but Ashley, don't you remember us?" she asked Ashley.

"Um, I never seen you guys before. Sorry. Should I?" Ashley looked nervous.

"Yeah you should!" Dawn exclaimed. "We've known each other for years!"

"Hey, I only met you guys like five minutes ago." Ashley backed away a bit.

A loud noise drew our attention away and we all turned around to see a herd of Tauros stampeding.

"May! Dawn!" Ash ran up to us. "I need your help calming my Tauros down!" they nodded before running off to help the Tauros.

I saw Ashley taking a breath out of the corner of my eye. Why was she so worried about? And why did those girls keep insisting that she knows them?

I shook those thoughts away in my head as I walked up to the Charizard I was observing earlier. Even though I only met him a little while ago, it was already felt comfortable with me. As I petted Charizard, it moved its neck lower to the ground.

"Looks like it wants you to ride it." Isaac appeared next to me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Charizard feels so comfortable around you that it trust you enough to ride it." Isaac explained.

"Oh." I said. I continued to pet Charizard until an idea popped into my head. I smirked as I whispered into Charizard's ear. He gave me a grin to show me that he agrees with me and I walked up to Ashley. She was too busy looking at a Gardevoir and a Gallade to see me walking behind her. With one swift move, I picked her up and carried her bridal-style.

"Keith!" she yelled. I walked back towards Charizard with her in my arms. "Put me down!" she yelled.

"Okay." I set her down on Charizard and quickly climbed on behind her. I grinned at Charizard who grinned back before taking off into the sky. I could hear Ashley scream as she held onto me as we ascended into the clouds.

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

I grabbed onto Keith's shirt as Charizard shot into the sky. Once I could feel that Charizard was flying straight ahead. I opened my eyes and saw that we were high above in the clouds. I looked up and I saw that Keith was smirking. I noticed that I was still holding onto him. I felt myself blush and I let go of his shirt. I heard Keith laugh at my reaction.

"That was not funny, redhead." I growled.

"Oh really? I would say otherwise." he smirked.

I turned around so I was facing forward. Now that we weren't rocketing into the sky, I could see that it was actually really beautiful up here. I felt Keith wrap his arms around my waist and I felt my face blushing like crazy again. Charizard looked back and smirked at my reaction. I glared at him and I started to get a bit angry at him. I can't believe my own pokemon schemed with Keith to get me up here with him. Alone. Once we're back on the ground, Charizard will pay for this.

"Beautiful up here, huh?" Keith said.

"What?" I snapped out of my anger at Charizard. "Oh, yeah. It is." I looked down to see everyone at the lab looking up at us. I saw Rhythmi holding up an object and a flash of light occasionally appeared from it.

"Great, now Rhythmi will never let us live this down." I groaned.

"What?" Keith asked. He looked down and saw the exact same thing as I did. "Well, at least it's worth it."

I blushed when he said that. What did he mean by that? Why am I blushing at that? Am I falling for Keith?

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

"Well, at least it's worth it." I said. I still had my arms around her and her ponytail was blowing in the wind. I couldn't imagine her and I anywhere else. Up here, it was peaceful with no one to bother us. I smiled as I looked at the back of her head. Oh man. I am falling for her.

Several minutes passed before I told Charizard to land. With a loud roar, he flew down to the lab and landed with a soft thud. I took my hands away from Ashley's waist and climbed down. I held out my hand for her and helped her down.

"Keith Dazzle," Ashley started. "that was a very sneaky move you made." she glared at me.

"I try to do my best." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and walked past me. But before she could take one step, she tripped and fell on top of me, her legs on either side of mines and her hands on my chest.

I opened my eyes and I could see Ashley blushing as much as I was.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's okay." I said. With another flash of light, we looked up to see Rhythmi holding up a camera.

"Aw, you two look so cute together." Rhythmi squealed.

"RHYTHMI!" we yelled.

I grabbed Ashley's waist with both of my hands and I sat up with her still on me. Another flash of light went off.

"We have to keep Rhythmi away from cameras." I muttered.

"I know." Ashley sighed. "Keith, can you let go of me now?"

I looked at her and I saw that I still had my hands on her waist. I quickly let go and she got off of me. With a final glare at Rhythmi, Ashley walked off.

I stood up and brushed the dust off of my clothes.

"That was quite a move you made on Ashley." Isaac nudged me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Come on, we all know that you like her." Rhythmi said.

"Yeah, so what?" I shrugged.

"So you do like her!" Rhythmi gasped.

"Yeah, I like her." I looked towards the direction Ashley went. "But it doesn't matter. She doesn't even like me back."

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

I walked towards a small cave near the lab and when I walked in, I already saw that Gardevoir, Gallade, Lucario, and Charizard was already in there waiting for me.

"Alright, who planned all of that?" I demanded.

" _Why are you asking us?"_ Gallade asked due to Gardevoir allowing us to read each other's minds. " _Wasn't it Charizard who allowed that redhead to ride him?"_

" _Hey! It wasn't my idea!"_ Charizard defended himself. " _Lucario and Gardevoir told me to."_

"You guys were behind this?" I looked at the both of them.

 _His aura was burning bright with passion for you._ Lucario said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

" _What she means is that Keith likes you."_ Gardevoir explained.

"Wait, Keith likes me?" I asked, they nodded. "No, that is not possible. He does not like me."

" _But he does. Trust me. I read his emotions. He likes you."_ Gardevoir confirmed.

"Okay, let's say he does like me." I started.

 _He does._ Lucario interrupted.

I ignored her. "What was with that whole trip incident?" I demanded while I was looking at Gardevoir.

" _Why are you looking at me?"_ she asked. " _That was Gallade. Not me."_

"Wait, Gallade." I looked at him. "You made that Grass Knot that made me trip?"

" _Well, someone has to get you two together."_ Gallade grinned.

I facepalmed. "Listen guys, I know that you are just looking out for me, but I do not want you butting into my love life." I explained.

" _We know, but right now, you actually need some help with your love life."_ Charizard said.

"Who asked you?!" I shouted.

" _Just saying."_ Charizard raised his claws up in defence.

 _We'll try our best, but we make no promises._ Lucario grinned.

"Why do I even try with you guys." I sighed. "Come on. Let's get back to the lab before someone starts wondering where we are."

Gardevoir and Gallade transported out while Charizard flew out through an opening in the roof of the cave. I walked out with Lucario, but we went our separate ways. On my way back to the lab, I couldn't stop thinking about what Lucario and Gardevoir said.

 _His aura was burning bright with passion for you._

 _What she means is that Keith likes you._

I shook my head. No, he can't possibly like me. Can he?

* * *

 **Dan: Looks like you got a package.**

 **AKCC: Ohh! From where?**

 **Hood: Kanto.**

 **AKCC: Uh-oh.**

 **Dan: Is it me or is the box moving?**

 ***box opens up to reveal the cast covered in ripped duct tape***

 **Keith: Get her!**

 **AKCC: Eep! *runs away***

 **Dan: Um, so I'm guessing we're ending the chapter for her?**

 **Hood: Looks like it.**

 **AKCC: Ack! Mew! Do something!**

 **Mew: I want sugar. Oh! Candy!**

 **Ashley: NO! Get it away from her!**

 **Rhythmi: Why do we even have leftover Halloween candy lying around? It should be hidden!**

 **Hood: Um, do we have to say the whole review thing or do they just do it automatically?**

 **Dan: I think we have to say, 'don't forget,'**

 **Cast: Review, please!**

 **AKCC: And give me a shipping name for AshleyxKeith! Eek! *runs away form mob* Oh! I finally found how to put that line in my stories! And people said I'm the smartest. P.S I just updated all of my stories to include the line break. Nothing big. Just that.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ashley: Where's AKCC?**

 **Rhythmi: I don't know. I haven't seen her for a while.**

 **Isaac: So how are we going to do this chapter without her?**

 **Keith: Wait a minute, does that mean we won't exist?! Put up missing posters!**

 **Rhythmi: *slaps Keith* We're still going to exist. Haven't you read any of the many stories with us in there?**

 **Ashley: Rhythmi, what are you talking about? Keith doesn't read.**

 **Keith: Yes I do!**

 **Ashley: Oh yeah? Name one thing you read that wasn't your script.**

 **Keith: *opens mouth, but says nothing***

 **Isaac: That is just sad.**

 **Rhythmi: You're telling me.**

 **Ashley: If AKCC isn't going to be here, then we'll just start without her. I mean, she almost has fifty chapters done for this story and it's not even at the halfway point yet. We can do the intros without her.**

 **Rhythmi: How do you know so much about her stories? We barely know what's going to happen in the next chapter!**

 **Ashley: I am in all of her current stories albeit for one. I'm working overtime! And they're all different characters too!**

 **Isaac: That reminds me, how's your newest story?**

 **Ashley: The damn author hasn't even started the second chapter. Although, she's finally getting to the actually main plot in Runaway Life.**

 **Keith: Can we get off the topic of just you and back to us since, you know, this is OUR story.**

 **Rhythmi: For once, Keith's right. Isaac, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Isaac: *mumbles* I swear, the blonds always do this job. AKCC does not own any part of Pokemon. She only own her OC, Ashley.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

 **Ashley's POV**

"Rhythmi! Slow down!" I yelled as Rhythmi as dragging me across the lab. As Ash said yesterday, basically everyone we know is here today at the lab. Right now, Rhythmi is pulling my arm out of its socket while dragging me to see the Gym Leaders. She pushed past several other students so we were right in front of the crowd.

"I think you pulled my arm out of its socket." I muttered as I rubbed my arm.

"Shush!" Rhythmi hissed. I rolled my eyes as Pikachu hopped onto my other shoulder with Keith and Isaac behind her who finally caught up with us.

"How can a girl like her run that fast?" Isaac panted. Once they were able to catch their breath, the presentation started.

"Hey there guys! I'm Misty!" a girl with orange hair appeared on stage.

"And I'm Brock! Ready to see what we can do?" a guy with black spiky hair appeared next to her. I tried to hide my face. Partially from them noticing me, but also to hide the fact that I know Misty and Brock who has just said the lamest introduction ever. But everyone else around me just cheered.

"Alright! Come on out guys!" they both yelled as they threw their pokeballs into the air. Several water-type and rock-type pokemon came out.

"Wow." the entire class gasped. Except for me since I know their pokemon and saw them many times before.

"Now, as Gym Leaders," Misty began. "we have to battle any trainers who challenges us to a gym battle."

"And if they win," Brock continued. "they get a gym badge like these." they both held up their gym badges.

"This Cascade Badge can be earned from the Cerulean City Gym where I'm the Gym Leader." Misty stated.

"The Boulder Badge can be earned from the Pewter City Gym where I used to be the Gym Leader, but my younger brother has taken over that role." Brock explained.

They continued to talk about what a Gym Leader does and how the pokemon there battle and the skills they have to have. I zoned out the entire conversation since it's nothing new to me. I mean I used to be a Gym Leader I already know this stuff. Why should I learn about it again? I snapped to attention when they allowed everyone to meet their pokemon.

"Come on, I want to learn more about these Gym Leaders." Rhythmi grabbed all three of us and dragged us closer to Misty and Brock.

"Rhythmi, you're going to be an Operator. Why do you want to learn about Gym Leaders?" I asked.

"I want to learn all I can." Rhythmi answered. "Plus, if you or Keith get assigned a mission to any of the regions, you probably need help from the local Gym Leaders."

"I don't need help from anyone!" Keith shouted. I rolled my eyes at his sudden outburst which also caught the attention of the Gym Leaders.

"Oh my Arceus, is that you Ashley?" Misty gasped.

"Have I met you before?" I asked them.

"You should. And why are you wearing color contacts?" Brock leaned in closer.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about." I backed away a bit. "I have never seen you guys before until like five minutes ago and this is my real eye color." I lied.

"Look over there!" Rhythmi grabbed my wrist. "Come on!" she started to drag me again. I was thankful that Rhythmi was being her over-excited self to pull us over to another area, but it was the coordinators area. Great.

We were right in front of Dawn and May while they were doing an appeal. Next to them was Serena performing with her Delphox. When they were done, they started to explain the skills pokemon in a contest and showcase must have. I knew all of this so I tried to hide behind some of the other students, but Rhythmi kept on pulling me next to her.

When they were done, Serena started to approach me, no doubt to question me, but Rhythmi pulled me in another direction.

She dragged me to a lecture Professor Oak was giving about healing pokemon when Rhythmi saw something else she wanted to see. But before she could grab my wrist, someone pulled me back and Isaac's wrist was grabbed instead. I sweatdropped as he was yelling as he was getting dragged off by Rhythmi. I turned around to see Keith. He must have been the one to pull me back.

"Thanks." I said.

"Looks like you needed a break from her." Keith pointed in the direction Rhythmi went.

"Yeah, I think my arm is dislocated from all of her dragging." I rubbed my arm.

"She is pretty strong." Keith laughed.

"I'll see you later then. I want to go see another presentation about pokemon evolution." I walked off.

Once I was out of sight from him, I took a deep breath. "That was close one." I sighed.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"And I thought the ponytail will fool them." I started to tie my hair into a ponytail again. It was already on a ponytail, but it was starting to come undone, I pulled the hair tie out and let my hair fall down to my waist for a moment. I started to gather it up again and tied it tight enough to make sure it doesn't come loose again.

"Ashley!" I froze at the sound of the voice. No, no it can't be him. Not here. "Ashley!" I automatically turned around to see Gary Oak running up to me.

I finally snapped out of it. "Do I know you?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?" he looked distraught. I shook my head. "It's me. Gary Oak."

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." I lied.

"You have to remember me. We've known each other for years." he stated.

"Sorry, but I've never seen you before." I lied. How could I forget him? After what he did, I wanted to forget him.

"What do you mean you never seen me before?" he grabbed both of my shoulders.

"Hey! What are you-?" I shouted. "Let me go!"

"Not until you remember me." his grip tighten.

"Let me go!" I struggled in his grip as I avoided making eye contact. I felt the grip around my shoulders disappear as I heard a loud punch.

"She said to let go." I saw Keith was right in front of me with his fist raised and Gary was on the ground holding his jaw.

I looked at Keith in shock as Gary got up from the ground and glared at Keith before walking off.

"Are you okay?" Keith turned around.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered.

"What did that guy want?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I lied. "He kept saying that I know him, but I have never seen him before."

"So why did all of these people keep on recognizing you?" Keith asked.

"Well, from what I can piece together, there used to be another girl named Ashley who looks similar to me who met all of them and now they think that I'm her." I lied. Oh my Arceus, how many lies did I say already?

"It's starting to get a bit out of hand." Keith commented.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

"Let's get back to the lab." he said as he grabbed my hand. We walked back to the others, but Keith always stayed by my side as he kept a hold on my hand. I felt myself blush whenever I looked at our interlocking fingers. What is happening to me? Do I actually like Keith?

* * *

 **Ashley: Damn, that was a very short chapter.**

 **Rhythmi: You haven't notice? Her earlier chapters are very short. Now, her average chapters are like 4-5k words.**

 **Ashley: What was the point of the chapter though?**

 **Keith: How the hell are we suppose to know? You're supposed to be working with her.**

 **Ashley: I work FOR her! I don't write the scripts! If I did, I would never write anything like that!**

 **Isaac: At least we weren't shipped off to Kanto like last time. That was worse then AKCC's early writing.**

 **Rhythmi: Cut her some slack, she hated her English class back then. She had almost no experience writing back then. But ever since she started to write her stories, her writing has gotten better.**

 **Keith: Or worst.**

 **Ashley: Let's wrap up this chapter. *turns to readers* Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Keith: Where the hell is that author?**

 **Ashley: How am I suppose to know? I just work for that crazy girl.**

 **AKCC: Hey guys.**

 **Rhythmi: Eek! What is that?!**

 **Isaac: I think 'that' is the author.**

 **Ashley: What happened to her?**

 **AKCC: Hell Week.**

 **Keith: I don't even want to know. Let's just make this short and sweet.**

 **Rhythmi: Who are you and what did you do to Keith?**

 **Keith? I'm still me. I just want to get out of here for today.**

 **Isaac: Good point. Rhythmi?**

 **Rhythmi Why do I have to do it?**

 **Isaac: Because I did it last time.**

 **Rhyhtmi: Why can't the others do it?**

 **Ashley: I'm already working overtime while Keith is too stupid to do it.**

 **Rhythmi: Point taken.**

 **Keith: Hey!**

 **Rhythmi: AKCC does not own any part of Pokemon. All rights goes to Game Freak for that. She only owns Ashley. That's all.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 **Ashley's POV**

I was in my room reading my book when I heard my Pokegear ring. I looked at the caller and saw that it was Rhythmi. I accepted the call as I put down the book. "Hey Rhyth. What's up?"

"The sky. What are you doing right now?" she asked.

"Just reading a book. Why?" I replied.

"You're reading? Ashley, we have a day to ourselves and you're inside reading?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"So, why don't you come swimming with Isaac and I?" she invited.

"Why not? I have nothing else to do today." I accepted.

"Yay!" she cheered over the phone. "And bring Keith if he wants to come."

"Fine. See you later." I said.

"We'll meet in front of where you're staying. Bye." she said before hanging up.

I sighed as I placed the book back into my bag along with my Pokegear. I walked out of my room and knocked on Keith's door down the hall.

"What?" he opened the door.

"Rhythmi wants us to go swimming by the pier. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Sure." he answered.

"Then get ready." I said before walking back to my room.

I changed into my bikini. It was white with some green leaf design on it. I wore a red tank top and blue shorts over it with some sandals. I grabbed my bag with my Pokegear and book in it and walked into the bathroom to get some other stuff. I pulled my bedroom door behind me, but it didn't lock and close. I shrugged it off and continued to the bathroom.

I opened the cabinets and grabbed some of the waterproof sunscreen I brought and my sunglasses. When I went back to my room, I saw that the door was opened a crack even though I knew that it wasn't opened a crack when I left. I heard some noises from inside and I knew that someone was in my room. opened up the door and saw Keith looking at all of my pokedexes on the desk.

"What are you doing in my room?" I demanded.

Keith whipped around to face me. "Ashley. Are these-" he began.

"Get out." I cut him off.

"But-" he said.

"I said get out!" I shouted. He ran back to his room as I stood there. I made sure that he hadn't messed with anything.

Once I knew everything was sound, I picked up Pikachu and walked outside. Rhythmi and Isaac was already waiting for us.

"Hey Ashley." she waved. "Are you okay?" she saw how upset I was.

"I'm fine." I put on a fake smile.

"You sure?" Isaac asked. I nodded. "Is Keith coming?"

"Yeah he is, but he's still getting ready." I pointed back to the house.

"And he says we take forever getting ready." Rhythmi whispered to me.

"I know." I giggled.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Keith came out of the house.

"No problem." Rhythmi smiled. I glared at him for what he did earlier, but then I realized that I had to explain everything he saw to him later. I mentally face palmed before walking with the others to the pier.

The pier wasn't that big. It was about the size of the pier at the school, but the water here was crystal clear. We set up our stuff near the pier before changing into our swimsuits. I kicked off my sandals before taking off my tank top. I could hear Keith wolf whistle and I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, I have my bikini under my clothes." I said once I took my tank top off. I took off my shorts next and I could feel Keith staring at my butt. Once I took off my shorts, I turned around and saw a topless Keith in some black swim trunks. I blushed at the sight of his chest. Was he always this well-toned?

"Last one in is a Slowpoke!" Rhythmi yelled as she jumped off the pier and into the water. Isaac jumped in after her, leaving Keith and I on the pier.

"What are you staring at?" I asked as I caught him gaping.

"Nothing that I like." Keith said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Aren't you going in the water?" he asked.

"I think I'll wait. Right now the water is freezing." I answered as I turned my head towards the water.

"Then let me help you." I heard Keith said. I turned around to see Keith charging at me.

"Keith!" I shouted as he threw me over his shoulder fireman-style. "Put me down!"

"I don't think so." I heard him say as he walked over to the water.

"Keith Dazzle, put me down right now!" I ordered.

"As you wish." he said.

The next thing I knew, I felt myself get surrounded by the ocean water. I reached the surface and gasped. I looked up to see Keith laughing at my reaction. "That was not funny!" I slapped the water around me.

"Oh yes it was." Keith said.

"Fine. You had your fun. Now can you help me out of here. I need to get something from my bag." I held out my hand.

"Sure." he leaned down to grab my hand.

I smirked because before he can pulled me up, I pulled back my hand and Keith into the water. He landed with a splash. I laughed as his head came back up to the surface.

"Think of it as payback for throwing me in the water." I laughed.

"What about dragging you under the water?" he smirked.

Before I could react, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I gave a small scream as he pulled me under water with him. I opened my eyes to a smirking Keith staring back at me. I glared back at him before being dragged up to the surface by Keith who still had his arms around me.

I was still facing him when we reach the surface.

"Jerk." I said.

"And that's the reason why you like me." he smirked. I didn't realize how close our lips were from each other.

"When Diglett fly." I tried to push him off of me, but he had a tight hold around my waist. "Let me go."

"I don't think so." he pulled me closer to him.

Our lips were only an inch from each other as I stared into his emerald green eyes. I blushed as we got closer with my hands on his chest. His wet, red hair framed his handsome face as he pulled me closer to his well-toned chest and those eyes that just pull me in and- Wait a minute. Did I just say that? Dear Arceus, please help me.

Turns out, it wasn't Arceus that helped me, but Pikachu when she jumped from the pier and onto Keith's head just when our noses started to touch. He lost his grip on my waist and I back up as his head hit the water.

I caught Pikachu as she jumped into my arms. I looked down at her and she looked back up at me with an innocent smile on her face. "Chu." she cried. I sighed as she jumped into the water next to me.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

I was staring into those crystal blue eyes of hers, but I could still see the warm chocolate brown color of her usual eye color past those. I was about to kiss those lips of hers when I felt something jump on top of my head. I lost my grip on her and my head hit the water. When I came back up, I saw Ashley looking at me with a worried look on her face and Pikachu swimming next to her.

"Are you okay, Keith?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, but Pikachu isn't going to be." I answered as I glared at the pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Ashley called her pokemon. "Apologize to him right now."

"Pikachu." Pikachu swam up to me and licked my face.

"Okay, I forgive you. Now stop." I ordered. I wiped off the area where Pikachu just licked me. Pikachu swam back towards Rhythmi and Isaac who were watching us the entire time. I noticed that Rhythmi was holding up a waterproof camera in her hands.

I tapped Ashley on the shoulder and motioned towards Rhythmi who still had the camera in her hands, but her back was turned around. One look from Ashley told me that it was time for some payback. We smirked at each other as we quietly swam up to Rhythmi.

"AH!" Rhythmi screamed as we dove underwater with her. While underwater, Rhythmi was flailing around so Ashley was able to get the camera out of her grasp as I held Rhythmi in place. Once the camera was out of her hand, I let her go. We swam up to the surface where there was a laughing Ashley and a steaming Rhythmi.

"That was awesome!" I high-fived Ashley.

"What the hell was that for?!" Rhythmi yelled.

"Just some payback for all of your teasing." Ashley replied. She threw the camera towards the pier where Pikachu was waiting and caught the camera.

"And here's my payback!" Rhythmi started to swim in our direction. Isaac sweatdropped at the scene unfolding right in front of him. That kept on going for a couple of minutes until Rhythmi got tired of chasing us and settled for splashing some water on Isaac who was still in one spot, watching us. We splashed around a bit before I noticed Pikachu taking pictures of Rhythmi and Isaac playing with each other.

"You got Pikachu to take pictures of them?" I whispered to Ashley.

"Of course." she smirked. "She takes pictures of us, I take pictures of them."

"You're evil. You know that?" I smiled.

"I know. I'm just gifted at blackmail." she smiled back.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." I stated.

"You got that right." she said before swimming off.

I have such a taste in girls. Don't I?

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

After checking up on Pikachu and those pictures she took, I joined everyone else. We were just relaxing a couple of feet into the ocean and talking about random stuff. It was almost time for, lunch so we swam back to the pier. But before I could catch up to them, I felt something slimy wrap around my ankle.

"What the? AH!" I screamed as I got dragged down into the ocean. I felt the ocean water surround my body as I got dragged deeper into the water. I opened my eyes to see a Tentacruel and a Tentacool swimming downwards. I tried to kick Tentacruel off, but that only made Tentacool to wrap its tentacles around my other ankle. Now I'm being dragged down twice as fast.

I flailed my arms around, trying to slow them down or to get them to let go, but they kept on going. I looked up to see a figure swimming down and trying to reach my hand. Great, Keith is trying to save me. Now I can't use my aura to breath.

I took a deep breath before I got dragged down here, but it was running out. Quickly. I reached my hand up, hoping Keith can swim fast enough to grab my hand and pull me up. But I lost the rest of my breath when Tentacruel and Tentacool swam down faster and my hand was yanked out of Keith's grasp just as he got hold of it. The last thing I saw as Keith screaming my name as the darkness took over my vision.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

"ASHLEY!" I screamed as best I could underwater. I watched as she got dragged down even farther into the depths of the ocean. I can't lose her. Not now. With newly-found determination, I rocketed downwards towards her. I kicked the Tentacruel and Tentacool off of her and swam back up to the surface with an unconscious Ashley.

I gasped for air once I reach land. I swam over to the shore where Rhythmi and Isaac was already waiting with worried looks on their face. I carried Ashley over to a blanket they set up.

"She's not breathing!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Keith! Do something! You know CPR!" Rhythmi cried.

I looked at her, then to Isaac who nodded, and finally to Ashley. I took a deep breath and slowly breathed the air into her lungs. I repeated the process until she was coughing up water.

"What the? What happened?" Ashley opened her eyes.

"Ashley! You're okay!" Rhythmi crushed her into a hug.

"She won't be if you keep on hugging her!" Isaac exclaimed as Ashley was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Isaac pried Rhythmi off of Ashley as she gasped for air.

"You okay?" I rubbed her back.

"Yeah. What happened?" she asked again.

"We were heading in for lunch when we heard you scream. We turned around, but we didn't see you. Only a trail of bubbles coming to the surface." Isaac explained.

"And Keith dove into the water to try and save you from Arceus knows what." Rhythmi continued.

"When I dove in after you, I saw that you were being dragged down by a Tentacruel and a Tentacool. They had their tentacles around both of your ankles and were dragging you down really fast. I was able to get a hold of your hand, but the pokemon yanked you down even farther. I was able to catch up and got those pokemon off of you, then brought you back up here." I explained.

"Then Keith performed mouth-to-mouth CPR." Rhythmi smirked. I blushed as she said that, but Ashley just laughed at my reaction.

"It's okay. I mean you saved my life. If you were in my situation, then I would do the same thing you did as you did for me." she stated.

After we made sure that she was really okay, we settle down for lunch. While eating, I noticed Ashley downloading something from Rhythmi's camera into her Pokegear.

"What are you doing?" I looked over her shoulder.

"Just transferring the pictures Pikachu took earlier into my Pokegear." she held up her Pokegear when the download was finished. "Can't have these go to waste. Can we?"

"You just love to blackmail people. Don't you?" I smiled.

"Yep. I have pictures of basically everyone I know. Even Brendan and Lucas." she smiled back.

"Just another reason to why I like you." I said. She looked at me in shock. "As a friend, of course."

"Yeah, as a friend." she repeated.

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

Rhythmi and Isaac went back into the water after we relaxed a bit on land when we finished lunch. I stayed back with Keith who wanted to make sure that I don't get hurt.

 _As a friend._

Those words kept on echoing in my head after Keith first said them. He only likes me as a friend. Nothing more. I was an idiot to think that he really like me. More than a friend.

I pulled up my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Keith came up from behind me and sat next to me.

"All of those are mine." I told him.

"What?" he looked at me confused.

"Those awards in my room. They're all mine." I sighed.

"The Gym Badges? Those Ribbons? The Symbols?" he asked.

"All mine." I answered. "Beat every Gym Leader, Elite Four, and Champion in every region with a league. And I won enough ribbons in the regions to enter the Grand Festival in those regions and beat every single one of them. Those Symbols were Frontier symbols and I beat every Frontier Head in every facility."

"And those pictures of that girl?" he looked at me.

"Was actually me winning contests, winning a league, and with all of my pokemon." I stared out to the ocean.

"So is that why people keep asking you?" Keith asked.

"Yep. I know all of them, but I don't want to explain to them that I left everything I had to be a Ranger. I don't want them to recognize me so I wear the color contacts and my hair up in a ponytail since I always have it down." I explained.

"So I'm guessing that everything in that book Shauntal gave you," Keith started.

"Was actually everything I did as a Trainer before I came to Ranger School." I finished for him.

"Why did you give everything up?" he asked.

"Because I had everything." I answered. "I beat every Pokemon League, won all of the Grand Festivals, caught every pokemon, beat all of the Frontier Brains, won every Pokemon Showcase, became a Top Coordinator, and even became the Champion. I did everything I could as a Trainer."

"And is that when you wanted to be a Ranger?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. I already knew some rangers and of course my sister is a ranger so I guess it makes sense." I shrugged.

"It's cool that you already know some rangers." Keith smiled.

"Yeah. I met them over the course of my journey as a trainer. And half of my family are rangers while the other half are trainers."

"So I take it that you basically know everything on being a trainer and a ranger?" Keith asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"But what about all of your pokemon that you left behind?" he asked.

"I know that becoming a ranger means that I have to leave all of them behind, but they understand. They also want to help others like I do so they know that it was a hard decision for me to make." I answered. "They were the reason I almost didn't come to Ranger School, but with some persuasion from Ash, I was convinced that they will be fine without me and I went off to Ranger School. Without Ash, I wouldn't even have met you, Rhythmi, or Isaac." I looked over to Keith, but I saw that his face was darkened a bit. "Keith, are you okay?"

""I'm fine." he said. "It's getting late. Come on." he stood and walked off just as Rhythmi and Isaac got out of the water.

"What's up with him?" Rhythmi asked.

"I don't know." I answered as I watched Keith walk off. Why is he acting this way? I stood there looking in the direction that he just went.

"Hey Ashley! You coming?" I snapped out of my daze to see Rhythmi and Isaac way in front of me.

"Yeah, but I need to do something first." I yelled back. They shrugged and walked off.

Once they were out of sight, I walked back to the pier and kneeled down. I placed my hand in the water and the Tentacruel and Tentacool from earlier came up.

"Tenta." they cried happily.

"I miss you guys too." I smiled to my pokemon. "But what you did was not funny."

"Tenta." they cried sadly.

"It's okay though. Now go back to the lab before someone notice you're missing." I stood up. "And if Lucario and Gardevoir planned this, tell them that I do not need them butting into my love life." they nodded and went back underwater. I sighed, sometimes my pokemon have good intentions, but other time, they can be so annoying. With that final thought, I walked back to my house as the sun was setting.

* * *

 **Ashley: Keep it short again?**

 **Rhyhtmi: Why not? The author is still out cold.**

 **Isaac: Speaking of which, Keith? What did you put in that drink?**

 **Keith: Nothing. It was just regular water. I swear.**

 **Ashley: Not sure if I believe that.**

 **Keith: I'm serious! It was just water!**

 **Rhyhtmi: Whatever. Let's end this. Don forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AKCC: Wow! I feel so much better!**

 **Keith: And that's supposed to be a good thing?**

 **AKCC: It is if you want to be employed!**

 **Keith: Eh. I can get a job elsewhere.**

 **Rhythmi: But you can't because of your contract.**

 **Isaac: Yes. The legal system has us all tied.**

 **Ashley: *runs in late* Ok! I'm here! I'm ready!**

 **AKCC: You're in the wrong costume.**

 **Ashley: *looks down* Aw damn it!**

 **Isaac: I'm going to do this to get it out of the way. AKCC does not own Pokemon or the song mentioned in this chapter**

 **Ashley: Where's my costume for this story?**

 **AKCC: That way. *points in random direction***

 **Ashley: Thanks! *runs off***

 **AKCC: *turns to readers* P.S. the song in this chapter is Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid. As much as I loved the original and Ashley Tisdale's version, I suggest listening to Colbie Caillat's version. It would fit the mood better. And if you're going to read my story, I want you to give it a chance! It breaks my heart when people read my story and don't go on to the next chapter! my early chapter sucks, I know that, but I swear, after Ranger School, they do get better and longer! Please read them all before you go on to another story!  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

 **Ashley's POV**

I was sitting under the shade of my favorite tree at the lab, watching as the Valentine's Dance was getting set up for tonight. People and pokemon were helping each other setting everything up. I smiled as I watched them. I loved it when I see people and pokemon working in harmony.

"So are you going to dance with anyone tonight?" Ash sat down next to me.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"What about that redhead, Keith?" he looked at me.

"Not you too!" I cried. "First it's Lucario, then it's Gardevoir and Gallade, and now it's you! Besides, he only likes me as a friend. Nothing more."

"I don't believe you." Ash smirked. "I read his aura and your's. You guys like each other."

"So I do like him. But he doesn't like me the same way. He told me himself." I stated.

"Don't believe everything you hear." he smiled.

"Oh so like when you thought you were able to beat Cynthia and her Rayquaza before you realized it was all an illusion from Mismagius?" I smirked.

"We were caught by surprise!" he defended.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Like the fact that it wasn't raining on one side of the gate when it was on the other side didn't alert you guys of anything."

"It was dark and we were desperate for a Pokemon Center! What do you think we should've done?" he shouted.

"I don't know. Think!" I retorted. "Maybe use common sense!"

"I hate you." Ash grumbled.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"Surprise!" a Waterfall attack was dumped on us as two figures jumped out of the tree above us.

"Brendan. Lucas." Ash and I growled at our laughing cousins.

"Epic!" they high-fived each other.

 _Do you want to do the honors?_ Ash smirked at me.

 _What about we do it together?_ I smirked back.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" we ordered. While they were laughing, Brendan and Lucas was too busy to notice Ash and I planning a counterattack on them until it was too late. With the combined power of our Pikachu, our two cousins were covered in soot.

"I guess we did deserve that." Brendan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Told you it was a bad idea." Lucas sat up.

"You think?" I stood up and placed my hands on my hips.

"Why did you guys get here so late?" Ash stood up as well.

"This guy was too busy competing in the Battle Tower to notice that we missed our boat here." Lucas stood up as he jerked his thumb towards Brendan.

"Is it my fault that they had a tournament just as we were suppose to leave?" Brendan got up.

"It's your fault for entering that tournament!" Lucas shouted at him.

"You guys sound like us when we're arguing." Ash complained.

"Sometimes I think all of us are siblings who were separated." I commented.

"Ditto." Ash said.

"Now thanks to those two," I glared at Brendan and Lucas. "It's going to take me longer to get ready for tonight. See you guys later." I waved as I walked back to the house.

Once I got home, I took a shower and got ready for tonight. When I was done, I was wearing a rose colored dress which went just above my knees with a silver sash at my waist. My hair was curled and pulled up in a high ponytail. Some silver bracelets and silver heels completed the look. It was 6:30 when I left for the dance so there was still some light outside. When I arrived at the lab, it was already dark, but several Volbeat and Illumise were shining their lights as they danced with each other in the sky.

"Wow Ashley," I turned around to see Rhythmi gasping. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself." Rhythmi was wearing a white dress with some gold accents.

"Dancing with anyone?" she asked.

"If anyone ask me to. What about you? Who are you dancing with?" I asked.

"I have someone in mind." Rhythmi blushed.

"And here he comes." I turned her around to see Isaac walking up to us. What am I? An idiot? It's obvious that Rhythmi likes Isaac and he likes her back.

"H-Hi Rhythmi." Isaac blushed.

"Hey." she said.

"You look nice tonight." he said.

"Thanks. I thought you would like it." Rhythmi showed off her dress.

"Well I do. Do you want to, like, dance with me?" Isaac blushed again.

"What? Really?" Rhythmi blushed.

"Just go." I pushed her into Isaac's open arms. They both blushed before walking off to the dance floor. "Have fun!" I called out to them.

"Those two needed more than a push to get them together." Ash said as he, Lucas, and Brendan appeared next to me.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

"So who are you dancing with?" Brendan asked.

"I bet it's that Keith fellow." I heard Lucas whisper.

"Shut up!" I blushed. "Why don't you guys go dance with Rebecca and Zoey then? I see them here." I shot back.

"What? Where?" they said in unison.

I laughed. "Over there." I pointed to the other side. "Hey Rebecca! Zoey!" I called out to them before Ash and I turned around.

"Nice one." Ash smiled.

"Watch out. It's you and Dawn next." I warned. "In fact she over there." I smirked. "Hey Dawn!" I quickly walked off, leaving Ash, Brendan, and Lucas with their crushes.

It's obvious that they like them. Ash always hang out with Dawn, even compete in contests with her. And Lucas always watches every one of Zoey's contest. I'm surprised that she doesn't think of him as a stalker. And Brendan always teams up with Rebecca when there's a Tag Battle in the Battle Tower. They make it so easy. I walked away from the dance floor and towards the lake at the lab where I saw a figure all alone there.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

I stood by the lake, staring at the Volbeat and Illumise dancing in the sky.

"Keith?" I turned around to see Ashley standing there. Man, was she beautiful. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back there with that guy?" I asked bitterly.

"Do you mean Ash? Why would I be dancing with him?" she walked next to me.

I gritted my teeth at the sound of his name. "You guys are always together so why aren't you right now?"

"Just because we're twins doesn't mean we do everything together." Wait, twins? "Hold up, did you think that we were together?" she asked.

"I always see you guys hanging out with each other." my face softened.

"Okay, that is so gross. Why would I be dating my own brother? That is just wrong." she looked at me in shocked.

"So you guys are siblings?" I asked.

"Yes. Don't you see the resemblance?" she looked at me. Now that I think of it, they do look similar.

"Now I feel like an idiot." I groaned as I sank down to the ground.

"Do you mean more than usual?" she sat down next to me. I glared at her. "Kidding." she said.

"So you're not dating anyone?" I asked.

"No." she answered.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked.

"I had to leave since I set up Ash, Brendan, and Lucas with their crushes." she smiled. "Plus there was no one to dance with. What about you?"

"Couldn't find anyone to dance with." I stated.

"Then come on." she stood up. I looked at her in confusion. "We can dance with each other." she held out her hand. I took it and stood up. I had to brush off the dust on my pants.

"You look nice tonight." I said as the Volbeat and Illumise flew closer, shining some more light on us.

"Thanks." she blushed. "You don't look bad yourself."

I looked down at what I was wearing, black dress pants and shoes with a dark red dress shirt with a black tie. "It doesn't compare to you." I said.

I saw her blush even more. "Do you want to dance right here? It's a bit crowded back there." she offered.

"But there's no music." As if on cue, several Kricketot and Kricketune popped up from the bushes and began to play a song. "Nevermind."

"Weird huh?" she gave a small laugh, but I saw her shoot a glare at a bush.

"May I have this dance?" I offered her my hand.

"Of course." she curtsied a bit before taking my hand. I placed both of my hands on her waist while she draped her arms around my neck. We started to dance to the music the pokemon were making.

Suddenly, more pokemon joined in, using GrassWhistle and Sing to form a melody. Out of nowhere, the lyrics from a song begin to fill the air.

 _ **There you see her**_

 _ **Sitting there across the way**_

 _ **She don't got a lot to say**_

 _ **But there's something about her**_

"This is weird." Ashley said. She shot another glare at the same bush as before.

"Yeah, but it's actually pretty nice." I said.

"I guess." she looked up to me. Those blue eyes cannot mask those brown chocolate eyes I see everytime I look at her.

 _ **Yes, you want her**_

 _ **Look at her, you know you do**_

 _ **It's possible she wants you too**_

 _ **There's one way to ask her**_

We continued to dance as the Volbeat and Illumise shined their light on us. The light just made her eyes shine even more. Luvdises swam in the lake and formed a heart around us. Weird that the pokemon was acting this way, but I didn't care. As long as I'm with the girl I want, I couldn't care less.

 _ **Sha la la la la**_

 _ **Float along, listen to the song**_

 _ **The song says kiss the girl**_

 _ **Sha la la la la**_

 _ **Music play, do what the music say**_

 _ **You want to kiss the girl**_

Ashley rested her head on my chest. Man, I really do want to kiss her. She looks so beautiful tonight.

"Ashley," she picked her head up.

"Yeah Keith?" she looked into my eyes.

"I-" but before I could get another word out, a bright flash of light blinded me. The music stopped as all of the pokemon scattered.

"Aw, you two look so cute together." I turned to see Rhythmi with a camera with Isaac, Ash, Brendan, and Lucas behind her.

Ashley's face turned into one as anger as she looked at her family who were all smirking. "You guys are so dead!" she took her arms away from my neck as she chased her family around. She could run fast in a dress and heels. I looked away from her to Rhythmi who was still holding the camera.

"How much did you guys see?" I asked them.

"We caught on when all of the Volbeat and Illumise flew away from the dance floor. And then everyone turned towards the direction the pokemon were heading and we saw you guys dancing with each other." Rhythmi explained.

"So everyone saw us?" I asked.

"Yep. And Rhythmi wanted to capture the moment so she got some of us and snuck up on you guys to take a picture." Isaac explained.

"But I only got one since I forgot that I had the flash on." Rhythmi showed me the picture. It was Ashley and I, staring into each other's eyes as our lips were an inch apart.

"You know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" I crossed my arms.

"You know it!" she winked before walking back to the dance floor.

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

I was finally able to catch up to those three idiots. I smacked each of them upside their heads, promising to give them a real beating later, before walking back the lake. Almost everyone went back to where they're staying so there wasn't a lot of people left at the lab.

"Alright. Come on out. And I mean everyone." I glared at the bushes.

 _You can't let this one slide?_ Lucario emerged from the bush I was glaring at earlier.

"I told you guys to stay out and yet you keep doing it." I sighed.

" _You weren't complaining when you were dancing with Keith."_ Gardevoir appeared with Gallade at her side.

" _Seems like you were actually enjoying it."_ Gallade smirked.

"Shut up." I muttered. "First it was Charizard. Then it was Tentacruel and Tentacool. And now it's every one of you!"

" _If you want us to stop, then just admit your feelings to him."_ Gardevoir said.

"If I admit my feelings to him and he doesn't feel the same way, then it's going to be weird between us." I explained.

" _From our perspective,"_ my Volbeat, Illumise, and Luvdises said. " _It seems like he likes you too."_

"Well I won't believe any of you until he actually admits he likes me himself." I crossed my arms. Noticing it was getting late, I gave my pokemon a final warning before walking back home. It was nice to dance with Keith. His chest rose and fell with every breath that matched with mines. I shook my head. No, don't think like that. Unless he says he likes you first, all we'll be are friends, just like he said.

* * *

 **Keith: Really? You used a Disney song?**

 **AKCC: So what? I like Disney.**

 **Rhythmi: You're in high school.**

 **AKCC: Yes and now that all those tests are our of the way, I'm free to make all of you suffer! Even with five quizzes every week!**

 **Isaac: How are you even you top of your class?**

 **AKCC: Because I am! The rest of my class are either lazy, don't care, don't apply themselves, or don't understand what's going on around them.**

 **Ashley: Your school sucks.**

 **AKCC: Try the food there. *gags* *turns to readers* Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ashley: This is crazy! I can't go on working like this!**

 **Rhythmi: What's wrong?**

 **Ashley: The crazy author! She's mad!**

 **Rhyhtmi: I wouldn't call her mad.**

 **Isaac: We can make her take a test to confirm it.**

 **Ashley: How?**

 **Isaac: I need to draw up the plans for it. Keith! Do the disclaimer!**

 **Keith: But it's your job!**

 **Rhythmi: Not anymore! Now do it!**

 **Keith: Fine. AKCC does not own Pokemon. Happy?**

 **Rhythmi and Isaac: Yes.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

 **Ashley's POV**

Last day in Pallet Town and I'm going to miss it. I looked around my room one last time before I go back to Ranger School.

"Come on Pikachu." I looked down to my pokemon. "We have to get to the lab since Prof Oak has a little surprise for our class."

"Pika." she nodded her head before jumping onto my shoulder.

Ash, Keith, and mom already left without me, but it's a good thing because I had a little surprise of my own for the entire town. As I walked down to the lab, the town was totally deserted since they were all at the lab to give us a Pallet Town goodbye. Even the trainers who came a couple days ago were still here. Good, I need everyone there.

Once I reached the lab, Keith, Isaac, and Rhythmi was waiting for me at the edge of the group of students.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Rhythmi asked.

"Sorry, but I needed to take care of a couple of things." I stated.

"Well you missed the performances the Trainers gave. They were really good too." Isaac said.

"Too bad I missed it." I said.

"It's okay. At least you didn't miss the entire town giving us a final goodbye. In fact they're about to do it right now." Keith said as he grabbed my hand. Rhythmi grabbed Isaac's hand and the four of us pushed our way towards the front of the crowd where the whole town was about to perform.

I stood behind Keith so no one from the town would see me. Not just yet. I let one of my eyes to be seen though. The Trainers were standing to the side and I noticed that some of them were able to notice me already. I smirked at myself. Just wait till the whole town knows.

When they were done, everyone clapped. Ms April and Kincaid gave us a couple of minutes to thank Professor Oak, the town, and the Trainers for their generosity.

"Come on, there's someone I want you guys to meet." I grabbed the hands of my friends and started to walk to where Professor Oak, my mom, Ash, and all of our friends were. A cool breeze blew my hair behind my back since I let it down. My brown eyes met those of my brother's as he knew what I was doing.

I tapped my mom's shoulder. "Yes, may I-" she stopped as soon as she saw me.

"Thanks for letting me stay." I smiled.

"Ashley," she gasped.

"It's me mom. Sorry that I tricked you." I apologized. With tears in her eyes, she drew me into a hug. I hugged her back. As I pulled back, I could see that there were stray tears in her eyes.

"So I'm guessing that you did surprise her then?" Ash said.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum!" Wow. She actually used his full name. Well, not his real full name, but his full name that we agreed on that wasn't humiliating. She must be mad at him. "You knew that she was your sister the entire time!"

"And Brendan and Lucas." I added.

"Boys!" my mom exclaimed. The three of them hid behind Professor Oak who was shaking his head.

"You had all of us fooled, Ashley." Professor Oak commented.

"Yeah. Sorry that I did it, but it would have taken a lot of time to explain myself to every one of you guys." I explained.

"And yet you denied it!" May exclaimed.

"What? Can't I mess with you guys a bit?" I winked.

"At least you're better at disguises and lying then your brother." Dawn pointed to Ash.

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

"Are you offended, Ashley? Or should I call you Juliette?" Misty teased Ash.

"I told you to never mention that again!" Ash hissed.

"She doesn't need to." I smirked. "I still have all the photos. Even the time when you helped out at the Mountain Hut Maid Cafe."

"This is what I get for traveling with girls." Ash groaned.

"Hey!" all the girls yelled.

"As much as I want to see Ash get beat up by a bunch of girls," Brendan interrupted. "Don't you guys have a boat to catch?" he turned to face Rhythmi, Isaac, Keith, and I.

We looked around and saw that everyone else from school were halfway to the pier.

"Gardevoir!" I called.

" _What do you need?"_ she teleported next to me.

"Can you teleport us to the pier?" I asked.

" _No problem."_ she replied. She closed her eyes and with a bright flash of light, Rhythmi, Isaac, Keith, and I were at the pier.

"What the?" Rhythmi looked around confused.

"Get me a video of the girls beating Ash up for me." I said to Gardevoir.

" _Got it."_ she nodded.

"And don't forget to tell everyone goodbye for me." I said before she teleported back to the lab.

"What just happened?" Isaac asked.

"Easy, the girls are about to beat up my brother and my Gardevoir is going to record a video for me for blackmail." I answered.

"I mean about everyone talking about you." Isaac clarified.

"Oh that. It's a long story and right now we don't have the time for it. Let's just say I used to be a very talented Trainer." I said just as the rest of the group arrived. Ms April looked at us in shock, no doubt wondering how we got here, but ignored since the boat taking us to Almia arrived.

The boat ride back to school seemed shorter somehow even though it still took 6 hours. Maybe the fact that everyone kept on calling me, one after another, had something to do with it.

By the time we reach the school, it was dark, my voice was gone and I was tired. Rhythmi and I reached our room and we both crashed onto our beds. Seem like I'm not the only one who was tired. I didn't even change into my pajamas and neither did Rhythmi. Hopefully she will forget about the whole Trainer thing when we wake tomorrow morning. Oh well. For now, I just want some sleep. The moment I closed my eyes, I fell right asleep with Pikachu curled up next to my head.

* * *

 **Ashley: Where is that madwoman who's making my life unbearable?**

 **AKCC: I do not make you life unbearable! I just make it busy.**

 **Rhythmi: Where were you? You missed the entire chapter!**

 **Keith: Which, by the way, was very short and awful.**

 **AKCC: I told you, the Ranger School chapters are horrible and short!**

 **Isaac: Keith, don't anger the one who can make you do anything.**

 **AKCC: I can't wait to post the next chapter of TPTI next week. *turns to readers* An early Christmas present to all my readers!**

 **Ashley: Just end this thing. Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Keith: Where the hell have you been?**

 **AKCC: I have been busy lately.**

 **Rhythmi: With what?**

 **AKCC: Stuff.**

 **Ashley: Still no excuse.**

 **AKCC: I meant to update on New Year's, but I was busy then yesterday, but I was still busy so I'm updating now! Be grateful! Now get off my case or else I will make each of you die a horrible and painful death!**

 **Isaac: *sweatdrops* Ok. AKCC does not own Pokemon. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

 **Ashley's POV**

Luckily, Rhythmi and Isaac forget about the whole me as a Trainer question so I was home free for the time being. But today, everyone was pumped since we had our one-day internships!

"I wonder where I'm going for my internship today. Rhythmi said as we walked to check the listings in the hall.

"I hope I get Vientown. Since my sister is station there, I get to hang out with her for the entire day!" I exclaimed.

"But isn't she still mad at you for almost getting killed?" Rhythmi asked.

Right, forgot about that. "I have to talk to her about it sooner or later. And now would be the day." I shrugged.

"Hey Ashley! Rhythmi!" Keith and Isaac walked up to us.

"Hey guys. Do you know where you're going?" Rhythmi asked.

"I'm going to Pueltown." Isaac answered. "I also saw that you got the Ranger Union, Rhythmi."

"Really? Sweet!" she pumped her fist into the air.

"Ashley and I got Vientown." Keith grinned.

"So we got the same place? Nice." I smiled.

"The Union is really far so I'm going ahead. Bye!" Rhythmi walked off.

"Keith, can you go ahead without me? I have to go get Pikachu." I motioned upstairs.

"You got it." he ran out of the front doors.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" I rolled my eyes as Keith was getting yelled at by Kincaid.

I walked upstairs and found Pikachu napping on one of the couches.

"Wake up girl." I shook her awake.

"Pi?" Pikachu opened her eyes.

"We're going to Vientown, come on." I picked her up and walked downstairs.

I walked outside and found Keith at the bottom of a tree with a Bidoof and a man in the tree? This is a new one.

"Please! Help me! That Bidoof is going to maul me!" the man cried.

"Bi." I looked at the Bidoof and I couldn't imagine how it could possibly hurt someone. Except maybe rendering them useless with its cuteness.

"Little Tim, that Bidoof is not going to maul you." Keith called.

"Yes it is!" the man, Little Tim, shouted.

To prevent anything to get any weirder than it already is, I captured the Bidoof and released it.

"Oh! Thank you!" Little Tim climbed down the tree. "How can I repay you?"

"No need. I'm just happy to help." I refused his offer.

"Ashley, this is Little Tim. He runs a dairy farm in Vientown, but he's deathly afraid of pokemon." Keith explained.

"So I see." I shook Little Tim's hand.

"You know, you look like someone I know." Little Tim said.

"I have a sister who's a ranger in Vientown." I explained.

"So you're Luana's little sister! No wonder." Little Tim exclaimed. "Well I gotta go. I was just here to drop off some milk for the school." and with that, he left.

"I'm surprised that he didn't notice your Pikachu." Keith wondered.

"Hey, when you're in a life or death situation with a Bidoof, you focus on nothing else." I joked. Keith bursted out laughing as we walked towards the bridge. In the middle of the bridge was a little blond girl who was crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I kneeled down next to her.

"I came to meet my brother," she sniffled. "but he's not here!" she wailed.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll be here soon." I hugged her, trying to comfort the crying girl.

"Melody?" I heard Isaac's voice behind me.

"Big brother!" Melody cried as she broke free of my hug and ran into Isaac's arms.

"Melody, what are you doing here? I told you not to leave Pueltown alone." Isaac scolded his little sister.

"I'm sorry, big brother. But I just want to see you again." Melody began to cry again.

"Don't cry. Look, I'm not angry anymore, but just wait for me next time. Okay?" Isaac said.

"Okay!" Melody cheered.

"Thanks for taking care of my sister for me." Isaac walked up to us.

"Actually, Ashley was the one who handled the entire thing." Keith pointed to me.

"Thanks. I have to take Melody back to Pueltown so I'll you guys later tonight." Isaac walked off with his sister. "Bye!"

"I wish I had a little sister." I sighed.

"You handled that situation well though." Keith said.

"I hatched a lot of baby pokemon so I guess I have a special side for young kids and pokemon." I explained.

"Let's just head to Vientown. All of these detours are making us late. Race ya!" Keith ran on.

"Hey! Wait up!" I ran after him.

We ran into the Vientown Ranger Base, but it was empty.

"Hello?" Keith called out. "Anyone here?"

"Sorry! OW!" a young woman with light purple hair stood up from under the operator's desk. "Had to pick something up."

"It's okay." Keith and I walked up to her.

"My name is Audrey." she introduced herself. "You guys must be the interns right?" she asked, we nodded.

"Where's everyone?" Keith asked.

"Oh, they all have to go on this really dangerous and important mission. It's so bad I can't even say it!" Audrey lied. I knew she was lying. Partially due to her aura, but the main part was that Luana told me about it last year. I knew what was going on, but Keith doesn't.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Keith asked.

"You guys have to deliver this package to Breeze Hill." Audrey handed us a basket. "But you must not swing it, tip it, shake it and never flip it upside down." she warned us.

"Sounds easy enough." Keith grabbed the basket. We walked out of the base and towards Breeze Hill.

"What do you think is in here?" Keith asked me when we were at Nakibi Beach.

"I don't know, but it must be really important for that mission they're on." I lied. Do I feel guilty for lying to Keith? Nope. I mean, I did it before. Why start feeling guilty now?

We reached the base of Breeze Hill where Keith decided that it was a good spot to race. He wasn't even a quarter the way up when he tripped on the steep slope and the basket flew out of his hand. I was just standing at the bottom and was able to catch the basket . Good thing the basket didn't flip while in the air.

"You are such an idiot." I said to him as I walked up the hill.

"How was I supposed to know that I'll trip?" Keith shouted as he ran to catch up with me.

"It's a steep slope. What do you think?" I shoved the basket into his arms as we reached the top of the hill.

"You guys sound like an old married couple." a voice said.

"We are not a couple!" we shouted. I looked around and saw Luana, Crawford, a big guy who I believe is Barlow, their partner pokemon and a girl with a toolbox and red streaks in her black, chin length hair.

"Ugh, I think you guys busted my eardrum." Crawford was rubbing his ear. "Anyways, look's like lunch's here!"

I rolled my eyes as Keith stood there with a shocked look on his face. Luana took the basket out of Keith's frozen arms and set everything up on a picnic blanket in the middle.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Crawford laughed as Keith's shocked face turned into one of anger.

"Calm down." I ordered Keith. "Luana fell for the same thing last year."

"That's right!" Luana said proudly. "But I was so excited, I swung it around a lot. By the time I came, their lunch was ruined!"

"You said as if you're proud of it." I looked at her.

"Who asked you?" Luana pouted.

"Alright," Barlow interrupted. "What about we introduce ourselves properly first?"

"I'll start." I volunteered. "My name's Ashley, as most you know, and I'm the sister of Luana here. And the redhead is Keith, also known as the boy who almost got me killed." I glared at him.

"You still have to explain yourself!" Luana shouted.

"Later Luana." Barlow answered for me. "I'm Barlow and my partner, Punch." he introduced himself and his Makuhita. "That guy with the afro is Crawford and with him is his Budew, Buddy. The other bickering sister is Luana with her Buneary, Sweetie."

"HEY!"

"And the girl with the toolbox is our mechanic, Elaine." Barlow finished, ignoring Luana.

"Enough talking, let's eat!" Crawford said. We all settle around the blanket as the food was passed around.

 _Want to tell me what happened now?_ Luana glared at me as we were eating. Everyone else was too busy talking with each other to notice.

 _So you don't want to know about what happened during our trip to Kanto?_ I looked at her, trying to avoid the subject.

 _Right! Your class went to Professor Oak's lab for a field trip last month._ Luana forgot about the previous topic.

 _Yep. We stayed with some of the residents there and of course I stayed with mom._ I answered.

 _Did she recognize you?_ Luana asked.

 _No, I had color contacts in and my hair in a ponytail._ I answered. _They almost found me out a couple of times, but Ash was there so he covered for me._

 _What else happened?_ Luana asked.

 _I got to hang out with all of my pokemon again and all of our friends came to the lab, but they didn't know it was me._ I explained.

 _Anything else?_ Luana asked.

 _When we were about to go, I revealed myself to them and Ash got beat up by the girls._ I smirked. Luana silently laughed. _And my own pokemon were trying to set me up with that redhead!_

 _What! How?_ Luana looked baffled.

 _Lucario and Gardevoir were the ringleaders. First, they got Charizard to fly Keith and I into the clouds. Than Tentacruel and Tentacool nearly drowned me so Keith would perform mouth-to-mouth CPR and save me. Finally, there was the dance where everyone played a song and got Keith to dance with me._ I recounted.

 _So you like him?_ Luana gave me a sly look.

 _What?! No. Maybe._ I looked away.

 _What do you mean 'maybe'?_ Luana asked.

 _I do like him, but I'm afraid if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, it could ruin our friendship. He even said he likes me, but only as a friend. Plus he could spill my past to everyone._ I looked down.

 _He knows?_ Luana's eyes went wide.

 _Yeah. He went into my room and saw all of my stuff. After he saved me from drowning, I had to explain everything to him._ I explained.

"Luana? Ashley?" we snapped to attention at the sound of Crawford's voice.

"Huh? What?" we said in unison.

"You guys had some strange looks on your faces and were staring at nothing." Keith explained.

"Sorry, we were spacing out." we said in unison again. We turned to face each other. "Stop it! I'll stop it when you stop it! Stop!" we yelled at each other at the same time.

"Ketchum girls, always crazy." I heard Crawford whisper to Keith.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Luana and I glared at him.

"Nothing." Crawford hid behind Barlow who was shaking his head.

"I am not crazy." I huffed. "Unlike Lil' Nana here." I pointed to Luana.

"Lil' Nana?" Crawford repeated.

"I told you not to call me that, Alilee." Luana shot back.

"Alilee?" Keith repeated.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted.

"Than don't call me Lil' Nana!" Luana shouted. We continued to shout at each other while everyone else sweatdropped at us.

"Help! Rangers!" a boy in swim trunks ran up to us. Luana and I stopped shouting at each other to listen to what the boy need.

"What happened?" Barlow took charge.

"My girlfriend! We were hanging around one second, then we heard a noise and saw a cargo ship before the pokemon surrounded my girlfriend! Now she can't get out!" the boy explained.

"Alright rangers! Move out!" Everyone were on their feet at this point and we all ran towards the beach. When we got there, a Shellos, a Munchlax, a Buizel, a Starly, and a Pachirisu were running around the boy's girlfriend.

"I'll handle the Shellos. The rest of you, choose a pokemon and capture them. That includes you too, rookies." Barlow ordered.

I saw that Keith was running towards the Buizel while Luana and Crawford were taking on the Starly and Munchlax respectively. That leaves the Pachirisu for me.

"Alright Pikachu, do you think you could get Pachirisu to stay in one place?" I glanced at my pokemon.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Capture on!" After a quick capture, the Pachirisu looked around before I released it. I turned and saw that Luana, Crawford, and Barlow were done with their captures.

"Capture complete!" Keith just finished his capture. The Buizel stared at Keith before jumping onto his face. "WAHH! Get this pokemon off my face!" Keith tried to pry the Buizel off, but the Buizel just stayed put.

"Aw, looks like someone likes you, Keith." I walked up to them. Buizel took one look at my Pikachu and jumped off immediately, landing next to her.

"It feels more like he hates me."Keith grumbled.

"Well, it looks like he really likes Pikachu right now." Luana pointed out. I looked towards the two pokemon and saw that Buizel was flirting with Pikachu, but she was turned away. Probably to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Those were some nice capturing today." Barlow congratulated us. "In a real mission, we would call this a Mission Clear!" Barlow did his Ranger Pose. Luana and Crawford followed his example and did their Ranger Poses. Keith was next. His was a backflip before posing. Now it's my turn. My Ranger Pose was a spin on my right heel before bringing my left knee up, my left hand on my waist, and my styler arm positioned downwards.

"Nice pose, sis!" Luana exclaimed.

"Thanks. But to tell you the truth, I made it up the dot when I did the Entrance Exam." I shrugged.

"What?!" Keith looked at me in shock. "It took me three weeks to perfect my pose! I even broke my arm."

"That's your fault. Not mine." I said.

"Why don't you two head back to the base while we clean up?" Barlow laughed.

"Why do we have to clean up?" Crawford complained.

"Because it was your stupid idea for this prank." Luana pulled at his ear. "Now come on." she dragged Crawford by the ear. Elaine and Barlow sweatdropped at them before following.

"Your sister can be very aggressive." Keith sweatdropped.

"Tell me about it." I said as we walked back to the base. "Uh, maybe you should release that Buizel first." I pointed to Buizel.

"Oh right!" Keith pushed a button on his styler.

"Keith, I told you to release it." I looked at him when the Buizel didn't budge.

"I am! But it's not working!" Kieth repeatedly jammed his finger on the 'Release' button.

"Stop it. You're going to break your styler." I scolded him. "We'll figure it out when we get to the base. Let's go."

"Can you tell me how you were able to perfect your pose in one try?" Keith asked. Buizel was following us.

"Hello, I used to be a Coordinator and a Performer. I had to master moves along with my pokemon." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Keith said.

I shook my head at him as we walked into the base.

"Hey guys! How was the delivery?" Audrey waved to us.

"Fine, but there a little commotion at the beach." I sat down on the couch.

"We were able to solve it though." Keith sat down next to me.

"Is that where you got the Buizel from?" Audrey pointed to Buizel, who was still flirting with Pikachu.

"Yeah. Keith captured it, but when he tried to release him, Buizel stuck onto him like glue." I explained.

"Literally." Keith added.

"Sounds painful." Audrey winced.

"But it was hilarious." I laughed. Keith glared at me.

"Honey, I'm home!" Crawford marched in with everyone else in tow.

"Welcome back guys! Heard about what happened at the beach." Audrey perked up.

"It was pretty funny when Buizel clung onto Red's face." Crawford laughed.

"And it was also funny when Luana dragged you off by the ear. Right Fluffy?" I smirked.

"Ashley! You was suppose to keep that secret!" Luana scolded me.

"It's fine, Lil' Nana. Alilee here is just telling the truth." Crawford smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!" I pulled out a baseball bat while Luana had a sledgehammer.

"Duck and cover!" Barlow yelled as he, Elaine, Keith, and the pokemon went to hide under Audrey's desk.

"OW! STOP! NOT THERE! OWOWOWOW!" Crawford screamed as Luana and I beat him. By the time we were done, Crawford was unrecognizable.

"Luana can do a lot of damage to Crawford already," Elaine started.

"But with Ashley," Keith continued for her.

"Together, they are a force not to mess with." Barlow finished.

Everyone sweatdropped as Luana and I sat down on the couch while Crawford was still in the corner.

"Serves him right." I huffed.

"If he calls me that again, it will be even worst." Luana growled.

The others approached us cautiously. "This may be a bit of a touching subject, but why do you guys not like those names?" Keith asked.

Luana and I looked at each other before nodding. "We gave each other the names." we said in unison.

"Whenever our grandma came to visit, Luana would always help her out." I explained. "To me, she seemed like a Lil' Nana to me so she got stuck with that name. Plus, it sorta sounds like her real name, Luana."

"As for Ashley, we had a Starly and whenever it got near her," Luana continued. "it would always go 'A! Li! Lee!' and there was her name."

"We used the names to torment each other for years." I stated.

"But we grew out of it." Luana added.

"And yet we still hate those names." we said in unison.

"Interesting. Remind me to never call you guys that." Crawford recovered. Everyone stared at him in shock for his super fast recovering. Usually, it takes a whole night for him to recover from just Luana beating him.

"How did you- never mind." Luana shook her head. "So Ashley, can you tell what happened with the Seviper?" Luana changed the subject.

"Ask the redhead. He was the reason why." I glared at Keith.

Keith gulped as all eyes were on him. "Well, I was walking to class when I saw a guy coming out of the staff room with a bag. I saw a styler drop out of it and ran after the guy. I cornered him at the front gates when Ashley and our friends showed up."

"Than that guy got his Seviper to use a Wrap attack on me with a Poison Tail at my neck." I continued. "But Pikachu shocked the guy and I jumped out of that Wrap, where its Poison Tail grazed my arm, and I kicked the guy in the head. Pikachu shocked the Seviper and I passed out from being poisoned. But as you can see, I recovered."

"At least you didn't get yourself in that mess." Luana glared at Keith.

"Can you tell Brendan, Lucas and Ash that for me? I got them ready to beat the redhead up. Especially for Halloween." I glared at Keith.

"What happened on Halloween?" Elaine asked.

"Redhead recruited my cousins to pull a prank, aimed solely at me, dumped a bucket full of fake blood on my dress, and embarrassed me in front of the entire school." I glared at Keith.

"Even I wouldn't do that." Crawford exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have done that if you weren't such a show-off." Keith said.

"I'm the show-off? Look in the mirror redhead!" I shot back.

"Ignorant!"

"Conceded!"

"Prissy!"

"Jerk!"

"Stuck-up!"

"Pervert!"

"He's a what?" Luana stood up enraged.

"Am not!" Keith shouted.

"Hey dude, what's that in your pocket?" Crawford pointed to a light blue fabric in Keith's pocket. Buizel snatched it out before Keith could get it.

"My bra!" I yelled.

"It's not like you needed it." Keith smirked. I pulled out my baseball bat again.

"Get running." I growled. Keith looked at me with wide eyes before running. I chased him around the base.

"OW! STOP! OW! NOT THERE! OW! SOMEONE STOP HER! OW!" Keith screamed.

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled. It stopped when Luana was holding me back, even though she looked like she wanted to join in, and Keith was hiding behind Crawford.

The rest of the day was calm to say the least. We ordered pizza and both Keith and Crawford were chased around the base again by Luana and I for stealing our bras and underwear. Barlow was able to stop Keith and I, but let Luana to continue to chase Crawford with her sledgehammer. Luana gave me a quick hug before she continued to chase Crawford while Keith and I walked back to school.

"Yoohoo! Wannabe Rangers!" we were just leaving the base when Rhythmi and Isaac caught up to us. Buizel wasn't with us since Elaine grabbed him so they could return him to the beach where we found him even though he refused to leave Keith.

"How was your internship?" Isaac asked.

"We had a mission, but it's top secret so we can't tell you guys anything." I said.

"Aw, well my internship was amazing!" Rhythmi went on describing how amazing the Ranger Union was.

We heard Crawford screaming and stuff smashing inside the base.

"What's going on in there?" Isaac asked.

"Just my sister chasing Crawford. Nothing new." I shrugged.

Isaac and Rhythmi looked at each other before shrugging it off. Keith and I walked behind Rhythmi and Isaac as all of us walked back to school.

"By the way, how did you even get my bra and underwear?" I asked Keith.

"Oh, well, the guys were daring each other to get something from the girls' dorm and I chose your stuff. More specially your bra and underwear." Keith explained. I froze.

I pulled out my baseball bat.

"NOT AGAIN!" Keith screamed as we ran past Rhythmi and Isaac.

"YOU'RE DEAD REDHEAD!"

Just another normal day at the Ranger School.

* * *

 **Keith: How much of this story will involve her beating me up?**

 **Ashley: Stop being such a baby. It will be great practice for my other role.**

 **AKCC: And this story isn't going to be just her beating you up. It would be more of her hating you. Just for the Divided Shadows arc though. Since the Ranger School arc is almost over, I'm going to be working on finishing the Divided Shadows arc. Then I'm getting onto the arc with the totally cheesy name, Signs of Love!**

 **Rhythmi: Couldn't find another name?**

 **AKCC: I am working on four different stories! Give me a break! I have terrific ideas for deeper in my other stories, but I haven't gotten up to those parts yet!**

 **Keith: Stop complaining and start writing. Err, typing.**

 **Isaac: Why am I the only sane one here? *turns to readers* Don forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**

 **AKCC: And vote on the poll on my profile!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AKCC: Oh my Arceus! That was so sad! *blows nose into tissue***

 **Ashley: Ew.**

 **Keith: What is she blubbering about?**

 **Rhythmi: She just finished a stupid game.**

 **AKCC: It is not stupid! It is the best, most beautiful piano game ever! Oh Hans, why? You died saving your sister, Alice!**

 **Isaac; While she's in this emotional state, let's just get on with the chapter. AKCC does not own Pokemon or the song in this chapter.**

 **AKCC: P.S. Please excuse my really lame and boring dares. I couldn't think of anything else.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

 **Ashley's POV**

"Hey Ashley, do you want to play a game?" Rhythmi asked. We were in our room and it was past curfew, but we were still up anyways. Like any of the teachers ever notice.

"Depends. What type of game?" I asked.

"Come on. Do you trust me?" Rhythmi said.

"Rhyth, the last time you asked me that question, I ended up pulling Keith out of a mountain of books. With him on top of me." I glared at her.

"Like you didn't enjoy it." she smirked.

"Shut up." I blushed. "It was your fault anyways. You had to bet Keith that he couldn't jump on top of all of the bookshelves in the library."

"That was a good day." Rhythmi said. "But this game is different. We're going to play spin the bottle."

"Spin the bottle? Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a tradition. We always play spin the bottle before the Spring Formal." Rhythmi explained. "So are you in?"

"Fine." I threw off my covers. "Are the boys playing too?"

"Everyone is." Rhythmi got up from her bed and went to the wall to knock a pattern.

"What was that?" I stood up. Multiple knocks came through the wall.

"A signal saying we're in. Come on, everyone's in." she grabbed my hand and opened the door to the common area. When we walked out, I saw that everyone else were walking out of their own rooms.

"Is everyone here?" Isaac asked.

"All of the boys are in." Keith said.

"All of the girls too." Rhythmi answered.

A couple of the boys moved the couches and chairs towards the wall so there was enough room for everyone to sit in a circle in the middle. All of the girls sat on the girls' dorms side and the boys sat on the other side.

"So Rhyth, where are the bottles?" Keith asked.

"Me? I thought you had them." Rhythmi pointed to Keith.

"You said you were going to get them." Keith countered.

"No I didn't ! You said you were going to dig some up!" Rhythmi countered.

They continued to bicker until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's enough!" I got between the both of them. "I have some ramune bottles I've been saving up. We can just use those."

"Why do you have ramune bottles?" Isaac asked.

"After since I had to get ketchup away from Pikachu, I had to get her something else to drink. That and we recycle them as often as we can for some extra cash." I explained as I walked over to my room. I entered and got two bottles from under my bed. When I got back to the others, I saw that Rhythmi and Keith were arguing again.

"I'm gone for two seconds and the two of you are arguing." I sighed.

"I think that's a new record." Isaac said.

"What is it about this time?" I asked.

"Who gets to go first." Isaac answered.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed. I stomped over the two of them and had to smack the both of them on their arms.

"Ow! What was that for?" Keith rubbed his arm.

"For acting childish." I glared at him. "Now are we going to play or not?" I said as I set down the bottles in the middle of the circle and sat next to Rhythmi.

"Yes we are! I get to spin first!" Rhythmi said as she reached out and spun the bottle.

"No fair!" Keith exclaimed.

"You snooze, you lose." Rhythmi stuck out her tongue.

The bottle stopped spinning and it landed on me.

"Okay Ashley, I dare you do a handstand for two whole minutes." Rhythmi said.

"That's it? Easy." I stood up. In one swift move, I got from my feet to my hands. Just to make it interesting, I went over the bottle and spun it with one of my hands.

"Show-off." I heard Keith scoff.

"You're just jealous." I smirked. The bottle stopped spinning and landed on Isaac.

"Isaac! I dare you to play out the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliette with you as Romeo and Rhythmi as Juliette." I smirked.

"What?!" the both of them exclaimed.

"It's a dare. You have to do it." Keith said as I finished my two minutes on the handstand.

"What do you say, milady?" Isaac said with a blush creeping up his face.

"I say, a rose by any other name is just as sweet." Rhythmi said with a blush on her face.

Everyone else sat by, snickering, as Isaac and Rhythmi perform for everyone. And I mean everyone since I'm secretly recording it.

"Bravo." I clapped. "Never knew you felt that way."

"Shut up. I'm so getting you back for this." Rhythmi said.

The game went on for a couple of more rounds until Keith spun the bottle towards Rhythmi.

"Perfect!" Keith grinned. "Rhyth, I dare you to kiss Isaac on the lips." he smirked.

"No way!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Sorry, Rhythmi, but a dare is a dare. And I bet that Isaac will enjoy it too." I said to her.

"Shut up." she muttered as she stood up. I looked across and saw that Keith had to push Isaac towards the middle.

The two of them just stood there in the middle until everyone shouted for them to kiss. After a second or two, they finally leaned closer and their lips touched. Unfortunately it was only for a millisecond.

"Had a nice kiss?" I asked Rhythmi who sat down with a red face.

"Shut up." she muttered before whispering something to the other girl next to her. She then whispered it and passed it on until every except for me and Keith to hear it.

"Alright! I think it's time to change it up." Rhythmi winked. "We spin two bottles, one for the boys and another for the girls. Whoever the bottle lands on has to kiss the other person the other bottle landed on. Everyone good?" Rhythmi asked and everyone nodded. "Alright!" she spun the bottles.

As soon as she spun the bottles, everyone except for Keith and I stood up and back out of the circle.

"So this is what they were whispering about." I wondered out loud.

"Yep! And I think the two of you could use some alone time for this kiss." Rhythmi pulled me up and pushed me towards a closet.

"Hey! This is unfair!" Keith exclaimed as Isaac pushed him towards the closet as well.

"Sorry guys, but this just had to be done." Rhythmi smirked as she and Isaac pushed us into the closet.

"Hey!" I pounded on the door. "Let us out of here!"

"Sorry honey, but I think it's finally time for the two of you to kiss!" Rhythmi said through the door. "Have fun!" I heard some giggling before everything went quiet.

"Ugh!" I hit the door one final time. "They are dead when I get out of here." I turned around and leaned on the door.

"I think this is what Rhythmi thought of for payback." Keith shrugged across from me.

"Hey, I only told her to perform. You told her to kiss Isaac." I pointed out.

"I think they both needed a push to hit it off." Keith said.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I think it will take something bigger than a push to get them together." I laughed. I rubbed my arms a bit since it was getting a bit cold. I was still in my pajamas after all.

"You okay?" Keith asked, worried.

"Yeah, just a little cold that's all. It's no big deal." I replied, still rubbing my arms.

"Are you sure?" Keith walked over to me.

"I'm fine." I said even though I shivered. Stupid school just had to turn on the freezing air conditioning on.

"Doesn't look like it." Keith smiled. "Is this better?" he wrapped an arm around me.

"I guess." I shrugged. Keith sat down and he dragged me down with him.

"How much do you bet Rhythmi is behind the cold air?" Keith asked.

"Oh, I know she's behind this entire thing." I said. I rested my head in Keith's shoulder as I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I could hear Keith say something, but I was so tired, I could hear another word for the night as I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

I felt something on my shoulder and saw that Ashley fell asleep and decided to put her head on my shoulder. I smiled looking at her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping. I moved my arm from her shoulder down to her waist and moved her carefully so she was cradled in my arms. She made a slight sound, but other than that, she didn't wake up.

Getting tired as well, I placed my own head on top of her's and took a deep breath. Her scent was just breath-taking. Okay, that sounds a bit weird. I kissed the top of her forehead before I drifted off to sleep myself.

Even though I can never say it directly to her and I don't even know if she feels the same way, but…

"I love you…"

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

"Damn, why is it so cold in here?" I was rudely woken up by a freezing blast of air right to my face. I looked up and saw that I was cuddled up in Keith's chest. How, in the name of Arceus, did I end up in his arms?!

As I was freaking out, I heard Keith waking up. But that was when I felt a couple of auras outside the door. Before I knew it, the door was yanked open and Keith and I were on the floor with me on top of him. I blinked several times into Keith's wide, deep green, emerald eyes that I could just melt… No! Stop it! Bad girl! Bad girl! Bad girl!

"Well Keith, I only expected you to kiss her, not anything else." I looked up and saw that Rhythmi had the door knob in her hands and everyone else was surrounding us.

"Rhythmi," I growled. "You are dead!" I got off of Keith and chased Rhythmi around the room with my baseball bat.

I was only stopped when Keith wrapped his arms around my waist. After calming down, I went back to my room.

"Don't you even say a thing, Pikachu, I don't want to hear it." I said as I flopped onto my bed. After a couple of minutes, Rhythmi came in and after making sure that I won't kill her, she started to talk about the dance tonight.

"I heard that the theme tonight is 'Flower Paradise'. " Rhythmi said.

"That sounds beautiful. I hope they decorate the cafe nicely for it." I said. "My sister told me that the theme last year was 'Liberty Garden' and they only decorated the cafe with a 2 feet light house on a table in the center of the room and a Victini plushie on top of it."

"That sounds horrible."

"Yeah, but the school had to take some money out of the dance budget since Luana blew up the school's toaster and oven."

"Wow." Rhythmi looked surprised. "What's your dress tonight?"

"You'll see soon since we have to get ready." I pointed to the clock.

"You're right!" Rhythmi gasped. She rushed to her closet and pulled out a sky blue dress with some silver heels and rushed into the bathroom.

I shook my head and went into my closet. I pulled out a lilac purple strapless dress with black heels. I changed out of my clothes and slipped into the dress. I found a black sash and tied it around my waist. I was done when Rhythmi stepped out of the bathroom.

"I think it's missing something." I said. I dug back into my closet and pulled out a silver sash. I went over and tied around Rhythmi's waist.

"Perfect!" Rhythmi squealed as she twirled around in her spaghetti strap dress. We both put on our heels and went to work on our hair.

"Ow! Rhyth!" I cried as Rhythmi was doing my hair.

"Sorry! I think that's enough braiding." she stepped away. Her hair was kept the same while Rhythmi decided to do a Kalosian braid (French braid) for me.

"And I think you pulled a couple of strands out." I grumbled as I got out of my seat.

"Stop whining! Let's meet up with the boys!" Rhythmi pulled me out the door.

"Rhyth!" I cried out. "Seriously, you're going to render my arm useless one day." I complained as I rubbed my arm.

"Where did you even get all of that strength?" Isaac asked. He and Keith were already waiting for us near the stairs. Isaac was wearing a white tux with a light blue tie while Keith was wearing a light green dress shirt with a black tie and pants.

"Girls gotta have her secrets!" Rhythmi winked.

"Can we just get going?" Keith said. I looked over to him and saw that there was blush on his face. What was he blushing about?

Ignoring that, the four of us walked down the stairs together and into the café. When we opened the doors, I gasped. The place was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Flowers of every color were set in vases on the tables and they were strung up as garlands around the gym. There was even a lifelike Shaymin doll in the middle of a patch of Gracidea flowers near the DJ station.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Rhythmi grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

I decided to take a seat first before dancing. I sat down at a table near the Shaymin display. It was so lifelike, it seems like the doll could come to life at any second.

I stayed at the table for a couple of minutes with different boys keep on asking me to dance with them, but I turned them down, I wasn't in much of a dancing mood right now. After saying no to the twentieth guy in the first hour of the dance, I saw Keith walking up to me.

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked.

"I just don't feel like it right now. I already turned down twenty guys." I replied. I was surprised that there were that many boys in this school. It seems like there are only six since there are only two classrooms.

"You need to live a bit. Come on." he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. He guided us to the middle, right under the mirror ball.

There was a fast song playing so we danced a bit to it. I honestly have to say that I did have fun. I wonder why I turned down all of those other guys earlier.

It wasn't long before a slow song started to play. I looked around and saw that people were pairing up already. Even Rhythmi had her arms around Isaac's neck as she danced with him.

"I think that's enough dancing for me." I excused myself as I started to walk off.

"Oh no you don't." I felt Keith grab my hand and yanked me towards him. He spun me around and I landed in his arms. I looked up to him and saw that he was smirking.

"Fine. One more song, but that's it." I righted myself and place my arms around his neck as he wrapped his hands on my waist.

"That's all I ask for." Keith smirked again. We slow danced with we each other as we got into beat with the song.

 _ **I'd never gone with the wind**_

 _ **Just let it flow**_

 _ **Let it take me where it wants to go**_

 _ **'Til you open the door**_

 _ **There's so much more**_

 _ **I'd never seen it before**_

 _ **I was trying to fly**_

 _ **But I couldn't find wings**_

 _ **But you came along and you changed everything**_

 _ **You lift my feet off the ground**_

 _ **You spin me around**_

Keith decides to be a show off and lift me of the ground and spun me in the air at the beginning of the verse. I let out a small cry, but it soon dissolved into laughter from me.

 _ **You make me crazier, crazier**_

 _ **Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes**_

 _ **You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

The song was right, I was crazy for Keith. Especially when I look into his eyes. I just wish I knew how he feels about me. He's making me crazy in more way than one!

 _ **I've watched from a distance as you made life your own**_

 _ **Every sky was your own kind of blue**_

 _ **And I wanted to know how that would feel**_

 _ **And you made it so real**_

 _ **You showed me something that I couldn't see**_

 _ **You opened my eyes**_

 _ **And you made me believe**_

 _ **Baby you showed me what living is for**_

 _ **I don't wanna hide anymore**_

 _ **Oh oh**_

 _ **You lift my feet off the ground**_

 _ **You spin me around**_

 _ **You make me crazier, crazier**_

 _ **Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes**_

 _ **You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

 _ **Crazier, crazier**_

He picked me up again and spun me but I just laughed as he did it. At the last verse, after he set me down from a lift, he decides to let go of me as he dipped me, but he caught at the last minute and I just stared into his eyes. The song ended as we both stared into each other's eyes. When the song did end, I heard clapping and I snapped out of my daze to see everyone standing away from us, making a circle around us, clapping at our dance. Keith pulled me up and we took a small bow.

"Didn't know you were that good of a dancer." I commented.

"Didn't know you were okay with it." Keith smirked with his arm still around my waist.

"You surprised me. That's why." I felt a blush creeping onto my face. I looked away and saw that Rhythmi had a camera in her hands and a smirk on her face. Seriously, we need to get the girl away from cameras.

"Yeah, that's why." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Jerk." I pushed him a bit.

"You know you like me." he tightened his grip on my waist.

"When Diglett fly." I pushed him off.

We danced the rest of the night until it was time to get back to bed. Rhythmi and I changed out of dresses and into our pajamas before saying goodnight to each other as we climbed into bed. I fell asleep immediately, with every single moment of the night replaying in my head.

* * *

 **AKCC: Okay. I'm good now. But that last scene in this chapter awas also so beautiful!**

 **Ashley: Get a hold of yourself!**

 **AKCC: Okay. Okay. I'm completely good now.**

 **Rhythmi: You sure?**

 **AKCC: Of course! It's a good thing I didn't cry on my homework. Curse you, school!**

 **Keith: If you have homework, then why did you update?**

 **AKCC: Because I have a duty to my readers! It's a good thing I got to update today. This weekend is so packed. Got my French project out of the way, but now I have a math worksheet and Chemistry project. Eh. I'll just save those for tomorrow. *turns to readers* Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AKCC: Stupid school. Stupid exams. Stupid English!**

 **Ashley: What is she ranting on about?**

 **Rhythmi: School is messing up her life. She haven't had much time to write because of that.**

 **Isaac: And she's upset that she currently has a B in her English class.**

 **AKCC: Argh! I hate that class' stupid grading policy! And I hate those stupid quizzes!**

 **Keith: What's so bad about having a B?**

 **Isaac: It's her only B and the semester is almost done. And to top it off, she has exams all week.**

 **AKCC: '** ** _Et tu Brute?'_** **my ass! I hate those stupid quizzes! Damn you English! I hate thee!  
**

 **Rhythmi; While she is releasing all of her pent up anger, let's head to the chapter. AKCC does not own any art of Pokemon, only her own OC, Ashley.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

 **Ashley's POV**

Graduation Day. The day every student has been waiting for. The day where we all graduate and go our separate ways. A day full of happiness and excitement.

"I AM NOT COMING OUT OF THIS BATHROOM!" I yelled through the door.

"Aw, come on out. I want to see you in the dress!" Luana pleaded on the other side.

"You went way over the top with this dress, Luana!" I yelled back.

"Ashley, just let us see the dress." Rhythmi whined back in our room.

"NO!" I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a white strapless dress with some black designs on it. Gold and silver threads were included throughout the white dress while the black designs looked sorta like a X and a Y. A platinum belt hugged my waist, showing off my curves. Rubies, sapphires, and emeralds were embedded in the belt. I had some diamond earrings and a pearl necklace on while I had some crystal bracelets on my wrists. There were some symbols engraved into the crystal; a red fire, a green leaf, a yellow heart, a blue soul, and the alpha and omega symbol. To complete the look, some black and white heels with blue and orange markings that sorta look like the number 2 were on my feet.

"If you're not coming out, than we're coming in." Brendan and Lucas said. The door suddenly opened and the two marched in.

"Hey!" I shouted as they dragged me out into my room. "What's the big deal?" I glared at them once they let me go.

"You look beautiful!" Rhythmi gasped.

"I look like something from a video game." I muttered.

"It's a special day. You have to look pretty." Luana stated.

"I know, but a dress like this is too much." I glared at her.

"Come on, we have to go meet the guys." Rhythmi grabbed my wrist. She was wearing a knee-length mint green dress with silver accents and silver heels. Luana, Brendan, and Lucas followed us out the room. The common area was packed with the family of the graduating class. Ash and my mom couldn't make so it was just my sister and cousins.

"Ashley!" I turned around to see Solana, Kellyn, and Ben walking over.

"Long time no see." I greeted them.

"Nice dress. Going all out?" Ben asked.

"Wasn't my choice. Luana picked it out." I pointed to her.

"You look good though." Solana said.

"Thanks. What are you doing here though? I know it's graduation, but all of you are Top Rangers. Do you guys have family here?" I asked.

"Yeah, we do. We're coming to see Ben's brother and mine and Solana's cousin." Kellyn answered.

"Wait, so all of you are related?" Lucas asked.

"Yep." they answered.

"So who is it?" Brendan asked.

"Here he is right now." Ben pointed to someone behind us. "Hey bro!"

"Ben! Good to see you bro!" Keith came up and fist-pumped his brother. "Kellyn! Solana! Good to see that all of you could make it."

"Us too." Solana smiled.

"Keith's part of your family?" Luana asked.

Keith scowled at Luana before finally noticing me in my dress. "Wow." his jaw dropped.

"Wow yourself. You clean up nicely." I giggled. He was wearing a black tux with a white dress shirt and a metallic grey tie.

"Thanks, but it doesn't compare to you." Keith blushed.

"Th-thanks." I blushed.

"I think we have a couple of lovebirds here." Kellyn whispered to Ben even though we all heard it.

"Shut up Kellyn." I growled. "Don't forget that I had to help you with your Riolu mission and after that run-in with J, I can still give you my payback for getting me turned into a statue."

"Listen to her. I seen what she can do." Solana added. "Ash shouldn't have gone after his Pikachu when we were with that Celebi."

"Tell me about it. She had to save me from that Heatran after I accidentally dropped her in the river." Ben mumbled. "And then she hit me for dropping her in the river."

"Wait, you guys know her already?" Keith looked at them in shock.

"I told you I had ranger friends." I looked at him. "And they happened to be your family."

 _Ding! Dong!_

"Time to graduate!" Rhythmi grabbed our hands and went to grab Isaac before going downstairs.

When we downstairs, all of the families who came to watch sat in the back while the students sat in front. I sat between Rhythmi and Keith while Isaac sat next to Rhythmi. Pikachu was with Luana so she can look after her during the ceremony. Mr Lamont came onto the stage and gave a short speech. The class valedictorian, Isaac, gave an hour long speech before thanking everyone.

"Next, we will have the class representative pass out the certificates, Ashley." Ms April announced.

"Way to go!" Keith cheered.

"You're the class representative!" Rhythmi cheered.

I stood up and walked onto the stage I could hear Brendan and Lucas cheer the loudest over everyone else. Note to self, duct tape their mouths whenever something like this happens. I just reached the podium when a loud explosion was heard. I was knocked off my feet and fell off the stage.

"Ashley!" Keith jumped up and caught me in his arms.

"Thanks." I smiled up to him.

"Everyone calm down. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Mr. Lamont said over the noise.

"I'll go check it out." a nervous Kincaid ran down to the basement.

"Are you okay?" Rhythmi asked as she and Isaac ran up to Keith and I.

"I'm fine." I answered. "Can you put me down now?" I asked Keith, who was still holding me.

Keith looked at me before blushing and putting me down on my feet.

"Ah!" Kincaid ran up the basement and two Tangrowth were right behind him. "Watch out!"

Luana, Solana, Kellyn, Ben, Brendan, and Lucas stood up and helped the people get to safety while also protecting them from the incoming attacks.

I felt something cold and slimy wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw that one of the Tangrowth got a hold of me. "AH!" I screamed as it hoisted me up into the air. Pikachu saw me and shocked the Tangrowth. It let go of me and before I could hit the floor, Keith caught me in his arms again.

"You good?" Keith asked me as he set me down. I nodded. "Than let's capture them." he pulled out his styler.

I pulled out my own styler, which I hid under my dress, and proceeded to capture one of the Tangrowth while Keith took the other one. After several minutes of dodging attacks and Pikachu helping us, we were able to capture the pokemon. We released them and the ceremony resumed.

"Thank you, Ashley and Keith, for protecting everyone here." Mr Lamont said. He looked at Kincaid, but decided to talk to him about it later. The rest of the ceremony went smoothly until it was time for the finale.

"And now, we will have one of our graduating students give a special performance." Ms April nodded to me. I stood up and walked onto the stage with Pikachu next to me.

"Alright Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" I ordered. Pikachu began running before turning a yellow color and electricity surrounding it. She ran in circles until several rings of electricity formed.

"Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed white before hitting the rings, stacking them up high.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped up through the rings, producing a net of electricity through each of them.

"Spin and use Iron Tail!" While in the air, Pikachu's tail glowed white again before spinning into, what I call our famous 'Iron Drill' move. As she went through the rings, the rings were broken and a shower of sparks fell down onto the stage as fireworks appeared above us. Pikachu appeared in the middle of it and posed. Pikachu jumped into my arms and we took a bow together. Applause filled the room as everyone kept on clapping for our performance.

I walked down the stage where Rhythmi, Isaac, my family, and Keith's family were waiting for me. "Ashley! That was amazing!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"I agree. Those fireworks were spectacular." Isaac nodded.

 _Even though I used that same appeal several times during contests._ I looked to Luana, Brendan, and Lucas who all smirked.

"So do you guys know where you're stationed?" Ben changed the subject.

"I got a job at Altru Inc." Isaac said.

"Keith and I got Vientown right here in Almia!" Rhythmi cheered.

"Aw, that means we're not going to stay together. I got Ringtown in Fiore." I whined.

"Don't worry! You guys could reunite if you become Top Rangers and a Top Operator." Kellyn countered.

"So my sister isn't going to be stationed with me? I was hoping that we could beat Crawford and Keith together." Luana pouted.

"Don't worry Luana. Rhythmi will be happy to help you beat up the boys!" I exclaimed.

"You got that right!" Rhythmi winked.

"Speaking of Keith, where is he?" Isaac asked. As if on cue, Keith walked up to the podium.

"Before anyone can leave, I have a special video made of one of the school's finest students." Keith said. A white screen came down and a video began to play. To my horror, it was clips of my battles and performances as a Trainer. I looked down, so my bangs would cover my eyes, as tears begin to form. I could already hear everyone wondering how stupid I was for leaving my glamorous life behind. I silently walked up to Keith as he walked down from the stage.

"How could you." my voice low. "I trusted you." I growled. "This is the reason why I never told anyone here!" My head shot up as I yelled at him. "Now they think I'm an idiot for throwing my perfect life away!" Tears ran down my face as I looked at Keith in the eyes.

"Ashley, I-"

 _ **SLAP!**_

"I HATE YOU KEITH DAZZLE!" I ran outside the school, away from all the whispers. I collapsed on the grass in Ascension Square. I cried for several minutes before I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Ashley, are you okay?" it was Solana.

"I'm fine." I said as I wiped the last of my tears away. Pikachu came up next me.

"Pika?" she looked worried.

"It's okay." I picked her up and stood up. Solana, Kellyn, Ben, and Luana were all behind me. "Where's Brendan and Lucas?"

"They're inside. They were mad that Keith did that to you." Luana explained.

"It was my fault though. I was the one who decided to tell him." I looked down.

"Ashley, it was not your fault. You're not the one who made that video and showed it to everyone." Kellyn said.

"Whatever. I still told him though." I replied. "Can we go now? I don't to be here any longer."

"Yeah, just let me capture a couple of Staraptor so we can fly to Pueltown." Ben ran off.

"Going to miss you sis." Luana hugged me.

"I'll miss you too. Tell Brendan and Lucas goodbye for me." I hugged her back.

"I will. Do you want me to tell Rhythmi and Isaac goodbye too?" she pulled back.

I nodded. "And make the life of that jerk of a redhead a living Hell." I growled.

"Don't you worry. Brendan and Lucas are probably beating him up right now. But that won't compare to what I'm going to do to him since he hurt my little sister." Luana grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

I giggled. "But don't forget Crawford." I reminded her as Ben came back with four Staraptor.

"Time to go." Solana mounted a Staraptor as Kellyn and Ben did the same. I walked up to the last Staraptor and waved goodbye to my sister as we flew off.

Kellyn and Ben continued to fly to the Union while Solana hopped off with me so we could catch the boat to Fiore together.

"Since you're stationed in Ringtown, we could hang out some more." Solana said as she walked up next me onto the boat as it was taking off.

"I was hoping that I would stationed in Vientown, but I also wanted Ringtown so I could learn from you." I explained.

"But you do know that I'm a Top Ranger." Solana looked at me.

"I know, but I heard that you and Lunick hang out in Ringtown most of the time. The Union already has Kellyn, Kate, Ben, Summer, Sven, and Wendy so you guys could have most of the time off." I looked at her.

"How do you know all of that?" Solana asked.

"My sister is a ranger, I have an uncle, who's a ranger, in Oblivia where Ben and Summer were stationed, Sven is actually my cousin, another ranger uncle in Fall City, and I have another ranger cousin in Summerland and Wintown each. Word gets around." I smirked.

Solana looked at me in shocked. "Never knew your family had so many rangers."

"Half of my are Trainers while the other half are rangers." I explained.

"That explains a lot." Solana laughed. "Go get some sleep. We should be docking in Fall City in the morning." she walked to her room onto the boat.

I walked back to my room as Pikachu walked next to me. Pikachu curled up next to me as I fell into a dreamless sleep with a tear-stricken face and a broken heart. Happy 15th Birthday to me.

* * *

 **AKCC: Okay, I think I'm good now. I just need to worry about that stupid Valentines' Dance now!**

 **Keith: Can you stop worrying over anything?**

 **Ashley: Considering how she doesn't have a boyfriend, I say 'no'.**

 **Rhythmi: She really needs a life. Beside school, it's just this and watching 'RWBY'.**

 **AKCC: It's a perfectly good show and you know it! I'm also glad that this arc if finished! Now to finish the second arc, Divided Shadows, then I can move onto the third and final arc, Guardians of the Heart. Its my new name for the third arc. Like it?**

 **Isaac: Not sure if it's at all appealing.**

 **AKCC: Who asked you?! *turns to readers* Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! AKCC is back with a brand new chapter! I know it has been about a month since an update for this, but I just love to put all of loyal readers hyped up for a brand new arc, Divided Shadows!**

 **As you may have noticed, I am alone in here! Finally! Peace and quiet!**

 **Rhythmi: Not quite.**

 **AKCC: What the hell?! How did you get in here?!**

 **Isaac: You left the door unlocked.**

 **AKCC: You too?! Man, that is the last time I am hiring security guards from an ad.**

 **Rhythmi: Oh, but we're not alone, slavemaster.**

 **Keith: WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT LAST CHAPTER?!**

 **AKCC: I have my reasons. One of you blonds do the disclaimer. I have some idiots to fire.**

 **Isaac: And our job never ends. AKCC does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

 **Ashley's POV**

"What do you think, Pikachu? Do I look like an actual ranger?" I asked Pikachu. Solana had my ranger uniform already on board so I was ready to wear it. The uniform had red and white shoes, black shorts, fingerless gloves, a black tank top, and the signature red ranger jacket. Luana got me a red headband to go with the uniform. The official Capture Styler was strapped to my arm as I viewed myself in the mirror.

" _I think you look great!"_ a perky, high-pitched voice said.

"Who said that?" I looked around the room.

" _It's me, silly."_ a Mew appeared in front of me.

"Mew!" I exclaimed. "Good to see you again."

" _Good to see you too, Ashley."_ Mew flew around the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

" _I have a gift for you!"_ Mew touched my head with her paw. " _You have a big destiny ahead of you!"_ Mew said before teleporting somewhere else.

"That was weird." I sweatdropped.

" _Tell me about it."_ Pikachu sweatdropped.

I froze. "Pikachu, did you just talk?" I asked my pokemon.

" _Well duh. Didn't you hear me say my name over and over again?"_ Pikachu looked at me.

"Didn't know you were so sassy." I muttered. "And you weren't saying your name. I heard actual words coming from you." I said.

" _So you can understand me?_ " Pikachu asked.

"Guess so. Looks like Mew gave me the power of telepathy." I wondered out loud.

" _That means that you can understand every pokemon than!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Let's go. Solana's waiting."Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder as we walked off the boat.

Fall City was beautiful. It was a port city with a grand lighthouse and several water type pokemon were roaming free.

"Welcome to Fall City!" Solana announced as I stepped off the boat. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing." I gasped. "I never seen a city like this before."

" _Looks like any other city to me._ " Pikachu shrugged.

"You really need to get out more." I said to Pikachu. Solana was ahead of us so she wasn't able to hear any of the conversation.

" _I'm outside my pokeball all the time. How am I supposed to 'get out' more?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Maybe start looking at things closely. Than you'll see that each city is different." I answered.

" _Sounds like too much work._ " Pikachu slumped on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Great to see one of my rangers again." a man with green hair walked up to us.

"Hey Spencer." Solana greeted.

"And who is this? The new rookie ranger?" Spencer asked.

"Hi. My name's Ashley and this is my Partner Pokemon, Pikachu." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you, kid. I'm Spencer, Base Leader of the Ringtown Base." he introduced himself.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I'll see you-" Solana was cut off by a pained cry.

"That sounded like it was coming from the fountain." Spencer exclaimed. "Come on, rangers!" We ran north of the docks until we reached a grand fountain. In front of it was a Houndoom. It looked like in was injured and in pain. Bruises and scratches were all over the poor pokemon.

"Hound!" the Houndoom launched a Flamethrower attack in our direction.

"MOVE!" Spencer yelled as we all dove out of the way. "We got to capture that pokemon before it can hurt anyone." he got his styler ready, but Solana stopped him.

"Just watch." she grinned at me. I knew what she was thinking and I launched my capture disk.

"Capture on!" I yelled. I had to dodge a couple of Flamethrower attacks, but after a minute of looping, Houndoom was captured. "Capture complete."

"Impressive." Spencer said as I released the Houndoom. "You are one heck of a rookie."

"It helps if half of your family are rangers." I said.

"I'll see you guys at the Base." Solana said before capturing a Staraptor and flying off.

"Seems like we have to get moving than." Spencer walked next me. "Hold on." he grabbed my waist with one hand.

"What are you-AH!" I screamed as a Fearow swooped down and picked up Spencer. Out of fear, I held on tightly onto Spencer's waist.

" _Never. Do. That. Again."_ Pikachu was still shaking when we finally landed in front of the Base.

"Give a warning next time!" I shouted at Spencer.

"Sorry. It's a trick I play on all the rookies." Spencer chuckled.

"How was the flight?" a dark-blue haired ranger walked out of the base with Solana.

"I don't know. What don't you tell me how it feels to get a black eye, Lunick." I growled.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Lunick hid behind Solana.

"I take it that she's someone not to mess with?" Spencer asked Solana.

"You better believe it." Solana replied.

"Alright then. Let's all get inside first so you can get settled." Spencer ushered all of us inside the Base.

"Hiyah Leader." a chubby ranger with a Slowpoke walks up to us. "Is this the new ranger?"

"Yes she is, Murph." Spencer answered. "Solana, can you show Ashley to her room than we can properly give introductions here."

"Got it." Solana saluted. "Follow me. All of your stuff are here already." we walked up to an elevator. We got in and it took us to the second floor. Solana opened up a door to, what I'm guessing, my room. But there was two beds in there.

"We usually have partners room together, but since you don't have a partner, this room is all yours." Solana explained. "If you need me, I'm with Lunick in the room to the right of you."

"Got it." I nodded. A room to myself? Sweet. I noticed that it even came with it's own bathroom. Means that I didn't have to share. Even more awesome.

We went back downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"Now that we're all here, time for introductions." Spencer announced. "Since you already know me, Solana, and Lunick, the only other ranger here is Murph." he gestured to the chubby ranger.

"Nice to meet you." Murph waved.

"And our resident operator here is Mai." he gestured to a young woman with pink hair and light purple eyes who was behind the counter.

"I'll be happy to recharge your styler anytime." Mai smiled.

"Even though she lost at the Styler-Charging competition three years in a row." Lunick muttered, but we all heard him.

"I did not lose! I got second place and if it wasn't for that Audrey, I would have won!" Mai shouted before throwing a tape dispenser at Lunick.

"Ow!" the tape dispenser hit him on the head. "This is why you don't have a boyfriend." he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"What was that?!" the already pissed-off operator shouted.

"Nothing." Lunick hid behind behind Solana who rolled her eyes. Everyone else sweatdropped at that little scene.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, rookie?" Spencer asked.

I nodded and did my Ranger Pose. "My name's Ashley and Pikachu, here, is my Partner Pokemon!"

" _You better believe it!"_ Pikachu added.

"Great! Now that that's out of the way and patrols are done?" Spencer looked at Solana and Lunick who nodded. "Everyone can just hang out for right now."

"Help! Please!" a man ran inside the base.

"Or not." Spencer sighed. "What is it now, Larry?"

"My darling pokemon! He's gone!" Larry panicked.

"Well, Ashley. It seems like it your lucky day. Finding Larry's missing pokemon is your first mission." Spencer looked at me.

"Her? You're going to let a rookie ranger find my precious pokemon?" Larry exclaimed.

"Listen here buddy, I might be a rookie, but I can kick your butt any day." I growled.

"So Larry, where did your pokemon run off to?" Solana said as Lunick was holding me back.

"Lyra Forest. But it's too big and I don't know where he is right now!" Larry went back to panicking.

"Let's all head out to Lyra Forest and find this pokemon." Spencer said. Everyone in the base, except for Mai, walked north of Ringtown to the entrance of Lyra Forest. On the way there, I could see that Ringtown was a small town, about the size of Pallet Town, and it seems like it was like this all year round.

"Alright, Larry. What does your pokemon look like?" Spencer asked.

"He's a-...with-...and-...I don't know! I can't focus! Just find him for me!" Larry pleaded.

"It's not much information, but do you think you can go find and capture his pokemon back?" Spencer asked me.

"No problem." I saluted before walking off. There were some Zigzagoon and Chikorita running around, but they don't seem like the pokemon Larry was talking about.

"The guy can criticize my skills as a ranger, even though he has never seen me before, but he can't even describe his damn pokemon." I muttered. I spotted a Taillow flying near a tree. I looked around some more and didn't see any other Taillow, so this must be the missing pokemon. After a quick capture, I took the Taillow back to Larry.

"Oh my sweet Taillow! I miss you so much!" Larry hugged his pokemon. "Thank you. Sorry for what I said earlier. I was just upset that my pokemon was missing." Larry said to me before walking back to his home.

"Nice job. Didn't think that was enough for you to find Taillow." Spencer said.

"Wasn't hard. It was the only Taillow out here." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah. There was that too." Spencer sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Rangers! Fire!" a boy ran up to us.

"Fire! Where?" Murph asked.

"Over here! Come on! Follow me!" the boy shouted as he led us to where two trees were on fire.

"That fire need Soak 1!" Lunick exclaimed, checking the fire out on his styler.

I looked around, searching for any pokemon that can take out the fire. I saw a couple of Mudkip and checked it out. Yes! It has enough power to put out the fire. I quickly captured two Mudkip and had them put out the fire onto the two trees.

"Mudkip! Use Water Gun on the fire!" I ordered.

"Mudkip!" the Mudkip cried as they shot out a stream of water from their mouths. The fire was quickly put out thanks to the teamwork of the two.

"Thanks you guys!" I said as I released them.

"That was amazing!" Solana praised.

"Thank you, miss ranger. I was trying to act like one of you and tried to capture a Torchic with a stick, but it got scared and lit the trees on fire. I'm sorry." the boy explained.

"It's okay. But don't do it again." Spencer patted the boy's head before everyone walked back to the base.

"Nice job out there Ashley. You not only find Larry's missing pokemon, but you also prevented a major fire in the forest." Spencer said. "For that, I'm promoting you to Ranger Rank 1!"

"Alright!" I cheered as I did my Ranger pose.

"Since everything is quiet, you can have the rest of the day off." Spencer said. I decided to relaxing on some of the couches where Solana, Lunick, and Murph were already was.

"Hey Ashley! Congrats on being promoted." Lunick said as I sat opposite of him and Solana.

"Yeah. With all you did today, you deserved it." Murph said. "Especially with what you went through yesterday."

"Sorry. I kinda told everyone here in the base about what happened during your Graduation." Solana explained.

"It's okay. If I'm acting a bit hostile, they should know why." I shrugged. "By the way, can I get a punching bag in my room, Spencer?"

"Why not? After what that kid did to you, I should beat him up himself." Spencer sat next to Murph.

"Spencer's a bit overprotective of us. Think of him as a really overprotective father." Solana said.

"Great. One more family-like member and he's just as overprotective as my real family." I groaned. "Now I have two cousins who never leave me alone when I'm with them, a brother who is way overprotective, and a sister who has an arsenal big enough to blow Sinnoh right off the map."

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Speaking of which, that must be her now." I sighed. I picked up the call.

"Ashley! How is it going sis?" Luana asked. I could see that she was outside somewhere and was looking very bored.

"Not much right now. I got promoted to Ranger Rank 1 a little while ago though." I replied.

"Really? That's great! How?" Luana asked.

"Had to find a missing pokemon and put out a fire." I answered.

"All on your first day? You rock!" Luana exclaimed.

"Thanks. How are things going on with you right now?" I asked.

"I'm stuck delivering newspapers with redhead." Luana pouted. "I am so bored right now."

"Why are you stuck with that?" I asked.

"Crawford's still recovering from my latest attack on him for stealing my bra last night, so Barlow gave me his job today and also made it redhead's first mission." Luana explained.

"Did you do the same for redhead?" I asked.

"No," Luana answered. "I did worst. Especially since Brendan and Lucas only used their pokemon."

"Does Ash know yet?" I asked as my Pokegear start to ring. "Scratch that. He's calling me right now."

"Do you need help? I can have them both on screen." Mai offered.

"Really? Thanks, Mai." I gave her my styler and Pokegear. After a couple of taps on her keyboard, both Luana and Ash appeared on the big screen.

"Hey Ash. What's up? By the way, I'm also talking with Luana." I said.

"Tell Luana 'hi' for me." Ash waved.

"He does know that I can hear him, right?" Luana sweatdropped.

"Oh, we can hear each other, but we can't see each other? I think I get it." Ash said.

" _He's as clueless as ever."_ Pikachu said.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, it is that Solana?" Ash came closer to the screen.

"Good to see you again, Ash." Solana walked up next to me in front of the screen. "And you don't need to get so close."

"Sorry. So how's your first day?" Ash backed away.

"She's already at Ranger Rank 1." Lunick came up.

"After she found a missing pokemon and prevented a forest fire." Spencer added.

"And who are you guys?" Ash asked.

"Lunick is Solana's partner and a Top Ranger while Spencer is Base Leader here." I explained.

"And the other ranger?" Luana asked.

"Murph." Murph answered. "I've been here for a year, but I'm not very good."

"Wait a minute, I remember you!" Luana exclaimed. "You were in my class last year in Ranger School!"

"That's right! Luana! You were the one who blew up the toaster!" Murph exclaimed.

"You blew up a toaster?" Ash sweatdropped.

"Not my best moment." Luana rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, do not let her near any kitchen appliances. She also blew up the oven, stove, blender, microwave, and grill." I added. "And do not eat anything she makes."

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a cook!" Luana pouted.

"You nearly burnt down the house in Sinnoh!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, I really did burn down the house. That's the reason why auntie and uncle has to move to Almia." Luana sweatdropped.

"I'm just lucky that I didn't have to live with her for 10 years." Ash commented.

"I may not be there right now, Ashton, but I can still hurt you!" Luana growled. "Ashley, do you know where my boomerang is?" she turned her attention to me.

"No! Not the boomerang!" Ash cried. "Not again!"

"Again?" everyone in the base sweatdropped.

"You don't want to know." I sighed.

"Oh yeah. Ashley, I'm going to visit Luana and stay at her base for a while to help out Professor Oak with some reasearch." Ash said.

"Really? That's great!" Luana cheered.

"Hope you two have fun." I said.

"Sorry that you couldn't be stationed with Luana." Ash said.

"I'm happy that I'm not stationed there with that redhead." Anger suddenly flared up in me.

"He's there?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah. I'll tell you everything when you get here." Luana nodded. "And then you'll feel the same way Brendan, Lucas, and I are feeling right now."

"Am I missing something?" Ash asked.

"You'll find out soon. Right now, I need to go so bye guys!" Luana waved before disconnecting.

"I have to go too. Bye sis!" Ash waved before the screen went black.

"Your family is very interesting." Lunick sweatdropped.

"That's one word to describe them." I said before yawning. "I'm off to bed. Night guys!" I went up to my room.

It was already dark when I looked out my window. How time flies. I changed into some pajama shorts and a top before sitting on the bed.

" _What a day."_ Pikachu yawned.

"I know." I sighed. I opened my drawers to see all of clothes already in there. I look through the desk and saw all of my stuff except for one thing.

"Hey Ashley. Looking for something?" Solana asked when she appeared at my door.

"Have you seen a book? It's called _Turning Over a New Leaf_. I know I put it with my stuff before I left." I kept looking for it.

"A book? I think I saw one." Solana thought about it.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"I saw my redheaded cousin taking it out of your bag before the ceremony. I asked him about it, but he said that you gave it to him." Solana answered.

He took my book? That boy is dead. "He did what?" I growled. "He is so going to pay." I opened the window.

I pulled out a boomerang, the same one Luana was talking about. "Pikachu, can you give a good zap through this?" I held out the weapon.

" _Sure."_ Pikachu said nervously before sending a Thunderbolt into the boomerang.

When she was done, I typed a quick message in. I marched over to the window and threw the boomerang as hard as I could.

"Okay then." Solana sweatdropped. "Night." she said before walking back to her room.

I collapsed on my bed. Since Fiore is like five hours ahead of Almia and the boomerang can travel very quickly, he should be getting a shock in about an hour when it's just about sundown there. With that final thought, I fell asleep in Fiore where I am now a Ranger.

* * *

 **Rhythmi: Why are we even here if we're not in this chapter?**

 **Isaac: She does have a point.**

 **AKCC: Would all three of you just shut up?! This was supposed to be just me in here! *turns to readers***

 **Anyways, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I played Pokemon Ranger so much, I am so annoyed at the very long tutorials they put in. I added some stuff, left others out, you know. I just put what I need to fit this story together.**

 **And ta-da! Ash is going to be kinda like a side character or comic relief. I just love to put in those sibling rivalries or bickering. Depends.**

 **And I am so far ahead. I just need some stuff to advance it farther. For example, those entries in Brighton's diary. I really need them. They are important! Not even Bulbapedia has them and they're supposed to have everything! And even though I don't need it right away, a brief summary of the events and all the missions in Guardians Signs. Yeah, that's going to be in the third arc, but I have never played Guardian Signs before so I really need help with that. I'm counting on all of you loyal readers!**

 **I am also planning to make these chapters longer. About 4000-6000 words. Maybe a bit more. I have been able to do it a lot more in this arc, but I don't know where it starts. You will know though! Think of it as a reward for staying loyal to this story!**

 **Keith: You done yet?**

 **AKCC: I can easily kill you off!**

 **Keith: Geez, I was just asking. Continue.**

 **AKCC: And I'm done. Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

***pokes head from behind wall***

 **Did I do it? Did I actually get rid of them?**

 **Yes! Yes! I did it!**

 **Luana: Hello!**

 **AKCC: What the f*ck?!**

 **Ashley: Language!**

 **Ash: You are not one to talk.**

 **Ashley: Shut up!**

 **AKCC: Why the hell are you here?!**

 **Luana: Because we want to.**

 **AKCC: *sulks in corner* This was supposed to be my me time!**

 **Ashley: Get a hold of yourself! You still got a chapter to do!**

 **Ash: Let's do the disclaimer and get this thing started. AKCC does not own Pokemon, only her OC, Ashley, who she made my sister for some reason!**

 **Ashley: I can hear you!**

 **Ash: That was the point!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

 **Keith's POV**

Her eyes. The warm chocolate brown color of them were suddenly cold and hard. The stinging on my cheeks was still there even after last night. Arceus, why was I so stupid?! Why did I have to make that damn video? Now I lost the girl of my dreams. Now she hates me.

But man, that girl can deliver a hit. Her family wasn't so easy either. Her cousins' pokemon were so strong. I felt like I was in a battle. But her sister was much worst. I felt like every bone in my body was broken even though they weren't! Crawford got off easy compared to what Luana did to me.

Right now, I'm standing in the Vientown Ranger Base along with Rhythmi.

"Alright rookies!" Barlow boomed. "Time for the formal introductions. I'm Barlow, Leader of the Vientown Ranger Base." he introduced himself. "The guy with the afro is our resident joker, Crawford. The girl who did that to him is our local toaster-killer, Luana." he pointed to Luana and Crawford, who was on the couch with several bruises. "The grease monkey over there is Elaine, but never tell her that she can't take apart anything."

"Hey!"

"And the lady behind the counter is our three-time Styler-Charging champ, Audrey." Barlow ignored Elaine and pointed to Audrey. "Now, Rhythmi," he turned to Rhythmi who jumped a bit. "You will be working with Audrey so you can learn the ropes. While Keith, for your first mission, you'll be delivering the Vien Tribute with Luana." he handed me a stack of newspapers.

"What?! But that's Crawford's job!" Luana whined.

"Yes, but right now he's out of commission so you're stuck with the rookie." Barlow explained.

"Ugh!" Luana groaned. "Come on, let's get this over with." she marched out of the base and I followed her.

"Why are there so many newspapers here?" I asked, trying to hold all of them up.

"We have to deliver them to everyone in both Vientown and Chicole Village." Luana explained.

We delivered the paper to everyone in Vientown. I met Little Tim again along with his wife, Big Bertha, and their four kids. We met Mimi and her bungee-jumping Happiny (where did they even come from?). We walked over to Chicole Village where Luana wanted to visit her family first.

"Auntie! Uncle! It's good to see you again!" she hugged her aunt and uncle.

"Lulu!" a little girl with black hair ran up to Luana.

"Faye! You've grown since the last time I saw you!" Luana picked the little girl up.

"Luana, who is this?" her aunt asked. She had brown hair and does sorta look like Luana.

"My name's Keith, ma'am." I said.

"No need to be all formal, just call us Nessa and Caleb." Luana's uncle said. He had black hair like Faye, but his face seemed a bit familiar somehow.

"Is big brother here?" Faye asked.

"Sorry, but Sven can't visit right now." Luana set her down. Sven? As in the Top Ranger Sven?

"What are you two doing right now?" Nessa asked.

"Right, we're here to deliver these." I handed them a newspaper.

"What a nice man." Caleb commented.

I saw Luana's eye twitch before staring at her aunt and uncle. After a minute, I saw their happy faces turn into faces of anger.

"Young man, how dare you?" Caleb towered over me.

"Forget it, Calem. We'll deal with it later." Nessa pulled her husband away. How did they change so suddenly? And why?

"Hey! Guess what? We got a farm!" Faye jumped up and down excitedly.

"Really?" Luana looked her younger cousin.

"Yep! I even got to choose a name for it! It's called Partner Farm since mommy and daddy are in love with each other and act like equal partners." Faye explained.

"Cool! I want to go see it" Luana exclaimed.

"I'll show you!" Faye grabbed Luana's hand and started to drag her out the door.

"Can you deliver to the rest of Chicole Village?" Luana asked.

"No problem." I said as I walked out the door. Luana and her family walked south while I went to the other houses.

There was a single mom, but her son never visit her a lot. Another was a couple who was looking for a new band to listen to. They came to Almia hoping to find one. When I was finished, I only had one newspaper left and that was for Mr. Woodward who we didn't find in Vientown since he wasn't in his house.

I walked down to the farm where I saw Luana talking to someone on her styler while the rest of her family was working in the farm. She noticed me and gave a 'wait' sign.

"You'll find out soon. Right now, I need to go so bye guys!" Luana said before turning back to me. "You done?"

"Just need to find Mr. Woodward." I held up the paper.

"Must be at the beach than." Luana sighed. We walked towards Nabiki Beach. My foot just touch the sand when something rocketed into my chest and I fell backwards.

" _Buddy! Good to see you again! I miss you!"_ a Buizel yelled.

"Hey, I remember you." I sat up. "You were the one who jumped on my face!"

" _Yeah, but that was because I wanted to be with you!"_ Buizel explained.

"But I'm not sure clinging onto my face was a good excuse for that!" I shouted.

" _Heh. Sorry about that."_ Buizel rubbed the back of his head.

"I see that Buizel has taken a liking to you!" an old man walked up to us.

"Hi Mr. Woodward." Luana said. "Here." She handed him the paper I had in my hands.

"Thank you, Luana." he nodded towards her. "And your name is?" he turned to me.

"I'm Keith. I just graduated." I said.

"Ah, I see. So what about taking Buizel as your partner than?" Mr. Woodward suggested.

" _Please please please please please please please please please please!"_ Buizel begged.

"Alright, do you want to become my partner?" I said.

" _Would I ever!"_ Buizel jumped on my face.

"Ah!" I yelled. I was able to get him off. "But if we're going to be partners, you have to stop doing that!"

" _Got it."_ he jumped down.

"Now, what should I call you?" I pondered.

" _What about Blast? Or Wave? Maybe Splash?"_ Buizel posed with every name.

"I think I'll call you Hydro." I sweatdropped.

" _That works."_ Buizel said.

"Alright. Now that we got that done, let's head back." Luana started to walk off.

Hydro climbed onto my shoulder and we walked after Luana.

" _You seemed to be quieter than last time."_ Hydro commented.

"Well some things changed since we last met." I said.

" _Speaking of, where is that girl? And her cute Pikachu?"_ Hydro asked.

"Those were the things that changed. I sorta made her hate me." I sighed.

" _I thought that you really like her. What happened?"_ he asked.

"I'll explain it to you later." I said as we stepped into the base.

"Welcome back!" Crawford jumped up.

"How did you recover so fast?" Luana asked, shocked at his recovering.

"After one year of your beatings, I think I developed super healing skills!" Crawford said.

"Or the fact that Rhythmi is medically trained." Audrey pointed out.

"Oh yeah, she's right." Crawford said.

"Anyways, are you two done?" Barlow asked.

"Yep. All delivered." I said.

"Great job! For that, I'm promoting you to Ranger Rank 1!" Barlow shouted.

"Yeah!" I did my Ranger Pose.

"How about this, you can have the rest of the day off." Barlow said.

"Thanks Barlow." I said before heading off to my room.

Even though the room has two beds, I have to the room to myself since partners always room together. While Audrey and Rhythmi room together and Luana and Crawford are stuck together, I don't have a partner so the room is all mine.

" _Keith,"_ a bright light appeared in the middle of the room. I had to shield my eyes from the glowing purple light. The light died down and I saw that it was a Mewtwo. " _I see that your power to communicate with pokemon finally unlocked."_

"Yeah, after when you first gave it to me, I was waiting for it to happen." I grinned.

" _Sorry that I can't stay long, but I'm here to warn you that Jay is getting more help for his plan."_ Mewtwo said before disappearing.

" _Keith, what is he talking about and how do you know him?"_ Hydro asked.

"I've known Mewtwo since I was little when I had to run away from home when my brother, Jay, killed our parents. Mewtwo helped me find my other brother and had me live with him and our aunt and uncle and their children, our cousins. He gave me the gift to understand pokemon, but he said that it will only be unlocked when I'm ready. But back to my brother, Jay is a maniac that only wants power. And now, Jay is trying to take over the world and now he has gotten help." I explained. I couldn't help, but flashback to that particular day eight years ago.

* * *

 _ **Eight years ago**_

 _I stared in horror at the pool of blood and my parents in the middle of it. I looked up and saw my older brother, Jay, standing over their motionless bodies holding a bloody knife._

" _J-Jay?" I stuttered. "What did you do?"_

" _I did what needed to be done." he looked at me with blood red eyes. "And now, I have to get rid of you." he said as he approached me._

" _NO!"_

 _I held up my hands to my face as Jay leaped towards me, but I felt nothing. I removed my hands from my face to see a purple bubble surrounding me and Jay being flung into the wall._

" _You will not harm the boy." a large cat-like pokemon with a purple tail appeared in front of me. A bright light was emitted from his body and swallowed me. When the light faded, I found myself on a lawn in front of a house._

" _Wh-Who are you?" I asked the pokemon._

" _My name is Mewtwo." it said as it touched my forehead with its three fingers._

" _What was that?" I asked._

" _You'll find out soon, but for now, you're safe." Mewtwo took his hand away._

" _Why was Jay acting that way? And why did he have to do that to our parents?" I asked._

" _Your brother's heart have been corrupted with eternal darkness ever since he was born, but now it's starting to affect him." Mewtwo explained. "You have been born with a heart of pure goodness and you are the only one who can help stop him."_

" _But how? I'm only seven!" I shouted._

" _You'll face him in the future when it's time, but until than, I will be looking after you from time to time." Mewtwo explained. "Until you figured out your future, you'll be living with your aunt, uncle, your older brother, and your cousins."_

" _Ben? I thought he died." I said._

" _No, he didn't. He has been living with your aunt and uncle in the Sevii Islands since Jay will know that he would get in his way for his ultimate plan." Mewtwo explained._

" _But won't they be surprised when I suddenly show up on their doorstep?" I asked._

" _No, they already know about Jay. Your parents knew about him and tried to change him by keeping you around, but they failed and payed the ultimate price." Mewtwo explained._

" _This is too much, I can't do this!" I said, clutching my head._

" _Do not worry. I will be there to guide you along the way." Mewtwo said. "Remember, there will always be someone else alongside you."_

* * *

 _There will always be someone else alongside you._ Mewtwo's words still rung inside my head.

" _Sounds rough."_ Hydro said.

"Tell me about it." I said before heading back out to the main area.

"CRAWFORD! YOU PERVERT!" Luana was chasing Crawford around the base with a sledgehammer while Rhythmi was recording the entire thing.

"What did he do this time?" I asked as I approach the operator's desk.

"Stole her underwear." Audrey replied.

"What's that noise?" Elaine asked. Everyone stopped where they were as they tried to listen. A whirling sound was getting louder and louder. Before I knew it, a boomerang flew into the room through an open window and hit me in the back of the head.

"AH!" I yelled as it shocked me. When it was done, it fell onto the floor as I was twitching.

"There's my boomerang!" Luana exclaimed. "Ashley must have had it."

"And either used it to shock Keith or returned it to you." Crawford added.

"Or both." Elaine added.

"How is a boomerang even able to do that?" Rhythmi asked.

"It's our own special invention." Luana picked up the boomerang. "Ashley and I made it so it could deliver attacks when we throw it. It was also a way to deliver a message." Luana explained.

"Did that sister of yours send a message with that attack?" Barlow asked.

"Yep, and according to the time she sent the boomerang, she was very angry. It only got sent out an hour ago." Luana said. "The message says 'give me back my book you redhead.'" she read aloud. Crap, she found out.

"You stole her book!" Rhythmi looked at me. "You know that she really care about that book!"

"Wait there's more," Luana said. "'P.S. Luana, I was holding onto your boomerang so you won't kill Crawford, but if you don't need it, sent it to Percy, then he can sent it to uncle.'" she read aloud.

"Who's Percy?" Barlow asked.

"He's our ranger cousin. He's based in Summerland." Luana explained.

"So Sven, the Top Ranger, and a Summerland ranger are your cousins?" I asked.

"We also have an uncle who's also a ranger in Oblivia, another uncle in Fall City, and a cousin in Wintown." Luana said.

"Big family." I commented before going back to my room. With the tingling sensation still in my body, I grabbed the book from my desk and went to sleep holding it next to me. It's the closest I can get to the girl of my dreams.

* * *

 **AKCC: Do I have permission to speak now?**

 **Luana: Why are you asking us?**

 **AKCC: Because every time I try, one of you gets in the way!**

 **Ashley: Talk all you want. We have nothing to say here. I have nothing to do with this chapter. I like that.**

 **Ash: Do I have that much significance in here?**

 **AKCC: Later in the plot. *turns to readers***

 **Okay, so a few things about this chapter. Like Mew with Ashley, I made Mewtwo sorta like Keith's guardian. And more extended family for htthe Ketchums. A little tie-in form the last chapter. Keith's past is revealed.**

 **Sorry if it's short. I wrote this like a long time ago and I swear, they will get longer. Don't know when though. And sorry if I don't sound very 'peppy' today. I've been sick and I think it has been affecting my writing and mood a bit. As I asked last chapter, I seriously need those Brighton diary entries. I really do. As all of you know, they are a big part of the story so I need them. Put them in a review, a PM, I don't care. I will seriously give you a shout out for helping me.**

 **What else? Oh yeah. the Buizle from the One-Day Internships, Hydro, is now Keith's partner. I'm sure all of you saw that coming. Now, Keith will be doing the early SoA missions solo, but I will have Ashley come in when the Fiore missions are over.**

 **So yeah. This is it. Don't forget.**

 **Cast: Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AKCC: Ah, don't you just love spring? The sunshine! The singing birds! The fragrant flowers!**

 **Ashley: Okay, what the heck is wrong with you?**

 **AKCC: Whatever do you mean? It's just so beautiful today to write some fanfic inside!**

 **Ash: May I be the first to hit her back to her senses?**

 **Luana: In this case, I would say yes.**

 **Ashley: Do it when the readers are distracted with the chapter.**

 **AKCC: Ohh! What are you doing with that mallet, Ash?**

 **Luana: AKCC does not own Pokemon. And I would advise all of you read the chapter ASAP. I'm serious.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

 **Ashley's POV**

" _Ashley!"_

"Nnnngg." I groggily opened one of my eyes. I saw a fuzzy-looking Pikachu being chased by something red and something blue into my room.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as electricity flowed through my body.

"Ashley! What happened?" Solana, Lunick, and Spencer rushed to my room.

"I think I just got a rude wake-up call." I glared at Plusle and Minun.

" _They were chasing me and I accidentally led them to your room."_ Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Plusle! Minun!" Solana and Lunick scolded their partners. "Say you're sorry!"

" _Sorry Ashley."_ They bowed their heads.

"They play this prank for every new ranger." Lunick explained.

"Now that everyone is up, get ready." Spencer ordered before leaving. Everyone else followed and Plusle and Minun left with their Rangers.

" _You okay?"_ Pikachu asked.

"I'm fine." I threw off my blanket. "After years of being shocked by you, that was nothing." I stretched and got changed.

Pikachu walked down with me into the central area where everyone else was already waiting.

I froze just as I walked up to Mai's operator desk. A familiar aura was radiating throughout the room. But I haven't felt this one in a really long while. I just can't put my fing-

"GOTCHA!"

 **SLAM!**

I felt a hand in my shoulder and I flipped whoever the hand was attached to over my shoulder and onto the floor.

"OW!" A certain cowboy shouted as he laid spread out in front of me.

"Oh my Arceus," I covered my mouth with my hands. "Sven! I am so sorry!"

"Is this how you greet family?" Sven sat up, rubbing his head.

"No, but you shouldn't have done that though! I could've done worse!" I threatened.

"Alright, I get it." He stood up and held his hands up in defeat.

"Why are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Almia?" I asked.

"He's here because he had to escort me." a man with white hair walked up to us.

"Professor Hastings!" Solana exclaimed.

"Why did you have to escort the Professor here?" Lunick asked Sven.

"I was just told that he had to talk to Spencer about something." Sven answered.

"Is there somewhere private where we can talk?" Professor Hastings asked Spencer.

"Yes, we can head upstairs." Spencer pointed to the elevator. He turned to Solana and Lunick. "I want you two to patrol Lyra Forest." They nodded and headed out. "Ashley, I want you to patrol around town." He turned to me.

"Yes, sir." I saluted and walked outside.

" _Ashley!"_

"Oof!" I fell down to the ground as something tackled me.

" _Luxray!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, boy." I petted Luxray, who was still on me.

"Ray! Get off of her!" Sven ran out of the base.

" _Sorry."_ Ray got off of me and Sven helped me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Sven asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." I dusted myself off. "Why are you out here?"

"I have nothing else to do and I thought that I join you on your patrol." Sven answered.

"I thought you would rather be bothering Wendy." I said as we walked around town.

"I would, but she's not here right now. So I just have to settle with bothering you." Sven smirked.

"Oh joy." I rolled my eyes.

"So how was Ranger School?" Sven asked.

"See for yourself." I said as I sent him images of school. Once again, there was the face of fury. "Sven, I have Luana, Ash, Brendan, Lucas, and even Lucario breathing down my neck about the Seviper incident and Halloween. They all want to beat that redhead up. Except for Luana, Brendan, and Lucas since they already did after what happened at Graduation. But I'm sure that they don't mind doing it again with you." I said before he could say a single word.

"He's based with Luana, right?" Sven asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good. Since he's in Almia, I can take a good hit at him." Sven had an evil grin on his face.

I shook my head as we continued to patrol Ringtown together. After walking around for an hour or two and deeming Ringtown safe, we made our way back to the base.

"Good, you're back." Spencer said as we stepped through the door.

"What do you need, Leader?" I asked.

"Professor Hastings needs to go to Fall City and since he hates flying, he has to go by land. I want you to escort him there." Spencer explained. "I'm making this an official mission."

"You can count on me." I nodded.

"Since the Professor is going with you, I'll head back to Almia." Sven waved as he headed back to the Ranger Union.

"Let's get moving than." Professor Hastings started to walk out.

"For an old man, he is really fast." I said as I tried to catch up to the Professor.

" _I agree._ " Pikachu held on tightly to my shoulder. We were able to catch up with Professor Hastings at the entrance of Lyra Forest.

"For a Trainer turned ranger, you are fast." Hastings commented.

"Thank you, but I did have a lot of training thanks to my family where half of them are rangers." I said.

"Yes, I have heard a lot about you from Sven." Hastings rubbed his chin.

" _BELL!"_

" Professor! Watch out!" I got between Hastings and the rustling bushes as a Bellsprout jumped out. It started to attack us with Razor Leaf, but Pikachu stopped them all. I quickly captured the Bellsprout and released it.

"You are good at captures too." Hastings commented. "I think I see your future as a Top Ranger."

"Thank you Professor. Shall we get going?" I motioned to the path.

"Indeed." Hastings and I walked a couple of steps before a Mudkip ran up to us and hid behind my legs.

"What the?" I asked as Pikachu jumped down and tried to comfort the poor pokemon.

"Come back here you little pest!" a man with brown hair and a white and red outfit that seems like it was from the 60's.

" _Make that mean man go away!"_ the Mudkip cowered behind me.

"Who are you and what do you want with that Mudkip?" Hastings asked.

"I'm part of the Go-Rock Squad. And that Mudkip is going to pay for blasting me with water!" the grunt stated.

"I don't know why a couple of fashion freaks dressed like you will call yourselves a lame name like that, but hurting an innocent Pokemon is just low." I said before punching the guy in the stomach and kicking him into a tree.

"You'll pay for that, ranger. The Go-Rock Squad will rule the world!" The grunt stated before running off.

"I doubt that's the last time we're going to see them." I muttered.

" _And every time we're going to see them again, they are just going to get lamer."_ Pikachu commented as the Mudkip ran off.

"Shall we continue?" Hastings asked, clearly unfazed by my actions for some reason. I nodded and we proceeded to Fall City.

I had to clear a couple of logs and bundles of hay on our way to the tunnel connecting the two towns. The final hurdle in our way was to make it through Krokko Tunnel. In the entrance, there was a Dugtrio statue since they helped people make this tunnel. By the tunnel was a small lake where a fisherman was catching nothing but Magikarp. Poor fella.

"Well you look at this!" Hastings exclaimed as walked to another part in the tunnel. "A Dugtrio!"

"Professor," I tried to warn him as he ran off to look at the Pokemon.

"A rare find indeed." Hastings commented as he got closer to the Dugtrio.

"Dug!" the Dugtrio retreated back underground as a loud rumbling noise echoed across the cave.

 _ **RRRRUUUMMMBBLLLEEE**_

"Professor!" I yelled as two large boulders fell from the ceiling and blocked my view of him.

I hissed as a sharp rock sliced across the area above my collarbone. I placed a hand to my collarbone and pulled it back to see a line of blood.

" _Are you okay?"_ Pikachu asked me, concerned for me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I responded.

"Ashley! Are you there?" Hastings' voice came from the other side.

"Professor! I'm here! Are you okay?" I shouted back.

"I'm perfectly fine. I believe there's another way over here." Hastings shouted back.

"I'm on it. Stay put!" I shouted back before running. I captured a Paras and had it cut a fence. The fence led the way to another part with an opening to another part of the tunnel. It led to an pool of water with Poliwag swimming it in.

I kneeled down by the water and cleaned my wound with a wet cloth. A Poliwag saw the state I was in and came closer to help me.

" _How did you get that cut?"_ it asked.

"Two large boulders fell from the roof of the tunnel and a stray rock cut me." I answered as the Poliwag used Water Gun to clean my wound. "Thank you."

" _You're welcome!"_ it said before hopping back into the water. I dried the wound and wrapped the area with some bandages.

" _You better hope you-know-who doesn't ask about that."_ Pikachu said before walking next to me as we continue through the cave.

"But he's going to anyways." I sighed.

"Stay back! No! Stop!" Hastings' voice came from the end of the tunnel.

"That sounds like the Professor! He must be in trouble! Come on!" I sprinted down the cave. I just got to the area where Hastings was when two more people, dressed in the same uniform as that Go-Rock guy from before, running away.

"Thieves!" Hastings shook his fists as he tried to catch up to them.

"Professor! What happened?" I stopped him, knowing that they're too far away to catch.

"They stole the prototype for my Super Styler!" Hastings explained.

"Damn it. If only I could have been here sooner." I growled.

"It's not your fault. Let's get out of here and to Fall City." Hastings calmed down and led the way to Fall City. I had to calm down a Rhydon who, I am guessing, got angered by those Go-Rock grunts who ran away.

When we got to Fall City, we met a blonde woman with a white ranger uniform.

"You're the professor, correct?" She asked, ignoring me. "The base is this way, follow me. My name's Aria by the way."

We followed Aria to the base where a man with a blue uniform and blond hair was waiting.

"Professor Hastings. Good to see that you made it." he said. "I assume nothing went wrong?"

"Actually Joel, a couple of grunts from a group called the Go-Rock Squad stole the prototype." Hastings explained.

"I could have prevented that." I grumbled.

"Come now Ashley. It was not your fault." Hastings turned to me. I looked at the floor, refusing to meet both Hastings' and Joel's eyes.

"Ashley." Joel said sternly.

When he's like this, I have to answer. "Yes, uncle?" I looked up slowly to him.

"You could have done nothing to stop them so stop blaming yourself." he scolded me.

"Yes, uncle." I replied.

"Now, what happened to your chest." he pointed to the bandages. Aw crap.

"Nothing." I turned around, trying to hide them. But Pikachu had other ideas. She jumped down from my shoulder and pull a loose end, causing me to spin around and the wound to show itself. "Pikachu!" I exclaimed.

" _He's going to find out sooner or later. And now it's sooner."_ Pikachu said as she ran over to hide behind Joel.

"Ashley Satoko Ketchum, what, in the name of Arceus, happened there?!" Joel asked as steam was practically coming out of his ears.

"Well, when we were walking here through Krokko Tunnel, the Professor got distracted by a Dugtrio and two boulders fell from the roof of the cave. And a stray rock sorta sliced me on my chest." I nervously told him.

"You should be more careful." Joel was rubbing his temples. "We'll talk about this later, but for now, go to the infirmary and get that cut look at." He turned to the blonde ranger. "Aria, can you show Ashley the way over there?"

"Yes, sir." Aria nodded and motioned me to follow her.

I quickly walked behind her with Pikachu jumping onto my right shoulder. "I am so getting you back for this." I growled at her.

" _I was only trying to help."_ Pikachu shrugged. " _Besides, he would have asked anyways."_

"Sometimes, I hate you." I sighed.

" _I love you too._ " Pikachu licked my cheek.

"Stop it." I turned away from her.

"You say something?" Aria turned her head around.

"What? Oh, nothing." I replied.

Silence filled the air after that, but Aria decided to break it after a few seconds.

"So, you're Joel's' niece?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. He can be very overprotective." I replied.

"Anyone else in your family?" Aria asked.

"Well, half of my family are Trainers while the other half are rangers." I replied. "For the ranger half, my sister, Luana, is a ranger in Vientown in Almia, I have an uncle in Oblivia with his wife and daughter. Joel, obviously, a cousin in Summerland and another one in Wintown." I counted them off on my fingers. "Oh! And Sven, the Top Ranger is my cousin too."

"Didn't know they were all related." Aria looked shocked. "Who are your cousins in Fiore?"

"The one in Summerland is named Percy. He has orange hair for some unknown reason. Don't ask me. I don't know how. No one else in my family has it. He has a Politoed as his Partner pokemon. And Chris is the one in Wintown. People call him Silent Chris, but I don't know why. Whenever I'm hanging out with him, he talks non-stop." I explained.

"That must explains why you can be such a good ranger." Aria bit her lip.

"Actually, no. I was a Trainer before I came to the Ranger School. I did know some rangers apart from my family, but they didn't really have time to show me what's it all about to be a ranger. But when I went to Ranger School, I found out I did have a talent for it though. But I still have a long way to go." I explained. "Plus, there are some personal things I'm dealing with."

"Relationships?" Aria asked.

"You better believe it." I nodded.

"Tell me about it." Aria said as we reached the infirmary.

"It's kinda of a long story." I said as I sat onto a bed.

"We have the time." Aria leaned on the bed across from mine. A nurse was beginning to treat my wound.

"Well, it all started when I entered the school. There was an annoying redhead and he got on my nerves. But we did become friends along with our friends, Rhythmi and Isaac. And I guess I sorta develop feelings for the redhead." I explained.

"What's his name?"Aria asked.

"I rather not say." my voice turned bitter. "Anyway, there were some moments where he was just a big jerk. On Halloween, he pulled a prank and dumped a bucket of fake blood on me, nearly got me killed when he was acting stupid and chased a guy with a Seviper, and throwing me over his shoulder and into the ocean water when we were on a school trip." I explained.

"He does sound like a jerk. How were you ever into him?" Aria asked.

"There were moments where he was actually nice. After the thing with the Seviper, I accidentally got poison by a Poison Tail and he carried me over to the school. During the school trip, he caught me when I was free-falling from a balloon, kidnapped me and took me on a ride in the sky on a Charizard, saved me from being trampled on by several Trainers, saved me from a Tentacool and a Tentacruel as they were dragging me underwater, and he danced with me during our last night there and when we had our Spring Formal at school." I explained.

"Sounds romantic. Do you know if he likes you back?" Aria asked.

"I think so. He blushes sometimes and he does a lot of nice stuff for me. But he weirdly thought that I was dating my brother. Maybe the fact that we were also hanging out had something to do with it." I explained. "But overall, he said that he only likes me as a friend, so I guess we can't be anything more. Especially what he did on Graduation." I growled.

"What did he do?" Aria asked.

"Let's just say that he betrayed my trust and now, I want nothing to do with him." I said bitterly.

"All done." the nurse announced as she finished wrapping my chest.

"Thank you." I said to her as I hopped off the bed. I walked back to the main area with Aria and Pikachu following me. Joel and Hastings were talking when we got there.

"I see. Well, I'll get my rangers right now it, Professor." Joel nodded his head as he spoke to Professor Hastings.

"You need your rangers to do what?" Aria walked up to him.

"Aria." Joel jumped at the sound of her voice. "Can you show Ashley to one of the guest rooms? It's late and I believe that there is not enough time for her to return to Ringtown." Joel explained.

"No problem." Aria nodded her head and motioned me to follow her to the elevator.

Once we were in the elevator, I decided to break the silence. "Shouldn't there be more rangers here?" I asked. "So far, the only ones I see here are you and my uncle."

"There are more of us, but Keith and Lind are off on another mission right now." Aria explained. I froze up at the name 'Keith' even though I knew that it wasn't the redhead. "They should be back here tomorrow though." The elevator stopped on the second floor.

"Another question, why were you acting a bit stuck-up when I first met you and when you asked me about my ranger skills?" I asked as we stepped off the elevator.

"Well, I thought you were just a lame rookie, but then I got to know you a bit. But when you talked about your ranger family, I thought you believed that you were better than everyone else. But it turns out, you really weren't. So now, I think we can friends." Aria explained as we walked down the hall.

"Sure, we can be friends. But maybe you shouldn't judge a person so quickly." I said.

"Yeah, I have to work on that. You should've seen the way I treated Solana and Lunick when I first met them." Aria sweatdropped. She stopped in front of a door. "Here is where you'll be staying. Since Joel said he needs the Fall City rangers to do something, you'll might be staying here for a while." Aria explained.

"Thanks." I said as I opened the door and walked in. It was exactly the same as my room back in Ringtown except for the fact that this room was completely blank.

I took off my bag and threw it onto the bed which Pikachu has decided to take a nap on. I took a look into my bag and made sure that I had everything in there; a pair of pajamas, an extra ranger uniform, water, sunscreen, some snacks for both me and Pikachu, and some plain clothes.

Rule Number One for a Journey: Never go anywhere without a bag and extra supplies. Just one of those obvious tips from being a Trainer that I carried over to being a ranger. And good thing too. If I was stupid and didn't bring a bag with supplies, than I would be sleeping in my ranger uniform 24/7 until I get back to Ringtown.

I quickly changed out of my uniform and into my pajamas before laying on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Ashley: Are you sure you didn't kill her?**

 **Ash: Yes I am sure!**

 **Luana: You better hope she's only unconscious.**

 **Ashley: Or else, we'll all out of a job.**

 **Ash: Don't you mean you won't exist.**

 **Ashley: No, I mean everyone who have ever and will ever be in her stories will be jobless! Sure there are other jobs, but there are limited space! And this economy is horrible too!**

 **Luana: Not to mention the government. Who let's a ten-year-old roam the world, which is filled with creatures who can kill you, alone? I'm telling you, there's a lot of things wrong here.**

 **AKCC: Hi guys! Why are you all standing around me?**

 **Ash: Eek! *faints***

 **Ashley: Wow, not even I reacted like that.**

 **LuanaL Likes end this here to preserve his masculinity.**

 **Ashley: What masculinity?**

 **AKCC: Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AKCC: I am never getting this story done.**

 **Keith: Why?**

 **AKCC: BECAUSE PEOPLE AREN'T HELPING ME WITH THOSE DIARY ENTRIES!**

 **Isaac: Wow. I think you just blasted my eardrum.**

 **Rhyhtmi: Can't you just find them on your own?**

 **AKCC: I can't! They're not on Bulbapedia, I think, and my copy of SoA was a total bust! I can't even play it even more since it can't even save!**

 **Keith: Ever heard of the Internet?**

 **AKCC: I tried, I can't find them! I'm just depending on my readers at this point, but they're not helping!**

 **Rhythmi: Okay, this is getting hard to watch. Please people, help her. I'm begging you.**

 **Isaac: But first, the disclaimer. This is still a chapter after all.**

 **Rhythmi: Right. Keith do it. You haven't done anything in a while.**

 **Keith: Fine. AKCC does not own Pokemon. Happy?**

 **AKCC: WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **Rhythmi: Stop crying!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

 **Ashley's POV**

"So, what do you guys do here?" I asked Aria the next morning. We were already downstairs chatting with the orange-haired and brown-eyed Operator, Autumn. Joel promoted me to Ranger Rank 2 earlier this morning before he had to speak with Hastings alone.

"It's been a bit quiet lately, but after what Joel said yesterday, I bet that it's going to get busier." Aria answered.

"Good to be home!" two blonds walked through the base doors.

"Keith! Lind!" Autumn exclaimed. "I thought you guys would be here earlier this morning?"

"We would have been here sooner, but this idiot here wanted to flirt with some girls." one of them pointed to the other.

"Shut up Lind! You were flirting with them as much as I was!" the other one, Keith, I think, retorted.

"Guilty as charge." Lind sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Are they always this way?" I whispered to the girls next to me.

"You better believe it." Autumn whispered.

"Took me forever to get them to stop asking me out." Aria whispered.

"And who is this?" Lind asked as they finally noticed me. Uh-oh.

"By the looks of it, she must be that new Ringtown rookie." Keith said as they both walked up to me.

"What about we get out of here and grab something to eat?" Lind leaned onto the counter next to me.

"What do you say, honey?" Keith leaned on the counter on my other side.

"My name's not 'Honey', it's Ashley." I glared at the both of them. "And I would rather be burned and scarred all over and feel the pain of it forever then go out with either of you two." I stalked away from the both of them and towards the door.

"Don't be so hasty." Lind said.

"Maybe we can change your mind." Keith said as they both of them grabbed my hands.

Big mistake. I narrowed my eyes at them before turning around. They bumped into each other and I punched both of them in their stomachs. Before they could move again, I kicked the both of them and sent them hurtling into the wall next to the elevator as Joel and Hastings were arriving in the elevator.

"I take it that they tried to flirt with Ashley?" Joel asked as he looked over the two boys who were unconscious next to him.

"Yeah." Autumn looked shocked at what I just did.

"How she she able to do that?" Aria also looked shocked.

"When you have to deal with several villainous teams for several years, you have to learn to defend yourselves and your pokemon. They are not the only ones who have to battle." I answered.

"With that aside, I believe we have some news to share with all of you." Hastings said, clearly not bothering with Lind and Keith. Joel and Hastings walked over so they were in front of us.

"Ah yes." Joel said as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "As you all know, I require all of my rangers to do something."

"And what is that exactly, Joel?" Aria asked.

"Yesterday, when Ashley was escorting Professor Hastings over here, a prototype he was working on was stolen from him." Joel explained.

I grumbled at myself for leaving Hastings, but one look from my uncle shut me right up.

"The prototype was for a new type of Styler I was working on, the Super Styler. But it was taken from me by a group known as the Go-Rock Squad." Hastings continued.

"We have information that the Go-Rock Squad may have a base here in Fall City, so I need all of my rangers to investigate." Joel said.

"We'll on it sir." Aria saluted before dragging the still unconscious Lind and Keith out the door.

"What do you want me to do, uncle?" I asked.

"Since I have everyone else searching for the Go-Rock Squad, someone needs to make sure that the rest of Fall City is safe. Are you okay with helping out the residents of Fall City?" Joel asked.

"No problem." I answered.

"Good, than this is an official mission for you." Joel nodded and smiled.

I did my Ranger Pose and ran out the door with Pikachu at my heels.

" _Why are we stuck with all of the boring things?"_ Pikachu complained as I slowed down to a walk.

"I'm still a rookie and someone do need to keep Fall City safe. And that someone happens to be me." I answered.

"Hello! Miss ranger!" a young blonde woman walked up to us.

"Yes. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Actually yes. Follow me, I'll show you." she walked towards an apartment building. I followed her through the door and to a door on our right.

"I just moved here and as you can see," she gestured to a box in front of the door. "The movers seems to forgotten a box and placed it right in front of my apartment door. Do you think you can find a pokemon to move it?"

"No problem." I said as I scanned the box. "Hmm, it seems like it needs a pokemon with Tackle 2." I said to myself. "Be right back!" I said to the woman before running back outside to find a pokemon.

"Let's see what we have." I said to myself as I scanned the area. I spotted a Makuhita nearby and checked it on my Styler. "Perfect. It's powerful enough." I quickly captured the Makuhita and went back to the apartment.

"Makuhita, use Tackle on that box!" I ordered. The Makuhita rocketed itself at the box and moved it clear away from the door. "Thank you! You can go now, Makuhita." I waved as the Makuhita went back outside.

"Thank you so much, miss ranger. Please, come inside for some snacks." the woman invited us in.

We walked in and the first thing we saw was a Venonat bouncing around the room. "Eeek! Please! Capture that pokemon!" the woman pleaded.

It was a tricky capture since the Venonat kept on bouncing around everywhere and purple gas clouds were coming from its body, but I was able to capture and release it. The woman thanked me again and I walked back outside.

" _Shiny!_ " I heard a small voice and a Skitty ran up to a lamp post, entranced by the shiny metal.

"Skitty!" an older brunette woman ran and picked up the Skitty. "Don't go running off from mommy again. I don't want you to get lost like the others." she told the Skitty. "Oh, miss ranger!" she noticed me. "Can you help me?"

"Of course. What do you need?" I said.

"I lost my pokemon. Can you find them?" she asked.

"It will be my pleasure." I answered.

"Thank you. There are five of them and they all look like this little cutie right here." the woman held up the Skitty she was holding. "When you find them, bring them to me. I'll be waiting near the ranger base." she said before walking towards the base.

I ran all over the city looking for those Skitty. One was hiding in a trash can while another was on the rooftop of the apartment building. I had to get a Skitty from a tree and look for a Skitty in a bunch of Poke dolls. The last one was just lost in an alley. But I was able to find all of them and return them to the woman.

"Excuse me, but are you a ranger?" a bluenette woman asked me when I finished with the Great Skitty Hunt.

"Yes I am. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm an assistant at Professor Hastings' lab and I need your help with something. Follow me." the assistant walked away. I followed her and she opened the door to a building that was closed before. She walked down to the basement where it was pitch black.

" _I've gone blind!"_ Pikachu cried.

"You're not blind. It's just really dark down here." I told her. She's such a drama queen.

"As you can see, it is pitch black down here and I really need to find a file. Can you find a pokemon that knows the field move Flash and bring it down here?" the assistant asked.

"No problem." I replied before I had to feel my way back upstairs. The light nearly blinded me, but after blinking away the spots, I ran outside to find a pokemon.

" _I heard from some Wingulls that there's a Staryu in the lighthouse basement._ " Pikachu said.

"To the pier then." I said as I raced off to the pier.

When I got there, I found a manhole with a cover that said 'Lighthouse Basement: Authorized Personnel Only'. I guess that being a ranger counts as authorized personnel. I lifted the cover off and climbed down the ladder.

When I got down to the bottom, a Staryu was there alright. And it came towards me with a Rapid Spin. I dodged it and captured the pokemon with no problem.

I went back the lab and showed the assistant the Staryu.

"A Staryu! Perfect! Bring it down to the basement and it will light up the place." the assistant instructed.

I went down the stairs and told Staryu to use Flash. With a bright, blinding light, the room immediately lit up.

"Thank you Staryu. You can go now." I thanked it as I was blinking spots away.

"Oh! It's so bright down here!" the assistant came down. "Now I can find that file! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed as she went to look for something on a shelf.

I exited the lab and patrolled around the city for anything else. I walked through the marketplace when I saw a familiar face.

"Lizabeth!" I exclaimed as I ran up to her stand.

"What?" she turned around to see who called her. "Ashley!" she exclaimed when she saw me.

"Long time no see." I greeted her. "How are your shows doing?"

"Great, but my family decided to take a small break so I went to Fiore to work at my uncle's shop." she replied. "Enough about me, what about you? When did you become a ranger?"

"Only a few days ago." I replied. "Surprised by the sudden change?"

"A little, but I think being a ranger suits you better." Lizabeth nodded.

"Thanks. What are you selling here?" I asked as I looked over the merchandise.

"Just some trinkets. Water Stones, Mystic Waters, and a couple stones from the People of the Water." Lizabeth answered.

"What about this one?" I asked as I picked up a necklace with a small, blue stone that was emitting a positive aura.

"That's an aura stone. It's said to enhance the aura of the wearer." Lizabeth explained.

An aura stone? How perfect. "How much is it?" I asked.

"For you, free." Lizabeth smiled.

"What? No, I can't just take it." I said.

"It's no problem. I still owe you for helping my family with helping Manaphy. I insist and I'm pretty sure that my uncle will be fine with it." Lizabeth said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay then." I said as I put on the necklace.

"It looks beautiful on you." Lizabeth said.

"Thanks. I have to go and finish patrolling, but I'll see you around." I said before finishing up my patrol.

Once I saw that there was nothing else to do, I started to walk back to the base.

"Ashley." I looked up to see Aria walking towards me. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah, I'm just heading back to the base. How are you doing?" I replied.

"We can't find anything on the Go-Rock Squad, but they have to turn up sooner or later." Aria said.

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the city.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it was coming from the clocktower." Aria answered as she looked north.

"Than we better check it out." I said as I started running north to the clocktower.

Aria followed behind me and when we got there, a Machoke was running rampage.

"You have to calm that Machoke down!" Aria exclaimed. "I'll make sure that none of its attacks hurt anyone."

I nodded and proceeded to capture the pokemon. It was hard with Machoke since it kept on hitting the capture line, but with Pikachu's help, I was able to capture and release it.

"What do you think caused that Machoke to go crazy?" Aria asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that it's not going to be the last time that something like this is going to happen." I said."Let's head back to the base."

We walked back to the base where Joel and Hastings were still there.

"I assume that everything is taken care of?" Joel asked me.

"Yes." I said. "We had some trouble, but we took care of it."

"Good. Any signs of the Go-Rock Squad?" Joel asked Aria.

"No sir, but they have to show up soon." Aria said.

"Alright then. Well, it seems to be a mission clear. Good job." Joel smiled.

"Is anyone here?" a worker with a grimy face and a foul odor surrounding him walked in.

"Yes. You need some help?" Joel said. I could tell that he was trying to hold his breath. Actually, everyone in the base was holding their breaths.

"Yeah, I actually have a little problem in the sewers. Do you have any rangers to spare?" the worker asked.

"The only ranger we have available right now is Ashley." Joel said. "Do you think you can take on this mission?" he looked at me.

"Sure. I can do it." I said. Dear Arceus, what have I just gotten myself into?

* * *

 **AKCC: DO you believe that that Machoke was one of the hardest pokemon to capture in my first run through the game? The first hardest pokemon was that Rhydon. It just downhill form there. Muk, oh how I hate that Muk, Camerupt, Gyarados, including the Water Challenge, Kingdra, Charizard, then that stupid Steelix, then I was stuck on the stupid floor sensors! And after that, it took forever to capture Entei. Ugh. I hated Pokemon Ranger when I first got it. It took me about ten tries to finish the entire thing, but the one major thing that still bothers me is whenever Solana or Lunick have to capture a really tough or rampaging pokemon, their ranger partner or the other person there just stands there. They do nothing. They could've helped in some way. Especially at the Temple. I mean, three legendary pokemon. Three! And the partner couldn't even bother doing anything. Just stand there.**

 **Keith: Um, what are you talking about?**

 **Rhythmi: I wouldn't question her. You know how crazy she is sometimes.**

 **Isaac: Is that why she's talking to a blank wall?**

 **Keith: At least she's not complaining about the diary entries.**

 **Rhythmi: But for the sake of all of us here, just tell her them. Please. I think I'm losing my sanity.**

 **Isaac: Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ash: Where the hell have you've been?**

 **Ashley: Ash! Language!**

 **Ash: What?! This story is rated T for a reason!**

 **Ashley: But that's for the chapter! Not the Author's Note!**

 **Ash: But isn't this part of the chapter?**

 **Ashley: Yeah, well in this case, but uh, Luana?**

 **Luana: Well, the chapter is rated T but that's what the author wrote, yet I guess her Author's Note can also count as part of the chapter since, uh well...**

 **AKCC: Hehe. I guess that got them off my back for a while. Let me do the disclaimer this time in fear of getting hurt. I don't own Pokemon. Yeah. Simple as that.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

 **Keith's POV**

"CRAWFORD! GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!"

" _Nnnggg."_ Hydro moaned besides me. " _What's going on?"_

"Crawford bothering Luana again." I answered as I rolled onto my back.

I sat up on my bed and looked at the empty bed besides me. I sighed. Sometimes it's good not having a partner, but I sorta miss having someone to hang out with and go on missions together. Right now, the only person I have in mind hates me and is all the way in Fiore.

I stood up from my bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. When I was finish, Hydro followed me out the door as I walked into the main area.

"Luana! Just put the sledgehammer down!" Ash shouted as he tried to get the weapon out of his sister's hands. Ash arrived at the base the day after my first mission. After spending some time catching up with Luana, it seems like he wanted to kill me. Wouldn't blame him though. But he calmed down over the next few days and usually tried to keep Luana from killing Crawford. Usually. Not always.

"WHERE DOES SHE EVEN GET THOSE?" Crawford shouted as he hid in the corner.

"LET ME SHOW YOU!" Luana shouted as she tried to get out of Ash's grasp.

"Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash nodded to his pokemon.

" _Got it."_ Pikachu nodded back. He stood in front of Luana. " _Sorry Luana."_ Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt that caused Luana to be paralyzed on the floor.

"We'll be right back." Ash said as he picked up his sister and headed to the infirmary.

"What did he do this time?" I asked Rhythmi as I walked over to the operator's desk.

"Stole her bra." Rhythmi explained.

"While she was in the shower." Audrey added.

"Alright folks." Barlow clapped his hands, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "We just got a call about some strange noises near Marine Cave," he turned to look at Crawford than me. "I want you two to head out there and investigate. I'm making this an official mission for the both of you."

"You got it." Crawford shot up to his feet. He grabbed my arm and ran out of the base with our Partner Pokemon running after us.

"Crawford! Slow down!" I shouted. Crawford suddenly stopped when we got to Nabiki beach. I nearly fall to the ground at the sudden stop, but I was able to catch myself.

"Last time you were here, it was high tide, so Marine Cave wasn't assicable, but it's low tide now so we can." Crawford explained he walked down the stairs to the beach.

"Okay, but why were you in such a hurry to get out of the base?" I asked.

"If you think Luana was destructive enough, when she's shocked or burned or anything, she will leave a trail of debris in her wake." Crawford whispered to me. "Last time, we had to rebuild the base."

I shuddered at the thought of Luana as a wrecking tornado. It must be worst than her cooking.

" _He makes it sounds like she's the Tasmanian Devil."_ Hydro commented as he jumped onto my shoulder.

"And I do not need to see it." I said as we walked across the beach to a cave to the right of us.

When we stepped foot into the cave, a low droning noise filled the cavern and I had to cover my ears with my hands.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

"I don't know, but the pokemon aren't doing so good." Crawford said, also cringing from the noise. I looked over to where Hydro and Buddy was and saw that they were both suffering.

"You okay?" I asked Hydro.

" _I have a major headache from that noise."_ Hydro said. " _Other than that, I'm fine."_

"Keith! Watch out!" Crawford shouted. I turned around to see a Zubat flying towards me. I quickly whipped out my styler and captured the pokemon. It looked around a bit before flying away.

"What? Did you do that capture right?" Crawford asked.

"Yeah, I did." I showed him the 'Capture Complete' screen on my styler.

"That's odd." Crawford wondered for a bit. "Whatever. Let's just get figure out what that noise is." We walked farther into the cave until we saw a bunch of Pokemon surrounding a red machine.

" _Ugh, it hurts!"_ Hydro place his paws on the side of his head to cover his, I think, ears. If he has any visible ones.

"That machine must be the cause of that noise." I said.

"Then, let's destroy it!" Crawford rushed into the circle of Pokemon, but he was knocked back by the pokemon. "Ow!" he was tackled to the opposite side of the cave.

"Guess we can't destroy it that way." I sweatdropped. "Looks like we need a pokemon that knows Soak 2." I checked the machine on my styler.

"There's an opening over there," Crawford pointed out. "You go in there and see if you can find a pokemon that can help. I'll stay here and check this out more."

I nodded and walked into the other part of the cave.

" _That's better."_ Hydro said. Hmm, seems like the noise doesn't affect the pokemon in here. I spotted a Nosepass and captured it. Hey, it could be useful later. Hydro and I walked around the entire cave until we ended up where we started.

"This is useless!" I banged my head on the cave wall. "There are no pokemon in here that can help!"

" _Umm, Keith?"_ Hydro tugged at my shirt.

"What?" I turned to look at the pokemon. Hydro just stood there and pointed to a large boulder. I heard a faint pokemon cry coming from the other side. "Oh."

" _You are hopeless."_ Hydro sweatdropped as I made my way towards the boulder.

Luckily, I still had the Nosepass with me so I had it crush the boulder. With the boulder gone, I could enter the other side. There was a Gastrodon with enough power to destroy the machine. I captured it and went back to where Crawford was.

"What took you so long?" Crawford asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Crawford stopped me. "Nevermind. Just destroy that machine."

"Got it." I nodded. "Gastrodon, use Water Gun on that machine!" The Gastrodon unleashed Water Gun powerful enough to make the machine explode.

The pokemon that were surrounding the machine instantly ran off after snapping out of their hypnotic state.

"Great job for a rookie." Crawford smiled. "Now help me lift this thing and bring it to the base."

I ran over to the other side of the machine and tried lifting it up. Man, this thing was heavy! Even with the two of us, we couldn't even get it to move a bit.

"Scratch that. You go back to the base and tell Barlow we completed the mission." Crawford wiped his forehead. He took out his styler and called someone before hanging up.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm waiting here for Almia's strongest person." Crawford said.

"Wait, if Barlow is coming here, then how can I report to him back at the base?" I asked.

"Oh, Barlow isn't the strongest. This person was able to beat him in an arm wrestling match in three seconds flat!" Crawford exclaimed. Wow, someone must be strong to beat Barlow.

I shrugged the thought off and walked out of the cave. I started off the stairs when I saw Big Bertha. Wait, she's Almia's strongest person? I walked back down the stairs to let her pass.

"Oh, now aren't you a gentleman?" Bertha said.

"Sorry Bertha." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Crawford called me over so I can carry something back to the base." Bertha said. "My husband thought I was going on a date with Crawford so that was exactly what I told him!"

"I wouldn't want to be him." I joked.

Bertha laughed. "I should let you be going now."

I walked up the stairs and towards the Vientown Base. When I got there, I informed Barlow in of our mission. He promoted me to Ranger Rank 2 just before Crawford and Big Bertha came in with the strange red machine over her shoulder.

"Bertha, you carried that machine over here on just one shoulder all by yourself?" Rhythmi looked shocked like the rest of us.

"That was nothing." Bertha said. She put the machine down with a loud thud. After that, she left.

"What was that loud noise?" Luana asked as she and Ash came from the back of the base.

"Just Bertha putting down a machine Keith and I recovered on our mission." Crawford answered.

"Let me at it!" Elaine shouted as she lunged at the machine with several tools and a wild look in her eyes.

"Quick! Get the shock collar!" Barlow shouted.

"Where is it?" Rhythmi looked around frantically with Audrey.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and shocked Elaine.

"It's not working!" Luana exclaimed as Elaine was getting up from the shock she just got.

"Found it!" Audrey held up a black collar.

"Must. Take. Apart." Elaine lunged again for the machine.

"Hold her back!" Barlow ordered.

Crawford and I got a hold of Elaine's arms and held her back from the machine as Audrey placed the collar around Elaine's neck.

"Quick! Rhythmi, push the red button!" Barlow pointed to a remote on the operator's' desk.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt again!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt at the same time Rhythmi pushed the red button onto the remote. Unfortunately, Crawford and I was still holding onto Elaine when the shock came.

"AAAHHH!" Crawford and I screamed. It felt like forever when it was finally finished. Elaine was limp in our grip so Crawford and I let her go.

"I'm just going to be in my room." I said. I limped back to my room with Hydro walking behind. I opened the door and collapse on my bed.

" _Not the day I was expecting."_ Hydro sweatdropped.

"Talk me about it." I said before I was even too tired to opened up my eyes again for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

" _That was disgusting."_ Pikachu was shaking off all of the muck on her fur.

"Gross! Now you got of all your grime in me!" I glared at my pokemon after she was done.

" _Sorry."_ Pikachu said sheepishly.

"Great. Now I have twice the amount of slime on me." I groaned. We stood in the sewer entrance area below the city where we just completed the mission the sewage worker gave us. Turns out, there was a bunch of Grimers running around the sewers and a Muk was at the end of it all. They covered the entire place with slime. I had to captured all of them and I have slipped in that stupid slime too many times to count!

" _You guys smell gross."_ a voice said.

"Who said that?" I whipped my head around, trying to find the source.

" _It's me. Duh._ " Mew appeared in front of us.

"What is it this time Mew?" I asked.

" _What? Can I just visit my favorite person the whole entire world?"_ she looked at me with anime eyes.

"After how you just popped in and gave me the ability to talk to pokemon, no." I crossed my arms.

" _Good point and I do have a reason to visit you."_ Mew turned serious. " _As I said before, you do have a big destiny to complete."_

"And what is this 'big destiny' you're talking about?" I put up air quotes around 'big destiny'.

" _There's a great evil facing Almia and you have to help to stop it."_ Mew said.

"In Almia?" I looked at her. "Mew, I'm stationed in Fiore. How can I help Almia when I'm miles away from it?"

" _Fate has a weird way to make your destiny come true. Just wait."_ Mew said. " _And you won't be alone. You will have to work with someone."_

"Who?" I asked.

" _I can't tell you, but I can tell you that it is someone with a heart of pure goodness."_ Mew said before she changed tone again. " _Anyways, it's good to see you again!"_ Mew started to glow a pink light.

"Wait! Can you-" I started before Mew disappeared completely. "Get this slime off?" I sighed.

" _Guess you have to get clean at the base than?"_ Pikachu looked at me.

"You mean we have to get clean. You still stink." I said.

" _Hey, you're the one who's covered in slime, not me."_ Pikachu turned her head away.

"Which you shook off on me." I pointed out.

" _Oh yeah, I did."_ Pikachu sweatdropped. I facepalmed at my pokemon.

"Let's just get to the base. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get stink-free." I started to climb up the ladder to the surface. I lifted the manhole cover off and looked around.

"Good, no one's around." I climbed out with Pikachu on my shoulder. "Let's get to the base before anyone can see or smell us." I ran towards the base, avoiding the main streets and taking the alleyways. It took a while, but I was able to get to the base without anyone noticing us.

"Uncle, I'm back." I announced as I walked through the door. "And I know that I stink so don't even ask."

"Is that suppose to be Ashley?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to the big screen to see Luana and Ash.

"So I guess that you completed your mission?" Joel, who had his back to me, turned around while trying not to breath. I wouldn't blame him.

"Yes, and I do not need another mission like that again." I glared at him.

"Sorry about that, but you were the only other ranger available." Joel pushed up his glasses. "But on the bright side, I'm promoting you to Ranger Rank 3 for the hard work you did for helping Fall City." Joel smiled.

"Awesome." I smiled back. "But only if I was stink-free."

"And slime-free." Ash said. "I'm surprised I can't smell you through the screen with all of that slime on you."

"Watch it." I glared at him. "You're just lucky that I don't have the boomerang right now."

"I would listen to her." Luana looked at Ash. "She is not kidding."

" _Even before what happened at her Graduation, she never kids about stuff like this."_ Ash's Pikachu said.

"Well, thank you Pikachu. At least someone near my brother gets me." I crossed my arms.

"Wait, you can understand him?" Ash and Luana looked shocked.

"Yeah. Long story short, Mew paid me a visit and gave the power of telepathy or to understand pokemon. I don't know. I get the two mixed up." I explained.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed. "I wish I have that kind of power." he pouted.

"Oh yeah, like that's a good idea after the time when you were being reckless and picked up that orb with the spirit of the King of Pokelantis who possessed your body!" I pointed out.

"That was one time!" Ash countered.

"What about the time where you were possessed by that evil Hoopa?" Luana asked.

"Okay, two times." Ash said.

"Or maybe that time where you were turned to stone by Mew and Mewtwo?"

"And the time where that Haunter pulled your spirit out of your body?"

"Okay! I get it! I'm an idiot!" Ash exclaimed.

"You said it, not me." Luana said.

"But no one's denying it, so it must be true." I smirked.

"Like you never did anything stupid." Ash huffed.

"Name one thing I did." I dared him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the time where you nearly got crushed by Groudon and Kyogre, or when you got frozen by J!" Ash exclaimed.

"That was because I had to save your butt!" I countered.

" _She's right you know."_ Ash's Pikachu said.

"Ha! Even your Pikachu agrees!" I exclaimed.

"What?! You're suppose to be on my side!" Ash whined as he looked to his pokemon.

I looked over their shoulder to see someone stirring from their place on the floor.

"Eeek! She's awake!" I heard Rhythmi's voice coming from the other side of the line.

"Quick! Push the button!" Barlow's voice shouted.

"It's not working! I think it shorted out!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Ash! Do something!" Luana shouted.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and a bright flash of light later, the figure was still moving.

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"Just Elaine trying to take apart a machine." Ash answered before going back to ordering Pikachu for more Thunderbolts.

"Crawford! Luana! Hold her down!" Barlow's loud voice boomed.

"Sorry Ashley, but we got to go! Bye!" Luana waved before the screen turned black.

"Now, aren't you glad that you're weren't stationed with your sister?" Joel asked.

"In more ways than one." I answered. "I have to go shower. See you in the morning, uncle." I walked over to the elevator.

I opened the door to my room and immediately headed for the shower. After a refreshing shower, I had to give Pikachu a bath. Trust me when I tell you this, it is no fun when you are giving an electric type a bath. When she was all cleaned up, my hair was spiky and I had electricity coursing through my veins.

"After five years and you're still not used to these baths." I glared at my pokemon.

" _I'm used to it, but I just don't want to be forced to take a bath."_ Pikachu said calmly.

"Oh, so you would prefer to smell the rest of your life?" I asked.

" _No, but-"_ Pikachu couldn't figure anything else to say.

"Exactly." I said before falling back on the bed. "The next time we have a mission like that, you are not allowed to complain in any way."

" _Fine."_ Pikachu grumbled as she curled up next to me.

"Night, Pikachu." I said.

" _Night."_ Pikachu yawned before the both of us went to sleep.

* * *

 **Ashley: Okay so we got that cleared up.**

 **Ash: Not really.**

 **Ashley: Shut up. So next thing, I guess that's it for now?**

 **Luana: Seems like it.**

 **Ash: But we just got back in the spotlight!**

 **Ashley: Stop complaining. Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AKCC: Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, A Twist in Life! Happy birthday to you!**

 **Rhythmi: What are you blabbering about this time?**

 **AKCC: It's the one year anniversary since I've posted this story in this site! I can't believe that it's been that long!**

 **Keith: I can't believe we've been trapped here that long.**

 **Isaac: Actually, we've been trapped longer. She just decided to make the world know that we're trapped.**

 **AKCC: And to celebrate this momentum occasion, here are the checkpoints for the stats!**

 **Reviews: 2**

 **Views: 2811**

 **Favs: 10**

 **Follows: 7**

 **Rhythmi: You know, if we let her keep going like this, then we'll be here forever.**

 **Isaac: Right I'll do the disclaimer to save some more time. AKCC, that's the crazy girl celebrating with an invisible crowd of people over there, does not own Pokemon even in her wildest dreams. Nor anything she references. Including that last one.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

 **Ashley's POV**

"Is there anything new to report?" Joel asked the Fall City rangers.

I was standing in front of Joel and Hastings with the rest of the Fall City Base. It took forever to get the slime out of my uniform, but I was able to get it out before Joel called this meeting a week after that traumatizing mission.

"We have yet to find anything in Fall City about the whereabouts of their hideout." Aria stated.

"There has been no signs of the Go-Rock Squad in the Krokko Tunnel." Lind said.

"But we will still have the tunnel blocked in case they decides to show themselves." Keith added.

"Very well. Get back to work." Joel dismissed his rangers. They saluted and walked out of the base, leaving me alone with Joel and Hastings.

"Anything you want me to do?" I asked.

"Since you helped out with the problems the citizens had, I guess there's nothing I need you to do." Joel said.

"Really?" I said disappointed. I was really wanted to get out and do something fun.

"Actually, I just received a message from Cameron." Hastings spoke up.

"About what?" Joel asked.

"Apparently, there has been sightings of the Go-Rock Squad in Summerland." Hastings answered.

"Oh! I can go investigate!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know." Joel wondered.

"Please uncle! There's nothing I can do here!" I pleaded.

"But you're still a rookie. I think this group can be dangerous." Joel pointed out.

"Dangerous? Uncle, I have faced rampaging pokemon, villainous teams, incompatible poachers, and that was all before I even became a ranger! I can do this!" I countered.

"Alright. Just let me tell Spencer about this first." Joel sighed.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist into the air.

"Wait at the pier until Spencer calls you for the okay." Joel ordered.

"When he does, there should be a guy with a Lapras who will let you ride his Lapras to Summerland if you prove yourself." Hastings added.

"Got it! Bye!" I waved as I ran out the door and towards the pier.

"HELP!"

I just go to the pier when I heard a yell.

" _What was that?_ " Pikachu asked.

"I think someone needs our help, obviously." I ran towards where the yell came from. I ended up on the end of one of the docks when I saw a man looking scared as two Krabby were attacking a Lapras.

"Ranger!" the man noticed me standing there. "Please save my Lapras! I accidentally stepped on the two Krabby and they started to attack my poor Lapras even though it did nothing wrong!" the man pleaded.

I nodded and got my styler ready. "Capture on!" The capture was quick and easy. I released the two pokemon as the man went to check on his pokemon.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." the man sighed, gratefully.

"Don't worry about it." I waved it off. "Just doing my job."

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

I picked up the call on my styler and Spencer's face popped up.

"Hey there Spencer." I waved.

"Hi Ashley. I heard that you wanted to go to Summerland?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, but I need your permission to go first since you are my Base Leader." I said.

"Well you got it. Remember to find that Lapras Guy and get his Lapras to take you to Summerland." Spencer said. "Good luck." he said before disconnecting.

"You want to go to Summerland?" the man from earlier said.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing you're the Lapras Guy?" I asked.

"That's right." the guy nodded. "You just need to expand your feelings to Lapras by capturing it."

"Capture on!" I yelled. The capture with Lapras was actually really easy since it just sat in the water.

"Guess she trust you already." Lapras Guy looked shocked. "Well, have a good trip!"

I jumped onto Lapras and told it to take me to Summerland.

" _No problem."_ Lapras said. " _It will take a while so relax until I tell you we're almost there."_

"Wait, you already know I can talk to pokemon?" I asked once we were a good distance away.

" _Yes. Mew paid me a visit in the night a few nights ago and told me about a hero who looks like you."_ Lapras explained.

Oh, when I get my hands on that little pink, furry cat…

" _Hold on."_ Lapras interrupted my train of thought. Suddenly, she started to speed across the water, causing splashes of water to land on us. Luckily, the wound on my collarbone already healed or else it would have hurt like hell from the seawater. After a while, Lapras slowed down a bit and I was able to get a real look at the ocean around me.

"Never knew how Fiore can be so rich with pokemon." I stated as I watched Wingull flew overhead and several water pokemon swimming by us.

" _This is the Safra Sea. It serves as an area for a Capture Challenge."_ Lapras explained.

"Capture Challenge?" I asked.

" _A Capture Challenge is where rangers test their skills. They must capture as many pokemon as they can in a time limit. Different pokemon will have different point values and at the end of the time limit, the points are added up and you are scored. Some pokemon will only appear if you capture other pokemon first or when a certain amount of time past."_ Lapras explained.

"Sounds interesting." I commented.

" _Lots of rangers participate in these contests. Cameron, the Summerland Base leader, holds the record for the Safra Sea while Joel holds the record for the challenge in the Kisara Plains. I heard that they are opening up a Capture Arena in Fall City and Spencer will be the first to try it out. You'll have to beat his score there."_ Lapras explained.

"I might try those places out. That sounds fun." I said.

" _Yeah, if you can beat the Base Leaders' scores."_ Pikachu said.

"I can so!"

" _Yeah right."_ Pikachu rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, I liked it better when you couldn't talk."

" _But you talk to Lucario and everyone else when Gardevoir or Gallade is near."_

"That's because I didn't have to hear to every single thing they say."

" _But you can hear what they can think."_

"I hate you."

" _Aw, you love me too much to hate me."_ Pikachu rubbed her cheek against mines.

"Alright stop!" I shook her off. "We're almost there." I could already feel the air getting humid and the sun getting hotter.

" _Where? I can't see anything."_ Pikachu jumped onto my head.

" _Look over there."_ Lapras motioned to our left.

"Wow, it looks like a paradise island." I commented as I got Pikachu off my head.

" _It kinda is. People from all the regions come here for the year-round summer-like weather. It's like a summer vacation available all year."_ Lapras explained. She headed towards a pier to the far right side of the island.

I hopped off of Lapras and landed onto the pier. "Can you stay here until I get back?" I turned around to Lapras.

" _Of course."_ Lapras nodded.

I gave her a small wave until I walked down the pier. Turns out, the entire town were built on the giant pier.

"This reminds me of Pacifidlog Town." I commented as I walked down towards the base.

" _This sun is burning me."_ Pikachu said. " _Do you have any sunscreen?"_ she looked into the bag I always carried around.

"Here." I took out the sunscreen and rubbed some onto Pikachu's fur. When I was done with her, I rubbed some on my arms and legs.

" _That's better."_ Pikachu sighed. " _Did you tell Percy that we were coming?"_

"No, I didn't have time to tell him." I said. "Besides, it much more fun to surprise him, right?" I stopped right outside the base.

" _Let's find out."_ Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and into the base. I followed her in and was greeted by a cold blast of air.

"Ashley?" a voice said. I turned to my left to see an orange-haired boy with a Politoed and a blonde girl. The boy was wearing a camo tank and brown cargo pants with a camo headband. The girl was wearing a white tank top and camo cargo pants. Her hair was blonde, short and was cut in a boyish style and she had a dark tan on her.

"Hey Percy." I waved casually.

"What are you doing here?" Percy walked up to me.

"Cameron sent a message to Hastings and I volunteered to come here." I replied.

"And it hadn't occurred to you to call me first?" Percy asked.

"It was a last minute thing, okay. I just found out this morning." I shrugged.

"Sorta like your graduation?" Percy crossed his arms.

"Hey! You know perfectly why I couldn't tell you." I felt insulted. "Plus, you already know what happened there and you would have been better off." I crossed my arms.

"Speaking of which, I think I should visit Sven and we can hang out together." Percy said.

"Don't bother, Luana and Ash are already on it. They're at the same base as he is." I said.

"Good." Percy nodded.

"Hello, Percy. Do you mind explaining what's going on?" the girl said. She was standing next to the blonde operator with crystal blue eyes.

"Sorry." Percy looked back at her. "Ashley, this is my partner Leilani and the blonde is our operator, Sunny." he explained to me. "Leilani, Sunny, this is my cousin, Ashley and her Pikachu." he explained to them.

"You guys are related?" Leilani looked shocked. "You look nothing alike!"

"I don't know either." I put my hands up. "He's on my mom side and no one else has orange hair like his. Although I have a mother with auburn hair, a blond uncle, and a bluenette cousin, but her mother also has blue hair, so I guess it doesn't count." I shrugged.

"And you were saying something about Cameron?" Sunny asked.

"Oh, right!" I hit my head softly. "Is he around here? I need to talk to him about the message he sent."

"I think he's coming back soon. I'll go check." Percy ran out of the base with his Politoed following.

"Is Cameron always out of the base?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's usually because he's at the Capture Challenge or he's out looking for weird things he gives as gifts to people." Sunny explained.

"And the fact that nothing serious ever happens in Summerland." Leilani added.

"But I heard that some team has started to cause trouble around Fiore." Sunny interrupted.

"That's what I need to talk to Cameron about." I said.

"Well here he comes. And he got another 'gift'." Leilani pointed to the door.

A slightly chubby, but still tanned and muscular man, walked through the doors, dragging in a large, rusted piece of metal with a mechanic following him.

"Cameron, what did you find this time?" Sunny rolled her eyes.

"A submarine!" Cameron finished dragging the piece of metal to the middle of the room. "That was a nice exercise!" he wiped his forehead with the towel he had draped over his shoulders. "And I'm guessing that you're Ashley, right? The rookie Hastings told me about?" he noticed me.

"That's right sir. Hastings said that you had sightings of the Go-Rock Squad in Summerland?" I replied.

"We might have had one or two grunts seen, but I thought some extra rangers around here wouldn't hurt to have." Cameron said. "Speaking of rangers, where's Percy?" he looked around the base.

"He went to look for you. Didn't you see him?" Leilani asked.

"Must have passed him than. No matter though, he'll find me here." Cameron went to stand in front of all of us.

Suddenly, a panicking Percy bursted through the base doors and his Politoed was nowhere to be seen.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Leilani asked as we walked closer to him.

"I-, they- , he's-." Percy whimpered out.

"Just say it!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Walking- , and they-, into the-." Percy just said.

"Oh for Arceus sake," I walked in front of him.

 _Slap!_

"Percy! Tell us what happened." I said calmly.

"Sorry," he muttered after shaking his head a bit and recovering from that slap I gave him. "I was walking near Olive Jungle to try and find Cameron when a guy in a weird outfit popped out of nowhere. He took out something that looked like a styler and captured my Politoed with it! I tried to get Politoed to snap out of it, but he didn't hear me and attacked me! That guy then took Politoed into the jungle!" Percy explained.

"Don't worry Percy, I'll go find him." I started towards the door.

"Wait! Ashley!" Cameron exclaimed. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him. "Are you sure you want to go?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. No one messes with my family." I narrowed my eyes. "Besides, I dealt with these guys before. I can handle it."

"Fine. I'm making this an official mission for you so be careful." Cameron sighed.

"No need to worry!" I did my ranger pose and ran out the door.

" _You stole that from Dawn, didn't you?"_ Pikachu asked me as I ran across the pier.

"She didn't put a copyright on it and Ash used it all the time, so what's the big deal?" I countered.

" _What I'm wondering is the deal that people keep telling you to be careful."_ Pikachu said.

"I know. Even Uncle." I said. "They treat me as a child just because I'm a rookie! Hopefully it all changes today." I sighed. I slowed down to walk as I reached the entrance to the Olive Jungle. I just walked into the jungle when I felt Percy's aura behind me.

"Ashley! Wait!" Percy ran up behind me panting. "Are you sure you handle yourself out here?"

"Don't worry Percy. I'll be fine. But that guy who took your Politoed won't be. No one messes with any of us or our pokemon." I assured him.

"Okay. I'm trusting you on that." Percy smiled.

"Have I ever let you down?" I smiled back. Percy shook his head and after a quick hug goodbye, I went deeper into the jungle.

I walked towards the cliff in front of me and started to climb onto the vines. I pulled myself up and brushed the dirt off my uniform. We walked ahead until I heard a rhythmic beat.

" _Is that...music?"_ Pikachu asked.

Four people that looked alike to each walked in front of us, each of them carrying a different instrument.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a meddling ranger." one of the guys said. He had light blue hair that stuck out on both sides of his head and wore a black coat with a pink fur collar and black slacks. He was carrying a guitar on his back.

"Aw look, seems like she doesn't know us." the only girl in the group said. She had light pink hair and wore a light purple outfit and a pink cape with black sleeves and wore matching boots. She had a violin and bow in her hands.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." another guy said. He also had light blue hair, but it was shorter. He wore a long white coat with red flame designs near the bottom. He had a bass strapped over his shoulder.

"Then we can show this ranger that she better not mess with us." the last guy said. Like the other guys, he also had light blue hair, but it was styled between the bass player and the guitar player. He had a purple shirt on with blue jeans and a black coat over it. He had a drum under his arm.

"Pokemon a go-go!" they all said.

"Even if you're in a hurry, stop in your tracks!" the guy played his bass solo.

"Open your ears to our melodic attacks!" the girl played her violin solo.

"The rhythm of rage pounds the ground!" the other guy played his drum solo.

"Let the melody of ambition rise to the skies!" the other other guy played his guitar solo.

"If you don't know us, we'll cure your ignorance!" they all said again.

"Billy!" the guy with the guitar exclaimed.

"Garret." the bass player exclaimed.

"Clyde!" the drummer exclaimed.

"Tiffany!" the girl exclaimed.

"The Go-Rock Squad's hot prospect band of key-shaker-and-taker celebrities! A name once heard and never forgotten! The Go-Rock Quads!" they all played their instruments at once as confetti came out of nowhere.

"Nice job, but I think you were a half a beat late, Tiffany." Billy said.

"I was not! But it didn't matter, did it? That brat knows who we are and that all that matters." Tiffany pouted.

"But if we want to make it, we have to be perfect! Even in our motto." Garret said.

"We got our point across so let's just get back to the base." Clyde was rubbing his temples.

Garret led the group out of the part of the jungle I was in, but Billy stopped.  
"Don't think for a minute that we'll forget you." he said to me. "I know I won't. Not with a face like that." he winked before walking off.

I stood there, shocked. "Did he just hit on me?!" I growled.

" _Seems like it."_ Pikachu nodded.

"Next time he does something like that, I'll mess up his face." I growled. After calming myself down, I followed the path the quads took. It wasn't long before I saw a grunt with five Wurmples.

"Ack! A ranger!" he noticed me. "Wurmple! Attack!" he commanded the Wurmple to charge at me. I was able to capture all of them with a single loop and they all scurried off without me releasing them.

"Seriously, was that all you got?" I raised my brow at the grunt.

"You-you'll pay for this!" the grunt shook a shaky finger at me before running off.

" _That guy was pathetic."_ Pikachu said.

"He makes Team Rocket look like they actually succeed in stealing pokemon." I said as I walked ahead. I couldn't help but wonder why those Wumple released themselves after I captured them. Usually they would join my befriended pokémon, but they just ran away off and didn't register on my styler. We were walking into another clearing when I saw a grunt with a Politoed following him.

"Hey you! Come back here!" I ran across the bridge separating the two pieces of land.

"Oh shit!" the grunt saw me and ran farther into the jungle.

" _You know that never works."_ Pikachu shook her head.

"You shut up." I growled as I stopped for a bit. I looked to my left to see a Snorlax sleeping in the middle of a path.

"Why the hell is a Snorlax here?" I wondered before shaking my head. "No! No distractions!" I ran after the grunt again. I got to another pathway when a grunt stood in my way. Again.

"Think you so tough? Well, see if you can handle me. Go Ekans!" the grunt said as two Ekans jumped from either side of the bushes surrounding us. The Ekans were more of a challenge to capture since they kept on spitting acid, but I was able to capture them in under a minute.

"Got anything else to say?" I glared as the Ekans slithered off without a command from me.

"I think I need a new change of clothes. And not from the acid." the grunt said before running off.

" _Okay. That was TMI."_ Pikachu had a look of disgust on her face.

"I agree." I had also a disgusted look. I shrugged it off and continued down the path. It took a bit longer than I thought it would take since Spinarak kept on falling on my head.

" _If Misty was here, than she would be screaming her head off."_ Pikachu joked.

"No, she would've passed out by now." I corrected her as I pulled some leftover web from my hair. Ew. "Now, where is that grunt?" I flung the last of the web onto the jungle floor and looked around. I looked across a river where the grunt was on the other side. He had Politoed with him and walked over to some cliffs.

"Now he's really getting on my nerves." I growled. I walked over to the river where the only way I could cross, was a dead tree. "Looks like this tree needs Tackle 3 to fall." I said as I scanned the tree.

" _I think there's a Heracross up there."_ Pikachu pointed up a cliff. " _I think it will be strong enough to make that tree fall."_

"Hopefully you're right." I mumbled as I started across the pond in the middle of the clearing.

" _Hey hey hey! Watch it!_ " a Lotad popped out from under my foot as I accidentally step on its head.

"Eek!" I squealed. I quickly captured it and it calmed down. "Sorry about that Lotad. I didn't see you there." I apologized.

" _It's fine. No worries here._ " Lotad nodded. Deciding to keep it around, in case of another Target Clear, I climbed the vines up the cliff with Lotad and Pikachu on either side of my shoulders.

"I think you're being having too many Poke Puffs." I said to Pikachu when we were onto the top of the small cliff.

" _Your fault for making too many of them."_ Pikachu said in defence.

"Let's just find this Heracross." I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't even take a step when a Heracross nearly tackled me off the cliff.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I jumped to the side. "Guess we found it." I captured the Heracross and checked it on my styler. "Enough power to take that tree down." I panted. I had to dodge Heracross several times since it kept on trying to tackle me. Is it just me or are pokémon in ranger regions more aggressive than the league regions?

I jumped off the cliff with Lotad and Pikachu on my shoulders while Heracross just flew down. I was careful not to step on any more Lotad as I cross the pond to the tree and river.

"Okay, Heracross. Use Take Down!" I pointed to the tree.

" _No problem."_ Heracross said as it got ready to launch itself at the tree. It flew head-on at the tree and it came crashing down.

"Thanks!" I waved as Heracross flew back to the cliff.

I carefully walked over the dead tree as I tried to keep my balance.

"Excuse me, miss ranger?" I looked over to see an explorer next to a small plant. "I discovered a new plant here and I don't suppose you can water it to make it grow a bit faster?" he said.

"No problem." I said before telling Lotad to use Water Gun on the plant. Instantly, the plant grow very fast until it was a vine that went all the way up to the cliff above us. That is not a normal plant at all.

"Oh, it was just a vine. How disappointing. Sorry to waste your time." the explorer apologized.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said before the explorer walked off. I decided to climb the vine to see if anything was up there. Turns out, there was a Grovyle that was ready to slice me in half up there. I captured it, but not before cutting the bottom half of my black tank top to shreds.

" _Do you see what happens when you go off course?"_ Pikachu scolded me.

"Shut up. You're starting to sound like Luana." I muttered to her as I got down the vine. Grovyle jumped down after me.

"Let's just get that stupid grunt so I can beat him up." I said as I walked towards the cliffs.

When I got there, I saw the grunt panicking against a Primeape and two Mankey.

"Hey, ranger!" the grunt noticed me. He ran up and slapped my hand. "You're it. Have fun!" he pushed me in front of him and directly in front of the very angry pokemon.

"Hey! What the-?!" I turned around, but he was gone. I turned back around to face the three angry pokemon. "When I get my hands on that grunt…" I couldn't finish because that was when the three pokemon came charging at me. I jumped to the side and whipped out my styler.

It was a real hassle to just capture one Mankey, but with two of them and a Primeape? It felt like forever until I was able to capture and calm them. I decided to keep them around so when I do corner that grunt, I can have some help with payback.

" _Don't you think that would be unfair to the Mankey and Primeape?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _What are you talking about?! That stupid idiot used that Politoed to attack us! We also want to hurt that bastard!"_ the Primeape said.

"It's settled then. I can beat that guy up and get my cousin's Politoed back first while you guys can do whatever you want to the grunt afterwards." I said.

The Primeape and Mankey cheered in approval and we walked back to the dead tree.

" _Look up there!"_ Pikachu pointed up the cliff where I captured the Heracross. The grunt with Politoed was walking north and he decided to put up a metal fence.

"Let's move!" I ran across the pond, miracally not stepping on any Lotad, and climbed up the vines. I only had Pikachu on my shoulder since the Mankey and Primeape could climb up by themselves while Grovyle just jumped on the cliff. I scanned the metal fence and found out that it needed Cut 2.

"Alright Grovyle! Use Leaf Blade!" I ordered Grovyle. The leaves on its arms glowed green and with one clean slice, the metal fence fell into pieces. "Thank you!" the Grovyle hopped back to where it came from.

I walked ahead to see another grunt with a Beautifly and two Paras.

"You're not getting any farther!" the grunt said. "Go!" he sent the pokemon towards me.

"Seriously. Why can't these guys just give up?!" I asked to no one in particular after I quickly captured the bug pokemon. They ran off into the jungle as the grunt started to panic.

"Why did I even take this job in the first place?" the grunt mumbled before running past me and out of the jungle.

"Wimp." I called out. Pikachu nodded in agreement while Primeape and Mankey just laughed.

Now with the grunt gone, I could finally see what was in front of me. Which was a gigantic cliff with Gligar waiting to knock me off.

"Arceus, why does everything have to happen to me?!" I whined.

Now, climbing a couple of feet up was no big deal for me, but climbing a hundred feet up? Yeah, that's a problem. However, I was able to do it while dodging Gligar along the way. I'm just happy that I only had to carry Pikachu up. Primeape and Mankey were able to climb on their own.

"I hate this jungle!" I exclaimed when I finally got to the top. I pulled myself up and saw that Primeape and Mankey were waiting there for me.

"Say one word and you'll regret it." I growled to the pokemon. "Come on." I walked past them. It's even hotter up here than it was before. The sun didn't exactly help at all since I felt like I was getting baked to a crisp.

I walked straight ahead until I saw a crumbling temple. "This must be the Relic Temple." I muttered to myself. I walked up, what felt like, a million steps and entered the temple. When I walked in there, I saw a grunt with my cousin's Politoed.

"You made the worst mistake of your life, stealing that Politoed." I said darkly to the grunt.

"What?" the grunt whipped around to face me. "Ha! Another pathetic ranger?" he smirked.

"Pikachu." I said quietly. She nodded her head and launched a Thunderbolt at the grunt.

He cried out as the Thunderbolt hit him. "That's it! Go Politoed! Destroy that ranger!" the grunt ordered after the shock left him.

"Capture on!" I launched my styler and quickly captured Politoed. He looked daze for minute before recognizing me and hopped next to me.

"Uh-oh." the grunt looked shock.

"'Uh-oh' is right." I growled as I walked towards the grunt as I pulled out my baseball bat from behind me. With one swing, I hit the grunt in his stomach and sent him soaring into the stone wall next to a strange statue. "Have at it, boys." I said to Primeape and Mankey as I walked away from the grunt on the floor.

I exited the temple with Politoed and Pikachu walking next to me. I could hear screeching and yelling from inside the temple still. I stopped in my tracks when I saw another person I wanted to punch.

"Shame. Our styler didn't work this time." Billy stood with his back to me. "Oh well, we'll make it work." he pondered out loud. "See you later, beautiful." he turned around and winked at me before walking you out of sight.

"Why the little-!" I was interrupted by a yell.

"Ashley!" I looked up to see Percy running towards me.

" _Percy!"_ Politoed hopped right into Percy's arms.

"Oh Politoed!" Percy started to tear up. "I'm sorry! I'll never let you out of my sights again!"

I smiled at the sight of the two of them together. "Alright. Enough with the waterworks." I decided to ruin the moment. "What do you say to the person who rescued your pokemon?"

"Sorry, Ashley." Percy looked up. "I was just so happy to get Politoed back. I have to thank you."

"Don't worry about it. That's what family's for, right?" I said.

"Right." Percy nodded. "I think it's time to get back to the base."

I nodded and we walked through the jungle to the base. That is, until I got a call on my styler.

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Yo! Ashley!" Cameron's face popped up. "Heard you completed your mission."

"It was nothing, Cameron." I said.

"No, you did something for my rangers and I want to give you something in return." Cameron said.

"And what would that be?" I was suddenly scared. I thought back to what Leilani said about Cameron's 'gifts'. I hope it wasn't that thing he brought back to the base. Wait, did I just jinx it?

"The submarine I brought to the base!" Cameron exclaimed. Damn, I did I jinxed it. "Unfortunately, while it was being transported over here, a piece fell off." Cameron rubbed the back of his head. "Do you mind going to get it?"

"No problem. Where is it?" I asked.

"It should be in the area in the west. Good luck!" Cameron said before the screen turned black.

"Guess I'll see you at the base than." Percy said.

"Yeah. I'll you meet you there." I waved as Percy crossed the bridge.

I walked ahead towards the area where I first saw that Snorlax.

"What?!" I turned right to where the Snorlax was, but it was gone! "How does a pokemon like walk off without anyone noticing?!" I exclaimed.

" _Just one of the many mysteries of pokemon."_ Pikachu shrugged.

Recovering from my shock, I walked into the area and had to outrun several angry bug pokemon.

" _Do you think Misty would even survive that?"_ Pikachu looked as exhausted as I was.

"I doubt it. She would have either been screaming or passed out." I panted as I leaned on a tree for support. Those bug pokemon finally stopped chasing me and I was standing in front of a lake.

After catching my breath, I stood up and scanned the area. Directly in front of the lake was a rusted piece of metal.

"Guess this is the piece Cameron was talking about?" I picked it up.

" _Well do you see any other pieces of metal around here?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Ever heard of a rhetorical question?" I placed the piece of metal in my bag.

" _Was that one?"_ Pikachu looked generally curious. I fell over anime style. " _Was it something I said?"_

"Karp!" a Magikarp jumped out of the water and was heading right towards us. Pikachu was startled and shocked the Magikarp before it went back into the water.

"Pikachu!" I scolded her.

" _Sorry. I got scared."_ Pikachu said sheepishly.

A bright, white light came from the lake in front of us.

"Uh-oh." I said, knowing what just happened.

"Gyaaa!" a newly evolved Gyarados bursted through the water. It looked like it was still paralyzed from the shock Pikachu gave it when it was still a Magikarp. As soon as it came up, it went back into the water, swimming towards Summerland.

"I think that lake leads to the ocean!" I exclaimed. "We have to get to Summerland before it destroys it!" I ran back as fast as I could to Summerland.

When I got out of the jungle, I saw that Gyarados was already there and was attacking the town with its Hyper Beam attack.

I ran up to Gyarados when the rest of the rangers from the ranger base caught up to me.

"Ashley! What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"Pikachu accidentally shocked a Magikarp and it evolved." I quickly said, my eyes not losing sight of Gyarados. "And right now, it's destroying the town, as you can see."

"Alright rangers! I know we haven't had a real mission is quite a while, but I need all of you on your A-game and protect the people!" Cameron shouted to his rangers. They all nodded and split up to help get everyone to safety. "I trust you can capture this Gyarados." he whispered to me.

"I made Gyarados go into a rampage and I'm going to stop it." I said as I jumped into the air.

"Capture on!"

I hopped out of the way just as a Hydro Pump was shot at me. I did several more backflips as they kept on coming. I was so distracted, I didn't see the news reporter taking pictures of me as I tried to capture the pokemon. When I landed, I didn't see the Slash attack and it cut me on my right arm.

I hissed and quickly covered the cut with my left hand. "Okay, that's it." I growled as I stood up. Ignoring the pain, I moved my right arm into circles so fast, I could barely see it. With every circle, the Capture Disk got closer and closer to Gyarados and soon, it was covered in a white light.

"Capture Complete." I fell to my knees. I quickly released the Gyarados, but not before I made Pikachu go make it eat a Lum berry I had in my bag. I took my hand off the cut and saw that it was covered in blood and that Slash left me with a deep cut.

"This is definitely going to leave a scar." I sighed as I slowly got up.

"Ashley!" I saw Percy running towards me. "Are you okay?" his eyes went wide when he saw all the blood and the cut on my arm.

"Do I look okay?" I asked rather sharply. Than I realize how I sounded. "Sorry, it's just been a very stressful day."

"It's okay. Let's get inside the base and wrap up that cut." Cameron said as Percy helped me inside the base.

When we got inside, I went immediately to the infirmary where Sunny was able to clean and dress the cut. As I expected, it was a deep cut and when it healed, a scar will be a wonderful memory of what happened today.

"For all of your hard work today, I'm proud to say that you're officially at Ranger Rank 4!" Cameron said when we were in the main area.

"Awesome! Ow!" I tried to do my ranger pose, but it still hurt when I tried to move my injured arm a lot.

"You might not want to do that." Percy said.

"No, really?" my voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. "And my capturing arm too." I muttered to myself as I rubbed my arm lightly.

I suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Cameron, I was able to get that part before the whole Gyarados thing." I pulled the piece of metal out of my bag.

"Dependable even when injured. That's the kind of ranger I want at my base." Cameron said as he took the piece of metal.

"Hey!"

"Right, sorry." Cameron rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Percy and Leilani who were very mad.

I laughed as Cameron was getting glared at. This day was nothing like I expected it to be when I first came here. Not at all. But I would never trade this day in for anything.

* * *

 **Keith: And you thought posting this extremely long chapter is a reward for one year?**

 **AKCC: It was just a coincidence and I'm glad about that!**

 **Isaac: Smile any bigger and your face is going to freeze like that.**

 **Rhythmi: I really don't want to see that so, don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AKCC: Surprise!**

 **Ashley: Don't you have work to do?**

 **AKCC: Yes, but I want to do a surprise update!**

 **Ash: Why?**

 **AKCC: Last update was so awesome! Thank you all my readers!**

 **Luana: So shouldn't you be getting this done quick then?**

 **AKCC: Yes! Someone do the disclaimer!**

 **Ashley: Why can't you do it?**

 **AKCC: I said someone do it!**

 **Luana: Fine! AKCC doesn't own Pokemon in any shape, way, or form. Happy now?!**

 **AKCC: Don't forget the other stuff!**

 **Luana: Geez. She doesn't own any other material she mentions in here either. Happy?!**

 **AKCC: Yep! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

 **Keith's POV**

"WAKE UP!"

"Ack!" I fell out of bed when I heard someone yell in my ear. "What the hell, man?" I rubbed my head as I looked up to see Crawford standing over me.

"No time, the Vien Forest is on fire!" He exclaimed.

"I'll be right out." I said seriously. Crawford nodded and rushed out of the room. I threw off my covers and quickly went into the bathroom.

When I was dressed and got to the main area, I saw that Audrey and Rhythmi were frantically working and Barlow was pacing back and forth.

"Keith! There you are." Barlow noticed me. "The forest is on fire and I need you out there stat. Crawford, Luana, and Ash are out there trying to put out the fire. I need you out there to help them." Barlow ordered.

"Yes, sir." I saluted and bolted out of the door with Hydro right behind me.

" _Wonder why Ash is out there."_ Hydro said.

"He's a trainer with water pokemon that can take out a fire. Need I say more?" I looked at my pokemon.

We were getting closer to the forest and I was already coughing from the smoke. When we got there, I had to cover my face since the smoke was everywhere.

"Oshawott, Hydro Pump! Palpitoad, use Mud Shot!" I looked over to my left to see Ash with his Pikachu with two other pokemon I don't recognize trying to take out some of the fire.

"Ash! Where's Luana and Crawford?" I ran towards him.

"They're farther in the forest. I'm trying to keep the fire from spreading into town here." Ash replied.

" _Keith! Look!"_ Hydro tugged on my shirt and pointed over to a clearing. My eyes went wide when I saw a flaming tree about to crash down on Mimi.

"Mimi!" I ran over and covered the small girl so my back was to the falling tree. I felt the heat of the flames, but they were quickly diminished when Hydro used a Water Gun to push the tree away.

"You okay?" I asked Mimi.

"Yes. Mimi was trying to find Mimi's Happiny. Mimi saw Happiny walk here. Mimi got Happiny, but tree started to fall on Mimi." she answered.

"Keith! You okay?" Ash ran over.

"I'm fine." I nodded. "Get Mimi back to town and make sure she's safe. I'm going farther into the forest to help the others." I handed Ash Mimi along with her Happiny. He nodded and I ran into the forest.

I didn't have to go far before I saw Luana and Crawford with a couple of Wartortles fighting off the fire.

"About time!" Luana shouted.

"We need to put this fire out fast!" Crawford exclaimed. "My styler is busted from this heat and Luana's busy with the Wartortles. That leaves you with figuring out how to stop this! But how?"

"Maybe a Rain Dance will help!" Luana suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that? I just wish I brought an umbrella. It would have been a perfect day to use it, especially in a forest fire." Crawford said. Luana, Hydro, and I fell anime style.

"Is this really a time for jokes?!" Luana yelled.

I decided to run off to find a pokemon that can help while Luana beat Crawford. I ran to the east where I found a Blastoise sleeping near a river.

" _Hey! I know that guy!"_ Hydro leaped off my shoulder and towards the pokemon.

"Hydro! Wait!" I tried to stop him, but it was too late.

" _Hey Squirt! Wake up!"_ Hydro poked the larger shell pokemon.

" _Grrrr..."_ the Blastoise growled as it opened up its eyes.

"Hydro! What are you doing?!" I hissed.

" _Whoa. Why are you growling? Don't you remember me?"_ Hydro placed his paws on his hips.

" _I don't think I would be friends with some pathetic weasel."_ the Blastoise stood up.

" _Come on! Don't you remember, Squirt? We used to play with each other all the time on the beach!"_ Hydro exclaimed.

" _Wait a minute. Is that you Zeal?"_ Blastoise- Squirt, I mean, leaned down to take a closer look at Hydro.

" _So you do remember!"_ Hydro exclaimed. " _But the name's Hydro now."_

" _I think it suits you better!"_ Squirt laughed. " _But who's that guy?"_ he pointed to me.

" _Oh, he's just my partner, Keith. He's a nice guy."_ Hydro explained.

"Hydro, do you mind hurrying it up? We have a much bigger problem to deal with." I motioned back to the forest fire.

" _Oh yeah, we still have that to take care of."_ Hydro said. I fell anime style and Squirt sweatdropped.

" _I'm guessing you need my help to put that fire out?"_ Squirt asked.

" _Yep! So will you do it?"_ Hydro asked.

" _Anything for an old friend."_ Squirt said before walking over to me. " _Judging how you acted when Hydro was talking, I'm guessing you can understand pokemon?"_ Squirt asked, I nodded. " _Okay then, lead the way. And you can call me Squirt anytime."_

"Let's go! Come on, Hydro!" I ran back to where Luana and Crawford was with Hydro and Squirt following.

"About time! Tell the Blastoise to use Rain Dance right in the middle of the forest!" Luana called out.

"Which is where we are!" Crawford added.

"Right!" I nodded to them. I turned to Squirt. "Okay Squirt! Use Rain Dance!" I pointed to the sky.

" _Prepare for some rain!"_ Squirt shouted as he set his cannons and two orbs of water shot into the sky.

When the orbs of water disappeared into the sky, rumbles of thunder soon came after. Dark clouds began to fill the sky as the thunder grew louder. Before I knew it, rain came pouring down, and the fire died down.

" _Yeah! Great job, Squirt!"_ Hydro jumped up and down.

" _Thanks. If you guys need anything else, don't hesitate to call me."_ Squirt grinned before walking off.

"Woohoo! You did it, Red!" Crawford whooped.

"Not bad for a rookie." Luana commented.

I saw that Crawford had a smirk on his face and was looking at Luana. I laughed as Crawford sweeped Luana off her feet and carried her bridal-style.

"Crawford! Put me down!" Luana yelled as Crawford spinned around with her in his arms. Despite all of us drenched in rain, we could still have a good time. That was cut short when I saw a shadow moving in the corner of my eye. I turned in that direction and saw that a figure was running away.

"Hey you! Come back here!" I shouted as I ran after the figure. The figure tried to escape through the trees, but I was faster and I tackled them before they could get any farther.

"What happened?" I heard Ash come behind me. I heard more footsteps coming, most likely Luana's and Crawford's.

"I saw this guy running away from us." I explained.

"Oh my Arceus! Look! Those look like the machine you and Keith found, Crawford." Luana pointed to a burnt pile of rubble. It was tough to make out, but it seems obvious that it was one of those machine we found in Marine Cave.

"Yeah it is. And it reeks of oil. Just like the guy Keith just tackled." Crawford came closer to take a closer look.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Ash glared at the guy covered in oil.

"We can handle it from here. You and Ash go back to the base and tell Barlow what happened here." Crawford said as he took hold of the mystery man.

"Right." I nodded and walked back to the base with Ash.

"How was the mission go?" Barlow asked when we stepped into the base.

"We managed to put out the fire, but we found the remains of one those machines Crawford and I found in Marine Cave." I answered.

"We even found the guy who may have started the fire." Ash added.

"What makes you say that?" Rhythmi asked.

"He was running away from the scene of the crime, the rangers, and he was covered in oil, just like the remains of the machine." I answered.

"Luana and Crawford are bringing him in right now." Ash said just as the base doors opened to reveal Crawford, Luana, and the oil-covered guy.

"And we have some questions for him." Luana announced as she and Crawford placed the guy in front of Barlow.

"Well then mister, do you want to explain why you were covered in oil and was in the forest when that fire started?" Barlow glared at the guy. He refused to say anything however. "Not talking, eh? Well you'll talk sooner or later. Crawford! Luana! Tie this guy up until he's willing to talk!" Barlow shouted.

"But chief, shouldn't we treat him first then tie him up? I mean he's injured and reeks of oil!" Rhythmi pointed out.

"Fine. Elaine, take him to the infirmary and take care of his wounds." Barlow turned to Elaine, who surprisingly, stopped trying after to take apart the machine we still had and was looking the guy with a concerned look. She snapped out of it and nodded before escorting the man to the back of the base.

"As for the rest of you," Barlow turned back to us. "Great job on the mission. Keith, I'm bumping you up a rank!"

"Way to go, Keith!" Ash patted me on the back. Being promoted to Ranger Rank 3 is something to celebrate.

"And Ash, I'm glad you were here to help out with the fire." Barlow commented.

"It was nothing." Ash grinned.

" _Yeah, considering how you didn't get yourself hurt this time unlike all the other times."_ his Pikachu muttered under his breath.

"Since that guy is going to be be here for a while, how about we come up a name for him?" Rhythmi suggested.

"You're right. Crawford, I need you to be the judge of the names." Barlow said as Elaine came back with the oil guy.

"You got it, chief." Crawford nodded.

"Oil-Covered Guy?"

"Nope."

"Reeking Guy?"

"No."

"Stinky Oil Man?"

"What is he? A superhero?!" Crawford exclaimed. "He basically started that fire!"

"Okay, maybe Stinky-Oil-Reeking-Creep?" Barlow suggested.

"Chief, your sense of humor is not the best." Crawford sweatdropped.

"Maybe we can call him something that sounds like oil since we did find him covered in oil. What about Ollie?" Luana suggested. "Look! He likes it! I think I saw a smile from him!"

"So you like Ollie, huh? Than Ollie it is. Luana. Crawford. Tie him up." Barlow ordered. Luana and Crawford reluctantly tied poor Ollie up and Barlow decides to give the rest of us the day off.

"Man, I'm hungry. I didn't eat breakfast this morning." Ash complained as the sat down on the couch.

"I don't think any of us ate this morning." Crawford said. The growl from all of our stomachs, Audrey's, Rhythmi's, Barlow's, Elaine's and all of our pokemon included, confirmed his suspicion.

"Maybe I can whip something up for all of us." Luana offered.

"NO!" we all shouted at her.

"Maybe we can order pizza instead?" I suggested.

"Good thinking, Red." Crawford said as he pressed the button to Elaine's shock collar. "I'll call the pizza place."

"But don't order any for Ollie. We need him to talk somehow." Barlow pointed to Ollie.

"Why can't I take apart the machine?" Elaine whined.

"Because we need Professor Hastings to look at it and he's still in Fiore." Rhythmi explained.

"But it's been a month!" Elaine groaned after she recovered from her most recent shock a minute ago.

"Sorry Elaine, but you can't lay a finger on the machine until he can get here." Luana said.

"Argh." Elaine groaned.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Audrey held up a copy of the Almia Times.

"Oh my Arceus! It's Ashley!" Rhyth pointed to the cover. Everyone surrounded the operator's desk to see the paper.

"Look at the headline! 'Rookie Ringtown Ranger Saves Summerland From Rampaging Gyarados'!" Elaine pointed out, not trying to take apart the machine. For once.

"So that's how she got that scar on her arm!" Ash commented.

"That's my little sister!" Luana wrapped her arm around Ash's neck and was choking him.

"Guess no one can call her a rookie now, huh?" Crawford grinned.

"She has the making of a Top Ranger in my opinion." Barlow commented.

I stared at the paper. There was a photo of Ashley doing backflips as a Gyarados was firing attacks at her. Another picture was her looping her capturing styler while clutching her bleeding capturing arm. I noticed that there was a faint scar line on her collarbone in some of the pictures. How did she get that?

"This is hanged up in my room!" Luana said as she grabbed the paper.

"I have to take a picture for it so Mom can know!" Ash said.

After everyone disperse after seeing the paper, I sat down on one of the chairs and looked around the room and saw that the partner pokemon, Ash's Pikachu included, were chasing each other, Luana and Ash were talking to each other, probably about the paper, Crawford was trying to restrain Elaine, and Audrey and Barlow were discussing something.

"Hey Keith." I looked up to see Rhythmi in front of me.

"Is something wrong, Rhyth?" I asked her as she sat down next to me.

"Me? No. But you? I think there is." she replied.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." I leaned back.

"Keith, get real. Ever since graduation, you've been acting different." she looked at me skeptically.

"Would you blame me though?" I looked at her.

"No I wouldn't, but I also wouldn't let something let that get you down!" she exclaimed.

"I pushed her away though! I made her hate me all over again!" I had my head in my hands.

"Keith! Get a hold of yourself! People can always change! Just look at you!" Rhythmi stood up.

"That was only because she was there! And now she won't even talk to any of us." I countered.

"Keith, that's not true-" Rhyth started, but I cut her off.

"Has she even called you once ever since we graduated? Has she?" I asked.

"No, but she's probably just busy." Rhyth said.

"Busy? Ha! I see Luana and Ash talk to her about once a week." I spat.

"Keith Keito Dazzle! Snap out of it! Do you realize that the only reason that she only calls them is that they're her family and she needs someone she can trust? She's been through so much and she needs someone she can trust since they will be there for her! Can't you see that?!" Rhythmi was on the verge of tears.

I looked at her in shock. I never seen her like this before. How could I been so selfish and kept on thinking of what she did to me instead of what I did to her. I am so stupid. "I'm sorry Rhyth. I wasn't think clearly." I said before I stood up and walked back to my room. Hydro noticed my grim mood and followed me. I closed the door behind me.

"Damn it!" I punched the wall next to the door.

" _Trying to release your anger?"_ a voice said.

"I'm not in the mood, Mewtwo." I growled.

" _I beg to differ."_ he said as he appeared in the room.

"What do you want?" I turned around to face him.

" _I'm just here to give to a warning. Don't let the past affect your decisions in the present. Those decisions will determine the future."_ he said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Why does he always have to be so cryptic?" I let out my anger by punching the wall again.

" _Keith, he may have a point though. You keep thinking that you and Ashley will never be together since she hates you. But people change so she can change too. You just to make her see the real you. Than the past you guys had will disappear and a future will be open to you."_ Hydro explained.

"When did you get so philosophical?" I asked.

" _I read it on a fortune cookie."_ Hydro shrugged.

"You learned all that. From a fortune cookie?" I sweatdropped.

" _Yep. But those are never right so maybe just start with calling up that ranger cousin of yours and just ask her about Ashley."_ Hydro jumped onto my bed, placing Ashley's book that I still had, on the desk.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I dialed her number on my styler. "Don't say a word." I warned Hydro as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Keith? Is something wrong?" Solana's face appeared on the screen.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to know if Ashley's there with you." I replied.

"Sorry, but she's not here right now. She's been in Summerland for three weeks. A news story was even made when she saved Summerland!" Solana exclaimed.

"Yeah, the entire base just found out today. News from Fiore takes a bit longer to get to Almia." I explained.

"Okay. Sorry I couldn't help you though." Solana apologized.

"It's okay. See you later then." I said.

"Later." the screen turned black.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. Hydro moved to his pillow I set up for him while I changed out of my uniform and into my boxers.

" _You'll get your chance. She's not gone forever."_ Hydro yawned.

"I hope so." I said before I went to sleep, still wandering about Ashley.

* * *

 **Ash: Why do I have a feeling you hate him? And sound so blah?**

 **AKCC: I'm not good at writing at different POVs okay?! And this was a long time ago, damn it!**

 **Ashley: How long?**

 **AKCC: How am I supposed to know?**

 **Luana: You're the author aren't you?**

 **Ash: I think you mean the crazy woman who trapped us all here.**

 **Ashley: At least you have breaks! I'm a slave to her imagination!**

 **AKCC: Ah geez. Why can't they just shut up about that. *turns to readers* Since they're all busy with whatever I would just like to say to check out my profile! If you haven't noticed, I have a new profile picture drawn but non-other then moi! And also that little poll for my other story! Yep! That's still going strong! I also recently found out one of my favorite YouTube singers is a voice actress for anime. I'm still in shock. That's why I might be rushing and busy with stuff lately! As usual, don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**

 **AKCC: P.S! Like Runaway Life, review and I'll reply!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Keith: Why does it always feel like forever since you even talked ot us?**

 **Rhythmi: that's because it does. We're going nowhere!**

 **AKCC: There's a pain in the ass called writer's block! I have other stories to tend to!**

 **Isaac: And you still haven't finsihed any of them.**

 **AKCC: ... Shut up.**

 **Isaac: Even when you want to make new ones.**

 **AKCC: ... Shut up.**

 **Rhyhtmi: And it's been over a year too.**

 **AKCC: ...**

 **Rhythmi: Oops. It seems like we may have broken her.**

 **Keith: That would explain the dark corner over there with her sulking.**

 **Isaac: Should we just?**

 **Rhythmi: We always do. Keith!**

 **Keith: Ow! Stop screaming in my ear, woman! I'll do it! AKCC does not own Pokemon. Happy?!**

 **Rhythmi: There's another part!**

 **Keith: I said stop it! And AKCC doesn't own anything she references to either!**

 **Rhythmi: Perfect. Now to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

 **Ashley's POV**

"MEW! GET YOUR FURRY LITTLE BUTT OUT HERE!"

" _You don't have to yell."_ a certain legendary pokemon appeared in front of me, rubbing her ear.

"Did you or did you not appear in front of my cousin?" I glared at her.

" _Yeah I did. So?"_ Mew asked.

"So, he got excited and decided to tell me that you were in the area, but the entire base heard and now they think he's crazy." I answered.

" _And what does that have to do with me?"_ Mew asked.

"You are coming with me to show the base that my cousin is not crazy." I grabbed one of her paws and begin to drag her out of the jungle, resisting the urge to pull her by her tail.

" _But what if someone sees me?"_ Mew whined as she tried to get out of my grip.

"You have the power to turn invisible." I deadpanned.

" _Oh right!"_ she exclaimed as she slipped out of my grip and disappeared.

"Just stay near me until we get back to the base." I glared at the invisible form of Mew. I only know where she is because I can sense her aura.

" _Fine."_ she pouted.

We walked back to the base miracally without Mew showing herself or pulling pranks on the local people or pokemon. Pikachu and I got orders from both Hastings and Spencer to stay in Summerland since there were an increase in Go-Rock sightings ever since the kidnapping of Percy's Politoed.

"Alright, we're back." I announced as I entered the air conditioned base hot, sticky, and sweaty. I missed the weather in Ringtown so much right now.

"Good, but where's Mew?" Percy asked.

"What?" I looked around before realizing that Mew still hasn't revealed herself. "That little pink cat, when I- MEW, YOU DROP THAT MARKER RIGHT NOW AND LEAVE THAT POOR MAN ALONE!"

" _Aw, you're no fun."_ Mew pouted as she revealed herself floating near a sleeping Cameron who has a drawn-on mustache and monocle from the marker in Mew's paws.

"Huh? What?" Cameron woke up with a start. "Holy Arceus, Percy was right." Cameron noticed Mew floating above him. He slapped a hand to his face and dragged it down.

"Does he even know?" I whispered to Percy.

"In three, two, one." Percy counted down on his fingers.

"What the?! How did I get this on my face?!" Cameron was shocked at the mess that was on his hand after dragging down his face.

Mew giggled at the latest victim of her pranks. " _He's so stupid!"_

"Mew!" I scolded it.

"I thought legendary pokemon were suppose to be helpful and mature." Leilani snapped out of her shock.

" _Than she has never met Mew before."_ Politoed sighed.

" _You should meet her clone, Mewtwo. Now_ he _is a pokemon who you do_ not _want to mess with."_ Pikachu said.

"At least she can be very serious sometimes." Percy whispered.

"Unlike others like Jirachi, Shaymin, and Latias." I whispered back. "Even though they can also be serious, they can cause a lot of trouble."

"What kind of legendary pokemon pulls pranks?" Sunny asked.

" _One who knows how to have fun."_ Mew answered.

"Mew, don't make me get Mewtwo here." I said sternly.

" _Eep!"_ Mew cried before hiding behind the operator's desk.

"Works every time." I whispered to Percy who snickered.

" _Now that I showed that your cousin is not a hallucinating madman, I think I'll go before Mewtwo learns about what happened here. Bye!"_ Mew teleported away in a flash of light.

"She's a different kind of pokemon." Cameron wiped the rest of the mess on his face away with a towel.

"A hallucinating madman?" Percy looked at me accusingly.

"I did not call you that." I said in my defence. "I only called you crazy."

"How is that better?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"At least I didn't make you sound like you need to be checked in an institution for the mentally insane." I stated.

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Anything wrong, Spencer?" I asked as I picked up the call.

"Come back to Fall City. Professor Hastings just called a meeting at the base and he wants you to come." Spencer replied.

"I'll be right there." I said before hanging up.

"You've been a big help to us here, Ashley. But I guess a great ranger like you needs to be put onto the more important stuff." Cameron said.

"Say hi to my sisters for me!" Sunny waved. Oddly, Sunny, Mai, Autumn, and the operator at the Wintown base, Hailee, are all quadruplets, even though they each have different hair and eye color.

"It was nice to hang out with you again." Percy gave me a hug.

"You too." I hugged him back. "And don't give up on Leilani. I know she's the one for you." I whispered into his ear.

"Hopefully the next time you visit, Cameron will actually have this hunk of junk up and running for you." Leilani pointed to the soon-to-be submarine in the corner of the room.

I laughed along with the rest of the base. "See you later guys!" I waved before running out of the base with Pikachu on my shoulder.

" _What do you think Hastings needs us for?"_ Pikachu asked.

"I don't know but it must important if he wants me back right away." I answered.

" _After more than three weeks under the sun here, I think he's also saving you from getting any tanner."_ Pikachu pointed to my arms. She was right. I gotten really tanned during my stay here, even when I put sunscreen on.

"Hey Lapras. Do you think you can take us back to Fall City?" I asked the pokemon.

" _No problem. Get on."_ she turned around so we could hop on her shell.

" _Let's get out of this weather. I want some cooler air."_ Pikachu said as she leaped from my shoulder and onto Lapras' shell.

"You heard her, Lapras. Let's get going!" I exclaimed as I jumped on after Pikachu.

" _You're awfully excited."_ Lapras said as she headed into open waters, towards Fall City.

"What do you expect? After that Gyarados incident, almost everyone in Fiore no longer sees me as a rookie!" I exclaimed.

" _You even have the scars to prove it!"_ Pikachu added, pointing to my right arm and my collarbone.

"You got that right! And now Hastings wants me at a meeting with him and the other base leaders!" I exclaimed.

" _Well that might take a little longer to get there."_ Lapras nodded her head ahead of us. " _There are whirlpools ahead. Hold on tight!"_

I looked past Lapras and saw that the ocean was a minefield filled with multiple whirlpools. Lapras was trying her best to avoid them, but the currents were too strong and we were getting pulled in every which way.

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed as I accepted the call while holding onto Lapras' neck.

"Hey Ashley. What are you doing?" Luana's face showed up on the screen with Ash next to her.

"Not a good time right now. Ow! Pikachu! Get your claws out of my shoulders!" I cried as Pikachu was digging her very sharp claws into my shoulder.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Ash said as the both of them looked concerned.

"Just trying to avoid a sea filled with whirlpools. You know, nothing out of the ordinary." I said. "Lapras! Look out!" I pointed ahead.

" _Hold on!"_ Lapras cried as we got pulled into the biggest one in the middle of the smaller ones.

" _We're going to die!"_ Pikachu cried.

"We are not going to die!" I exclaimed.

"Ashley! Are you okay?" Luana exclaimed.

"Just fine. Don't wor-" I got cut off as we got spun around faster. "Eeeekkk!"

"Ashley!" both of my siblings cried over my styler before the screen turned black.

* * *

"Ugh..." I opened up my eyes and sat up. "Is everybody okay?" I asked.

" _I'm fine."_ Lapras answered.

" _I think I'm going to be sick."_ Pikachu had a green face with her tongue sticking out.

"I'll take that as a yes." I sighed. "Where are we even?" I looked around. It was a undersea cavern where the only place to get out was going underwater.

" _I can hear something from up here."_ Lapras swam forward where there was a small tunnel leading into another part of the cavern.

" _I don't like the sound of it."_ Pikachu said as a low growl echoed through cave. " _It sounds angry and in pain."_

"Oh my Arceus." I gasped as we reached the end of the tunnel. A massive blue whale pokemon, covered in scratches, open wounds, and bruises was waiting there, clearly resting after an attack from something. "Kyogre."

" _It must been attacked from something, but it escaped and came here to recover its strength."_ Lapras explained.

"Or someone. Look." I pointed to Kyogre. "Those wounds look like it was made by a knife."

" _I think there's one still stuck in there."_ Pikachu pointed to Kyogre's side where was a small dragger was sticking out.

"Grrr..." Kyogre growled. I spotted something on its head before it was surrounded by a blue shield of energy. When it broke, Kyogre had bright yellow energy flowing through its veins, with the alpha symbol on both of its fins. Primal Kyogre launched a Surf attack on us. Luckily, we were far way so when it did hit us, Lapras was able to cruise on it.

" _It's still angry after whoever attacked it. You have to capture Kyogre."_ Lapras said.

"Already on it." I readied my styler, preparing to capture the Primal Reversioned pokemon. "Capture on!"

" _This might help."_ Pikachu said as she launched a Thunder Wave at Kyogre.

"Good job, girl." I praised her. "Now let's finish this." I looped the capture disk at the now paralyzed Kyogre until it was surrounded by a bright light. "Capture complete."

"Grrr..." Kyogre moaned when it was calmed down.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." I said as Lapras swam closer. I placed my hand on Kyogre's head. He reverted back to his original form as a blue orb fell down from its head. I caught it and saw that it was the Blue Orb with a fading alpha symbol on it.

" _It hurts."_ Kyogre moaned.

"I know. I know. But I can make it better." I soothed him as I placed the orb in my bag. Lapras swam closer to Kyogre's side with the knife sticking out.

" _Please."_ Kyogre pleaded.

"This may hurt a bit, but after that, it's all going to be better." I said as I grabbed the handle of the knife. WIth one swift move, I yanked the knife out of Kyogre. He thrashed around a bit after I yanked the weapon out.

" _Aarrgghh!"_ Kyogre cried.

"Kyogre! It's okay! It's out! Nothing is going to hurt you anymore!" I assured him.

" _Ashley, look at the insignia on the handle."_ Pikachu pointed to the knife. I looked down and saw in gold letters the words, 'Go-Rock'.

"Those monsters. Stabbing a pokemon. And a legendary one no less." I growled as I gripped the knife harder.

" _Thank you for getting that out."_ Kyogre sighed, snapping me out of my rage.

"Don't mention it." I said as I place the knife in my bag carefully and got medicine and bandages out. "Can you tell me what happened to you?" I asked as applied some medicine onto the knife wound.

" _I was swimming in the vast ocean when I sensed several pokemon swimming away from something. I went to the area where all of them were swimming away from and I got shocked. I blacked out and when I woke up, I was in a white room with several people dressed in disco outfits walking around. I tried to attack them, but they had other pokemon to attack me. After I knocked out their pokemon, they used those knives and stabbed me. I was able to break free and escape from them. I swam here in order to recover, but the remaining knife in my side prevented that."_ Kyogre explained. " _And somehow the Blue Orb has been regenerating here after Hoenn, landing on my head and causing me to transform."_

"That sounds awful. You've been through a lot." I said as I finished putting a bandage on the last wound. "But don't worry. I'm also trying to take those guys down so I can make sure that they will pay for this."

" _Thank you. You have done so much for me already."_ Kyogre nodded.

"No problem. It was good to see you again anyways." I patted Kyogre.

" _Sorry for shocking you."_ Pikachu said.

" _Don't worry, little one. I understand why."_ Kyogre said.

" _We must be going now, but it was an honor to meet you."_ Lapras nodded her head.

"Bye Kyogre." I waved before Lapras swam out of the cave.

When we were where we began. Pikachu and I took a deep breath before Lapras dove underwater. I held on tight to Lapras' neck until she swam towards the surface. When we broke surface, I gasped and looked around to see that we were at the Fall City pier.

" _That was convenient."_ Pikachu said as she shook off the water in her fur when we were on the pier.

"Watch it!" I exclaimed as I shielded myself as best I could from the flying drops of water. "Must you always do that?"

" _It's in my nature. I have too."_ Pikachu shrugged.

"Whoa Ashley, is that you?" I looked up to see Spencer waiting there for us.

"Hey there, Spencer." I waved.

"You seriously changed ever since you left Ringtown. A couple of new scars and a tan. Fiore really changed you." Spencer took a good look at me.

"You better believe it." I sighed.

"Why are you wet?" he asked.

"It's a long story. One involving a legendary pokemon and a knife." I said. "Can we head towards the base now? I need to get dry because of somebody here." I glared at Pikachu.

" _Sorry."_ Pikachu said.

"Let's get going than." Spencer turned around and walked towards the base. Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder and we followed him.

When we arrived at the base, Hastings and Joel was there waiting for us.

"About time." Joel said.

"Don't blame me. Your niece was taking forever getting here." Spencer pointed to me.

"She's your ranger." Joel countered.

"So it's my fault that she wanted to take a swim here?"

"It's your fault for allowing her to go to Summerland in the first place!"

"Will you two stop it!" I yelled. "Arceus, you are both grown men and yet you bicker like two five-year-olds."

Hastings chuckled at the scene unfolding before him. "She's certainly more mature than her uncle and her base leader."

"Hey!" both Joel and Spencer whined.

"Can someone tell me why you guys need me here?" I asked.

"Right," Joel said, pushing up his glasses. "We've been getting increased sightings around Fiore of the Go-Rock Squad."

"It's just not Summerland anymore," Spencer said. "Grunts have been seen around Fall City, Ringtown, and even Wintown."

"And since you have been trailing the team for a long time, we believe that you may have some information on them." Hastings said.

"Actually I do." I nodded as the three of them stared at me. "A separate group of admins, called the Go-Rock Quads seems to be the ringleaders of the team while the actually boss is unknown right now. They have developed a new styler from the Super Styler the grunts stole from Professor Hastings last month. However, there is a flaw in their new stylers." I paused. "When the pokemon they captured are captured again by a ranger, the pokemon snap out of a hypnotic state and run off without any commands from the ranger."

"Interesting; this may aid us." Hastings pondered out loud.

"But that's not all. On my way here, Pikachu and I got caught up in some whirlpools and we found an injured Kyogre. I noticed that he had some wounds made from a knife like this." I pulled out the knife out of my bag. "The Go-Rock Squad was trying to control Kyogre, but when it rebelled, they resorted to stabbing it."

"Looks like they been trying out their new stylers on both regular and legendary pokemon." Spencer said as Hastings picked up the knife and examined it.

"If only we knew where they were making their stylers than we can stop, or at least, hinder the Go-Rock Squad." Joel said.

"I had an urgent message for me in Almia, but I can't go until I know for sure that no more of my Super Styler gets made." Hastings said as he placed the knife on the counter.

"Joel!" Aria ran through the doors. "I think we found their hideout!"

"Really? Where?" Joel asked.

"The Dusk Factory at the edge of the city. I think that's where they're producing those stylers we've been seeing." Aria said.

"Than we must hurry!" Hastings tapped his cane on the floor. "Ashley! Are you up for this?" he turned to me.

"Just leave it all to me." I grinned.

* * *

 **Isaac: why does it seem like she is always putting us in danger?**

 **Keith: That's because she is.**

 **Rhythmi: Why does this sound so familiar?**

 **AKCC: Not again. *turns to readers* Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ashley: Took you long enough.**

 **AKCC: I was busy!**

 **Ash: Doing what? Playing that new game of yours?**

 **AKCC: Yes! And life is just a big pain in the ass!**

 **Luana: You're supposed to be working! Not playing!**

 **AKCC: It's my break! But I have to go back to school soon. Argh!**

 **Ashley: I'm sure those parody songs you're listening to aren't helping.**

 **AKCC: They're funny! Why am I even trying to reason with you people? Someone do the disclaimer!**

 **Luana: You can never do it yourself, can't ya? Whatever. This is AKCC, then crazy creator of this story, but she doesn't own any part of Pokemon or whatever else she mentions unless they're her own OC.**

 **Ashley: That would be me.**

 **Luana: And that's pretty much it.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

 **Keith's POV**

"CRAWFORD! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

"What did he do this time?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"Stole all her clothes while she was in the shower." Rhythmi explained.

"At least he was kind enough to leave her a towel." Audrey said.

"But it was only a hand towel." Ash came up to us.

"Shouldn't you be stopping her?" I pointed to Luana who entered the room with a blanket wrapped around her.

"I gave up trying after Crawford stole all of her bras and underwear." Ash leaned against the counter.

"And you're okay with that?" Rhythmi pointed to Crawford getting beat by Luana, who has her sledgehammer. Ollie, the poor fellow, was right in the middle of Luana's wrath as she hit Crawford right next to him.

"She can take care of herself. She can do more damage than I ever can. Actually, more than anyone in my family can, except for Ashley." Ash said.

"Keith!" Barlow's voice boomed, making all of us at the operator's desk jump.

"Yes, sir?" I turned to him.

"I just got a call saying that the Professor just finished his business trip in Fiore and he's in Almia right now. I need you to escort him to here. He should be passing through the forest right now." Barlow said.

"On it, sir." I nodded and headed out with Hydro bouncing behind me.

" _This place hasn't changed a bit after that fire a week ago."_ Hydro said.

"A forest does not heal itself after a fire overnight, you know." I said.

" _It can with my help!"_ a green light appeared in front of us. " _Celebi's my name. Pleased to meet you."_ a small, green, floating fairy appeared in front of us.

"Wow. A Celebi. I never thought I would see one." I gasped in awe.

" _And I never thought I would see you."_ Celebi flew around me. " _I thought you would be more impressive."_

"What do you mean 'more impressive'?" I asked, snapping out of my shock.

" _I heard things from Mewtwo, but I honestly don't see why he's so protective of you. Even with a heart of pure goodness."_ Celebi said, stopping in front of my face. " _That and after what Ashley told me about you, I thought you would look more of an idiot."_

"She told you about me?" I asked, surprised.

" _Yeah, I always talked to her when she got those scars. You don't think they magically healed on their own after one week, do you? Especially that big one on her arm. Took most of my energy for that one."_ Celebi flew from tree to tree checking out their burn marks.

"What did she tell you about me, than?" I asked.

" _Not much. Just how some dimwit broke her heart and now she wants nothing to do with him. I wouldn't blame her though. You were pretty cold hearted to do that."_ Celebi shrugged as she healed a couple of trees.

" _Wow. You did some major damage to her."_ Hydro said.

"I did not. I just wanted everyone to know how amazing she was before she came here." I countered, upset on how she described me.

" _Did you ever think of how she ever felt about her past?"_ Celebi flew up to my face. " _Maybe she didn't want people to know. Maybe she wanted to start over. Maybe she wanted to be someone who nobody ever heard about."_

" _Seriously Keith, have you ever thought of her feelings for you instead of your feelings for her?"_ Hydro asked me.

"Again, when did you become so philosophical?" I asked, feeling bad of the things I done.

" _When you became so stupid!"_ Hydro snapped. I was shocked. Hydro has never snapped at anyone before. He was always so whimsical and carefree. " _Honestly Keith, stop feeling sorry for yourself and try to make it right! Everyone's been telling you that, but all you do is mope around and complete whatever mission people tell you to do! Stop thinking of what you could have done differently and actually do something different! So far, all you've done was do the things other people told you to do! Do something of your own for once!"_

" _He's right. I've seen your past and you have a lot of mistakes. Your future will be the same if you don't do something of your own soon._ " Celebi nodded.

How could I been so stupid? My own partner pokemon had to talk some sense in me. I am pathetic. I couldn't even see it for myself even when I had people all around helping me. I need to stop thinking about the past and focus on the future.

"You guys are right." I said.

" _About time you figured it out."_ Celebi smirked. " _And you better escort that old man back to the base or else he would get lost and your base leader will be very upset."_ And with that, she teleported elsewhere.

" _Shouldn't you be doing your job right now?"_ Hydro asked as he turned back to his old self.

"Damn it!" I slapped my forehead and ran farther into the forest.

"Those darn teenagers. Thought putting up a wooden fence in the middle of a path as prank. Ha! That became a pile of firewood with just one swift kick." an elderly man in a lab coat with a cane walked towards me. "Oh ho ho, what do with have here? Eavesdropping your elders?"

"No sir! I would never do that." I shook my head.

"Relax boy. I was only kidding." he chuckled. "What's your name?"

"My name's Keith, sir." I replied.

"Keith, Keith. Where have I heard that name before?" he said.

"Are you okay, sir?" I asked.

"Enough with the 'sir' business. My name's Hastings if you didn't already know." he said.

"Oh, so you're the Professor." I muttered. Hydro must have heard me since he facepalmed.

"You must be the ranger who is supposed to escort me then?" Hastings asked. I nodded. "Than let's get moving, shall we? No need for this old man to slow you down." he began jogging in place.

I nodded and soon we were jogging through the forest and towards the base. For an old man, he was very hard to keep up with. Due to that running, we were at the base in no time.

"Yes! He's here!" Elaine shouted as we entered the base.

"Calm down Elaine. He needs to take a good look at the machine first." Barlow pressed the button to her shock collar.

"What's with that young man who's tied up?" Hastings asked as he looked at Ollie.

"Just some guy who started a forest fire. You must have seen the damage when you walked through the forest." Crawford answered. Somehow he escaped Luana and was unharmed.

"We had to tie him up since he wasn't talking." Luana added, fully clothed in her ranger outfit.

"Ah. Nothing I haven't seen before." Hastings said as he walked past Ollie. What has this guy seen actually?

"Hello rangers!" Big Bertha walked through the doors with several bowls. "I've brought some milk pudding for the lot of you." she scanned the room until she saw Ollie tied up. "BARLOW! Why is this young man tied up?!"

"He was found at the scene of a forest fire and he wasn't talking so we tied him up." Barlow said, visibly shaking. "Just stick a spoon filled with pudding in his mouth and that's enough for him."

"BARLOW! That is no way to treat your hostages!" Bertha grabbed a bowl full of pudding and walked towards Ollie with it. "Now what have they been feeding you? You're as thin as a stick."

"That's what my sister's cooking will do to you." Ash said as he fed some pudding to his Pikachu.

"Shut up Ash!" Luana said. "I am not that bad of a cook!"

"Your Poffins are worst than mines and that's saying something." Ash retorted.

" _I wish I can forget that day."_ Pikachu shuddered.

"Now hush! A growing boy like you need all of the food you can get. Now, isn't that good?" Bertha spoonfed Ollie some milk pudding.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-..." Ollie stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Barlow yelled.

"I don't deserve this!" Ollie cried. "The forest fire, it was all my fault! An old school buddy of mines told me could make some extra money if I just set up those machines around the forest! But I knocked one over and some of the oil spilled around the forest! Than a spark flew and the next thing I knew, the forest was on fire!"

"See, a little pudding will make anyone talk. Now untie him right now!" Bertha shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Barlow nodded. "Keith!"

I jumped up from the sofa and placed the bowl of pudding I was eating on the table.

"Who tied this?" I grunted as I tried to get the knot undone.

"Let me see." Ash came over and helped me.

"I think you boys are doing wrong." Luana looked at Ollie. "He's turning blue!"

"Here," Elaine came over with her wire cutter. With one snip, the rope fell around Ollie.

"Thank you." Ollie took a deep breath.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Elaine asked. Lately, she has been getting closer to Ollie.

"Yeah my m-friend lives in Chicole Village." Ollie said.

"I can take you there. Elaine, you can help Professor Hastings take apart that machine." Luana said as she pushed Ollie out the door.

"Hey! I want to come!" Ash ran after them.

"Since that is settled, I'll be going now." Bertha walked out of the base.

"Come now Elaine; let's see what machine is hiding." Hastings motioned Elaine to come to the machine.

"Yes!" she shouted, holding several tools above her head. She lunged for the machine before Hastings got to it, but Rhythmi just pushed the button of the shock collar that was still on Elaine's neck.

"Thank you, Rhythmi." Barlow said.

"You're welcome, chief." she nodded.

"Was that necessary?" Elaine asked as she recovered from the shock.

"You have to wait for the Professor to take a look at it first." Audrey pointed out.

"Fine." Elaine grumbled as Hastings took a look at the machine.

"Ah-ha!" Hastings snapped his fingers. "These machines, I've seen them around Pueltown. I believed that those mailboxes are like this machine."

" _Mailboxes? I think the old guy is losing it."_ Hydro said.

"Shut up." I hissed to him. "But I do have to say, how in the name of Arceus does that look like a mailbox?" I muttered to myself.

"So there are more of these around Pueltown, huh?" Barlow scratched his chin. "Crawford! Keith! I want you two to go to Pueltown and take out any of these machines you see. I'm making this a mission for the both of you!" Barlow ordered.

"Yes, sir!" we both jumped up and ran out the door with our pokemon after us.

* * *

When we got to Pueltown, I had to cover my ears because,

"Argh! This is worse than the time at Marine Cave." I said.

"Yeah. We need to talk to some of the locals and find out what's going on." Crawford said.

I reluctantly uncovered my ears and followed Crawford to the Ranger Depot.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked Hydro.

" _I feel like my head's splitting open."_ he answered. So I'm not the only one who feels that way.

When we got to the depot we saw another one of the machines. I had Hydro use Water Gun on it and it exploded. When we were finish destroying the machine, a man with pink hair, a tropical shirt, bermuda shorts, and sandals walked up to us. Is he supposed to be a local or a tourist? Or is he part of a fashion show that handles horrible sense of fashion? Or a circus?

"Brook!" Crawford called out. I looked at him. "Oh, Brook is the bridge keeper here." Crawford explained.

"Hey! Rangers, good thing you came!" the man, Brook said. "The pokemon around here have been acting haywire ever since those guys in black set up those mailboxes around town." Seriously? Is this guy dumb or something? They do not look remotely like a mailbox!

"Hate to break it to you, but these 'mailboxes' aren't mailboxes and they are causing the pokémon's weird behavior." I explained.

"Really? They look like mailboxes though." Brook rubbed the back of his head. I had to resist the urge to facepalm.

"But they're not. Can you tell us where else you've seen these?" Crawford asked.

"Oh sure. They're all around town." Brook answered.

"Alright." Crawford turned to me. "I think we have to split up for this. You take the port and that area while I'll take the other side of town." he directed.

"Got it." I nodded before running off.

"Good luck!" I heard Brook shout behind me.

I captured a Growlithe and an Elekid as I ran around town. What? They could come in handy soon. As I ran around the town, look for those so called 'mailboxes' (which they do not look like at all) I noticed that there was a line of pokemon blocking some stairs near the port.

" _Keith, look!"_ Hydro pointed to a blue machine next to the pokemon.

"A blue one? This is new." I said as I scanned the machine. "Needs Electrify 2, huh? Okay than. Elekid, shock that machine with Thunderbolt!" I pointed to the machine.

Elekid nodded and unleashed a Thunderbolt. When it was finished, the machine exploded and the pokemon scattered.

"Great job. You can go now." I released the Elekid.

"Eeekk!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

I ran towards the noise and saw Isaac's sister, Melody, there. She was surrounded by a couple of the hypnotized pokemon.

"Hold on, Melody!" I turned my head to see Brook nearby. This isn't going to end good.

"Mr Brook! Save me!" Melody cried.

"Super Brook Jump!" Brook took a running start and jumped into the middle of pokemon, where Melody was.

"Good job, but how are you suppose to get out?" I asked as I approached the two.

"Uh, well." Brook sweatdropped. "I didn't think this through."

I sighed and spotted one of those machines, but green this time, nearby. When I checked it, I saw that it needed Burn 2.

"Alright, Growlithe. Use Flamethrower!" I pointed to the machine.

"Growl!" Growlithe let loose a stream of fire from its mouth and soon, the machine was charred. I thanked the pokemon before I released it. With the machine gone, the pokemon circling Melody and Brook snapped out of it and ran off.

"Thank you, big brother's friend!" Melody beamed at me.

"I'll take her back home safely. But I think you should check you the port. I saw some of shady guys heading there." Brook said.

"Thanks for the tip, Brook." I nodded before heading to the port.

When I got there, I saw six guys in black leotards? Okay, whoever chose those uniforms has no taste in fashion. All of them had caps on except for one who had a different outfit. Must be an admin. They were all standing next to a yellow machine.

I hid behind a crate as I listened to them.

" _Keith, why are we-?"_

"Shhh!" I covered Hydro's mouth. "Be quiet! Do you want than to know we're here?!"

"What's the status of the Gigaremos?" the admin asked. Gigaremos? At least we have a name for the machines now.

"All of the signals are gone!" a grunt exclaimed.

"Yeah, I saw some nosy ranger running around destroying them all!" another whined.

"And it took forever to get them all set up. It took five guys to just lift one!" another grunt complained.

"Why couldn't they be lighter and smaller?" one of the grunts whined.

"At least the people here were stupid enough to believe these to be mailboxes!" one laughed.

I think I heard enough. I jumped onto the crate and faced the six guys.

"Who are you? Wait, red jacket, a styler? You're a ranger!" a grunt exclaimed. Is this guy an idiot?

"Yeah, I'm a ranger. And who do you guys think you are?" I asked.

"For your information, we're Team Dim Sun! We want to take over the world by controlling the mind of pokemon everywhere! And with the help of these Gigaremos, we will rule the world!" one grunt said.

"You imbecile! You just told him everything!" the admin shouted.

"Sorry boss! He took advantage of my kindness! Don't worry though. I'll make sure he doesn't go telling his mouth off. Go Team Rattata!" the guy sent out seven Rattata towards me.

I had to raise my brow. This is the best he got? I captured the pokemon with a single loop. "You guys got to do better than that." I said as the Rattata ran off.

"Do I have to do everything myself?!" the admin said in frustration. "Toxicroak! Finish him!"

"Whoa!" I said as I jumped out the way of a Poison Jab as the pokemon jumped from behind the admin. "Hydro! Use Water Gun and distract him!" I ordered. Hydro kept Toxicroak occupied while I focused on capturing it. I still had to dodge Toxicroak and its Poison Jab, but I was still able to capture it after five minutes.

"Enough. We got all the information from our experiment here. Let's head out!" the admin shouted as Toxicroak ran off. The five grunts lifted the yellow Gigaremo up and jumped onto a boat. "You have not seen the last of us." the admin said before jumping on the boat as well.

"What?! They took off by boat?" I turned around to see Brook racing down towards the port as the boat raced off. "Then me putting up the bridge was for nothing. Don't worry though. I can still get them. Super Brook Jump!"

 _Splash!_

"Is that Brook?" Crawford approached me.

"Yep and I discovered the guys who set up those machines called Gigaremos." I explained. "Should we go after him?" I asked.

"Nah. Knowing Brook, he would give up sooner or later. In fact, here he is now." Crawford pointed to a soaked Brook.

"They were too fast." Brook panted.

"Don't worry Brook. You did all you can." Crawford patted Brook on the back. "Hey Red, why don't you head back to the base and give the mission report to Barlow?"

I nodded and headed back with Hydro on my shoulder. When we got back to the base, I gave Barlow the report and bumped me up a rank. When Crawford got back to the base and got chased around by Luana again, I decided to call Solana again on my styler.

"You need something?" Solana's face appeared on the screen. She was in the main area of her base since the operator's desk, the elevator, and several couches were visible.

"Yeah, is Ashley there?" I asked.

"She's in her room right now, but I'm not sure it's the best time for you to talk to her right now." Solana said.

"Why?"

"Our base leader, Spencer got her a punching bag for her room and she's using it right now." Solana explained. I heard some crashing over the line and saw dust and plaster raining down.

"Sorry!" a voice yelled on Solana's line, from the floor above her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I think Ashley just kicked a wall." Solana said, coughing on the dust.

"Nope, I think she punched a hole in the wall." a pink haired operator said, waving her hand to get rid of the dust.

"Actually, she kicked down her door." Solana's partner, Lunick said as he walked out of the elevator.

"More like shattered her door." a chubby ranger said as he got out of the elevator with Lunick.

"I'll go order another one." a green haired ranger walked past, getting up from the couch.

"I have to go, Keith." Solana said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Rhyth asked. I looked up from where I was sitting to see Rhythmi standing over me.

"My cousin." I answered. "I was just calling to see if I could talk to Ashley."

"Did you?" Rhythmi asked as she sat down next to me.

"No, but she got a punching bag." I said.

"That's not good." Rhyth looked shocked.

"Yeah, when we were talking, she kicked down her door to her room." I said.

"I just don't see why you would like a girl who can potentially kill you." Rhyth shook her head.

"I don't know. She's just different." I shrugged my shoulders, wondering why I love her.

* * *

 **Ash: You kicked down a wall.**

 **Ashley: Watch your mouth or I can kick your teeth in.**

 **Ash: Noted.**

 **AKCC: Short chapter. And I'm tired from writing the longest chapter I have ever written!**

 **Luana: How long is it?**

 **AKCC: About 15 pages in Word.**

 **Ashley: Damn. You never paid that much attention to us before.**

 **AKCC: That's because the ideas never came that easily. Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review! And Happy 2017!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Keith: Took you long enough.**

 **AKCC: I meant to update yesterday. You know, for New Year's and all.**

 **Keith: That was weeks ago.**

 **Rhythmi: She meant the Lunar New Year's.**

 **AKCC: But I have a life.**

 **Keith: Leave it.**

 **AKCC: Can't really do that. I have a lot of pressure and stuff to do.**

 **Rhythmi: Aren't you supposed to be doing that stuff now?**

 **AKCC: ...Isaac?**

 **Isaac: I got it. AKCC does not own Pokemon, that song she put in for whatever reason, or anything else she she will refer to.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 **Ashley's POV**

 ** _Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah_**

 ** _Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late_**

 ** _My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range_**

 ** _Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_**

 ** _You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground_**

 ** _No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow_**

 ** _Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no_**

 ** _Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud_**

 ** _And I feel so alive_**

 ** _I can't help myself_**

 ** _Don't you realize_**

 ** _I just wanna scream and lose control_**

 ** _Throw my hands up and let it go_**

 ** _Forget about everything and run away, yeah_**

 ** _I just wanna fall and lose myself_**

 ** _Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_**

 ** _Forget about everything and run away, yeah_**

 ** _So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering_**

 ** _I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_**

 ** _Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk_**

 ** _Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_**

 ** _And I feel so alive_**

 ** _I can't help myself_**

 ** _Don't you realize_**

 ** _I just wanna scream and lose control_**

 ** _Throw my hands up and let it go_**

 ** _Forget about everything and run away, yeah_**

 ** _I just wanna fall and lose myself_**

 ** _Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_**

 ** _Forget about everything and run away, yeah_**

 ** _Run away, run away (run, run)_**

 ** _Run away, run away (run, run)_**

 ** _Run away, run away (run, run)_**

 ** _Run away, run away (run, run)_**

 ** _I just wanna scream and lose control_**

 ** _Throw my hands up and let it go_**

 ** _Forget about everything and run away, yeah_**

 ** _I just wanna fall and lose myself_**

 ** _Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_**

 ** _Forget about everything and run away, yeah_**

 ** _I just wanna scream and lose control_**

 ** _Throw my hands up and let it go_**

 ** _Forget about everything and run away, yeah_**

 ** _I just wanna fall and lose myself_**

 ** _Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_**

 ** _Forget about everything and run away, yeah_**

" _Are you okay?"_ Pikachu asked.

"I'm-agh-fine! Why?" I answered as I kicked my punching bag.

" _You're listening to a song about running away and you made that punching bag look a year used after a week."_ she pointed out.

Okay, so I was listening to a song that I like and it is about forgetting and leaving behind my problems, but that does not mean I want to leave everything behind. Again.

"I just like the song and it describes my feelings when I arrived in Fiore two months ago." I said as I stopped hitting the punching bag.

" _You wanted to run away from Almia?"_ Pikachu looked confused.

"Of course not. It just expresses my newly released feelings about finally being away from that redhead." I said before taking a drink of water.

After helping Hastings shut down that factory with Garret and his very annoying Scizor as our final hurdle to shutting it down, Joel needed me to clear the remaining rocks in Krokko Tunnel.

After we cleared the rocks with the help of Pikachu's Iron Tail, I ran into Tiffany and her Camerupt. They were trying to capture a Deoxys, but obviously they didn't, so like the stuck-up spoiled brat she is, Tiffany decided to take out her anger on me by having her Camerupt attack. I was able to capture it though, but that was when I had to capture Deoxys as well. I got in its Normal Form long enough for me to capture it.

After that, Spencer, Lunick, and Solana decided to meet up with me when I was finished and they couldn't believe that I captured Deoxys. Until I showed them and told it to go back to its own dimension. Than we walked back to the base where Spencer already had that punching bag I wanted ready for me to use. Which I did everyday for a week where we are now. Though, I did make time to bond with the other rangers.

" _Yeah, that's it."_ Pikachu said as she jumped from my bed and onto the desk.

"Shut up." I muttered as I got back to my punching bag. After a week of usage, it already had some minor rips in there.

" _At least you're getting some practice out of this. It was very impressive when you knocked the door down."_ Pikachu said. " _In fact, how is it possible to knock a metal sliding door down?"_

"It was an accident!" I cried as I stopped the swinging bag with my hand. On the first day, I accidentally hit it too hard and it knocked the door down.

" _Yeah, right."_ Pikachu rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and go back to eating your treats. You are very lucky I decided to make those for you." I turned back to the punching bag.

" _Whatever."_ Pikachu said as she sat next to her bowl filled with poffins and pokeblocks.

I kept on hitting the punching the bag and with every kick and punch, mixed in with the fury I had for that redhead, they got stronger. I kept at it until I punched the bag and the momentum from it knocked it into the door and knocked it in the other side of the hall with a very loud _THUD!_ Lunick and Murph just so happened to walk by as the metal door was bent and somehow ripped when it crashed into the hallway wall.

"Sorry!" I yelled as loud as I could since I'm pretty sure everyone in the base heard the crash.

"This is a new one." Murph said.

"Knocked off the hinges, dented, and ripped." Lunick added.

"Shut it Lunick! You insult either Mai or Solana everyday!" I exclaimed.

"At least I don't destroy the base." Lunick pushed the button to the elevator.

"And I'm going to add 'insult Ashley' to the list." Murph noted as he stepped into the elevator with Lunick.

" _Do you see what you do?"_ Pikachu shook her head.

"Shut up." I said as I picked up my ranger jacket, which I had on my bed, and put it on over my black tank top. "Let's go." I raced out the room with Pikachu following.

I pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it. "Spencer is so going to be mad at me." I muttered.

" _Oh, he's going to be more than mad."_ Pikachu said as she hopped on my shoulder.

"Can you ever be supportive?!" I exclaimed when the elevator doors opened up. I rushed in and pushed the button to go down to the first level. I bit my lip as I waited for the doors to open again. When the doors finally opened, I saw that Mai was sweeping up some of the fallen plaster from the ceiling and Solana, Lunick, and Murph were all on the couches, dusting them off and picking up the fallen pieces of ceiling. Spencer was on the phone, probably ordering another door.

When he hung up, I rushed towards him. "Spencer! I am so sorry about the door! I just got too angry and I hit the bag too hard than the door flew into the hallway and I am so sorry!" I bowed down in apology.

"Relax, it's okay." Spencer waved it off. "It may have been the second time this week, but it just shows that you have some great potential."

"Thank you." I sighed. I walked over to help Mai clean up.

"With this kind of power, you can really hurt somebody." Mai said.

"I know. I just hope it's that Billy guy." I said. "Ever since that mission in Summerland, that stupid Go-Rock Quad keeps on hitting on me whenever I meet him."

"At least you know that a guy is into you. My sisters and I have no one." Mai said as she stood up.

"You guys will find somebody. Remember, we're suppose to have a new mechanic coming at every base in a month. Hopefully they'll be cute enough for you and your sisters." I said as I dumped all the plaster in the trash.

"I hope so. According to their profiles, they all quadruplets too and they have a pretty good record." Mai as she went back to her desk.

"See, what did I tell you? It's just a match meant to be." I smiled.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Murph suddenly got excited.

"What is it, Murph?" Solana asked.

"Do you guys remember when I told you guys I applied for a Union job earlier this week?" he asked.

"Yeah. Wasn't it for that private record job?" Lunick said.

"Well I got it! You are now looking at the Union's new PR representative." Murph stated with pride.

"That's great Murph!" I exclaimed.

"We're going to miss you around here." Spencer said.

"Actually, you three," Mai got off the phone and pointed to Solana, Lunick, and I. "Have to settle some things. Solana and Lunick, Cameron needs you in Summerland for something while for Ashley, an elderly man got lost in the deep part of Lyra Forest and now that you're the only available ranger with Murph gone, you have to take this." Mai explained.

"You heard her. Head off to Summerland and see what Cameron needs." Spencer said to Solana and Lunick. They nodded and headed out. "Murph, since this is your last day here, do you want to patrol Lyra Forest today, for old time's sakes?" Spencer asked.

"Yes sir." Murph nodded.

"And Ashley, I'm making this search as a mission, so don't disappoint me." Spencer said.

"You can count on me." I did my ranger pose and headed out with Pikachu still on my shoulder.

"Hey! Ashley! Wait up!" I heard Murph behind me.

"What is it, Murph?" I asked.

"Since we're both going to Lyra Forest, can I walk you there until you have to go to the deep part of it?" he asked.

"Sure." I nodded and we both walked into Lyra Forest. We just entered when a man approached us.

"Excuse me, but have you two rangers seen a little girl about five years old? She's my daughter and she wandered off somewhere." he said. I raised a brow. It sounded a bit suspicious to me. No, really it does. But what am I to do? I'm supposed to help people

"No sir, but we'll keep an eye out for her." I replied.

"Thank you both." the man said before Murph and I continued on our way.

When we got to the bridge leading to the deep part of the forest, we stopped.

"So I guess this is where we separate." Murph said.

"Yeah, but good luck on your new job." I smiled before hearing some faint crying. "Wait a minute, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, someone's crying." Murph said.

"And it's coming from the deep part. Let's go." I ran into across the bridge and deeper into the forest. Murph followed.

"This must be the man's daughter." Murph wondered out loud.

"Don't cry sweetie. Can you tell me what's wrong?" I ran over to comfort the girl.

"M-my two Jigglypuff r-ran into the forest and I-I can't find them." the girl sniffled.

"It's okay. We're rangers. This is Murph; he's going to take care of you while I go find your Jigglypuff, okay?" I said. She nodded and I motioned to Murph to come over.

"Don't worry. The nice ranger lady is going to find your Jigglypuff. While she does that, let's play a game." Murph said.

"Okay." the girl smiled weakly as Murph pulled out a deck of cards and performed tricks with them.

I smiled. Murph may not be the best ranger, but he always knows how to make someone smile.

" _Shouldn't you be looking for two missing pokemon?"_ Pikachu tapped my shoulder.

"Right." I nodded. I took off into the maze of clearings.

It wasn't long until I found both of the Jigglypuff and captured them. I walked back to where Murph and the little girl were. Murph was busy showing the girl another trick and she laughed when the deck literally blew up in his face.

"Look who I have" I said, trying not to laugh. The girl ran up to the Jigglypuff and hugged them tightly.

"Jiggly! Puff! I miss you two so much!" the girl cried.

"Great job, Ashley." Murph gave me a thumbs-up. "I'll take her back to her father while you go complete your mission." he walked out of the deep part with the little girl and her two Jigglypuff.

I stopped him though. "Just make sure that the girl recognizes the man as her father. I know I'm being paranoid, but just in case, you know?" I whispered to him

"I understand. I was actually thinking the same thing." Murph assured me. With that, he walked out of the deep part with the little girl.

"Let's go Pikachu." I said as I raced deeper into the forest.

As I head in deeper, Pikachu and I passed an old shrine covered in flowers and vines.

"Do you think this is for Celebi?" I asked Pikachu.

" _Why else would it be in a forest?"_ Pikachu replied. I rolled my eyes at her and continued deeper in the forest.

I got to a clearing when I got a voicemail.

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Is something wrong?" I asked when Spencer's face showed up.

"I forgot to tell you, there are Weepinbell in the deeper parts and they are very territorial. If you get too close to them, they'll swallow you up and spit you back up right where you started." he explained.

"Noted." I nodded.

"And I heard from Murph. Keep up the good job." Spencer gave me a thumbs-up.

"Just doing my job." I sighed. "I have to go Spencer." I said before hanging up.

" _I'm guessing you're going to turn invisible?_ " Pikachu asked.

"After watching James's Victreebel almost eat him several times, I do not want to be swallowed and spit back up." I shuddered at the thought. For a member of Team Rocket, I actually felt bad for the guy. At least he doesn't have to suffer through it anymore.

I focused my aura into a barrier surrounding me. With the use of the aura stone, it was easier than before. I closed my eyes and moved my arms out. Energy pulsed throughout the barrier and I opened my eyes.

"You know the drill, Pikachu; stay close." I said as Pikachu looked from side to side before carefully walking towards me with her arms outstretched. Once she entered through the barrier, she blinked before hopping on my shoulder.

" _Couldn't you let me get near you before you do that?"_ Pikachu looked at me.

"It was your fault for hopping off in the first place." I shrugged before walking.

I had to avoid the falling Spinarak, again, and since no one can see me, the Weepinbell left me alone. I got another part of the forest when I saw an old man standing in the middle of a clearing.

"Guess that's the guy who's lost." I muttered as I let down the barrier. I jumped down from the cliff where I was and approached the man.

He was wearing a purple overcoat with pants to match and his white hair showed his aging face. I heard him mumble something, but I couldn't make it out. "Excuse me, sir." I tapped his shoulder. "I'm the ranger who's supposed to escort you out of here."

"Hmph. You don't look like a ranger." he turned around and looked me over. I felt a bit creeped out as he did. "My name is Gordor by the way. Well, if you're supposed to get me out of this forsaken place than get me out of here."

"Yes, sir." I said as I walked passed him. I rolled my eyes and was already irked like on my first day here. At least Larry had the decency to apologize. I'm pretty sure this guy hasn't even heard of manners.

" _Great, we have to deal with this guy for how long?"_ Pikachu complained.

"Just bear with it. Once this mission is over, we will be free of this guy." I replied quietly to her. We walked out of the clearing until we hit a fallen log and a Murkrow on the other side.

" _How will get over this, humans?"_ the Murkrow taunted.

"Oh. A Murkrow? By that smirk, it's taunting us." Gordor looked angry. "You were the little pest who got me lost, know did you?"

" _Oh, you again."_ Murkrow laughed. " _What a foolish human."_ Murkrow hopped away.

As Gordor was fuming, I captured a nearby Quilava and had it burn down the log. Once Gordor realized the log was gone, he followed me into another part of the forest. Unfortunately, it led into Beedrill territory and we walked in just in the middle of mating season. I had to push Gordor a bit to outrun the Beedrill, but we made it.

After catching my breath and listening to Gordor rant again, I led us through a flower patch filled with different grass and bug type pokemon. Once we passed through, we were at a crossroad with the Murkrow from before standing in front of us.

" _See if you can follow, foolish humans."_ Murkrow said before disappearing into the bushes.

"That insufferable bird!" Gordor fumed.

" _Now_ I'm _getting annoyed at that bird."_ Pikachu growled.

"Me too." I sighed as I followed Murkrow's aura. We went on the path to the right where we were at a similar crossroad, but with a couple of pokemon. We went left this time and it lead us to another fork in the road. We went right one final time and it led us to a clearing with black fog.

"What is this?" Gordor demanded as he covered his mouth.

"It must be coming from the Murkrow." I covered my own mouth and pointed to the same Murkrow near a tree. It hopped into the tree, but I told Pikachu to knock it out with the help of her Quick Attack. Murkrow fell from the tree, but it ran away.

"Come back here!" Gordor exclaimed as he and I ran after the Murkrow. It didn't get far since right when it was about to exit the clearing, four Spinarak dropped down and surrounded it.

" _I'm cornered."_ Murkrow gulped. I had to capture the five pokemon in order to calm down the Spinarak and lift this fog from Murkrow. Once I did, I released the Spinarak, but I held onto the Murkrow a little bit longer.

"I am going to release you, but you must never trick any more travelers anymore, okay?" I scolded it.

" _Yes. I'm sorry."_ Murkrow nodded. Once it said that, I released it into the forest. The dark mist from earlier was let up. So it did come from the Murkrow.

"Hmph, you're not bad for a ranger." Gordor said.

"Thank you, sir." I said. "Now, let's get out of here." I led him out of the clearing and we ended up near the shrine.

"I know how to get out of here now. Thank you for your assistance." Gordor said before leaving.

'Whoa." I looked over to see Murph bump into Gordor. "Sorry, sir."

"Hmph, clumsy ranger." Gordor mumbled.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Murph scratched his head.

"I don't know. I'm just glad that my mission is over and I don't have to deal with him anymore." I crossed my arms. "You're done with your patrol?"

"Yeah, but you won't believe this; I saw Celebi." Murph said.

"What? Really?" I was kinda shocked. I met the pokemon before, but I don't want Murph to know that.

"Yeah. There was a flash of green light than it appeared, but it flew off before I could take a picture of it. However, it flew off in a panic, like someone was chasing it. Than two guys who look like they should be in a roller disco ran past me." Murph explained.

"The Go-Rock Squad." I clenched my fists. "Do you know where they went?"

"Well, I th-" he was cut off by a bright light coming from the shrine. When the light died down, the doors opened and Celebi flew out.

" _Ashley. Help."_ she cried weakly. I was able to catch her before she collapsed.

"Oh my Arceus. Celebi, what did they do to you?" I gasped as I cradled the pokemon.

"There she is!" two grunts showed up.

"Murph, protect Celebi. I'll take care of these two goons." I handed Murph Celebi before stepping between them and the two grunts.

"Move out the way, girly. We only want the Celebi, but we will hurt you if you get in our way." one of the grunts said.

"Stabbing Kyogre was not enough for you bastards, is it? You had to go chasing after a forest guardian." I growled; my voice low. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with them. Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

Pikachu ran up to them with blinding speed, but she didn't hit them; she swerved out of the way so the two grunts flinched. I ran right behind Pikachu and delivered a roundhouse kick that hit one in the head. I kneed the other in the stomach and smashed my elbow into his back. I kicked the other grunt, who was starting to get up, in his stomach and punched him in his nose. I blew a piece of hair out of my face as I stood over the two groaning grunts.

"Let's get out of here!" they said as they scrambled away.

"Murph," I turned to him and Celebi. "Is she alright?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. She doesn't look too good." Murph snapped out of the daze he was in. He looked down at the fairy pokemon in his arms.

"Let me see." I walked over to them. Pikachu made a little leaf bed and Murph placed Celebi on it. I dug into my bag and found a couple of Oran berries.

"Pikachu, go get some herbs." I ordered, she nodded and ran off into the forest.

"Murph, can you get Slowpoke to put some water in this?" I plucked a bowl-shaped leaf off a plant. He nodded and told Slowpoke to use Water Gun. I got a plastic bag out and placed the Oran berries in there. I used my hands to smash the berries until it was a paste.

" _Here."_ Pikachu came back with several leaves in her mouth.

"Thank you. Wet this towel in that bowl and put it on Celebi's forehead." I took the leaves from her and gave her a towel. She nodded and walked over to Murph who was finished.

"Murph, can you clean her wounds?" I asked as I cut a corner of the bag with the berry paste in there.

Once Pikachu placed the towel and Celebi's head and Murph was finished cleaning her wounds, I snapped a couple of leaves and let the sap run onto Celebi's wounds. "Murph, quickly, bandage her wounds." I ordered. He nodded and took out some bandages. When he was done, Celebi started to stir.

" _Where, where am I?"_ she opened her eyes.

"Don't worry. You're safe." I assured it.

" _Ashley? Wha-?"_ Celebi looked confused.

"Just rest. Here, eat this. It will make you recover your strength." I squeezed some of the berry paste out of the bag and into her mouth. She obeyed and soon, the entire bag was empty.

Murph cleaned the place up and took the towel off of Celebi's head. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered, carefully picking up Celebi in my arms. "She just needs some rest that all. Let's head back to the base."

We walked back in silence until Murph spoke up when we were out of the deep part of the forest. "I was wondering, how do you know Celebi and how do you know how to treat her wounds like that?" he asked.

"Murph, you know that I used to be a trainer, right?" I looked over my shoulder to Murph who nodded. "I met Celebi and other legendaries during my travels as a trainer. I have a deep connection to all of them and when one of them is hurt, I just can't stand it. As for the healing, I had a friend who knows a lot treating pokemon and I took a couple of pointers from him, but my greatest teachers were the pokemon themselves. I observed them and learned about different herbs that have healing properties. I learned how to use berries to restore energy and how to make the full use of herbs so the pokemon can heal faster." I explained.

"Wow." Murph said simply.

"Yeah, wow." I repeated, looking down at the sleeping forest guardian in my arms.

* * *

We walked into the base where Spencer was waiting for us.

"Welcome back, I hope your miss-" he stopped when he saw the legendary pokemon in my arms. "Is that a Celebi?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "We found her being chased by a couple of Go-Rock grunts."

"Ashley was able to take care of them, but they got away." Murph continued.

"However, Celebi was more important." I butted in.

"Ashley cleaned and took care of Celebi's wounds though." Murph added.

"Celebi wouldn't have made it if you didn't spot it, Murph." I pointed out.

"Well yeah. I'm just glad that Celebi's alright and is resting right now." Murph rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" _Where am I?"_ Celebi woke up in my arms. She flew out of my arms and her bandages fell off, revealing her healed wounds.

"Did that Celebi just talk or did I drink too much coffee today?" Mai asked, picking up her coffee cup and looking inside of it.

"I think you had just enough coffee. I hear her too." Murph shrugged.

"You're in the Ringtown Ranger Base." I answered. "You're safe here."

" _The last thing I remembered as being chased by two guys. I didn't travel to the 60's and bring them back, did I?"_ she asked.

"Nope, unfortunately they're from this time. They only have a horrible sense of fashion." I answered.

"Well Ashley, for all of your hard work, I'm giving up a long overdue promotion ." Spencer said.

"Yeah!" I did my ranger pose. I was wondering when I was going to be bumped up to Ranger Rank 5. And it finally happened!

"I'm telling you, it was just a wa- holy Arceus. Is that a Celebi?" Lunick and Solana walked through the base doors.

" _Solana! Good to see you again!"_ Celebi flew around Solana.

"Good to see you too, but why are you here?" she asked.

" _I was being chased by two disco guys, but Ashley stopped them and healed me."_ Celebi explained.

"Is that a Celebi?" Lunick asked again.  
"Does it look like any other pokemon to you?" Mai asked.

"Is that a Celebi?" Lunick asked again.

"Great, he's repeating himself." Solana groaned.

"Does this happen often?" I asked Spencer.

"Only when he sees or hears something unbelievable. Like this for example." Spencer answered.

"Or when he learned he was going to be a Top Ranger." Murph added.

"Or when Solana first walked in through the doors." Mai snickered.

"Do we have to talk about that?" Solana said, blushing madly.

"Yes. When he first laid eyes on you, the only thing he was able to say for a week was 'pretty'." Mai said.

"And how do you guys make him snap out of it?" I asked Spencer.

"We usually tell Plusle or Minun to shock him." Spencer shrugged.

"Works for me. You guys ready?" I looked towards Pikachu, Plusle, and Minun.

" _Let's do this."_ they smirked, their cheeks crackling with electricity.

"Wanna help, Slowpoke?" I looked over at the pokemon.

" _Why not?"_ he yawned as he stood up on all four legs.

"Then have at it." I said. Slowpoke fired a Water Gun in Lunick's face than Plusle's and Minun's Discharge mixed with Pikachu's Thunderbolt to form a yellow and blue streaked bolt of lightning that hit Lunick directly.

"Nice one. I think that was your best one yet, guys." Solana praised Pikachu, Plusle and Minun. "That was a nice extra from you too, Slowpoke."

"What was that for?!" Lunick demanded.

" _You kept on repeating."_ Celebi answered as she tried to hide her laughter.

"Glad to know you feel better now." I smiled.

"Alright, can we get back to business?" Spencer snapped his fingers as he stopped laughing. We all lined up in front of him. "Ashley, how did your mission go?"

"I found the old man and got him out of the forest safely." I reported.

"Good. Solana, Lunick, what did Cameron want?" Spencer turned to them.

"He wanted us to check out an old statue. He wants us back tomorrow and for us to bring Ashley too." they explained.

"Fine. Ashley, you're going with them to Summerland." Spencer nodded to me.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"And since it's Murph's last day here…" Spencer said.

"Let's party!" Mai pushed a button on her desk and confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling. Since when was that up there? A big banner saying 'Congrats Murph!' fell over the big monitor and somehow, Celebi strapped party hats on all of us. Okay, I seriously need to pay more attention around this place.

"Where did you find these?" I asked.

" _Found them under the desk."_ she pointed to Mai's desk. " _I can stay here for the party until tomorrow."_

"Then let's have one more good memory until Murph leaves!" Lunick said.

"Let's get this party started!" I laughed. For the rest of the night, we had fun dancing, joking around, and watching old videos of Murph at the base. Just another normal day at the Ranger base.

* * *

 **Rhythmi: Kinda rushed it, didn't you?**

 **AKCC: I'm tired. Leave me alone.**

 **Keith: No wonder this one isn't so exciting.**

 **AKCC: Shut up.**

 **Cast: Don't forget! Review!**

 **AKCC: I hate you all. The cast, I mean.**

 **Rhyhtmi: And we love you too.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Rhythmi: When was the last time we actually got a chapter?**

 **Isaac: We? I'm barely in anything here!**

 **AKCC: I'm trying to get the first game done here! So wait! You'll all get your turn.**

 **Keith: So you're procrastinating?**

 **AKCC: ...Shut up.**

 **Rhythmi: Way to go, Keith. She was finally going to work on our chapters. Now look at what you've done.**

 **Isaac: At this rate, we'll never be free.**

 **AKCC: Someone do the disclaimer. I have homework to do.**

 **Rhythmi: Great job redhead. AKCC here doesn't own Pokemon or anything she will refer to. Just her OCs. Keith, this is all your fault.**

 **Keith: How is this my fault?!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

 **Ashley's POV**

"I don't see anything here."

"You're not even trying!"

"Yes I am! And I don't see anything sticking out."

"If Cameron thinks that nothing is here, than why would he even send us out here?"

"I don't know. He isn't exactly the brightest."

"Just shut up and keep looking."

"There's nothing here to look for."

"Just do it!"

I was observing the statue in the Relic Temple while Lunick and Solana were doing their usual arguing. Though I'm not a Top Ranger yet, Spencer lent me his Fearow to fly me over to Summerland while Solana and Lunick each captured a Staraptor to fly over here.

"Again, nothing is sticking out!" Lunick exclaimed.

"Are you always this stupid? You don't just look at the surface!" Solana yelled back.

I sighed. How these two became partners, and in Lunick's case, a Top Ranger, is still a mystery to me.

Cameron told us of the Four Challenges, a series of capturing challenges deep within the Relic Temple in a place called the Jungle Relics. Spencer and Joel tried the challenges when they were younger, but the one thing of the challenges was to never complete the fourth and final challenge. If we did then, I don't know, but we're still not trying that out.

" _I think I feel a breeze coming from here."_ Pikachu pointed to the sides of the statue.

"Then the part must be here somewhere if this thing can move." I muttered. I looked for something that didn't exact line up with the rest until I found a round piece that was poking out. I pushed it and it moved into the statue. When it did, the statue started to rumble. Solana and Lunick stopped their bickering and looked over to see the statue split into two and open up like a door.

"Way to go, Ashley. You found the part. Just like what Cameron said." Solana glared at Lunick for the last part.

"Okay, I was wrong. I admit it." Lunick said. "Let's just go complete those challenges."

We walked through the opening to find a series of stairs leading down to an opening below. We when reached the bottom, the Jungle Relics was something out of a history book.

"Amazing." I gasped.

"Alright. We're here to only do three of the challenges. If we do the fourth one, then Arceus-knows-what can happens." Solana said. Lunick and I nodded and walked around.

We stopped in front of a gate with a water drop on top.

"Guess this is the water challenge?" Lunick said when we walked in.

"What was your first clue? The water around our feet?" Solana placed her hands in her hips.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk into another room. Unfortunately, it was the challenge room and we had to run past several Gyarados firing Water Pulses at us. At the end of it were three Kingdra. We each took one and soon, it was done.

"Look!" Solana pointed to the water seal on a pedestal. The seal glowed white until it disappeared. We heard a beeping noise coming from our stylers and saw that it was fully charged.

"Seems like whenever we get a seal, our stylers fills up with a weird energy." I stated.

"So that's one down and two more to go!" Lunick exclaimed when we were outside the challenges.

" _Look at the statue!"_ Pikachu pointed to an Entei statue in the middle of the Jungle Relic. One of the four bowls on either side lit up with a blue fire.

"Guess that's another one way to see if we completed the challenges." Solana said.

We went to another challenge. This time, we had to capture several pokemon and use them to break orbs on pedestals. At the end of it were a Salamence and two Shelgon. Solana and Lunick took on the Shelgon while I captured the Salamence.

"Watch out!" I yelled when the Salamence used an Earthquake attack.

"Capture Complete!" Solana and Lunick said in unison when they finished with their captures.

"You need any help?" Solana called.

"Nope! Just fine!" I said. I looked to my styler, it was almost out of energy, but the friendship bar was so close!

"One last shot." I said as I brought my capture disk around the Salamence one last time as it launched a Hyper Beam. Before it could touch the capture line, the capture was complete.

"Capture Complete." I said. The quake seal from behind the pokemon disappeared. When it did, my styler was instantly recharged.

"That's another one down." Solana started.

"And one more to go." Lunick finished when we were out of the challenge.

"With another fire to the statue." I pointed to the Entei statue where a purple fire lit up.

We walked to the other side of the Jungle Relic so we had to cross the Entei statue.

"It looks so life-like." Lunick said.

"I heard that whenever an Entei roars, a volcano erupts somewhere." Solana added.

"That let's hope that that Entei doesn't come to life. The Relic Temple was built on a volcano. In fact, we're in it right now." I pointed out.

"You're kidding." Lunick looked surprised.

"Sorry Lunick, but it's true." I shrugged as we walked away from the statue.

"Who are those guys?" Solana pointed to two guys in lab coats outside the fire challenge.

"I don't know, but judging from how our partners are reacting, it's not good." I looked over to Pikachu, Plusle, and Minun whose cheeks are all sparking electricity. "Alright guys, that's enough."

" _We still have a bad feeling about them."_ the three pokemon pouted.

"Come on. We still have one more challenge to do." Lunick dragged us away and towards the wind challenge.

When we got there, we were pushed by the wind. By the time we got to final room, all of our hair was messed up.

"My hair." Lunick whined as he tried to fix his hair.

"Quit whining. We still have pokemon to capture." Solana pointed to a Flygon and two Vibrava in front of us. Unlike Lunick, Solana and I were able to fix our hair quickly. They took on the Vibrava while I captured the Flygon.

"Damn!" I said as the Flygon broke through the capture line again. It didn't drain any energy, but it didn't make capturing Flygon any easier. It was flying by so fast; I could hardly keep an eye on it. Even though it's not really that effective, I had Pikachu shock Flygon a couple of times so I could loop it. Eventually, its friendship bar filled up so it was finally captured.

"All three challenges are done!" I cheered as the wind seal disappeared. My styler didn't beep like before since I didn't take any damage.

"I wonder what the last challenge is." Solana pondered out loud.

"Let's go see!" Lunick exclaimed.

"Lunick, we're not supposed to complete the last challenge." I pointed out.

"We're not going to complete it. We're just going to check it out." Lunick said.

"If we're just going to check it out, then I'm in." I sighed.

"What about you, Solana?" Lunick looked at Solana with Lillipup eyes.

After two minutes, she gave in. "Fine, but we're only looking. Not capturing." she said sternly.

"Great!" Lunick fist pumped the air.

We walked back to where those researchers were, but they were gone.

"Where do you think they are?" Solana asked.

"More importantly, what did they do here?" I added as we walked inside the challenge.

It was the interior of a volcano. Glowing red holes dotted the ground.

"Geysers." Lunick said when he kneeled down on one knee to look at them. "And they're still warm. Be careful where you step. They can blow at anytime."

"Noted." I nodded as I motioned for Pikachu to climb onto my shoulder. She did as Plusle and Minun did the same thing, but on their partners.

We walked through the minefield until we reached the doorway to the final room.

"Does anyone else hear music?" Lunick looked around.

"Not these idiots again." I clenched my fists.

The Go-Rock Quads emerged from the final room with their instruments with them.

"Lookie here, rangers." Clyde said.

"Including the one who shut down our factory." Garret added with a frown on his face.

"Yeah! She's the one who made me fail to capture Deoxys!" Tiffany whined.

"And yet, she's still my favorite ranger." Billy winked at me. I shuddered when he said that.

"Who are you?!" Solana demanded.

"Who don't know us? It's a shame." Billy shook his head. "Let us tell you."

"Why?" I glared at Solana. Now I have to hear this incredible annoying song for the _third_ time. Don't ask about the second time. The tunnel only made it worse.

"Pokemon a go-go!" they all said.

"Even if you're in a hurry, stop in your tracks!" Garret did a bass solo

"Open your ears to our melodic attacks!" Tiffany did her violin solo.

"The rhythm of rage pounds the ground!" Clyde played his drum solo.

"Let the melody of ambition rise to the skies!" Billy played his guitar solo.

"If you don't know us, we'll cure your ignorance!" they all sang again.

"Billy!"

"Garret."

"Clyde!"

"Tiffany!"

"The Go-Rock Squad's hot prospect band of key-shaker-and-taker celebrities! A name once heard and never forgotten! The Go-Rock Quads!" they all played their instruments at once as confetti came out of nowhere.

"So you're the ones Ashley told us about." Lunick said.

"Oh. You told your friends about us? I'm flattered." Billy stepped towards me.

"What do you want here?" I took half a step back. I am not letting this creep get the best of me.

"We're just wondering about the fourth challenge. Is that a crime?" Garret asked.

"It is when you're doing something illegal." Solana retorted.

"And who said I'm doing anything illegal, beautiful?" Garret reached his hand for Solana's chin.

"Don't you touch her." Lunick growled as he grabbed Garret's hand before it could reach Solana. Lunick stepped between Solana and Garret.

"Someone protective of his girlfriend, isn't he?" Garret taunted.

"She's not my girlfriend, but she is really important to me. If you lay even one finger on her, than you're going have to answer to me." Lunick growled.

"What interesting friends you have. What about you ditch them and go on a date with me, cutie?" Billy lifted my chin to face him.

"Forget it." I pushed him away. "You're all disgusting."

"Okay that's it! No one pushes my brothers around, but me!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Clyde, can I send him out now?"

"I think it's about time." Clyde nodded. Tiffany grinned maliciously and played her violin and a Charizard flew down from the ceiling and landing in front of us so we were separated from the quads.

"You see, we implanted Super Stylers made from that prototype we stole from the dear Professor so we can control pokemon with just our instruments." Tiffany explained.

"And you did this to control this poor Charizard?!" Solana exclaimed.

"You're monsters." Lunick spat.

"How's this for monsters?" Billy played a riff on his guitar and the Charizard flew away around the room. "Now if you don't want that Charizard to get hurt more than it already is, than I suggest you go do your looping thingy."

"But we're not making it easy for you." Clyde and Garret played their instruments and several fire type pokemon came out.

"Ashley! You go capture the Charizard. We got this." Solana ordered as he and Lunick readied their stylers.

I nodded and rushed off to find the Charizard. I stopped just before the steam geysers from below erupted. I had to time where I'm going carefully. If I stay in one place for too long, the Charizard would fly away. I took a chance and jumped through a wall of steam to get to Charizard before it flew off again.

"Capture on!" I launched my capture disk.

I had Pikachu shock Charizard so it could be paralyzed, but it still attacked. As I was dodging a Flamethrower, I noticed several scars all over Charizard's body. Those bastards, if only I was earlier, than I could have stopped them.

"AH!" a scream pierced the air. I turned around to see Lunick supporting a burned Solana.

" _Ashley! Watch out!"_ Pikachu cried, but it was too late. By the time I turned around, Charizard raked me on my left side with its Dragon Claw attack.

"AH!" I screamed, clutching my waist to stop the bleeding.

I took a shaky step forward and took a deep breath. "This ends now!" I looped the capturing disk around Charizard so fast; the only evidence of it being captured was a white line. The line came closer to the Charizard until it was engulfed in a white line.

"Capture Complete." I sighed. I hissed and grabbed my side again. Blood was oozing through my fingers as I applied some pressure to stop the bleeding. The Charizard flew off somewhere. I limped back to where Solana, Lunick, and the quads were to see that Solana had her right leg burned while Lunick was supporting her.

"So you were able to capture that Charizard." Billy smirked. "Our job here is done. Let's go." Billy and the others filed out of the challenge.

"What do they mean their job here is done?" Solana asked.

"Don't try to stand up." Lunick ordered.

"Me? Look at Ashley! She's worse than me right now!" Solana exclaimed.

"Oh my Arceus. Ashley! What happened to you?" Lunick asked when he carefully put Solana down.

"I got distracted when Solana screamed and Charizard raked me with a Dragon Claw attack." I hissed when Lunick wash the wounds with some water.

"Hold still!" he ordered. I reluctantly sat down as Lunick washed the blood away.

"Guys, I just remembered something." Solana had a dreaded look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked as I winced when Lunick was wrapping bandages around my waist.

"Last night, I was researching the Four Challenges. The pokemon for water was the Kingdra, quake was Salamence, wind was the Flygon, and for fire," Solana paused. "was a Charizard."

"So you mean," Lunick stopped setting Solana's leg in a splint.

"That Charizard I was captured," I continued.

"Was the pokemon for the challenge?" Lunick finished. As if to answer his question, a glow came from the final room. I slowly walked over there to see the fire seal disappear. A beep came from all of our stylers as they recharged.

"This is not good." I said as I walked over back to them.

"But that's not all. If all four challenges are completed, then the Entei statue will come to life." Solana added as Lunick helped her up.

"We have to check that statue right now." Lunick said, seriously. I followed them out and as expected, the final bowl was lit up with a red fire. When it did, the Entei statue glowed white and when it died down, in its place was a living, breathing Entei.

"RRRRRRGGGGG!" the Entei roared before hopping away.

"This is bad." I said. "Very, very bad."

"I know, but we have to get Solana out of here first." Lunick said.

"But-" Solana started, but Lunick cut her off.

"You can't go capturing anything with your leg like that. I know you always step up to the challenge for things like this, but right now is not the time. You're injured and you know it." Lunick scolded her sternly. "If you keep going, then I don't know what I would do if you got killed."

"Fine, but will you be okay here by yourself, Ashley?" Solana asked.

"I think I can keep going. But something like this is too much for one ranger. I'm going to call Joel and Cameron for some back up." I said. Lunick and Solana nodded and headed for the exit with their partner pokemon. I dialed Joel's and Cameron's numbers and told them about the situation. They told me that they felt an earthquake all throughout the region and Percy and Aria were already on the way.

I headed towards the entrance to wait for them.

" _Are you sure you're okay?"_ Pikachu asked.

"I'm fine. It'll scar, but I want it to be a reminder." I said.

"Ashley!" I looked up to see Percy and Aria running towards me.

 **BOOM!**

I fell to my knees as an explosion rocked the Jungle Relic. When I stood back up, I saw that wherever there were water was lava and in the blink of an eye, the Jungle Relic was turned into a volcano.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked.

"I'm fine." I nodded.

"Fine? What happened to your waist and why is your left side bleeding?" Percy freaked out at the sight of my bandages which were already soaked with blood again.

"No time. The Go-Rock Squad tricked me into completing the fourth challenge and then the Entei statue came to life. Solana and Lunick were in no shape to keep going so I asked for back-up." I quickly explained.

"Okay, but what do you need us to do?" Aria asked.

"The Go-Rock Quad is planning something with their boss and I need your help to stop them. Will you guys help me?" I said.

"What else is family for?" Percy gave me a thumbs-up.

"Anything for a friend." Aria nodded.

"Then let's go." I smiled.

We ran until there was a magma pool in front of us. Luckily, Percy had his Politoed with him so he had him used Water Gun to cool it down. When we crossed it, we ran into a couple of Go-Rock grunts.

"You guys go ahead. I got this." Percy said as he readied his styler. Aria and I nodded and went ahead.

We had to go in another part of the cave where it was basically a maze. I was able to get through it though. We were almost near the center of the volcano when we ran into Clyde.

"I knew you rangers will step in to mess up our plans. Slaking! Get rid of them!" Clyde played his drums and summoned a Slaking.

"Aria, go on ahead to stop them. I have some business to finish with him." I said as I readied my styler.

"Are you sure? You're still hurt." Aria pointed out.

"I'm fine, but the most important thing is stopping them." I replied. She nodded and ran ahead.

"Think you can take me in your state? Ha!" Clyde sneered.

"I'll show you. Capture on!" I launched my styler. It was a bit harder to dodge the rocks Slaking threw at me since I was still in some pain, but Pikachu used Iron Tail to crush any rocks I wasn't able to dodge. Soon, I was able to capture the Slaking.

"You're tough. I can see why Billy is interested in you." Clyde said before running away with his Slaking.

"Ashley!" Aria came running back.

"Aria! What happened?" I saw the busted Styler on her wrist.

"I tried to capture that Entei, but with both this heat and the power Entei had while under control of the Go-Rock boss, it busted my styler." Aria explained.

"Are you guys alright?" Percy called out as he ran up to us.

"I am, but Aria busted her styler." I replied. I was lying though. My side was killing me after dodging Slaking's attacks. I think it's bleeding more than ever.

"Watch out. More grunts are coming." Aria warned as several grunts came from behind.

"I'm going on ahead to capture that Entei. Percy, can you stay here to deal with the grunts with Aria?" I asked.

"Don't worry. You just save that Entei." Percy said. I nodded and ran in the direction Aria went when she tried to capture the Entei.

If only I knew that Charizard was the final challenge than I could have calmed it down some other way, then Entei wouldn't be in this mess. I am such an idiot. This is all my fault.

I ran up the stairs into the middle of the volcano. When I got there, I saw Entei suffering under the control of the Go-Rock boss. I looked passed him and saw an organ with an elderly man in a long purple coat.

"I guess I was wrong when I first met you, ranger." the old man turned around, and it was Gordor. No surprise to me. The very first moment I stepped into the forest to save him, I felt a dark aura surrounding him and now I know why.

"What do you even want with Entei, Gordor? What will all this bring you?" I glared at the man.

"My purpose for the Go-Rock Squad was to make people see that we can save them. Rangers are always seemed to be the heroes. But with Entei, I will soon take control of him, Suicune, and Raikou. Together, I will tarnish the good name of so-called rangers and the Go-Rock Squad will rule Fiore!" Gordor explained. Geez, does everyone want to take over the world these days?

"You won't if I can stop it." I readied my styler.

"With an injury like that, I think it would be better if I just finish you. Entei, kill her!" Gordor played the organ and Entei leaped at me.

I jumped out of the way and launched the capture disk. I had to stop looping a couple of times since Entei kept on using Fire Blast and my side was killing me. I had Pikachu use Thunderbolt to slow Entei down. It worked and I looped it until it was one loop away from 'Capture Complete'. I stopped since Entei leaped at me with a Slash attack. I jumped out of the way, but even when paralyzed, Entei was too quick. My bandages were cut as Entei sliced through the flesh on my right side.

"Ah!" I gasped, kneeling down, holding my side.

I narrowed my eyes and directed the disk around for one final loop at the same time Entei was charging up another Fire Blast. Just before it could hit the capture line, I completed the loop.

"Capture complete." I panted. Entei ran away and Gordor was left in front of me.

"You may have won the battle, but the war is ours." Gordor said before throwing down a smoke bomb. It exploded and I coughed on the smoke. When it cleared, Gordor and the organ were gone.

I looked down and saw that blood was pooling around me, coming from both wounds on my sides. My head started to spin as I got lightheaded. I heard footsteps coming, but they were faint. My vision blurred. I think I heard someone yell my name, but I couldn't hear them.

" _As...ey!"_

"W...ed...t...ave...er!"

"...all...r...elp!"

I saw the world rush up and I felt that I was on the floor. The last thing I saw before I let the darkness take me was a green light.

" _C...bi."_

* * *

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Oh my Arceus, Ashley! Are you okay? Do you know how worried we were when uncle Joel told us what happened? What were you thinking? No, don't answer that because you weren't thinking!" Luana ranted when her and Ash's faces popped up on the screen.

"Geez, Luana. Why not show more concern for our injured sister?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't want to lose you." Luana said quietly.

"Don't worry Luana, I know you love me." I laughed as I picked up the styler next to my bed and strapped it onto my wrist. "Celebi was able to heal me and my wounds so I think I'll be okay." I tried to sit up, but I hissed because of the pain shooting up from my waist.

" _I don't think so. Your wounds may have closed up, but you lost a lot of blood."_ Celebi flew over and helped me sit up. " _The wounds were too deep so they did leave a scar or should I say scars?"_ she unwrapped the bandages around my waist and I saw three thick white lines on both sides. The bottom half of my top were ripped to shreds so anyone could see my waist and the scars clearly.

"Great, I have a matching pair of scars." I sighed.

"But the bright side is that everyone will know that you take your job seriously. Not many people would choose to take on an Entei while it was controlled." Ash pointed out.

"Says the boy who got between a fight of Mewtwo and Mew." Luana pointed out.

"Who also battled a dream-enhanced Entei." I added.

"Was I that reckless?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Luana, Celebi, Solana, Lunick, and I said immediately. Solana, Lunick and I were in the infirmary of the Summerland base.

Solana was in the bed next to me while Lunick was between both of our beds so they were listening to our conservation.

"While at least I'm not reckless anymore." Ash stated.

"Not reckless?" Luana exclaimed. "Just last week, you were chased by Beedrill while you were training right in the middle of their territory!"

"How was I supposed to know they were there?" Ash asked.

"There were signs every five fucking feet warning people!" Luana exclaimed.

" _I tried to tell him."_ Ash's Pikachu sighed.

" _How is it even possible that you two are related, let alone twins?"_ my Pikachu asked.

"Still a mystery to me." I said to both Pikachu.

As Ash and Luana were still arguing over the line, an earthquake shook in Fiore. Solana grabbed onto Lunick's waist, which was the closest thing to her (not) and Celebi flew into my arms for safety. The lights overhead swung while pieces of plaster rained down.

"What happened over there?" Luana stopped arguing to ask us when the earthquake stopped.

"An earthquake, but we hardly ever get them in Fiore." Lunick explained.

"But this one seemed unnatural." Solana added, still holding onto Lunick.

I quickly took my Pokegear out and snapped a quick picture of them still in that pose. They looked at me weirdly when they saw the flash of light, than Solana saw that she was still holding Lunick and let go, her face was red as a Tomato berry.

"So, um, what do you think caused that?" Lunick said, also blushing.

"Seems like a pokemon caused it." I said as I sent the picture to Mai. She would send it to the other bases later.

"But what kind of pokemon would be able to cause an earthquake that powerful?" Solana asked.

" _A legendary one."_ Celebi answered. " _Groudon."_

"I thought Groudon was still sleeping in Hoenn." Ash said.

"Not true Ash. Remember when I got sucked in by that whirlpool while talking to you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah. The next day, you told us that it was Kyogre that caused the whirlpools and he was traveling through the oceans since he sensed a disturbance." Luana said.

"That's right and if my hunch is right, Groudon may be here because of the earthquake Entei caused when it was brought to life." I said.

"If that's the case, then it might cause major damage if we don't stop it." Lunick said.

"You're right." I said as I got out of bed.

" _Where do you think you're going?"_ Celebi stopped me. " _You're still injured and you lost a lot of blood. You're not going anywhere."_

"I'm going to stop Groudon. I can't let Fiore crumple because of his earthquakes." I said.

"Ashley, Celebi's right. You're in no shape to go capture Groudon. Let Lunick do it." Luana said.

"No, I was the one who caused this mess in the first place." I clenched my fists. "I was the one who captured Charizard. I was the one who finished the final challenge. I was the one who awakened Entei. I was the one who let it get controlled."

"Stop blaming things on yourself. We all had a part in this." Solana exclaimed.

"No! It was my fault for starting this and I'm going to finish it." I broke out in a run. I ran out of the infirmary, out of the base, and out of Summerland. I ran into the jungle, into the temple, and into the Jungle Relics.

I knew that Pikachu was still following me like she always did. My call with Luana and Ash went out when I ran into the jungle. They knew when I needed to do something.

I hopped over pits of lava and found myself in the middle of the volcano again. This time, instead of Entei, it was Groudon standing in front of me. But like Kyogre, I spotted something on Groudon's head before it was surrounded in a shield of red energy. When it broke, glowing yellow energy flowed through Groudon's veins with the omega symbol on his arms and legs. Primal Reversioned, Primal Groudon roared.

"GGGGGGRRRR..." Groudon growled.

"Groudon, I know you're angry, but listen to me. You don't have to unleash your anger and earthquakes on the region." I tried to reason with it. My waist was still in pain, but at least it's not oozing blood anymore.

"GGGGGGRRRR!" Groudon slammed onto the ground, causing another earthquake. I jumped out of the way to avoid it and launched my capture disk.

It was a hard capture since Groudon kept on attacking with his earthquakes and occasional falling rock here and there. I couldn't rely on Pikachu here because Groudon was immune to her electric attacks.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" I ordered her. She ran in the direction of Groudon, leaving a beam of white light wherever she went. She circled around Groudon, distracting him long enough to finish the capture.

Groudon reverted back to his original state as whatever on his head rolled down and landed in front of me. I picked it up and saw it was the Red Orb with the omega symbol on it. "Of course." I rolled my eyes. It must have been growing here as well after what happened in Hoenn. I placed it in my bag with the Blue Orb next to it. I have to put these orbs somewhere safe and soon.

" _Thank you child."_ Groudon snapped out of its rage and lowered its head at me.

"No problem Groudon." I waved it off.

" _I sensed an unnatural force coming from this spot so I came here to investigate. However, there was a negative energy here, and I guess I let it overcome me."_ Groudon explained.

"It's okay. I was just happy that no one was hurt." I smiled.

" _What about your waist?"_ Groudon pointed a claw at my side.

"Oh yeah." I said sheepishly.

Groudon chuckled. " _I must go now, but I won't forget about this. Also, I won't forget to tell Mew about your injury."_ he stepped back into the magma around us.

"Not like Celebi already told her" I groaned as Groudon disappeared into the magma.

" _How much trouble do you think you'll be in?"_ Pikachu asked as she hopped onto my shoulder.

"With who? Spencer, Joel, or the rest of my family?" I asked.

" _All of the above."_ Pikachu answered.

"Well for Spencer, he'll probably only let me go on patrol for a while. Uncle Joel, oh he is never letting me go on another mission. And for the rest of my family, they'll probably just freak out." I said as we walked back to the base.

Now I have to face the wrath of both my family and the base leaders. This is going to be a long day. Well, longer than it is right now.

* * *

 **AKCC: I always got stuck on that part of that game. And the stupid Gyarados! I had to have my sister's help with that.**

 **Keith: Lazy.**

 **AKCC: Shut up. But I was able to get through it. Funny how you get past one thing for the fist time and every other time after that seems likea breeze.**

 **Rhythmi: Not really.**

 **AKCC: Shut up.**

 **ISaac: Why can't we all be friends?**

 **Keith: Because she basically kidnapped us and force us all here until she's finished using us as puppets in her twisted mind?**

 **AKCC: Isaac, get me my flamethrower.**

 **Keith: H-Hey! Let's not be hasty here!**

 **Rhythmi: That would be a good show to watch. Don't forget,**

 **Cast: Review!**

 **Keith: *running away from crazy author with his butt on fire* Not the hair!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Luana: We're finally back!**

 **Ash: About time.**

 **AKCC: Don't make me hit you again! I already have enough to do.**

 **Ashley:Yeah, like making a new profile picture is so important.**

 **AKCC: It took a lot of time! And finding the perfect background was important too! By the way, I drew my own OC, but the background belongs to another person and I don't own that at all!**

 **Luana: Smooth.**

 **AKCC: Shut up.**

 **Ashley: Time to get this over with. AKCC here doesn't own Pokemon or anything else that she refers to. Only her OCs are her own.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 **Normal POV**

"Ah-ha! What do we have here?" Hastings said as he pulled a small black gem from the Gigaremo Crawford and Keith brought back over two months ago.

"Ooh. Can I drill holes in it? Or can I smash it in pieces? Wait, I can cut it in half!" Elaine had a maniacal look in her eyes as she held up a drill, a hammer, and a chainsaw? That's right people; the girl can just magically make tools appear out of nowhere.

"No, no! This may be essential to the mechanical aspect of this machine." Hastings said as he backed away with the gem. He examined it a bit longer before calling Barlow over. "Barlow, I need to set up a meeting at the Union. Can you escort me there?"

"Yes Professor." Barlow nodded. "Crawford, you're in charge until I get back."

"What?!" everyone in the base exclaimed.

"Chief, are you sure about this?" Keith asked.

"Last time you put Crawford in charge, he turned the base upside down." Luana pointed out. "Literally."

"I still wonder how he was able to get everything on the ceiling." Barlow scratched his head. "However, Crawford does have the most field experience so he's in charge."

"But Audrey's been here for a year longer than Crawford." Rhythmi pointed out.

"Yeah, but Crawford's been in Vientown longer than she has." Barlow said. "See you guys later." he waved as he walked out of the base with Hastings.

"Alright, minions, you heard the Chief. Until he gets back, you have to listen to what I say." Crawford said with an evil grin.

" _Arceus, we're all doomed!"_ Hydro cried.

"Well I don't have too since I'm not part of the base." Ash started to walk out the doors.

"Oh no you're not, Ashton. If I have to suffer, then you have to suffer." Luana dragged his brother back into the base.

And let the chaos begin.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Fiore_

"Are you feeling better, Solana?" Lunick asked his partner.

"I'm fine. There will be a burn mark there, but I can still walk." Solana answered. "In fact, I've been walking for over a month now." she deadpanned.

"Honestly, Lunick. You didn't notice when she walked in the base with you instead of you carrying her?" Mai sighed.

"So I forgot. The base hasn't been the same since Murph left." Lunick sighed.

"I know it's been a month after we went to Summerland and a month and a half after Murph left for Almia." Solana nodded.

"I wonder how Ashley's doing on her trek to Wintown?" Mai asked to no one in particular.

"I think she's glad she's going. She's been cooped up in Summerland for a month because Joel 'grounded' her and put Cameron in charge." Lunick said, putting air quotes around 'grounded'.

"I think that was his own mistake, putting Cameron in charge." Solana laughed.

"Hey guys, do you know why Lunick's styler is in the oven?" Spencer asked from the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at Lunick.

"Oh so that's where that was." Lunick rubbed his head.

"How did he ever become a Top Ranger?" Mai facepalmed.

"You have a message from Professor Hastings." Spencer said as he came over with Lunick's styler, playing hot potato with it.

"What does it say?" Solana asked as Spencer dropped it onto the counter.

"It says that he called for a meeting in Almia at the Union." Mai read it out loud.

"And he wants you guys there right away." Spencer added.

"How long ago was that message sent?" Lunick asked as he strapped the still burning styler to his wrist.

"About an hour ago." Mai said as she ducked behind her desk.  
"You idiot! It takes us five hours to get to Almia and now we lost an hour for a meeting that is supposed to take place in three hours!" Solana yelled at Lunick.

"Then you guys better run. Especially you, Lunick." Spencer said as he poked his head from his hiding place from Solana's wrath.

Lunick took his cue to leave as he bolted out the doors with his Minun holding onto him. Solana was chasing him with her Plusle clutching her shoulder. They both captured a Staraptor and took off for Almia.

Little did they know, the message includes one other member from the base.

* * *

" _How did I get in this mess? Seriously, how?"_ Ash's Pikachu sighed as he looked at what he was wearing. You actually have to feel bad for him since he was wearing a blue southern belle dress **(A/N: Cosplay Pikachu's Beauty costume. Sorry Pikachu!)**. But don't forget the others.

"How did he get us in these outfits?" Rhythmi asked as she looked at her outfit. It was a western styled dress with a bonnet.

"I think the question is _where_ he got these outfits." Audrey said. She wore the same outfit as Rhythmi.

"Why am I dressed up as a horse?" Elaine asked. She had a white horse costume on with a horse head on.

"And why am I dressed as a girl?" Ash exclaimed. Like he said, he was dressed as a girl. However, unlike Rhythmi and Audrey, Ash was wearing an old showgirl dress that reaches the floor with a black wig on.

"At least you don't have to wear something like this." Luana said. She was wearing a rather revealing western showgirl dress. It was the same as Ash's, but it was shorter. By that, it was literally half the entire length of the dress, from shoulders to her feet.

"Crawford could've dressed me up something like Keith." Ash pointed to Keith.

Unlike the others, Keith actually looked good. It was a western cowboy outfit with a hat and bandana over the mouth. According to Crawford, this was a bandit outfit. Hydro was wearing small cowboy boots, a small hat that fit him perfectly, and a bandana over his mouth as well.

A bright light flashed through the room as Rhyth took a picture of Ash in his girly outfit.

"What was that for?" Ash asked.

"Ashley told me to take any pictures of you as a girl. Sorry Ash, I mean, Ashlynn." she said with a smirk.

Ash let out a grunt and walked over to a wall to smash his head in it. His fault for crossdressing all those years ago.

"Howdy there, ladies. Now, who's the belle that needs saving?" Crawford walked out for the back with a western sheriff outfit on.

"Crawford, you are _so_ dead when I get my hands on you!" the Ketchum 'sisters' growled.

"Keith, Barlow needs you in Pueltown for-" Rhythmi wasn't able to finish her sentence since Keith already bolted through the doors with his costume on the floor. Good thing he had his uniform under it. "A mission." she finished.

"Thank you Barlow." Keith exclaimed as he ran through the forest.

" _Aw. I wanted to wear that costume longer."_ Hydro whined.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't want to know what Crawford wanted us to do in those cosplay outfits." Keith stated as he reached the entrance to Pueltown.

"Keith. You finally made it." Barlow greeted them.

"What do you need me to do, chief?" Keith asked.

"Well as you know, the Professor hates traveling by sky so we are strictly traveling on footing." Barlow explained as they walked towards the pier. "But unfortunately, the bridge leading to the Union is struck and we can't get across."

They reached the pier where they saw Hastings waiting there with Brook.

"And I'm guessing Brook dropped his keys to the bridge while chasing after that boat." Keith crossed his arms as he looked at Brook.

"Huh. Yeah, I did." Brook rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"And it's your mission to retrieve it so we can get to the Union." Barlow explained.

Keith nodded and went to get changed in his swim shorts. After he got out, Barlow and Brook were waiting for him on a boat.

"My friend lent me his boat so we can go out to sea." Brook explained. Keith and Hydro boarded the boat and the boat sped off.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" Keith yelled over the wind.

"Not really!" Brook yelled back.

"What?!" Barlow and Keith exclaimed.

"Just kidding!" Brook stopped the boat. "This is where I dropped the keys."

"Here, this is an Aqualung. It was just invented by a researcher at the Union. Place it inside your mouth and it will allow you to breath underwater." Barlow handed Keith a small device.

" _Good luck Keith."_ Hydro said as he lunged on a chair on the boat with sunglasses and a coconut drink in his hands? Paws? Um, nevermind that. The real question is where he got the coconut drink. And sunglasses.

"What are you talking about? You're a water pokemon meaning you can swim. You're coming with me." Keith pointed out.

" _Oh yeah."_ Hydro said as he hopped over to Keith who sweatdropped.

"Let's get this over with." Keith mumbled as he placed the Aqualung in his mouth. He jumped off the boat and sunk down into the seawater.

Keith opened his eyes and looked around him.

 _Where's Hydro?_ Keith wondered by his question was answered when Hydro cannonball into the water next to him.

" _That was fun! Let's do it again!"_ Hydro cheered.

"Not now. We have a mission to do." Keith said through the transmitter in the Aqualung.

" _Look. There's something shiny over there."_ Hydro pointed to a silver object.

"That's the key." Keith said as he swam closer. However, a Sharpedo tackled into him, sending him into a coral reef. "Ow." Keith moaned as he looked at the cuts on his arms.

" _Your back isn't looking so good."_ Hydro said as he swam around Keith. " _And the Sharpedo got the key in his mouth!"_ Hydro pointed to the pokemon who caught the key in its mouth.

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"How are you doing down there?" Barlow's face showed up on the screen.

"Fine." Keith lied. Truth was, his back and arms were stinging.

"Are you sure? You sound like you're in pain." Barlow looked concern.

"Yeah. Just got slammed by a Sharpedo into a coral reef. Nothing big." Keith said.

"What?!" Barlow exclaimed. "Keith, get back to land right now!"

"Sorry, chief, but I can't. The key got stuck in the Sharpedo's mouth and I can't let it choke on it." Keith said before he ended the call.

* * *

"Does he remind you of anyone?" Barlow sighed on land.

"He sounds a lot like Ashley." Hastings nodded. "Speaking of which, perhaps I should've gave her an Aqualung before I left. Oh well, it's not like she needs to go underwater."

* * *

"Uh, Spencer?" Mai said. "Hastings just sent a message saying that he's going to be late and Lunick, Solana, and Ashley should wait at the Union for him.

"Did you also say Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"Yep." Mai nodded.

"Good thing Solana's not here right now." Spencer said as he prepared to call Solana on his styler.

* * *

"What is it, Spencer?" Solana shouted over the wind. Currently, both her and Lunick are flying towards Almia faster than they have ever flew before.

"Did Lunick mention that Ashley was supposed to be with you guys?" Spencer asked.

"What?!" Solana stopped in the middle of the air.

"Oh, so he didn't. Well she was supposed to be at the meeting with you guys." Spencer said before ending the call.

"LUNICK!" Solana screamed.

"Yes?" Lunick flew back to her.

"How did you not know that Ashley was suppose to be with us?!" Solana yelled.

"I didn't have time to read the entire message..." Lunick said quietly, flying out of Solana's reach.

"Okay, we can't waste anymore time. I'll call Ashley and tell her to meet us there." Solana sighed, rubbing her temples. "Hopefully, she made to Wintown already."

With that, the two rangers sped off to the Union.

* * *

" _I'm guessing we're going after it?"_ Hydro asked.

"You got that right. Now, follow that Sharpedo!" Keith ordered as he held onto his partner.

Hydro spun his tail and propelled both him and Keith over the ocean floor until they caught up to the Sharpedo.

" _What do you want?"_ Sharpedo asked as it swam away from the two.

"We're only trying to help you!" Keith shouted. They cornered the Sharpedo in an underwater cul-de-sac.

"Hydro, use Aqua Jet and try to cut off that Sharpedo!" Keith ordered. Hydro nodded and soon, both pokemon and ranger were covered in water, well, more water, and rocketed in front of the Sharpedo.

" _Why do you keep chasing me?"_ Sharpedo asked, the key shining in its mouth.

"We're chasing you because of the key stuck in your teeth. That's the only thing we want." Keith said.

" _You can understand me?"_ the Sharpedo asked.

"Yes I can. And I promise you, we mean no harm." Keith said as he swam closer to the Sharpedo.

" _Alright."_ Sharpedo said as he opened his mouth. Keith stuck his arm in there and carefully pulled out the key.

"There. See? You're okay." Keith said when he got the key out.

" _Wow, you're right, kid. Thanks!"_ the Sharpedo said before it swam away.

" _Let's get back to the surface."_ Hydro said. Keith nodded and grabbed hold of Hydro. He spun his tail again and propelled the both of them to the surface where Brook was waiting after taking Barlow back to land.

"Hey you got it!" Brook exclaimed when Keith got back on the boat.

"Yep. And this time, don't lose it." Keith grinned as he threw the key back to Brook. Caught off-guard, Brook fumbled with the key, but managed to get a hold on it.

Brook drove the two of them back to land where Barlow and Hastings were waiting.

"Mission all finished, Barlow." Keith said as he jumped onto the pier.

"Good job, Keith but what happened to your back and arm?" Barlow asked.

"Remember when I told you that I got hurled into a coral reef?" Keith said sheepishly.

"I told you to come back." Barlow said sternly.

"I know, but I wasn't about to let a pokemon die." Keith defended.

"You're right. For your good work, I'm promoting you to Ranger Rank 5." Barlow smiled.

"Awesome! OW! Hydro!" Keith glared at his pokemon.

" _I'm only trying to help here. Do you want your wounds to get infected?"_ Hydro climbed onto Keith's back with a roll of bandages.

Keith grumbled as Hydro washed his wounds and wrapped them up. He slipped back on his uniform over his swim shorts and he, Barlow, Hastings, and Brook walked back to the bridge.

"I got this! It's my job after all!" Brook ran into the operating room and lowered the bridge.

"Finally! Let's hurry to the Union!" Hastings said as he rushed over the bridge.

* * *

"Thank Arceus we're out of that cave!" Ashley exclaimed as she walked out of Panula Cave with her cousin, Chris, at her side.

"Maybe now we can properly get this wound taken care of." Chris pointed to his arm which was wrapped in the bottom half of Ashley's shirt.

"Quit complaining! It was your fault for waking up that Steelix which I had to capture and we didn't have any medical supplies." Ashley retorted.

"Who told you to come without any supplies?" Chris glared at her.

"Hey! I had to do a lot of persuasion to let Cameron allow me to come here! Besides, it was Uncle Joel's fault for putting Cameron in charge of me." Ashley crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's just get to the base." Chris sighed. Ashley followed him through Wintown and into the base.

"Chris, you're back and I see that you brought a ranger here." a lady with pink hair said. Chris nodded 'yes'. And he's back to his silent demeanor.

"I'm Ashley and Chris is my cousin." Ashley introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Ashley. I'm Elita, leader of the Wintown base." Elita nodded. "What happened to your shirt?" she pointed to Ashley's waist which had her scars revealed.

"Oh it's a long story. The scars are an even longer one." Ashley said.

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Finally!" Solana exclaimed as she popped up on the screen.

"What's the matter?" Ashley asked.

"Why haven't you been picking up your styler?" Solana asked.

"I've been Panula Cave. There's no signal in there." Ashley explained.

"Fine, but we need you at the Union right away." Solana said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Lunick was being an idiot and ignored a message from Hasting saying that we need to be in Almia. And he also forgot to mention that you also needed to be there." Solana explained.

"When do I need to be there?" Ashley asked.

"About an hour." Solana answered.

"What?!" Ashley exclaimed. "I can't be there in an hour! I can't even capture a Staraptor to take me there since I'm not a top ranger!" Ashley ranted.

"Don't worry. You can take my Skarmory to get there." Elita spoke up.

"Thank you Elita!" Ashley bowed down thankfully. "I'll meet you guys there." Ashley said to Solana before hanging up.

"She's right outside." Elita said. Ashley followed her outside and saw a Skarmory ready to go.

"Thank you so much Elita." Ashley said as she boarded the pokemon.

"Don't worry. She'll listen to everything you said. Good luck." Elita waved as Ashley took off into the sky.

* * *

"Professor! I'm glad to see that you're safe!" a certain chubby former ranger exclaimed.

"Ah Murph. Are the preparations for the meetings ready?" Hastings asked.

"Yep. Almost all the rangers are here. We're still missing the three from Fiore." Murph answered.

"We have to start without them than. Barlow! Come! We have to get to get to the Union!" Hastings said as he went towards the Union with Barlow at his heels.

"... and who am I?" Murph sweatdropped.

"Hi there." Keith said, making his presence known.

"Oh hi! My name's Murph. I'm the Union PR guy though I got the job recently." Murph said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Keith and this is my partner, Hydro." Keith said as Hydro climbed onto his shoulder.

"What happened to your arm?" Murph asked as he looked at the bandages on his arm.

"I had to get a key from a Sharpedo. I didn't exactly get off without scratches." Keith said.

"I think you should have those changed. Altru Inc is nearby. Maybe they have some." Murph said as he led Keith through Altru Park.

As they were walking, a very tall blond mushroom caught Keith's eye.

"Isaac?!" Keith exclaimed.

The young scientist turned around at the sound of his name. "Keith?"

"Good to see you!" Keith ran up to him. "How's the job going?"

"Fine. I'm actually the lead scientist at Altru Inc." Isaac explained.

"Way to go. If only Rhythmi was here." Keith said as he slapped Isaac's back a little too hard, causing him to stumble.

"You guys know each other?" Murph asked.

"Isaac and I used to be friends in Ranger School with two others." Keith explained.

"And one of them is very mad at you for what you did at Graduation." Isaac added.

"Wait a minute; that sounds familiar." Murph said, scratching his chin. "You're that redhead that Ashley wants to forget!"

"You know her?" Isaac asked.

"Oh yeah. I was a ranger at the Ringtown base where she was stationed and she explained the situation to everyone." Murph explained.

"I can't believe that she wants to forget me." Keith said, sulking.

"In her defense, you were pretty harsh to do that to her without her permission." Isaac said.

"I wonder how she's doing after that mission in Summerland?" Murph wondered out loud.

" _Keith, your arm?"_ Hydro poked his partner to see if he was still alive.

"Oh yeah." Keith shot up. "Isaac, do you have any bandages at your workplace? I got injured in a mission and I think I need to change them." Keith explained.

"Sure. Follow me." Isaac nodded, leading them to a tall building.

* * *

"Lunick! You're an idiot! That was not the right way!"

"How was I supposed to know that it was a wrong turn?"

"A person is not possible of taking 50 wrong turns! Especially in the sky!"

"So I have a lack of directions. Is that wrong?"

"I swear, if we are late to this meeting, you are so dead!"

* * *

"I am so dead if I come late to that meeting." Ashley muttered as she rocketed through the skies on Skarmory.

" _You know you could've just called Mew and have her teleport you over there."_ Pikachu yelled over the winds.

"..."

"And now you tell me that?!" Ashley screamed.

" _You never asked before."_ Pikachu shrugged.

"Well it's too late now; let's just hope that we get there in time." Ashley sighed as she ordered for Skarmory to go faster.

* * *

"Welcome to Altru Inc." Isaac gestured to the lobby as he, Keith, and Murph walked through the front doors to the building.

"Wow. It's so busy here." Murph gasped.

"Wait here while I get a first aid kit." Isaac said before he walked off.

"I never would've thought I would be here." Murph said.

"I'll never would've thought I would be even near here. This place gives me a bad feeling." Keith said as he looked around.

"Here you go." Isaac came back with a first aid kit, but Hydro took it from his hands before going back over to Keith.

"Let him do it. He needs to clean the wounds anyway." Keith explained as Hydro unwrapped the bloody mess that was Keith's arm.

"Did you stick your arm into something?" Isaac asked, shocked at the sight of Keith's arm.

"Yes; a Sharpedo in fact and this happened because of that." Keith said as Hydro washed the wounds.

"Hey, Isaac, who are these guys on the wall?" Murph pointed to three portraits on the wall next to an elevator.

"Those are the former and current presidents of Altru Inc." Isaac explained. "The one on the far left was our first president and founder, Doyle Hall. When he passed away, he gave his company to his son, Brighton Hall , who tried to find a new energy source. Our current president is the one on the far right, Blake Hall. He was Brighton Hall's son and was given the company by him." Isaac explained.

Hydro just finished wrapping the new bandages around Keith's arm when the elevator dinged.

"What's going on?" Keith asked as all the employees lined up before the elevator.

"The president is coming." Isaac answered.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a tall man wearing a black suit with black sunglasses. His sleek black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Next to him was another man who looked like a miniature version of the Joker, complete with the green hair and creepy smile.

"Hello my people!" Blake Hall greeted. "Here at Altru Oil, we dedicate ourselves with finding a new source of energy. Now, we mustn't keep our customers waiting."

"The man beside Blake is his assistant, Wheeler." Isaac explained. Keith was too focused on him to notice the two men walking towards them.

"Professor Isaac, I am sure that our research is going well?" Blake asked.

"Yes, it's going fine." Isaac nodded. "President Hall, this is my friend from Ranger School, Keith, and a worker from the Ranger Union, Murph." Isaac introduced the two boys next to him.

"Nice to meet you both. But Professor Isaac has a lot of work to do." Blake said.

"See you later Keith. Tell Rhythmi I said 'hi'." Isaac said before walking into the elevator with Blake and Wheeler.

"Wow. Can't you believe it? We got to meet the president of Altru Oil!" Murph exclaimed.

"I didn't expect it either." Keith said in reply. "But that Blake guy gives off a bad vibe." Keith muttered to himself.

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Keith, I need you at the Union right away. Come to the conference room." Barlow ordered before he hung up.

"Well, since you have a meeting to go to, let's hurry!" Murph said. They exited the building and headed towards the Union.

* * *

 _Beep!_

"Guess I have a message." Ashley pulled out her Pokegear. It was a file from Rhythmi.

" _What is it?"_ Pikachu asked when she looked at her partner. Ashley opened the file and it showed her twin brother in a western dress and a wig.

"Oh! This is-!" Ashley laughed, unable to get another word out.

" _Wow. That's a new low even for him."_ Pikachu smirked.

"And he will forever remember it." Ashley pressed a couple of buttons and the picture was saved in a folder with the rest of the pictures she had of whenever Ash dressed as a girl.

" _Look there's another one."_ Pikachu pointed to another file.

"Let's see it then." Ashley clicked the picture and it was Ash's Pikachu dressed up in a blue dress.

" _That's a new one."_ Pikachu looked surprised.

"I know. I feel bad for him. Not for his trainer though." Ashley put away her Pokegear and zoomed off for Almia.

* * *

"The conference room is on the second floor. There's a golden plaque right outside. You can't miss it." Murph directed when both he and Keith got to the Union.

"Thanks Murph." Keith nodded before heading up the escalator with Hydro on his shoulder. When he got to the second floor, Keith stepped off the escalator and saw a gold plaque with the words 'Conference Room' on it.

"He wasn't kidding." Keith muttered. He opened the door next other sign and entered a large room. A monitor took up an entire wall as well as another in the floor. When he entered, he saw his brother, Ben, with his partner Summer. His cousins, Kellyn and Kate, who is Kellyn's twin sister were next to them. Keith also saw two other Top Rangers, one in a cowboy outfit, Sven, also known as Ashley's cousin, and a greenette, Wendy.

"And here he is! Our prized rookie ranger, Keith!" Barlow came up to him. He escorted Keith to stand next to him. Keith gave a small wave to Ben, Kellyn and Kate who waved back.

"May I start the meeting now?" Hastings impatiently asked.

"Not yet, we're still missing the three rangers from Fiore." an elderly woman, Erma, scolded him

"No time! We can't afford to wait for them any longer. Let's begin the meeting." Hastings tapped his cane on the floor. "Keith! Destroy that machine!" Hastings pointed to a red Gigaremo in the middle of the room.

Keith jumped at the sound of his name, but obeyed nonetheless. "Hydro! Water Gun!" he ordered his partner. Hydro jumped off of Keith's shoulder and launched a stream of water from its mouth. The machine instantly blew up when the water came in contact.

"Good." Hastings nodded. "Kellyn! Ben! Clear this mess!" he boomed. The two rangers jumped a bit before rushing over to move the remains of the Gigaremo. It took a couple of minutes (more like half an hour) for them to move the parts to the side.

"Professor?" Keith raised his hand. "Why didn't the Gigaremo cause the pokemon in the building to go berserk?"

"I was just getting to that." Hastings said. "As Keith said, that machine was a Gigaramo."

"Gigaremo. Not Gigaramo." Keith corrected.

"Yes, a Gigaremo. It is a machine that was made by a group called Team Dim Sun. These machines cause pokemon to act out in their presence. But if you would all look at the floor monitor." Hastings said. The floor lit with a blueprint of a Gigaremo. A diamond shaped stone was in the middle of the machine.

"That stone is a Dark Shard. When placed in the Gigaremo, it causes pokemon to fall under control." Hastings explained.

"And you can be sure that we, Area Rangers, are eager to destroy those machines and take out Team Dim Sun" Barlow added.

"Excellent. As for the Top Rangers, they will investigate further into this group." Hastings added.

"Yes, the Union will use all of its resources to bring peace to Almia." Erma said. "And maybe a few new recruits." she whispered to herself, looking at Keith.

"Hello, Keith is it?" the greenette ranger walked up to him. "I'm Wendy. May I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure. Why not?" Keith nodded.

"Okay." Wendy pulled out a notebook and a pen. She flipped opened to a blank page. "Now, when they escaped from Pueltown, they had a green Gigaremo with them?" she asked.

"No. It was a yellow one, but I wasn't close enough to scan it." Keith answered.

"And do you know which way they went?" Wendy asked, writing in her notebook.

"I don't know, but it looked like they were going towards Boyleland." Keith answered.

"Alright, one last question." Wendy said. "What are your feelings for Ashley?"

"Well, I like her a lot. But she sorta hates me right now, but I'm willing to do anything for her to change her mind." Keith answered mindlessly. But when he saw Sven glaring at him, he realized what he just said. "What! No! I didn't mean it like that! Why would you even ask that?!"

"Just testing something out. Thank you for your time." Wendy walked back next to Sven, who was glaring daggers at Keith.

"Well then. I would say that this meeting is now over." Hastings coughed, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Wait!" two blue-haired rangers from Fiore came running through the door.

"Sorry...we're...late." the one with light blue hair panted.

"Did.. we... miss... anything?" the dark-haired one panted.

"Just the entire meeting." Keith shrugged.

"You got to be kidding me!" Solana shot her head up. "Lunick! This is all your fault!" she growled at her partner.

"Now, Solana, let's not get hasty." Lunick backed away towards Ben and Kellyn.

"Don't worry." Ben said.

"We can fill you guys in." Kellyn added.

"Alright Keith." Barlow placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "I'm going to get the Union to house us for tonight. Just go find an empty room and rest up for the walk back to the base tomorrow." Barlow said.

Keith nodded and headed out of the room.

" _I'm tired. Aren't you still hurting from that Sharpedo?"_ Hydro asked.

"If I wasn't, than why am I limping?" Keith replied. Hydro shrugged and Keith opened the door to an empty room. When the door opened, Keith felt a rush of wind behind him.

"Watch out!"

Keith turned around to see who that was, but they were gone. "Why does that voice sound familiar?" Keith muttered to himself as he got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Finally! We're here!" Ashley exclaimed as the Union building came into view. "Skarmory! Land right outside the doors in front! Wait for me until I call for you." she ordered. Skarmory cried out in approval and dived down to land next to the front doors. Ashley hopped off and ran into the building.

She walked into the reception area and saw a familiar face.

"Murph!" she called out. The boy turned around at the sound of his name. "Nice to see you again! You look good."

"Thanks. You look well too." Murph replied.

"You're too nice. But I don't have much time. I have to go to a meeting." Ashley said quickly.

"Oh, the room is on the second floor. You can't miss it. There's a sign outside." Murph said. "But I think-"

"Thanks!" Ashley ran up the escalator before Murph could finish what he was saying.

" _Slow down!"_ Pikachu cried out, hanging on for dear life on her partner's shoulder.

"Watch out!" Ashley called out as she almost crashed into a pair of researchers. She saw a golden sign with 'Conference Room' on it and pushed open the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed when she rushed through the doors. Ashley placed her hands on her knees and panted. She looked around the room to see only the top rangers in there.

"Aw! Did I miss it?" Ashley asked.

"Unfortunately so." Sven nodded.

"Damn it!" Ashley exclaimed. "I would've been here sooner if-" she stopped and glared at Lunick. "You!" she marched towards him. "You idiot! Why I oughta-!" Before she could land a hit on Lunick, Ben and Kellyn grabbed her by her arms, restraining her.

"Is it me or has she gotten more violent?" Sven asked to no one in particular.

"Nope. You're right." Solana answered him.

"Would you blame her though? She has been through more than we have." Wendy said.

"And you would think she would've been a little less reckless and more careful." Ben said.

"What did you just say?!" Ashley focused all of her anger on him instead.

"To be honest, you are no better than your brother." Kellyn added.

"Did he just?" Kate facepalmed.

"Yep." Summer nodded.

"How am I even related to him?' Kate sighed.

"Don't you even dare compare me to him!" Ashley exclaimed. "Unlike him, I did not get in the middle of a fight between Mew and Mewtwo! Unlike him, I did not get processed by an ancient king! Unlike him, I did not release an evil Hoopa! Unlike him, I-"

"Wah! Mew!"

Out of nowhere, Ash suddenly appears and drops to the floor. A certain pink cat was floating next to him. Unfortunately, Ash was still in his costume.

"I am not in a outfit like that!" Ashley said before laughing.

"Where am I?" Ash asked, looking at everyone staring and laughing at him.

"This is better than the picture!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Dude, why are you even wearing that?" Sven asked.

"I did it against my will! Crawford forced me in this outfit!" Ash yelled.

"How?" Ben asked.

"He said that he would send the other pictures of me to all of the ranger bases." Ash said.

"Wait a minute, only I have all of those pictures!" Ashley stopped laughing. She placed her hands on her hips. "How did he get them?!"

"Luana also had them and Crawford hacked into her computer and made copies." Ash answered.

"That does sound like him." Kate commented.

"Good thing we got in and out of that base as soon as we got promoted." Kellyn said to his twin sister.

"And I was wondering," Ash said. "What the hell happened to your waist?!" he pointed to his sister's waist, which was uncovered by her ripped shirt.

"Oh. This?" Ashley chuckled nervously. "Just a little run-in with a mind-controlled Charizard and an Entei. No biggie."

"No biggie? Are you kidding me?!" Ash yelled.

" _I told you so."_ both Mew and Ashley's Pikachu said.

"Shut up!" Ashley hissed to both of them.

"And this is what happens to you when you don't have your older brother to look out for you." Ash scolded her.

"I don't think you should really be saying that when you're dressed like that." Solana pointed out.

"For the umpteenth time! You are not the older twin!" Ashley screamed.

"Is this normal for your family?" Summer asked Sven as Ash and Ashley were still arguing.

"Pretty much. But it's worse at a family reunion." Sven shrugged, amused at his younger cousins.

"My family reunion is pretty much the same thing. We had to buy my aunt and uncle a new house." Ben said.

"Remind me not to go to either one of your family reunion." Wendy said.

"Me too." Summer added.

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"What is it, Elita?" Ashley picked up the call on her styler.

"I need you to get back to Fiore right away. I have an important mission for you in Wintown." Elita said.

"Right. I'll be there soon." Ashley nodded before hanging up.

"Leaving so soon?" Sven raised a brow.

"I'm afraid so. I wish I could hang out with you guys some more." Ashley sighed. "Mew, can you teleport me to the roof?"

" _No problem!"_ Mew exclaimed, and in a flash, they were gone.

Ash and the Top Rangers rushed up to the roof to see Ashley on the edge of it.

"See you guys later." Ashley smirked before jumping off the roof.

"Ashley!" everyone rushed to the edge of the roof.

After she jumped, Ashley let out a whistle and called Skarmory up from below. The pokemon obeyed and flew straight up. Ashley grabbed Skarmory's neck and pulled herself on. She then flew up and hovered above the roof.

"You guys are so gullible!" Ashley grinned. "But seriously, I have to go. I need to return Elita's Skarmory to her." Ashley said.

"So you're going to fly there?" Summer asked.

"As if. It took me a long time to get here. In a hurry." Ashley explained. "Mew, can you teleport me to the Wintown base?"

" _No problem."_ Mew nodded. She flew next to Ashley. Waving goodbye, Ashley, Mew and Pikachu disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"Wait a minute. I'm still in a dress! Mew! Get back here and teleport me back to the base so I can kill Crawford!"

* * *

 **AKCC: I had a major block while writing this chapter.**

 **Ash: Poor baby.**

 **Luana: You're not one to talk.**

 **Ash: That was one time!**

 **Ashley: And I loved doing this chapter. Super funny.**

 **Ash: good for you.**

 **AKCC: I'm already tired of you three. Get out of here. And don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AKCC: I have nothing to say.**

 **Luana: Any ideas? Anyone?**

 **Ash: Nope.**

 **Ashley: Sorry.**

 **AKCC: Okay then. Let's just get this over with. I'm tired.**

 **Luana: AKCC doesn't own any part of Pokemon or anything she refers to. And in this chapter there are a lot.**

 **AKCC: Shout out to anyone who can guess all of them!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

 **Keith's POV**

I walked out of the Union, yawning.

"There you are." Barlow was already outside the Union waiting for me. "Why are you wet?" he pointed to my uniform which was drenched in water.

"Let's just say I had a rude wake-up call." I glared at Hydro who was walking next to me.

" _Heh. You weren't waking up."_ Hydro laughed nervously. " _I had to do something."_

"Hopefully the walk back to the base will dry you off. We have a long way ahead of us." Barlow said.

Before we could take a step, the earth below our feet began to rumble.

"Whoa. Was that an earthquake?" I asked as I tried to balance myself when it was over.

"No. It was too short to be an earthquake. But it looked like it was coming from there." Barlow pointed to a series of cliffs near the Union.

"Then let's check it out." I said. Barlow nodded and we headed towards Peril Cliffs.

We were just passing by a cabin at the base of the cliffs when we felt another shock.

"Oh dear," a woman walked out of the cabin when the rumbling in the earth stopped. "Are you two rangers alright?"

"Yes ma'am." I nodded to her. I turned to Barlow. "That one was more powerful than the last one."

"It sure was." he said. He turned to the woman. "Ma'am, have you seen anything suspicious going on in this area?"

"Well, there was a man in a lab coat with two big pokemon walking through here. After they passed, the earthquakes started to happen." the woman said. "They looked like they were headed into the side of the mountain."

"Thank you ma'am." Barlow nodded to the woman. "Let's go, Keith!" he ran off into the mountain.

We got to the face of the mountain with no way up it.

"There's a vine up there, but how are we going get it cut?" Barlow scratched his head.

"I got an idea." I said. "Hydro! Use Sonic Boom and cut that vine up there!" I commanded. Hydro jumped up and his tail glowed white. He swung his tail and a wave of air was launched at the vine. The vine was cut and dropped down to us.

"Nice work. At this rate, you should become a Top Ranger in no time." Barlow praised as he climbed up the vine. I followed him with Hydro on my shoulder. When I got to the top, Barlow helped me up.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed his hand. When I was on the cliff with him, I took a look around. "Nothing looks weird up here."

" _To you it might. But my head is starting to ache."_ Hydro complained.

"Then there must be those Gigaremos up here." I muttered.

"Ooh!" Barlow was jumping up and down all giddy, clapping his hands. "Do you know what this is?" he pointed to a giant leaf with curly vines under it.

"Um, no?" I answered.

"It's Springy Grass! I used to play with it all the time when I was a kid! I would spend hours playing on them." he exclaimed.

"Okay than. So how are we supposed to get across that giant crack?" I pointed to a sudden drop-off in front of us.

"Like this!" Barlow took a running start and jumped onto the Springy Grass. He was launched twenty feet in the air and landed on the other side. My jaw dropped at that.

"Alright Keith, your turn!" Barlow shouted over to me.

"You can't be serious. There is no way that I-AAAAAHHHHH!" While I was protesting getting on that death trap, Hydro pushed me onto it and I was launched into the air. I landed not-so-gracefully on my face when I got to the other side.

" _Yeeee-hawwww!"_ Hydro cried out while jumping over. He rolled onto the other side and popped up in a pose. " _That was awesome! Let's do it again!"_ he cheered.

"No! Not again!" I hissed at him.

"Do you hear that?" Barlow asked. He had his back turned to us so he didn't hear me talk to Hydro.

"Yeah. I do." I answered. A very familiar droning sound echoed through the mountain.

We walked through the mountain, capturing a couple of Mawile on the way. It wasn't long until we saw a yellow Gigaremo.

"It's one of those Gigirama!" Barlow exclaimed.

"That wasn't even close to Gigaremo." I sighed. "I see a couple more up there." I pointed up some cliffs, all with the same colored Gigaremo.

"You take care of them down here. I'll handle the ones up there." Barlow said as he finished destroying the one in front of us with one of the Mawile we captured.

"Got it." I nodded and climbed down the mountain. It wasn't all that hard, despite avoiding Gligar trying to tackle me off the side of the earth. I just had Hydro use Sonic Boom to crush the yellow Gigaremos.

"These things looked like they were made cheap. It's plastic." I commented as Hydro destroyed the last one.

" _You would think an evil group would use something more durable."_ Hydro added.

"Maybe they're running out of money to make these things since we destroyed so many of them already."

" _I wonder where they even got all of the money to make so many of these in the first place."_

"Who knows?" I shrugged. Hydro and I kept on walking until Barlow dropped down on us. Literally.

"Gah! Barlow...get...off! No...air!" I gasped out. With his muscles, came with heavy weight. And they are currently crushing my lungs.

"Whoops. Sorry." Barlow got off of us.

" _That guy has to lay off all that milk pudding."_ Hydro complained once we were on our feet again.

"Hey, do you see that guy over there?" Barlow asked. He pointed to the side of the mountain where there was a guy in a lab coat with two Rampardos bashing their heads into the mountain.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure he's no researcher." I nodded.

"Just stay quiet until we can-"

" _Gah!"_

Before Barlow can finish, Hydro fell off of the cliff and right behind the guy in the lab coat and the two pokemon.

"Who's there?!" lab coat guy turned around.

"There goes the element of surprise." I sighed. I jumped down next to Hydro with Barlow following next to me.

"Wait a minute, those red jackets. You guys are rangers!" the man pointed to us.

"For a researcher, he isn't so bright, is he?" Barlow said.

"I am a researcher! I'm a geologist. I'm studying the soil samples here." the guy said quickly.

"Oh really? Tell me, Mr Geologist, what is the soil here made of?" I asked.

"Ah! Well, um, there's red clay here. Yep, red clay. And some iron and calcium. And um, water, of course. And a dash of salt, and oh forget this! You're right, I'm not a researcher!" the guy exclaimed.

"Shocker." I said sarcastically.

"I'm a member of Team Dim Sun! I will now make sure you keep quiet about me with this brand-new Miniremo and these Rampardos!" he went back to his computer or 'Miniremo' and tapped some keys. "Take that!"

The Rampardos stopped crashing in the side of the cliff and faced us.

"I'll take the one on the right. You take care of the one on the left." Barlow ordered before jumping out of the way of a Rampardos.

"Capture on!" I launched my capture disk. I jumped out of the way of an incoming rock flying towards my way.

" _If that thing keeps throwing rocks at us, then we'll never get out of here!"_ Hydro exclaimed as he broke an incoming rock with a Sonic Boom.

"Hydro! Water Gun around its feet!" I ordered. Hydro shot a blast of water from its mouth and sprayed it around the Rampardos' feet. The soil around it damped and due to its heavy weight, the Rampardos was stuck. I took the opportunity to complete the capture.

"Gah!" the guy in the lab coat backed away from the Miniremo which exploded once Barlow finished his capture at the same time as I did. The Rampardos ran away as soon as we captured them.

Hydro tripped the guy from behind and he fell. When he tried to get back on his feet, I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. I took out a zip tie and cuffed the guy's hand with them.

"Looks like that thing blows up just like a Gigaramen does." Barlow said.

"Gigaramen?" I sweatdropped. "Now I know he's doing it on purpose."

"I'll just call the Union to send some rangers to pick this guy up." Barlow said. "And I'm promoting you up a rank."

"Nice!" I did my ranger pose.

"You head back to the base, I'll catch up with you later. I'll still here to make sure Mr. Geologist doesn't get away." Barlow said.

I nodded and walked back towards the Union. The woman in the cabin came out to see happen. I explained to her what happened and she thanked me. I caught a Doduo and rode it back to the base.

" _Woo-hoo!"_ Hydro yelled. " _Faster!"_

"If we go any faster, you'll fall off." I shouted over the wind. Hydro was holding onto my neck, dangling like a scarf in the wind.

We arrived at the doors to the base. I hopped off the Doduo and it ran off it where it lived. When I walked through the doors, I was not expecting what I saw.

"Ash! Get your Pikachu off the desk! He's going fry the circuits!"

"Crawford! Get back here!"

"Can't you take a joke?"

"By joke, you mean having us all cosplay!"

"Wait! No! Don't!"

"Pikachu! No!"

" _Pika. Chu!"_

 **BOOM!**

"What * _cough_ * is going * _cough_ * on here?!" I waved the smoke away. The entire base was covered in black soot and everyone had frizzy hair.

"Crawford had us do a Western show last night." Audrey pointed at the ranger.

"And then he tried to get us to cosplay in maid outfits." Rhythmi continued.

"Then I chased him around all day for it." Luana growled.

"And I might have stepped on Pikachu's tail." Crawford said.

"Who went crazy and ran around the base shocking everyone." Ash said.

"Before frying the operator's desk which I have to fix along with everything else in the base." Elaine said.

" _It was that damn Crawford's fault though! If he didn't have us dress up, then he wouldn't have Luana chase him where he wouldn't have stepped on my tail and I wouldn't have blown the base up!"_ Pikachu cried.

"You guys better have this mess clean up soon since Barlow is coming back soon." I warned. I heard a Doduo outside with someone climbing off of it. "Correction. He's here."

"I'm back! How's the-" Barlow stopped dead in his track once he saw the inside of the base.

"Crawford did it!" everyone pointed their finger at him.

"CRAWFORD!"

Just another day at the ranger base.

* * *

 **Rhythmi's POV**

"Ah geez. That took forever to get out of my hair!" I complained as I stepped out of the bathroom with a spare uniform on.

"What happened to Crawford?" Audrey asked. She was drying her hair with a towel on her bed.

"I heard Luana dragged him outside. I don't want to find out why though." I answered. Those two are such a dysfunctional couple, but I ship it.

"Where do you think Barlow is right now?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know, but he sure seemed mad. I bet he's at Big Bertha's to drown himself in some milk pudding." I joked.

"Knowing her, she might put in a little surprise in there to help him relax." Audrey laughed. I laughed alongside her. What? It's true. Big Bertha might be a kind woman, but she knows what to do if anyone is feeling down.

I finished getting the soot out of my hair and drying it. I put the towel back in the bathroom and walked out of my room I shared with Audrey. Keith wasn't in the common area. I'm guessing he must be out then. I went over to the Operator's Desk and called him on his styler.

"Keith here." His face popped up on the screen in front of me.

"Where are you?"I asked him.

"I'm in Vien Forest. I was thinking of popping into Pueltown. You know, just to clear my head and ears after Barlow's yelling."

"Take me with you!" I begged him. "It's boring here!"

"Fine. Meet in the entrance of the forest." He sighed.

"Consider it a deal!" I nodded. The screen turned black before heading out. I'm sure the others won't mind if I head out. But just in case, I left them a little note saying that I'll be gone. I don't know where to put until I heard snoring coming from the couch. I looked over and saw that it was Ash, sleeping.

I stuck the note on his face and walked out. I'm sure he'll see it and tell the others. I walked over to the entrance of the forest where Keith was waiting for me.

"You took your sweet time." He said when he saw me.

"I had to leave a note just in case anyone asked." I glared at him. "Now, what did you want to do in Pueltown?"

"I don't know, but now that I think about it, we can visit Isaac." He shrugged.

I felt myself blush. "Isaac?"

"Yeah, remember? Blond mushroom boy?" Keith looked at me.

"Of course I remember him!" I snapped. "I'm just surprised that's all. I haven't heard from him since graduation."

"Don't worry about hat then. I gave him your number." Keith said.

"You what?!"

"What's the problem? I just him your number, that's all!" he exclaimed.

"Keith Dazzle! You should ask permission before you give out other people's numbers!"

"Then why didn't you do it back in school?"

"I forgot, okay? There was a lot going on back then."

"You're right."

"Isaac works at Altru Inc, right?"

"Yep. But that place seemed creepy to me."

"Creepy?"

"I get a bad feeling from it. That's all."

"Huh, well it should be all that bad. Look, we're here." I pointed to the building in front of us. We must've talked for longer then I thought since in front of us was a tower. The top was still being built, but the bottom was still fine.

"I'm not sure if Isaac will be in though. He seemed really busy." Keith said to me as we stood outside.

"Then why did you even suggest it? It was your idea!" I pointed out.

"I'm just not good at planning things out." He shrugged. I sighed. Why was I even friends with him?

"Let's just check, okay? If he's not there, then we can check out whatever you want." I suggested. He nodded and we walked in. the first thing I noticed was how clean this place looked. Everything had a place and an order. In the far wall were three different portraits. I'm guessing they're the president or past presidents?

"Hello!" a lady at the counter to the left of us greeted us. "Welcome to Altru Inc! How can I help you today?"

"We're looking for a uh," I don't know what to call him. Just Isaac? Professor?

"Keith? You're here again?" a voice cut me off. I turned to around to see the familiar face staring at us. "Rhythmi?"

"Hi Isaac." Keith waved to him. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. It was only until Keith nudged me and only a squeak came out.

"Good to see you two again." Isaac smiled as he walked up to us. "If only our little group was complete.

"Yeah, but there are obvious reasons for that." I said quickly.

"Why are you here again?" Isaac asked Keith.

"Our Base Leader freaked out at another ranger so we just thought that it would be nice to have the day off." Keith answered.

"So you just left?" Isaac raised a brow at us.

"I left a note." I pointed out. "He just left."

"Well, I don't have that much to do today. Do you want to hang out?" Isaac asked.

"Sure!" I nodded.

"Okay. Just let me finish up some things here." With that, he walked up to the lady at the counter and talked to her for a bit. He walked back to us and smiled. "Okay! We're all set."

"Great!" I nodded. "What should we do first?"

"I heard that a new movie came out. It's a movie remake of the original Poké Rangers series." Keith suggested as we walked out of the building. Keith was right. While I was in here, the air was colder and not because of the AC.

"You mean the one where it's all weird now?" I looked at him. "I saw sneak peeks of the outfits and they just looked weird."

"I bet that it's not as good as the original series. Now that is good television." Isaac said.

"But it has so many celebrities in there!" Keith pointed out. "I heard former Kalos Queen Aria is the pink Poké Ranger."

"Wasn't see also in that Soda Pop Mouth movie?" I asked.

"The one was first a book?" Isaac asked.

"It was a book?" I looked at him.

"Yeah. She was also in there." Keith nodded. "And the famous singer Rosie Z is the yellow Poké Ranger."

"Wait, wasn't that girl, the one who played Sophia in the live action Stoutland-Roo movie, in there too as well as Soda Pop Mouth?" I asked.

"Which one? The first two?" Isaac replied.

"No. The ones that premiered on Ani Channel." I said.

"Oh right. Those. Yeah I preferred Sophia in that anime where it was Mineral Town. You know, the one who voiced Sophia's frienemy in there was the one who played Sophia in the first two movies." Isaac said.

"Oh right." I nodded.

"Are you guys even listening to me?" Keith asked.

"Not really." I answered. "But sure, why not? We can go see that movie."

"Great. Since I brought three tickets ahead of time for no reason whatsoever." Keith said.

"Keith, what's the matter with you?" I asked.

"Rhyth, no one knows." Isaac sighed. Well he got me there.

* * *

 **Ash: How much fun did you have writing that?**

 **AKCC: Too much. Way too much.**

 **Ashley: I'm done with this.**

 **AKCC: Again! Shout to whoever get some of the references! Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Keith: So you're just abandoning us?**

 **AKCC: I'm not leaving you! Just going on a bit of a break! That's why for the mega update today!**

 **Rhythmi: You better not forget about us!**

 **AKCC: Believe me, I won't.**

 **Isaac: Was that sincere?**

 **AKCC: Whatever you take it as. I don't own Pokemon. Or anything else I refer too.**

 **Keith: Wait! I wasn't done talking!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

 **Ashley's POV**

"The mountains up here are so beautiful." I exclaimed as I walked out of Wintown.

" _Yeah. That's something positive since you broke Chris' arm last night."_ Pikachu said on my shoulder.

"I did say I was sorry. Besides, I told Mew to teleport us _to_ the base; not _in_ the base." I said.

" _Next time, make it specific, like_ right outside _the base."_ Pikachu suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said.

Earlier this morning, after learning that Chris would be better after a month of bed rest (how was I supposed to know that Skarmory would freak out and stop flapping causing her to fall right on top of Chris?), Elita told me that Spencer found the Go-Rock Squad's hide-out was on top of Sekra Range. While he was infiltrating the hide-out to recover Hastings' original Super Styler, Elita wants me to invade their base so I would cause a distraction long enough for Spencer to complete his mission.

I was walking through the forest at the base of the range. Chris was originally going to help me, but since he's injured, Elita thought that it was better if only one ranger caused the distraction.

" _How can someone hide a base up here? It's just trees and some cliffs up there."_ Pikachu said.

"You never know." I shrugged. "My brother was stupid enough to be fooled by Team Rocket every time he meets up with them."

I looked ahead and saw a Go-Rock grunt standing there with his back to me.

"Hey you. Do you know where the base is?" I asked.

"What are you? A newbie? The base is right over- Ack! A ranger!" the grunt turned around.

"What was your first clue?" I smirked.

"You're not getting to our base so easily. Go my Seedot Squad!" the grunt exclaimed. Several Seedot jumped from the bushes beside him and charged towards.

"Really?" I raised a brow. I captured all of the Seedot in a single loop. "That's the best you got?" the Seedot went scurrying away.

"You think there's only just one of us grunts around here? You're wrong. We're everywhere." the grunt said before running off.

" _That guy sounds like a creep."_ Pikachu said.

"He makes it sound like we're in a horror movie and we're all going to die." I said.

We walked through the forest until we got to a part where all the trees were burned.

"What happened here?" I asked as I walked over to examine one of the torched trees.

" _Maybe a forest fire happened?"_ Pikachu suggested.

"No. These looked like they were just burned. If it was a forest fire, the rangers back at the base would've noticed." I said. "The weather doesn't look like a forest fire would happen. These burns were made by a pokémon."

"Good eye." I turned around and saw Aria walking up to me.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Since you're going cause chaos inside the base, Elita sent me so I can cause chaos outside the base." Aria explained.

"And was this mist here when you were coming up? Since it was definitely not here when I was climbing up here." I replied. A thick white mist was slowly crawling up the mountain as it curled around our feet.

"I don't think so. This mist must have been made by a pokémon. But by what?" Aria responded.

"An Altaria. They can create mist from their wings. but only when they're really scared." I explained as Pikachu climbed onto my shoulder.

"Then there must be one around here." Aria deduced. A loud roar pierced through the thick mist. "And that was not an Altaria. What was that?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. "You go find that Altaria and capture it so this mist will be cleared up. I'll find out what made that roar."

"Okay, but be careful."Aria said, concerned.

"Aren't I always?" I replied.

"Those scars on your waist beg to differ." Aria pointed out.

"You do it your way, I do it my way." I shrugged before running off into the mist.

I felt a faint aura somewhere in the mist. Since I have no other leads, I just followed that where the aura was. Though, it was a red aura. Like it was angry or mad. There was also a faint familiar feeling to it.

"RRROOOAAARRR!" another roar was let out.

"That sounded like it was coming from that way." I faced north. "Let's go!" I ran in that direction.

" _Are you sure about this?"_ Pikachu asked as her claws were digging into my shoulder.

"Yes. This is what a ranger suppose to do." I said. "And can you get your claws out of my shoulder?!"

I slowed down to a walk when I could make out a faint outline of something big just ahead of me. This was where the aura was coming from so this thing must be the cause of it. When I got closer, the shape cleared into a Charizard and several Go-Rock grunts were surrounding it.

"What are you guys doing?!" I shouted at the grunts.

"Great, a ranger." one of them groaned.

"Now capturing this Charizard will be harder with her here." another said.

"As if I'm going to let you guys capture this Charizard." I readied my styler. I locked eyes with the Charizard. I couldn't believe it. It was the same Charizard from the Four Challenges.

" _Get away!"_ Charizard roared. The grunts backed up as Charizard let loose a Flamethrower.

I dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way. I got behind one of the grunts and gave a low kick to his legs.

When I stood back up, the rest of the grunts seemed to forgotten about the Charizard and charged at me. I kicked one in the stomach while punching another in his jaw. I did a roundhouse kick to the head of another and kneeing one in his groin.

I was too busy to notice Charizard firing a Flamethrower right at my side. I gasped as I felt the searing hot pain shoot through my left side, right where my scars were. I was knocked off my feet and backwards a couple of feet, just in time to avoid a knife to the stomach by a grunt who snuck up behind me.

Charizard flew in after I got knocked to the ground and stood in front of me, with his back facing me. The grunt didn't stop the knife as he plunged it in Charizard's chest.

"NO!" I screamed as the grunt twisted the knife out of Charizard's body. It was already covered in cuts and bruises. A wound like that will surely be the end of it.

"A pokémon protecting a ranger? Ha! That's a new one." the grunt sneered.

Rage boiled in me as I saw Charizard collapse in front of me. "You bastard!" I yelled, ignoring all the pain I'm in. "Stabbing a pokémon and leaving it for dead? You jackasses are more fucked up than I thought." I slowly got up.

Pikachu stood next to me on all fours; her cheeks were sparking with electricity. "Pikachu," I whispered. "Thunderbolt. Full power. No mercy." I narrowed my eyes. She obeyed without hesitation. She leaped forward and let loose a Thunderbolt that shock every grunt around us.

I tuned out their screams of agony as I limped over to Charizard's side. His wings were torn and blood was pouring out of the hole in his chest.

"Charizard. I am so sorry. This is all my fault you got hurt." I said softly to it. "But why? Why would you take that knife?"

" _You saved me... back at the challenge."_ Charizard said between breathes. " _I flew here... to try and help you... to repay the favor... but those guys... saw me and attacked me. I tried to get you to stay back... but I failed. When I saw that guy walking behind you... with a knife... I had to push you back... with an attack... to save you. And I shielded you... from further harm."_ Charizard wheezed. His breath was getting shakier with each word. " _I am sorry I hurt you... but it was to save you. Like you did with me."_ With those final words Charizard's eyes glazed over and his head went limp and fell down onto the ground.

"Oh no." I gasped. "Charizard please! Charizard!" Tears built up in my eyes. "No! Charizard!" I was crying so hard at this point; I can barely see. I buried my face in my hands and let the tears flow down my cheeks

"Ashley!" I heard Aria call out to me. I didn't notice though. I didn't notice all the grunts running away. I didn't notice Pikachu walking up next to me. I didn't notice the mist clearing up.

"Ashley, what's wro- oh my Arceus." Aria came up behind me. She gasped when she saw Charizard, dead in front of me. "Is that the same Charizard from Summerland?"

"He died trying to save me." I sobbed as I removed my hands from my face. "He came all this way to help me, but he died because of it. He died at the hands of a grunt. The grunt was aiming for me, but Charizard paid the price of it. If only I was paying closer attention, than he would still be alive."

"Stop blaming yourself." Aria placed a hand in my shoulder. "You couldn't have stopped him. Let's find a place to bury him." she got me to my feet and dragged me away to find a burial spot.

We found a spot next to a waterfall and river. The nearby pokémon must have sensed that Charizard was dead since they all came out of the forest. Some of them helped dig the grave while others helped move Charizard into it.

I just stood in front of his grave, marked with several branches of the burnt trees. One by one, the pokémon each threw in a bit of dirt onto Charizard's body. Aria also threw a handful of dirt in. Pikachu went next. Then, it was only me who's left. I slowly walked to the hole, my hand clutching the dirt. I looked down and only saw a thin layer of dirt on Charizard. His body was completely covered in dirt. It was for the best. If I saw Charizard's dead body, I would break out crying again.

The burn he gave still hurt, but it was better than it was before since Aria treated it with some burn cream and wrapped it up. No matter what, I'm keeping it. It reminds me of Charizard. But most of all, it reminds of the mistake I made that caused a pokémon to get killed. It was all my fault.

I threw in the bit of dirt and backed away. The forest pokémon began to fill the grave with dirt. When they were finished, they all scurried away.

"Ashley, are you okay?' Aria asked with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm fine." I wiped some stray tears away from my puffy eyes. "But the Go-Rock Squad won't be. They will pay for killing a pokémon." I growled, rage boiling in me.

I broke out in a run and continued up towards the range. Pikachu followed me as we got closer to the top of the mountain.

I said nothing as I dodged Golems falling from the cliffs above us. I went east while capturing a couple of Tangela. I used two to cross over a waterfall. I released the others when I got to the other side. I trekked up a rocky path to the top of a cliff. When I got to the top, I heard a voice.

"Where is that button?" I ducked behind a boulder, but I poked my head out to see a Go-Rock grunt standing in front of a giant boulder. "Ah! Here it is." he pushed the middle of the boulder and the boulder moved. It was lifted up and an elevator was beneath it. The grunt got in and the boulder dropped back down.

After counting ten seconds, I emerged from behind the rock I was hiding behind and walked up to the boulder.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said as I looked at the rock. It was obviously fake. The color was off from the rest of the mountain, it looked like it was made of plastic, it was peeling in several places, and there was a big button right in the middle of it.

" _Even Team Rocket isn't this stupid to put a secret base like this."_ Pikachu said.

"Tell me about it." I sighed as I pushed the button. Like before, the boulder was lifted into the air and an elevator popped up under it. I stepped into the elevator and it closed. The elevator lowered and opened up to a new room.

I poked my head out of the elevator to see if anyone was there. Seeing that no one else was here, I stepped out. The elevator closed behind me. I walked over to a monitor on the wall next to me and looked at it.

"Nothing but lame news." I said to myself. What kind of evil team host a bake sale?

" _There's a door here."_ Pikachu pointed to a door on the other side of the monitor.

I walked towards it and opened it. I walked into a bigger room with white walls and floors. There were some machines to the side, but they were useless.

"You would think a secret base would have some better security." I muttered as I walked on. I looked around and saw no trace of even a camera anywhere.

" _No cameras, but they have motion sensors."_ Pikachu pointed to a glowing red tile in the floor. Several more were lined up across the floor.

"This is too easy." I said as I created an aura barrier above the sensors.

I got over them and opened a door to another room. The same motion sensors were in here too. I created more barriers and just walked on them instead of walking on the red tiles. I went through another door which led me to a hallway.

I explored the base, capturing more pokémon controlled by Go-Rock grunts and then beating them up later. I need some way to take out some of my hatred for them.

I just knocked out the tenth grunt that got in my way when I heard the melody of a violin. I looked up to see Tiffany riding on a Camerupt with another one following.

"Well, well, well. Guess we got a pesky ranger in here." Tiffany grinned.

"Yeah. And what do you want, you spoiled little brat?" I shot back.  
"Brat?!" she looked enraged. "I am not a brat! Camerupt! Get her!" she hopped off the Camerupt and played her violin.

Both Camerupt stomped and charged at me. I jumped in the air and the Camerupt hit head first into the wall behind me. They shook off the debris that fell from the ceiling and looked back at me. I launched my capture disk and began looping around them both. I leaped out of the way when they launched an Eruption attack at the same time. I avoided all of the flying blobs of lava and started looping again. I finished my capture and the Camerupt ran off.

"You're gonna pay! I'm telling my brother about this!" Tiffany ranted before running off.

"Like I haven't heard that before." I rolled my eyes.

I continued down the hall until a door opened. Both Tiffany and Garret came out.

"I heard you made my little sister cry." Garret glared at me, his bass was strapped to his back. "You're paying for that!" he played his bass and two Scizor and a Scyther dropped down from the ceiling. He played another riff and the pokémon charged.

I barely got out of the way as all three pokémon used X-Scissor. It was hard to capture them since they were so damn fast, but I managed to capture them as Pikachu's Thunderbolt slowly took effect.

"Maybe this is better for Clyde to deal with. Come on Tiff." Garret ran off when the Scizor and Scyther dashed off somewhere.

"Wait up, Garret!" Tiffany ran off after her brother.

" _They are pretty bad at acting tough."_ Pikachu said as she recharged my styler.

I nodded and walked further down the hall. It wasn't until I got to the end of it when another door opened. Out came Tiffany, Garret, and guess who? Clyde. Shocker.

"I'll teach you not to mess with my siblings." Clyde said before he played his drums.

Crashing out of the wall was a Slaking, a Vigoroth, and a Slakoth. I jumped out of the way as debris was falling towards me. Unlike my previous two captures, I was forced to captured these guys one-by-one. Slakoth was the easiest since it moved so slow. I dodged a falling boulder by Slaking and quickly captured Slakoth. Surprisingly, it ran off quickly.

"One down, two more to go." I said.

I focused on Vigoroth next. Though very hyperactive, it had to take small rests in between each attack. I side stepped out of the way when Vigoroth charged at me. I took the chance when it was resting and quickly captured it.

"And then there was one." I said.

Having dealt with Slaking before, I was able to predict every one of its attacks and dodged them all. Thanks to its lazy nature, even under the control of Clyde, I captured it while it was taking a nap. It woke up instantly and ran off somewhere.

"Time for Billy to step in." Clyde said. He, Garret, and Tiffany ran down a set of stairs, assumingly to where Billy was.

"And it's my time to get some payback at that son of a bitch." I growled.

I marched down the stairs where I was at an entrance to a throne room.

" _It looks like a king lives here."_ Pikachu commented as we stood in front of two decorated doors.

"Knowing the egos these guys have, I wouldn't be surprised." I said.

I pushed open the doors and before me was a long red carpet. I followed it, and not to my surprise was Billy sitting on a throne. His siblings were on either side of him.

"Seems like our favorite ranger got further than I would've thought." Billy said.

"I would say that I'm flattered, but I'm not." I crossed my arms.

"Feisty." he chuckled. He got up from the throne and stood before me. He cupped my chin in his hand and lifted it so I was staring in his eyes. "I like that."

"Get your hands off of me." I snarled as I slapped them away.

"Playing hard to get." Billy grinned. "Since it's inevitable right now, Larvitar, Pupitar, Tyranitar, show her who's in charge." he pulled out his guitar and played a chord.

I heard rumbling from above me and looked up to see the three pokémon fall from the ceiling. I jumped backwards and launched my Capture Disk. All three of them whipped up a sandstorm. I had to cover up my mouth while putting up a very thin barrier over my eyes so I can still see. I did the same of Pikachu so she wouldn't get hurt.

I dodged a Hyper Beam by Tyranitar and then ducked to avoid Larvitar flying at me with a Take Down. Pupitar used a Rock Tomb and I dodged out of the way of all of the rocks. I focused my capture on the Pupitar first; I had to get rid of those rocks. I ducked behind a rock when Tyranitar charged another Hyper Beam. I took the chance to capture the Pupitar quickly.

With it gone, I focused on Larvitar. I also captured it quickly before I had to get out of the way of an incoming Hyper Beam. The sandstorm subsided and I was able to get a clear look of where Tyranitar was. I had Pikachu use Quick Attack to distract it than I was able to capture it.

"That's the best you got?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Not bad for a ranger like you." Billy said as he got closer to me. "But I got something better." Before I could react, he pulled me into a kiss. His tongue pushed mines back as he tightened the grip he had on my waist. It took me a couple of seconds to process what was going on. I broke the kiss and pushed him back.

"You jackass!" I punched him in his cheek. "If I ever see your damn face again, I swear to Arceus, you'll be dead!"

"Activate the self-destruct." Billy said to his siblings while holding his face. "Maybe we can get rid of her and that other ranger."

"Are you sure?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes. I guess it's time to end this Go-Rock business." Billy said. "It's better if we just focus on our music."

"At least when the Go-Rock Squad goes down, we won't." Garret said as he pulled out a remote.

"The Go-Rock Quads, signing out for the last time." Clyde said as Garret pushed a red button.

"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. T-MINUS TWO MINUTES UNTIL BASE EXPLOSION." a computer voice said.

"Let's go." Billy said. His siblings followed him as he jumped down a hatch.

"At least that creep wasn't my first kiss." I muttered as I wiped my mouth.

"Ashley!" I turned around to see Spencer running up to me.

"Spencer! You got the Super Styler?" I asked.

"Yep." he had it in his hand. "I heard that base is going to blow. Let's get out of here."

"But how? Those quads sealed the only route out of this room." I said, pointing to the hatch that was sealed shut.

"And the door locked close when I got in here." Spencer said. "We're trapped."

"Not quite." I came up with an idea. "MEW!" I shouted.

"Give a warning first." Spencer rubbed his ear.

"ONE MINUTE UNTIL BASE DESTRUCTION. 60 SECONDS... 59...58...57..." the computer voice counted down.

" _What is it?"_ Mew appeared.

"This base is going to blow up and we have no way out." I explained.

" _And what do you want me to do?"_ Mew asked. I facepalmed. I sometimes hate this little pink cat.

"Is she always like this?" Spencer asked.

" _You don't even know."_ Pikachu sighed.

"What I want you to do is to teleport us out of here!" I yelled.

"Preferably to the Wintown Base." Spencer added.

" _You got it!"_ Mew said as she glowed pink. In a flash, we were surrounded in a pink light and then we were falling.

"OW!"

"Sorry Chris!"

I hate that cat.

" _I heard you."_

Damn it! Curse your mind reading abilities!

* * *

 **AKCC: I'm sorry about that death.**

 **Keith: WHY?!**

 **AKCC: It kills me too! But I have to wrap this up real fast! Onto the next update! Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Keith: I'm not even going to complain this time. I'm too tired for this.**

 **AKCC: No fighting this time?**

 **Isaac: Just do the disclaimer before he changes his mind.**

 **Rhythmi: AKCC does not own Pokemon or anything she refers to. She only owns her OCs.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

 **Ashley's POV**

I got two days off to recover from my burn and to wait for Solana and Lunick to arrive from Almia to assist me on my newest mission. We also had to make sure that Chris was fine after Spencer and I landed on him. Again. And it was Mew's fault again. Not mines.

"Do you understand what you need to do?" Elita was briefing us on the mission.

"What?" Lunick snapped to attention. Solana had to elbow him since he dozed off during the middle of the briefing.

"I said, do you know what to do?" Elita was rubbing her temples.

"Yes. The Go-Rock Squad summoned the Three Beasts of Johto on the top of Fiore Temple." Solana said.

"It's our mission to climb the temple and stop them." Lunick continued.

"We must destroy the Power Styler and stop Gordor once and for all." I ended.

"Good. You are dismissed. Good luck on your mission."Elita said.

We saluted and went out of the base.

As we walked towards Sekra Range, Fiore Temple was on top of it, I touched the side where the burn was and winced.

Even though Celebi told me she could heal it, I refused. I want to feel the pain I felt when Charizard sacrifice its life to save mines. I want a reminder of one of the biggest disaster that was because of me.

"Hello. Ashley? Are you there?" Lunick was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I shook my head. "Oh sorry. I was spacing out."

"Well snap out of it. Keep doing that and you'll be dead." Lunick said. Solana smacked him upside his head.

"Shut up! Don't say stuff like that after what she had to go through!" Solana scolded.

When they arrived, they saw the burn on my side and of course, they got worried and asked me what happened. I had to tell them about Charizard and those grunts. It was a miracle when I didn't go storming up the temple without them.

"It's alright. It doesn't bother me that much." I said. I noticed that we were in the area where Aria and I buried Charizard.

While Solana was still scolding Lunick, I walked away from them and towards Charizard's grave. As I walked, I picked some flowers so I could put them on the grave later. Pikachu did the same thing as me and walked by my side, holding her own little bouquet of wildflowers.

As I got closer, I could see flowers already on Charizard's grave.

" _Looks like the pokémon here also paid their respects."_ Pikachu said as she placed her bouquet in the middle of the grave.

"They can sense when one of their kind is gone. Even if they never knew each other." I said quietly as I placed my flowers at the base of burnt tree tombstone.

I kneel down in front of the base and let a single tear slide down my cheek and onto the dirt. I was too busy silently crying to notice two sets of footsteps getting closer.

"Ashley?" it was Solana. "Are you okay?" she kneeled down next to me.

"Just paying respects to a friend." I wiped my tears away.

"So this is where you buried him?" Lunick kneeled down on my other side.

"Yeah. I thought it would be fitting to have his final resting place near water since it resembles the Jungle Relic before it turned into a volcano. The burned trees were the trees Charizard burned up here." I explained.

"That was thoughtful of you. But if you want to avenge him, let's take down those fashion freaks for good." Solana placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Make sure that Charizard's sacrifice wasn't in vain." Lunick placed his hand on my other shoulder.

"You're right." I nodded. "Let's take them down. For Charizard!" I stood up.

"For Charizard!" Solana and Lunick stood up as well.

We raced up the cliffs and through the entrance to the base of the Fiore Temple.

"If we want to get up the temple, we have to capture three pokémon here at the base of it and place them on those pedestals." Lunick explained as he pointed to three stone stands at the gates up the temple.

"But there's a riddle on which three pokémon we have to capture." Solana explained. "The first one is ' _A blue Pokémon cloaked with the power of water'._ The second one is ' _A yellow Pokémon cloaked with the power of electricity'._ The third one is ' _A red Pokémon with the power of fire'._ "

"Those riddles are really easy." I said. "Judging by the pokémon living in this area, the answers to the riddles are Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon." I said.

"Heh. And it took me more than five years to figure them out." Lunick rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's because Ashley just told you the answers." Solana deadpanned.

"Let's split up and each capture one. Solana, you go get Flareon. Lunick, you capture Vaporeon while I'll take on Jolteon." I suggested.

They nodded and we each went our own way. Lunick went to the west where a Vaporeon was while Solana went underground to find a Flareon. I went to the east where a Jolteon was zapping random things.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt to attract its attention and distracted it while I was capturing it. When I was finished, I climbed up a couple of crumbling stairs to see Solana and Lunick come with their pokémon and the pokémon they captured.

"Vaporeon on the left, Jolteon in the middle, and Flareon on the right." Solana directed. The pokémon each went where Solana told them to go.

When they were on their pedestals, the stone stands glowed. The gates behind us slowly creaked opened until they were fully open.

" _Alright! Let's kick some butt!"_ Minun exclaimed.

" _And save Fiore!"_ Plusle corrected him.

" _That too!"_ Minun said.

" _Can you two hurry up? Our partners are leaving without us!"_ Pikachu said behind us. Solana, Lunick and I were running towards the temple while our partners were talking.

On the first level, we ran into a couple of grunts.

"I'll stay here and catch up with you two later." Lunick said as he readied his styler against the ten pokémon the grunts sent out.

"But Lunick-" Solana looked at him.

"Just go. You're more important than I am. I can't let you be slowed down with weak grunts like these." Lunick said.

"Come on. He got it. He'll be fine." I said as I pulled Solana ahead.

"I hope so." Solana whispered.

We hurried to the next set of stairs as Lunick and Minun handled the group of grunts. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Solana looking back at Lunick. I smirked to myself. I guess I have another mission to complete; get Solana and Lunick together.

When we got to the second level, another group of grunts was there to ambush us.

"Ashley, you go ahead. I'm sure you have some business to finish with the Go-Rock boss." Solana said as she readied her styler.

I nodded and went up the stairs. I got the top of the temple and saw Gordor there with his organ turned Power Styler. Next to him were the Three Beasts of Johto, Raikou, Suicune, and Entei.

"Gordor!" I growled.

"Oh, why isn't it the meddling ranger." he turned around. "First you tried to stop me, then you cause my children to leave me."

"They were smart to do so." I said. "Unlike you. You wanted to take control of Entei, and during that, you kill an innocent pokémon!"

"Oh yes. That Charizard." Gordor said calmly. "Such a shame. But some must die for us to succeed."

Okay. That got my blood boiling.

"What kind of monster are you?!" I growled. "You would let some pokémon die just for the sake of your own success?! You are a son of a bitch if you allow that!"

"Watch your tongue girl." Gordor glared at me. "Better yet, Suicune, rip it out." he played his organ and Suicune leaped at me.

I rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the Aurora Beam sent my way by Suicune. I hissed in pain as pebbles embedded themselves in my burned side. I ignored it and stood up. Pikachu already used Thunder Wave to paralyze Suicune, but it was still quick.

To make it worst, Suicune made a mirage and now there are three of them running around here. I gritted my teeth, knowing that this is not going well. All three of them are moving so fast, I can't tell which one is the real one.

Until something caught my eye. I noticed that one of them were slower than the rest. It stopped for a moment and yellow sparks surrounded its body.

" _That's the one!"_ Pikachu also saw it.

"Already on it!" I said as I looped the capture disk around the stunned Suicune. Pikachu kept the others busy while I finished the capture.

Suicune howled towards the sky and a mysterious energy filled up my styler. Suicune looked at me right in the eyes. " _Thank you, hero. Now, please save my brothers. They are in more pain than I was."_ Suicune said, though only I and Pikachu heard her. I nodded and Suicune leaped away somewhere.

"Annoying little ranger." Gordor growled. "Raikou! Get rid of her!" he played the organs and Raikou jumped towards me.

Pikachu leaped in front of me to absorb the lightning bolts made from the Thunder Raikou just unleashed. Pikachu used Iron Tail and stuck it into the ground, so the electricity would just be absorbed into her instead of hurting her since her ability wasn't Lightning Rod.

I took the advantage of Raikou being blinded by his own lightning and started capturing him. But Raikou soon snapped out of it and used Electro Ball throughout the area. He then used Thunder and the Electro Balls conducted all that electricity. The entire area was now made into a minefield, making it harder to capture Raikou.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle! Get rid of all that electricity!" I ordered. Pikachu did as told. She charged up and dashed towards the Electro Ball-Thunder traps.

In a flash, Pikachu absorbed the electricity, making her attack stronger. Since she had nowhere to discharge it, she charged the energy from her attack and Raikou's into a Thunderbolt and aimed it toward the Power Styler. All the meanwhile I was finishing capturing Raikou.

" _I am in debt to you, hero."_ Raikou bowed his head. " _You have already saved our sister, but please, save our brother. He is in the most pain."_ he said as an energy filled up my styler. With a final bow, he ran off.

"Gah!" I turned around to see the Power Styler sparking. The Thunderbolt Pikachu fired must have made it go haywire.

" _My bad."_ Pikachu said sheepishly when I glared at her.

""GGGGGGRRRRRR!" Entei roared.

"Ah! Without the Power Styler, I can't control it!" Gordor exclaimed as he tried playing the organ, only to find that nothing was working.

I was too busy with that to notice that Entei fired a Flamethrower towards my side. The exact same side where Entei marked me with his claws not too long ago.

"Ack!" I rolled back, hot burning pain searing through my skin.

" _Are you okay?"_ Pikachu asked.

"It's not like this is the first time that happened." I pushed myself off the ground. My side was still burning, but I ignored it. If I was paying attention to Pikachu and what was happening, than Entei wouldn't be under this kind of pain. It's all my fault.

Entei stomped on the ground and lava sprouted from cracks in the earth.

"Whoa!" I forgot about the pain I'm in and rolled out of the way as a line of lava shot through the earth under me.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" I ordered. Pikachu did as told as she zipped through the pillars of molten earth and tackled Entei in his side. That was enough for him to get distracted.

I took control of the Capture Disk and looped around Entei while it was down. Unfortunately, it wasn't for long. When the friendship bar was halfway filled, Entei charged up a Flame Burst. I stopped and jumped out of the way as the fireball exploded right where I was. I brushed off the embers on my jacket, but hissed as a couple of stray flames hit my newly burned side.

"Go and use Thunderbolt!" I commanded Pikachu. She charged up the electricity and fired it towards Entei. It jumped out of the way, avoiding it completely. I smirked to myself; it fell right into my trap.

"Curve it and aim straight for the edge!" I said. Pikachu controlled the bolt so it would turn and blasted a boulder to the side. It exploded and the pieces of falling rocks landed in the river of lava. That allowed me to cross the lines of lava and gave me more room to move. The rocks also trapped Entei in place and I took the chance to finish up the capture.

" _You have my eternal gratitude, hero."_ Entei bowed its head. " _I am sorry for the pain I cause you. You have my humble apologies."_ Entei said before hopping off somewhere as an energy filled up my styler. The lava it summoned cooled once it was captured, so I was free to move around.

"Ashley!" I turned around to see Solana and Lunick run up the stairs.

"I'm fine, but Gordor needs to be arrested." I said before they could say another word about my burnt side. I pointed over to the exploded Power Styler where Gordor was hiding behind.

"My vision was wrong. I guess you rangers are truly the heroes. From now on, the Go-Rock Squad is no more." Gordor said as Lunick handcuffed him.

"I'm sure you won't have any trouble saying that to your followers down below." Solana pointed to a bunch of grunts at the base of the temple.

" **RRRRRRRRRR!** "

I looked up to see the clouds swirl together and darken. I saw a flash of green going on and out of the clouds.

" _You don't think."_ Pikachu whispered.

"There's no other explanation." I muttered.

There was only one pokémon that can control the weather like this. The one who was able to calm the two weather pokémon in ancient times. The one who ruled over the skies.

"Rayquaza." I whispered. The pokémon descended from the skies and begin charging up an attack.

"Why is it here?" Lunick asked.

"What attack is that?" Solana asked.

"No way." I gasped. I knew exactly what attack it's using. "Dragon Ascent!"

Before it fired its attack, Rayquaza was covered in a shield of pale blue energy. I looked down at my Mega Locket I had around my neck and saw it glowing. "Aw damn it!" I groaned. When it broke, Rayquaza looked different from before. Gold energy flowed through its veins while it grew longer tucks in front of its face.

"Mega Rayquaza." I gasped.

" _It must have come here because of the Power Styler."_ Pikachu said.

"Lunick! Solana! It's because of the Power Styler! When it exploded, it must have attracted Rayquaza here due to the high levels of energy!" I told them.

"So you caused this mess!" Lunick picked Gordor up by the collar.

"I-I didn't know!" Gordor shook his head. "It was only meant to control the Three Beasts! Not Rayquaza!"

"Watch out!" Solana warned.

Rayquaza fired its attack at us. Lunick and Solana dragged Gordor out of the way while I jumped to the other side.

"You two keep an eye on him!" I shouted. "I'll handle Rayquaza."

I dashed out of where I was hiding and into the open. "Pikachu, use a Thunderbolt to get its attention." I whispered.

Pikachu nodded and jumped into the air. She gave a small shock that harmlessly bounced off Rayquaza, but it was enough to get it to focus on me.

"Hey Rayquaza! Remember me?" I shouted. Only to be met by a Dragon Breath attack.

" _I'll take that as a 'no'."_ Pikachu said as we jumped out of the way.

"It was worth a shot." I grumbled.

Fortunately, the shock Pikachu gave also paralyzed Rayquaza. When it was stunned, I took the chance and began looping.

Rayquaza snapped out of its stunned state just as the friendship bar was a quarter filled. he retaliated with a Thunderbolt of its own.

"Pikachu! Iron Drill!" I ordered. Pikachu started up an Iron Tail, but instead of hitting Rayquaza with it, she spun horizontally so the Iron Tail turned into a drill. She drove the Iron Drill into the Rayquaza's side so it dropped a couple hundred feet towards the top of the temple.

I took the opportunity to loop again. I only got to two thirds when Rayquaza snapped open its eyes.

I stopped once I saw a stream of fire leave Rayquaza's mouth. I ducked, but the tips of my hair still got singed.

"Okay, that was so not cool!" I exclaimed as I looked at my hair.

" _Of course it wasn't. It was a Flamethrower."_ Pikachu pointed out.

"That was not what I meant!" I yelled at her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rayquaza charging up another Dragon Breath. I scooped up Pikachu in my arms and jumped backwards, avoiding the blast.

"Thunderbolt!" I threw Pikachu high in the air. She charged up a Thunderbolt and launched it at Rayquaza. Though it was a Dragon type, it's still a Flying type so Electric attacks like Thunderbolt would do normal damage.

Rayquaza was stunned again after enduring the Thunderbolt. While it was stunned, I finished up the capture on Rayquaza.

" _Where am I?"_ Rayquaza looked around.

"You're in Fiore. On top of the Fiore Temple." I explained.

" _I was drawn here by an intense energy. My apologies if I hurt you in any way."_ Rayquaza said.

"Don't worry about it. I already had to calm Kyogre and Groudon down." I waved it off.

" _Seems like you're doing my job."_ Rayquaza chuckled before turning back to its regular self. It flew off with another roar.

"Alright. Who's ready to go back to the base?" I turned back to Solana, Lunick, and Gordor who looked at me in shock. "What?" I shrugged, like nothing happened.

* * *

"Ashley, on behalf of all of Fiore, we thank you for protecting this great region. You are the Savior of Fiore."

Applause roared throughout Fall City. All of the base leaders, rangers, and citizens of Fiore were packed in the small city. Those who could not make it watched on T.V in their homes.

"You have not only protected the citizens, but you have also captured pokémon in need." Spencer said.

"You took on every mission given to you and completed them with honor and success." Joel continued.

"You helped legendaries in need and assisted those not in your base." Cameron said.

"You rescued the region from disaster and took down the Go-Rock Squad." Elita finished.

"For that, we, as the base leaders of Fiore, promote you to Ranger Rank 6." they all said in unison.

The crowd roared again in cheers. I looked down in front of the crowd to see Solana, Lunick, Aria, Percy, and Chris with smiles on all of their faces.

I looked at my loyal partner in my shoulder. Pikachu looked as joyful as I am. Today was truly a day of celebration.

But deep down, I felt like the crisis was my fault. I caused the Super Styler to get stolen since I wasn't fast enough. I caused Charizard to be under the quad's control since I wasn't there. I caused Entei to be controlled since I completed the last challenge. I caused it to get mind controlled again since I didn't protected it. I caused Charizard to die since I didn't pay attention.

Inside, I hold all of this guilt. But outside, no one can see that. Not even Pikachu.

The only reminders I have are the scars and burns I hold.

Yet my smile didn't falter for one moment.

* * *

 **Keith: When are you finally going to finish this story?**

 **AKCC: When I have time! I am very busy in my life with school, family, and sports! Geez, I'm doing all the work here!**

 **Keith: We're the ones putting our lives in danger for your sadistic enjoyment!**

 **AKCC: Whatever. Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Rhythmi: What's the date?**

 **Isaac: September 21st.**

 **Keith: Wait a minute, isn't that-?**

 **AKCC: That's right!**

 **Keith: ACK! Don't do that!**

 **AKCC: You all have been under my servitude, err.. I mean employment! For two years!**

 **Rhythmi: How are we still working for you?**

 **AKCC: You haven't ran away yet. Anyhow! Stats! The stats!**

 **Reviews: 2**

 **Views: 5104**

 **Favorites: 17**

 **Follows: 13**

 **AKCC: Now someone do the disclaimer! I have to finish this so I can do homeowrk!**

 **Isaac: How nice. AKCC doesn't own Pokemon or anythign she refers to. Only the OCs are hers.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

 **Ashley's POV**

"You fall on the guy two times and now you're not even allowed to go on the same mission as him!" I muttered to myself.

" _In my opinion, I don't think you need him. We're just checking up on the Fiore Temple."_ Pikachu said on my shoulder.

It's been a month ever since the big showdown with Gordor on top of the temple. This time, Elita saw something weird going on up here so she contacted me to go see what was going on. I wanted to check up on Chris as well since he had a mission in the forest in Sekra Range, but Elita said 'no' because, apparently, I am 'a danger' to him.

"It would still be nice to talk to him though. When he's in the base, he never talks." I replied as I reached the cliffs.

" _What is that noise?"_ Pikachu had her ears folded down and her hands were covering them.

"I don't know, but it's giving me a headache." I complained as a loud droning noise filled the air.

" _Watch out!"_ Pikachu warned as a Golem jumped off the cliff directly above me.

I jumped out of the way. The Golem landed right where I was standing. I hissed as a couple of rocks dug into my sides. Yes, I kept the burns. Don't judge me. I already told you why before.

" _That Golem looks like it's suffering!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"I can see, but why?" I said as I captured the pokemon. Instead of joining my friend pokemon, it ran off. "That's weird. It's just like the Super Styler effect."

" _What's that there?"_ Pikachu pointed to a yellow machine by the cliffside.

"I don't know, but it's causing the pokemon pain around here." I said as I scanned the strange machine. It needs Crush 2.

"Pikachu, destroy that thing with Iron Tail!" I ordered. Pikachu's tail glowed a metallic white and she slammed it into the machine. It was instantly crushed.

" _That was too easy. It felt like it was made from plastic."_ Pikachu noted as she landed.

"Whoever made these didn't make them to be durable. More like they made them for quantity. There's more up there." I pointed up the cliffs to more of the yellow machines.

" _This is going to be a long day."_ Pikachu sighed.

As we climbed the cliffs, Pikachu smashed every one of the machines with her Iron Tail until the mountain was littered with pieces of plastic and metal. The noise finally stopped after the machines were destroyed, so they were the cause of it.

"I just contacted Elita about the machines. She said that she's sending someone up here to clean up and to take one of them for inspection." I said as I hung up on my styler.

" _Then let's get going to the temple."_ Pikachu said.

"Yeah. We already wasted enough time here." I said as I started walking. I heard a rumbling form above me and saw several boulders falling down. I put my arms in an 'X' over my head and put up an aura barrier around me. I closed my eyes as the boulders fell around me. I gasped for a while when I uncrossed my arms from above me. I looked around to see myself buried under the boulders. The aura barrier was still up so I wasn't crushed.

I stayed silent when I felt a strange aura approach.

"Hmm, guess she wasn't as good as I thought. No matter though. She's no use to me." a gruff male voice said. I held my breath as he walked away. When I felt that he was gone, and I mean far, far away, I forced the aura barrier to send the boulders flying from me.

" _Are you okay?"_ Pikachu asked as she looked at me from her perch on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I gasped. Who was that man? Why was he trying to kill me? I shook my head. Whoever he was, I will never forget that aura or his voice. He made me have a newly found phobia. I've never been claustrophobic!

I shook my head again. "Let's just get to the temple." I said as I walked up the mountain.

I reached the entrance to the Fiore Temple with a Ralts, a Kirlia, and a Gardevoir. Since the last time I've been here, the riddles to the temple changed. For some apparent reason. Don't even how its possible. I mean, is there just a random person out there changing age old riddles once one single person solved them?

I directed them where to stand on the pedestals. Once they were on their pedestals, the doors creaked opened and slammed open.

The temple was in more ruins than it was before Rayquaza came. Most of the stairs were crumbling and parts of the actually temple were blown off and scattered around it.

I used my aura to create stairs and just climbed on those.

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?"_ Pikachu asked as we walked up the aura stairs.

"There like no one up here. It's probably just a pokemon attacking something up here." I said.

I stopped walking when I felt a couple of strange auras up there. There was one pokemon and two humans. And they are not here with good intentions either. I created a barrier around myself as I scooped up Pikachu in my arms.

" _What are you-?"_

"Shh!" I placed a finger to my lips. "Someone is up there." I slowly walked up the stairs and hid behind a boulder leftover from last month as Pikachu climbed onto my shoulder

I peeked my head around the boulder to see a woman and a teenage boy talking to each other. The woman had pink hair in a ponytail and had an outfit that looks like a hot pink cheerleading outfit with boots on. The boy looked about 17 or 18 and had black hair. His hair were spiked up and was wearing a red shirt with black jacket over it, black jeans, and black converses. His grey eyes showed no emotions in them. An Infernape was standing next to the woman.

"Why are we even here?" the woman had a valley girl accent. I already hate her. "There's nothing here except for gross crumbling rocks."

"I told you Lavana, we're here to see if the Gigaremos were able to affect the pokemon in Fiore." the boy said. "Since the ones we had in Almia were destroyed, it's better if we shift our focus here."

"But what about the Miniremos?!" Lavana whined. "We already tested it and it works! Why can't we use them now!" she stomped her foot like a child. Still hate her.

"We still don't have enough. We have to wait until more are made." the boy turned around. His gray eyes looked so familiar if it wasn't for the color. I froze when his eyes locked on mines. Exactly where I was standing.

"What are you staring at?" Lavana asked. She also turned to my direction. I saw that her face was caked up with makeup. "Hey Jay! Answer me!"

"Nothing." Jay broke eye contact. I went back behind the boulder. It's impossible, he couldn't have seen me.

"Sir, we lost contact with all of the Gigaremos." a guy in a black leotard ran up to Lavana and Jay. Great, not another fashion freak. At least they're from this decade.

"We have another ranger destroying them? Not here too." Jay rubbed his temples. So those machines I destroyed are called Gigaremos. What a dumb name.

"What kind of meddling ranger would do this?" Lavana asked.

Time for me to appear. I put down the barrier and stepped from behind the boulder, into view of everyone present.

"That would be me." I placed my hands on my hips. "But I don't think you're one to talk, you hag."

"Hag?!" Lavana screamed. Looks like I stuck a nerve. Bingo.

"I've seen clowns wear less makeup, and they _still_ look better than you." I taunted.

"Why you little bitch!" she hissed.

"Get the helicopter ready." Jay ordered the grunt who obeyed. "Lavana, after you deal with her, we're leaving."

"Get her Infernape!" Lavana pointed at me. The Infernape next to her glared at me with red eyes. Wait a minute, that's not normal.

I jumped out of the way as Infernape lunged at me with a Fire Punch.

" _What is wrong with that pokemon?"_ Pikachu asked as she landed on the ground.

"I don't know, but they definitely have something to do with it." I said low enough so only Pikachu could hear me. I launched my Capture Disk at Infernape.

"This is what you get for calling me a 'hag'!" Lavana screeched. "Burn her to a crisp!"

Infernape launched a Fire Blast from its mouth aimed at where I was standing. I jumped up high into the air and continued to loop the pokemon. Pikachu used Quick Attack and ran around in circles at Infernape's feet until it got dizzy from watching her.

"Great job Pikachu!" I exclaimed while I was still in the air. I took advantage of its dizziness and got the friendship bar almost filled once it snapped out of it when I was one loop away.

Infernape looked more furious than it was and charged up a Fire Blast. Then, it powered up the Fire Blast with a Flamethrower and launched it.

Once I landed on the ground, the powered up Fire Blast was too close for me to dodge it. I decided that it might be risky, but I placed my arms in front of me and made an 'X' and put up an aura barrier. I had it spread out since Pikachu was a foot in front of me and I didn't want her to get hurt. I dug my heels into the ground as the Fire Blast hit me head on.

Lavana was standing across from me so she wasn't able to tell that I had a barrier up.

"Ha! That would teach her!" she laughed.

"I would disagree, you hag!" the flames stopped and I broke out of the barrier, showing not one burn (from the Fire Blast) on me.

"Impossible!" Lavana looked stunned. Infernape also looked stunned, so I looped it one final time. With the capture done, Infernape ran off.

"Lavana. We're done here." Jay said as a helicopter lowered near the top of the temple.

"Fine. But this is not the last time you will see me, bitch." Lavana said as a rope ladder dropped down next to her.

"Till next time, ranger." Jay shouted over the noise of the helicopter. "You have something that might be useful to us." he smirked before climbing up the ladder after Lavana.

"Stop!" I shouted, but it was too late, the helicopter already flew off.

" _What do you think he meant by his last sentence?"_ Pikachu asked.

"I don't know, but we have another problem to deal with." I sighed.

I kicked a rock and it landed near three glittering objects. When I walked closer to where Jay and Lavana took off, I looked down to see three different colored gems.

"What are these?" I asked as I picked up the red, yellow, and blue gems. A faint noise combination of bells, buzzes, and trumpets ringed through the air as they jingled in my hand.

" _I don't know, but they look pretty."_ Pikachu said as she hopped on my shoulder.

"You're right. I think I'll make these into a pendant." I smiled as I put them in my pocket. The same melody made from the gems before ringed in my ears as I did so.

I turned around when I heard voices coming up from the base of the temple. Just a couple of rangers Elita called in.

I smiled to myself as I stared off into the sunset.

Despite all the darkness in the world, there is always something to clear it. Wow that was really cheesy. And out of nowhere.

"Come on Pikachu." I called her as I turned around to walk back to Wintown. "Time to leave."

" _Seriously? Then what was with that climatic ending?!"_ she exclaimed as she hopped on my shoulder.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I rolled my eyes at her as I walked down the temple. "You know, I heard that the Capture Challenge in Fall City finally opened. There's going to be a ceremony with Spencer being the first to test it out. After we report to Elita, we can check it out."

" _But aren't you one of his rangers? Aren't you required to go?"_ Pikachu pointed out.

"Please don't ruin it for me. I have so much going on lately." I glared at her. She smiled sheepishly, but shut her mouth.

I silently giggled as we walked back to Wintown. I didn't see Chris as we walked through Sekra Range. If he's avoiding me on purpose then I don't care if he's three times my size! I can still whoop his butt!

Elita was outside with her Skarmory. I told her about what happened at Fiore Temple and she shared the same concerns as I had.

"If there's another team popping up in the region, then we must act quickly. The Go-Rock Squad might have seemed harmless, but they did a lot of damage in the end. This new group may be the same." she said.

"Also, when I was walking up there, there were some strange machines around the mountain range." I added. "They seemed to put the wild pokémon under some sort of hypnosis. When I tried to capture them, they just ran off."

"Odd. That sounded like what's happening in Almia." Elita placed a hand under her chin.

"Almia?" I asked. I wonder if Luana or Ash ran across them.

"As far as I heard, the problem came from there. I'm guessing this new team has decided to spread to Fiore now." she then looked at me with a smile. "But don't worry. Thanks to your report, we can make sure that the team doesn't get a good hold here. As for the machines in the mountain, I can get Chris to take a look of them and then send more of my rangers up there." she eyed me carefully. "You didn't run into Silent Chris up there, did you?"

That got me fuming. How do they not have faith in me?! "Of course not!" I exclaimed. "And it was Mew! Mew! She's the one to blame! Not me!"

"Of course. As you said every time." Elita sweatdropped. "Anyways, don't you have to get going to Fall City? I heard the ceremony is about to start."

"You're right!" I nodded. "Is the Dragonite Bus back yet?"

"No, but you can ride with me. I'm actually heading that way." she said as she climbed onto Skarmory.

"Heh. You just want to see Spencer." I snickered. That got the Base leader blushing. As she was mumbling something, I climbed on behind her and Skarmory flew off. In no time at all, we were in front of the Fall City Base.

"Hey! Elita!" we turned around to see Cameron walked up to us. "You too Ashley!"

"Hello." Elita waved at him.

"It's been a while." I said. "You also came to see Spencer at the ceremony?"

"Of course! Us Base Leaders have to stick together!"

"Then who's running the base?"I asked.

"I got Percy to handle things for me! He always does!" he answered. Well that does explain a lot. Now I have someone to blame for Percy's anxiety.

"Come you two. Let's get into the base and meet with Joel before the event actually start." Elita told us as she walked in the base. We followed her lead and were greeted by the sight of Autumn and Aria trying to wrestle Keith and Lind off of each other.

"Uh, what's happening here?" Cameron asked as the two boys were finally pulled off of each other.

"Where's Uncle Joel?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh! I didn't know that you guys were actually going to come in here." Autumn said as she dropped Lind. "Well, Joel went on ahead to the Arena, but when he left, the boys got into some kind of argument that ended up like this."

I looked over to Elita to see her pinching the bridge of her nose. I took a step away from her. She might be known as a cold Base Leader, but when she is angered, then you want to be a five mile radius away from her.

Before anything could happen, I rushed out of the base with Pikachu at my tail. As soon as we stepped foot out of the building, there was an actual explosion. I sweatdropped as I heard Elita's shouting coming from inside.

Backing away slowly, until I couldn't hear her yelling, I found myself at the Capture Arena.

"Hey Ashley!" I turned around to see Lunick and Solana waving me. I waved back and jogged over to them.

"What took you so long? Did that mission take longer then you thought?" Solana asked.

"No. It was fine." I said. "Though after this, I need to talk to the both of you." With that, they shared a look. "And the only reason why I was nearly late was because of an incident at the base here. Uncle Joel won't be happy."

"Why won't I be happy?" as if on cue, Uncle Joel walked up to us.

"Uh, your base was the victim of Elita's wrath." I told him sheepishly. Three pairs of eyes widened when I said that. "And it was because of Lind and Keith."

Joel just sighed. "Those two are always getting in trouble. I'll be at the remains of my base if you need me. Tell Spencer why I can't be here for the moment."

Solana, Lunick, and I nodded as Joel walked away. Now it was just the three of us who came to see Spencer.

"Elita can be very scary when she wants to." Lunick commented.

"You said it." Solana and I nodded.

"Come on. Spencer reserved some seats for us right in front." Solana guided us through the gathering crowd. After showing them our stylers, the security guards let us through. Solana led us to a roped off area where there was more room than outside the arena and had a clear view of the capture area.

"So how is this supposed to work?"I asked them as we sat down in our seat. From here, we can see everything.

"So there's a timer." Solana pointed to the big screen in front of us on the other side of the Arena. "That shows how much time there is left, but more time can be added by capturing pokémon."

"Pokémon will appear through several trapdoors around the arena." Lunick added. "With each capture, the points will be added up and more pokémon will appear. It will also get harder with every pokémon captured. The challenge only ends when either your styler runs out of energy or the time goes out."

"Oh. Seems simple." I nodded as I turned my attention back to the arena when the lights started to dim.

"Just wait till you see it in action. I bet old Spence will have a hard time keeping up." Lunick grinned as the MC came on stage. He looked exactly the same as his brothers, but just a different colored outfit.

"Welcome Fiore!" he yelled and the crowd went wild. "To the grand opening of the newest Capture Challenge, the Capture Arena!" more cheers. "And to kick things off, we have the one and only Ringtown Base Leader, Spencer!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening as the door under the screen opened up and our Base Leader walked out, waving to the crowd.

"Yeah Spencer!" I heard Solana yell. The three of us waved to him and he spotted us. Spencer gave us a smile and waved back.

"This will be great!" I exclaimed. "I hardly see Spencer in action!"

"And there's a reason for that." Lunick snickered. "He's been out of practice for a long time."

"And now this is his chance to show us what he can do!" Solana nodded.

I noticed that Spencer was giving us some strange gestures. "Uh, what is he doing?"

" _I think he's doing sign language."_ Pikachu said as she sat in my lap.

" _We can read it!"_ Plusle offered.

" _Hmm, he's saying,"_ Minun started.

" _I heard that!"_ Plusle translated.

" _And 'I am not that old'!_ " Minun finished.

"He can hear us from here." I informed Solana and Lunick.

"What? How?" Lunick asked.

"Lunick? Why is your Voicemail on?" Solana pointed to his styler.

"What?" he looked down and saw Spencer's face on his styler. He panicked and quickly turned it off. "I don't even know how that happened!"

Solana and I just sighed as Lunick sweatdropped. We turned our attention back to the arena as the cries of pokémon started.

First up was a Zigzagoon that popped out of a trapdoor in the ground. Spencer captured it with no problem, but then a Mudkip and Torchic came out. They fired their attacks, which Spencer dodged with no problem and captured them in two loops. He was moving his styler so fast, I could barely keep track. In the end, he was brought down by a Fearow when he ran out of time.

"Oh! The irony!" Lunick groaned when the timer buzzed, signaling the end.

"Brought down by his own pokémon." Solana shook her head.

"They're really hard to capture." I sighed. MC was announcing Spencer's score. 3000. Not bad.

"Now! Are there any rangers in here who would like to try the challenge and beat Spencer's record?" MC asked.

"Hey Ashley, maybe you should do it." Solana nudged me.

"Me?" I looked at her.

"Yeah. You're pretty good. Time to show the old man what you got." Lunick added.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU LUNICK!" a yell exploded from his styler. We looked at it to see Spencer's fuming face. Lunick quickly turned it off.

I smirked to myself. I haven't tried any Capture Challenges yet, but this seemed to be a good try. And I can fill up my Browser some more. Why not?

I stood yet and I could hear the roar of the crowd around me.

"What a treat! It's Fiore's Hero! Ashley Ketchum!" MC announced. I hopped over the railing and landed on the ground. I walked up to him and Spencer.

"You ready?" Spencer asked me.

"As I'll ever be!" I nodded.

"Good luck then." he patted me on my shoulder before walked off with MC. I heard the timer restart.

"And begin!" MC exclaimed.

"Capture On!"

* * *

 **AKCC: Okay. I got them gone. Geez, they don't even know personal space.**

 **Anyways, I want to properly thank everyone who has supported this story over its two years. Everyone who has reviewed, faved and/or followed, I want to thank all of you and because of you, I am able to continue this story for as long as I have. If you haven't, we wouldn't have gotten this far. So thank you so much!**

 **As a little fun fact, I added dates to help me keep track of the timeline in this story and the day this chapter is supposed to be on was today. Weird, right?**

 **And I'm seriousy about the homeowrk thing. I should get going, but I'm just here to update real quick. And don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**

 **AKCC: I thought I got rid of all of you!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Keith: When are we going to get back in the spotlight?**

 **AKCC: Soon enough. I'm almost done with the Fiore part.**

 **Rhythmi: Even though you haven't written anything in weeks.**

 **AKCC: Listen, life has been very unkind to me with school and my future coming up.**

 **Keith: Excuses, excuses.**

 **AKCC: Isaac, do something before I kill that boy.**

 **Isaac: Ehh, AKCC doesn't own any part of Pokemon or anything else she refers to. She only own her OCs.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

 **Ashley's POV**

"Check it out! You made the front page again!" Luana shoved a newspaper up to the styler screen.

"Gee, did it really take that long? That happened like a month or two ago." I said.

"So what? Look at the headline." Luana said as she pulled the newspaper back a bit so I could see her and Ash.

"Ashley Takes Down Go-Rock Squad." Ash read aloud. "That's not bad. Though there are a couple of things in here that I am worried about." he frowned. "'Showdown at Fiore Temple' and 'Hypnotizing Machines?'. Do you want to tell us about that?"

"Oh, yeah." I sweatdropped. "So when I was heading up the temple for that 'showdown', I found these strange machines dotted around the cliffs and they were making the pokemon go haywire. And when I captured them, they just ran away." I explained.

"That sounds like what's happening here." Luana said.

"Really? These 'Gigaremos' have been popping around Fiore ever since that mission I had a month ago when I discovered them here." I said.

"Do you think there's a connection?" Luana asked.

"Maybe. At the temple, I had to face that hag called Lavana and a teenage boy named Jay called them Gigaremos." I said. "They may be part of a team in Almia since they said that they already tried over there."

"It's possible that it's Team Dim Sun." Ash said.

" _Who names a team after a food?"_ my Pikachu asked on my shoulder.

"Who?" I ignored her and asked my question.

"They're a crime group who uses machine to control pokemon." Luana explained.

"By the way, this has been bothering me ever since I dropped by the Union when you were there." Ash said with a serious face. "What the hell happened to your waist?!" he yelled.

"Ashley! What does he mean by that?!" Luana said enraged. "What did you do?!"

" _Told you to tell them."_ my Pikachu and Ash's Pikachu sang.

"Shut up!" I hissed at both of them.

"Well?" I looked back at Luana and Ash who were glaring at me.

"Okay! Okay! So I was checking out this ancient capturing challenge with Solana and Lunick. And I was able to complete all of them, but during the last one, I got distracted and a Charizard raked me with his claws. Than when I completed them, an Entei statue came to life and while I was capturing it, Entei slashed me on my other side." I quickly explained, bracing myself for the explosion to come.

"I'm not mad." Luana said calmly. Wait a minute, did I hear that right?

"Luana! What are you saying? Do you reali-" Luana clamp a hand over Ash's mouth.

"I'm not mad." Luana repeated.

"So you're ok-" I started.

"I'm furious!" Luana screamed. A blazing red aura radiated from her. Even visible on the screen. "How could you be so stupid?! So reckless! What were you thinking?! You're no better than your brother!"

"Hey!"

"Listen!" I said with a stern face. "I did it because Charizard was in pain! It was suffering! I had to do it, even if it might put me in danger! And Entei was being controlled! I had to stop it! It was all my fault that Entei was in that mess! It was my responsibility to get it out of it!" I snapped.

"..."

"But that wasn't the worst of it." I said quietly. "After that, I had in mission in Wintown. I had to stop the Go-Rock Squad once and for all. I had to capture the Three Beast of Johto and Rayquaza. But while I was capturing Entei, I got blasted and got a burn on my side since I wasn't paying attention to keep it from suffering anymore. But on my way up to the temple, I ran into Charizard again. It was being attacked and since I wasn't paying attention, Charizard gave me a burn to save me. He stepped in when I was about to die and he died instead. He died because I wasn't able to pay attention!" I was shaking so hard, I could barely keep the screen still.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _Beep!_

With the styler finally off, I flopped down in my bed. I let the tears flow as I closed my eyes.

" _Ashley? Are you okay?"_ Pikachu licked the tears off my face.

"I'm fine." I said quietly, as I wiped the last remaining tears away.

I played with the pendant I made with the gems I found last month. A soft melody consisting of a bell ringing, a trumpet playing, and a buzz quietly found their way to my ears. The sound always soothes me and the noise was so soft, only Pikachu and I could hear it.

"Come on, we have to get downstairs." I said as I sat up. My eyes were dry and I wasn't crying long enough for them to be red and puffy.

" _I can help with that!"_ Mew appeared in front of me.

"Oh no. Not after last-EEEEKKKK!" I started but I was cut off when I was suddenly falling down.

"OW!" I landed on something soft. Make that two.

"I will never get use to this." Spencer shook his head. After dropping in on Chris the first time, I had to explain Mew to everyone in every base. Luckily, Solana, Joel and my cousins were able to help me explain.

"Do you mind getting off of us?" a weak voice asked.

"You're kinda heavy." another voice said. A _very_ familiar voice.

"Who are you calling 'heavy'?!" I stood up and glared at Brendan and Lucas who were on the floor.

"Anyone who's able to crush Chris and break his arm." Brendan said as he got up.

"And leg." Lucas added as he also got up.

"Listen up you two," I growled. "You are in no position to talk after you guys were escorted off a ferris wheel for 'overloading' the carriage."

"That was five years ago!" Brendan exclaimed.

"We've changed!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I don't believe it." I walked away from them and towards Mew. "And _you_ , how many times have I told you _not_ to drop us during teleportation!"

" _A thousand."_ Mew said quietly.

"Now since that's settled." I turned back to my cousins. "Why are you two here? Last time I heard, you were in Johto."

"We're here to visit you!" Brendan smiled. I raised a brow in doubt.

"And for the Fiore Festival in Fall City." Lucas added.

"The Fiore Festival?" I looked confused.

"It's an annual festival we have every year in Fall City." Mai explained.

"It's to celebrate the diversity we have in Fiore." Lunick added.

"People from Ringtown, Summerland, and even Wintown come to celebrate." Solana said.

"And I'm giving you guys a day off today for it." Spencer said.

"You sure, Spencer?" I asked.

"Yeah. You guys have been working hard and Ringtown is going to be quiet since everyone's going to Fall City. You're allowed to go too, Mai."

"Yeah!" she exclaimed before going to the elevator.

"I'm going to go change; you guys stay here and wait for me." I said to my cousins as I walked towards the elevator. Solana and Lunick also waited for the elevator with Mai and I.

"Hey, Rusty." Mai waved over to Rusty, our Mechanic who joined us shortly after the Go-Rock Squad was taken down. "Why don't you come with us?" she asked.

"I don't know." Rusty brushed his light brown hair out of his red eyes. "Is that okay with you, Spencer?" he asked as he stood up from the toaster he was fixing.

"Go ahead. It would be good for you to get around Fiore some more. It would even give you a chance to meet up with your brothers." Spencer nodded.

"Thanks Spencer." Rusty nodded before walking over to stand next to Mai. Ever since he came to the base, Rusty has been depended on Mai and is willing to do anything with her. Guess I have another couple to get together.

"What about you, Spence?" Lunick asked. "You should come with us."

"Yeah. With us and Rusty gone, you're the only one here." Solana pointed out.

"Since you guys are going, someone has to stay and watch the base." Spencer countered.

"Watch this." I whispered to Solana and Lunick. "Are you sure Spencer?" I turned to him. "I heard that Elita would be there."

"Well, if the other base leaders are going, than I might as well." Spencer said with a faint blush on his face. "But who's going to watch over the base?"

" _Leave that to me!"_ A green light appeared in the middle of the room. " _I can take care of the base while you guys are gone. Don't worry!"_ Celebi assured us as she flew around the room.

"See Spencer? You have a legendary pokemon watching after your base. She has it under control." Lucas and Brendan grabbed Spencer and pushed him in the elevator once the doors open.

"We'll make sure you'll have fun, Spencer. No matter what." Solana, Lunick, Mai, and I smirked as we walked into the elevator in front of Spencer, while Rusty was just sweatdropped.

When the elevator opened up to the second floor, everyone went off to their rooms to change.

" _Do you think there are anymore Gigaremos in Fall City?"_ Pikachu asked as she jumped onto my bed.

"I don't know. They have been popping up everywhere ever since last month. But knowing Uncle Joel, he probably has all of his rangers take them out in the city before the festival started." I said as I opened my closet.

I sighed as I looked at my clothes in there. I don't have much of an assortment for festival clothes.

" _I never have seen this dress before."_ Pikachu jumped off my bed and pointed to a dress deep in my closet.

"I don't remember buying this." I pulled out the dress. It was a mainly black dress, but it faded to white until it was completely white right over my heart. The sleeves were off the shoulder and hung loosely. "But it looks pretty though."

I laid down the dress on my bed and changed out of my ranger uniform and into the dress. I put on a pair of black sandals and some shorts under my dress. What? I am not letting anyone peek up my dress and I need somewhere to put my styler.

I let the pendent with the three gems hang from my neck, right on top of the only white part of the dress. My aura stone was under my dress along with my Mega Locket.

I pulled half of my hair into a ponytail and tied it in place with a black ribbon.

"You ready, Ashley?" Solana poked her head in my doorway. She had her hair down and was wearing a red tank top and black shorts. Lunick was beside her. He was drooling at the sight of Solana with her hair down, getting some drool on his white shirt and even some on his black jeans.

"Lunick, close your mouth. You're drooling on your clothes." Mai scolded as she walked into my room with Rusty by her side. Mai was wearing a light pink sundress while Rusty was wearing a green shirt with brown cargo pants.

"Alright guys, since everyone is ready, let's head downstairs instead of in Ashley's room." Spencer pushed everyone out of my room. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket over it and black jeans.

I followed them into the elevator and as I got out of the elevator on the ground floor, the first thing I saw was Mew and Celebi arguing about something.

" _Why can't I?"_ Mew whined.

" _Because the last time you did, you caused the entire place to burn down!"_ Celebi retorted.

" _That was one time! I can control myself this time!"_ Mew pleaded, giving Celebi Lillipup eyes.

"What are they arguing about?" I asked Lucas and Brendan.

"Mew wants to go to the festival too." Lucas explained.

"But Celebi said 'no' because the last time she did, she was helping people dry off as a Vulpix after a log flume ride, but she made her Flamethrower too powerful and a tent caught on fire." Brendan explained.

"Which then caused the whole festival to burn down." Lucas finished.

"Wasn't that the time Celebi had to protect the forest pokemon from the spreading fire?" Solana asked.

" _Yes it was! It was because of her that I had to recover from putting out that fire."_ Celebi shouted as she pointed a finger at Mew.

"But you met Solana, my brother, and I." I pointed out.

" _That was the only good thing that happened because of it."_ Celebi crossed her arms.

"Mew?" I caught Mew staring at me weirdly. "Is something wrong?"

" _What? Oh it's nothing."_ Mew said quickly.

"In that case, can you teleport us all to the Fall City base? The others are meeting us there." Mai said as she closed her Pokegear.

" _Not a problem!"_ Mew smiled.

"But no dropping!" I warned.

"Why? You're worried about anyone looking under your dress? Speaking of, this is the first time I ever saw you in a dress." Lunick said.

"If you want to keep your life, I suggest that you never say that again." Solana, Lucas, and Brendan, and I growled. Solana did it since Lunick was being a pervert. Lucas and Brendan did it for being overprotective, and I did it for being insulted.

"Nope. I'm good." Lunick backed away.

" _Is everyone ready? Okay! Let's go!"_ Mew said as a pink light surrounded all of us.

When the light was gone, we were in the Fall City base with Joel, Aria, Keith, Lind, Autumn, Flick, the Fall City mechanic, Cameron, Percy, Leilani, Sunny, Sean, the Summerland mechanic, Elita, Chris, Hailee, and Walter, the Wintown mechanic.

"Where's Pikachu?" I asked, looking around for her. she was on my shoulder before we teleported.

" _Aaaahhhh!"_ a yellow blur fell on top of Chris' head.

"Ow!" Chris rubbed the bump on his head.

"Mew!" I scolded the pokemon. "I told you no dropping!"

" _I thought you meant you guys. You never said to pokemon!"_ Mew said before she teleported to somewhere else.

"That pokemon." I sighed, rubbing my temples.

" _Next time I see her, she is getting a shock from me!"_ Pikachu grumbled as she climbed back on my shoulder.

"Since everyone is here, I think we should go to the festival. Besides, it's getting crowded in here." "Cameron said. He wasn't wrong. Fitting four bases of people in one base is too much.

"I think it would be better if we split up." Aria said once we were all outside.

Everyone agreed with her. Mai and her sisters decided to go with Rusty and his brothers while Aria was going with Keith and Lind who are going to annoy her nonstop. Spencer, Elita, Joel, and Cameron went off in one direction, but Joel and Cameron went in another direction, leaving Spencer and Elita alone. Then Joel and Cameron followed them to spy on them.

Percy and Leilani decided that they want to go together while Solana and Lunick also went together. Chris, Brendan and Lucas went in a group to catch up.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Ashley?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead. I'm fine by myself." I said. My cousins nodded before walking away.

" _So, where do you want to go first?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Maybe the shops first." I said. "I want to see what kind of stuff they have here."

We walked down to the fountain where the marketplace was. It was busier than it was when I was last here. I shouldn't be surprised though, it is a festival.

"Hey! Ashley!" I saw Lizabeth waving to me.

"Hi Lizabeth." I walked up to her stand. "How's business doing at your uncle's shop?"

"It's great!" she exclaimed. "This festival is bring in a lot of business."

"I thought so." I smiled. "Why don't you go enjoy the festival?"

"My uncle needs me to run the shop right now. But I'll check it out later." she said.

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye." I waved as I walked away.

"Bye!" she waved back.

Pikachu and I wandered around for a while. We checked out some of the games. I saw Lunick winning a stuffed Snorlax doll for Solana. I have a feeling that their partner pokemon would have more fun jumping on it than Solana and Lunick would have just keeping it in their room.

Uncle Joel and Cameron were sneaking around, spying on Spencer and Elita who were having a good time. I sighed, sometimes my uncle still act like a kid. Though he promises that he would teach me how to drive since I'm 15. I can't wait to see how that turns out.

After a few minutes lost in thought, I found myself standing outside the gates to the abandoned Dusk Factory. Ever since Hastings and I shut it down, it became the perfect habitat for city pokemon.

"How did I end up here?" I asked myself.

" _I don't know. You were the one who was walking."_ Pikachu pointed out.

"I must have unconsciously walked over here. Guess I can't keep the Go-Rock Squad off my mind. Or that other team." I muttered the last part to myself.

Since there's nothing else I want to do back at the festival, I walked through the gates and around the factory. Usually, there's pokemon all over the factory, but while I was walking, there were none. Not even the Voltorb who explode in the courtyard behind the factory.

"That's odd. Where are all the pokemon?" I wondered out loud.

" _I don't know, but I don't like the feel of this place. It's creepy."_ Pikachu shivered.

"You don't have to stay with me. Go have some fun back at the festival." I grabbed Pikachu off my shoulder and put her high on top of the wall surround the factory.

" _Are you sure?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Absolutely. Go find Brendan and Lucas and have some fun. I'll just be here checking out the factory." I said.

" _Okay."_ Pikachu nodded before running across the wall and jumping into a tree.

I watched her off before deciding to go into the factory to see inside.

Even though the power to the factory was cut off, the automatic doors were still able to open whenever I went near them. As I walked around the different parts of the factory, there weren't any pokemon in here either.

"Where are they?" I muttered to myself.

As I entered the room with all of the moving tiles (it still gives me a headache whenever I thought about them), I saw something black out of the corner of my eye. When I turned around to see what it was, I saw nothing.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" I called out. But I got no response.

I walked across the tiles until I saw another shadow.

"Wait!" I chased after it. But when I turned to a dead end, there was no one there.

"Whoever you are, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know what you are and what happened to the pokemon here." I said out loud.

" _You don't want to know who I am."_ a voice said.

"Where are you?" I jumped. "What happened to the pokemon here? What did you do to them?"

" _Don't worry about them. They're safely asleep."_ the voice said.

"Show yourself!" I exclaimed. I turned around, looking for the source of the voice, but it seemed like it was all around me.

" _But I am. Look down."_ the voice chuckled.

Reluctantly, I looked down at my feet. My shadow was the only thing there, but it looked strange. there was hardly any light in here, but the shadow was pitch black. "Y-you're my shadow?" I asked.

" _Of course not."_ the voice chuckled. " _I'm_ in _your shadow."_

My eyes widen as my shadow grew taller. It spread across the floor and crawled up the walls. The shadow expanded until it became a menacing figure in front of me.

" _I can't show you my true form yet, child. But you will fear me!"_ the voice was coming from the shadow.

I closed my eyes as the shadow suddenly took physical form and lunged at me.

" _Ack!"_ the voice cried. A melody of bells, buzzes, and a trumpet filled the air. I opened my eyes to see the gems on my pendant glowing. The shadow shrunk into the wall and the gems stopped glowing.

" _I may not be able to take over your body now, but I will still haunt you."_ the voice said. The shadow on the wall retreated back into my original form. I cried out in pain as a sharp pain filled my head. Several images filled my vision before I was able to open my eyes again.

"What was that?" I gasped for air. I let go of my head and looked around. There was no one or shadow around.

"I got to get out of here." I muttered before running out of the factory.

I kept running until I reached a small rest area. It was just a bench between two trees. I sat down on the bench and thought about what the hell just happened in the factory.

"What was that? It was definitely real. I know that for sure." I said as I looked down at my pendant. The shadow was repelled by my pendant. Is there a connection between the two?

I was snapped out of my train of thought when I saw a sword lying against one of the trees.

"That wasn't there before." I wondered out loud as I looked at it. Suddenly an eye opened on the hilt of it and the blue ribbon moved by itself, taking off the sheath.

" _Hone."_ it said, blinking its eye as it looked at me.

My face paled as I realized what it was. "H-H-H-Honedge!" I screamed. I hid behind the bench to hide from the sword pokemon.

Okay, so I know what you're thinking. A used-to-be-trainer who caught every single kind of pokemon is afraid of Honedge. But it is not just Honedge I am afraid of. It's also its evolutions, Doublade and Aegislash. I'm not afraid of my Honedge, Doublade, and Aegislash, but I am afraid of others. My fear is rooted from a traumatic experience I had while I was travelling through Kalos, but that's another story. All you need to know now is that I am afraid of those three ghost type pokemon.

"Honedge! Did you find her?" a familiar voice called out. Several pairs of footsteps were coming near me.

" _There."_ the Honedge pointed it's sheath to the bench I was hiding behind.

"There you are, Ashley!" Brendan poked his face over the bench to find me curled up up in a ball.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Lucas was next to him.  
"Good job, Honedge. Your job is done." Brendan said as he returned Honedge into a pokéball. Wait a minute, Honedge belongs to him?!

"That was your Honedge?!" I stood up enraged. "You know how I feel about them!" I put my arm around his neck and put him in a headlock.

"Ashley! You're choking him!" Lucas exclaimed.

"So what? He deserves it! He knows perfectly well how much I am scared of those things!" I cried out as I tighten my grip around his neck.

"Stop!" Brendan gagged.

Everyone else caught up to us just as Brendan's face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Chris had to get me off of my cousin and carried me over his shoulder with his one good arm all the way back to the Ringtown base in case I hurt anyone else. After he set me down, he took the Dragonite Bus back to Wintown and everyone went back to their own room.

Brendan and Lucas were staying in some of the guest rooms at the base so they didn't have to stay on the streets.

I got up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and fell asleep with Pikachu curled up next to me.

* * *

 _I was surrounded by blackness. I couldn't see a thing anywhere._

 _Then, in a white flash of light, I was standing in front of two beds. I stepped closer to see that there were two bodies on the beds. They were hooked up to monitors and several other machines which made beeping noises. I came closer and gasped at what I saw._

 _It was Brendan and Lucas. they were wrapped in bandages, bruised and bloody all over. I looked over to the heart monitor to see it barely beeping. Then I heard something flatlining. I looked over to the heart monitors to see them still._

 _No. This cannot be real. I just saw them! They were fine! They are not dead!_

 _The world turned black again and I was all alone._

 _"_ _Why?" I turned around and saw Luana standing in front of me._

 _"_ _Why didn't you help?" she cried. Suddenly, two black claws emerged from the blackness and grabbed Luana._

 _"_ _Ashley! Help!" she cried out as the claws started to drag her back._

 _"_ _Luana!" I tried reaching out to her, but I couldn't move. My feet was frozen in place. I couldn't feel my hands._

 _"_ _Ashley! Please! Help!" Luana cried as she was dragged off into the darkness._

 _"_ _Luana!" I cried, trying to reach out for my sister, but she was gone._

 _The world changed again until I was on a balcony on a tall building._

 _"_ _Aaaahhhh!" I looked over the edge to see Ash falling towards the ground._

 _The world spun and I was standing above a bloody body. It wasn't until I was looking closely to see that it was my own twin brother._

 _"_ _Ash." I put a hand over my mouth. His head had a huge cut in it and blood was pouring out. His arms were twisted in strange angles while his legs were dislocated._

 _Suddenly his eyes snapped open and looked straight at me. And I screamed._

* * *

I bolted up in bed, sweating bullets.

"Oh thank Arceus, it was only a dream." I muttered to myself as I ran my hands down my face. I looked back at my bed to see Pikachu still sleeping soundly. I looked at my clock on the desk and saw it flashing 2 o'clock.

"What was that?" I mumbled to myself.

With that nightmare still haunting me, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Keith: Wow, we're finally getting somewhere with the plot.**

 **AKCC: Shut up.**

 **Rhythmi: Is that it?**

 **AKCC: Pretty much.**

 **Rhythmi: Okay. So, don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Rhythmi: Listen, I like the attention you're finally giving us, but I think you're running out of things for us to say.**

 **AKCC: Do you mind? I'm going through some personal stuff lately and I'm still swamped with work.**

 **Isaac: Also you got another review?**

 **Keith: Really? I don't remember submitting one to prank you this time.**

 **AKCC: Shut up. But I really do want to thank MinamiK. Your review just gave me the encouragement I needed to stay loyal to this story. To be honest. this story never contained my best writing, but if you sees it as amazing, then I am willing to continue it until the end.**

 **Keith: Done being sappy?**

 **AKCC: Yes. Rhythmi, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Rhythmi: It's not like I have another else better to do. AKCC does not own Pokemon or anything else she refers to. She only owns her OCs.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

 **Ashley's POV**

" _Is it even possible to drop a laptop in a river?"_ Pikachu asked as she shook off the water on her fur outside the ranger base.

"Stop it!" I shielded myself from getting any wetter. "Great, now you got me even wetter!" I exclaimed.

" _Your fault for standing right next to me. You know how I have to shake anything wet on my fur."_ Pikachu retorted.

"Let's just get back in the base. It's getting dark." I said as I looked at the setting sun.

Pikachu hopped on my shoulder as the doors to the base slid open.

"How was that quest, Ashley?" Mai asked.

"Fine. I got it done, but who is stupid enough to drop a laptop in the river?" I glared at Lucas who was on the couch.

"That was one time!" he exclaimed.

"Sure it was." Brendan rolled his eyes. "After that, you threw the toaster in the ocean."

"Would you rather have Luana's toast?" Lucas retorted.

"Can you two shut up? I'm already having a headache." I shot a glare at them as I sat down on the couch across from them.

"Are you okay, Ashley?" Solana asked. She and Lunick were on the couch next to mine.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." I answered.

" _Another nightmare?"_ Pikachu asked. I nodded to her.

Ever since that encounter I had at the Dusk Factory last month, I've been having nightmares every night. Whoever or whatever that thing was, it has been haunting me ever since that day. I've been researching about what it was, but I gotten nowhere.

"Hey Spencer, can you take a look at this message?" Mai asked. Spencer nodded and walked over to the operator's desk, holding a bottle of water. He was taking a gulp of water while he was reading the message off of Mai's computer screen.

"Ack! Spencer!" Solana, Lunick, and I exclaimed. While taking that gulp of water, Spencer suddenly took a spit take and it landed directly on the only other three rangers in the room.

"Sorry guys." Spencer said sheepishly as he wiped water from his chin.

"That's it!" I stood up. "I'm turning it in early! I'll see you guys tomorrow morning! Good night!" I exclaimed as I walked over to the elevator.

I got off the elevator on the second floor and slid the door open to my room. I changed out of my wet ranger uniform into my pajamas.

" _Why do you think Spencer spit on you guys?"_ Pikachu asked as she jumped on my bed.

"Not sure. Maybe he got some sort of news." I answered

" _Maybe. Think you can sleep tonight?"_ Pikachu yawned.

"Judging from the last month, not a chance." I got into bed. "Good night, Pikachu."

" _Good night."_ Pikachu yawned again as she curled up into a ball. I felt her breathing deepen and fell asleep with her next to my head.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"What was that for, Spencer?" Solana asked as she grabbed a couple of towels to dry herself off.

"What was so surprising that you have to spit water on us?" Lunick said as he also grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

"Don't blame him!" Mai exclaimed. "You would do the same thing if you read the message."

"Whoa. She's right." Rusty said as he read the message.

"What does it say?" Solana asked.

"It's from the Union." Lunick said. "'We wish to inform you that one of your rangers, Ashley Ketchum, is to be transferred to the Vientown base in Almia. She is to report there at 9am Almia time on November 15 unless assigned a mission from the Vientown base leader. From, the Ranger Union.'" he read aloud.

"No way." Lucas' jaw dropped.

"Our cousin is going all the way to Almia?" Brendan was shocked.

"Incoming message from Luana." Mai informed the base. "Putting her up on the screen." she typed a couple of keys before Luana's face appeared on the big monitor.

"Did you guess also get the message?" Luana asked. Ash was by her side.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. Do you know why?" Solana asked.

"I don't know. But it's by the order of Chairperson Erma." Luana answered.

"Does Ashley know? Where is she?" Ash asked.

"She's upstairs. She left before she could look at the message." Lunick explained.

"I can't believe I'm losing another ranger." Spencer said. "And the best one I ever seen."

"Hey!" Solana and Lunick shouted.

"Since she doesn't know that she's leaving tomorrow, I say we throw her a goodbye party." Brendan suggested.

"Good idea, but wouldn't that make her late?" Lucas said.

"Don't worry about that. Almia is like five hours behind you guys and it takes five hours to get here at a normal speed so if she leaves by 9 in the morning where you guys are, she should be here at 9 at our time." Luana said.

"And I heard that the base leader, Barlow, wants her to go on a mission when she arrives in Almia. But she still has to report to the Ranger School at 9 for an Outdoor Class. She's going to meet her new partner there." Ash explained.

"Who's going to be her partner?" Lunick asked.

"Take a guess. There is only one ranger here who doesn't have a partner." Luana said.

"That isn't going to be good. What was Erma thinking?!" Solana exclaimed.

"I don't know, but let's not mention it to Ashley until she gets there." Lucas suggested.

"Do you mean the fact that she's getting a partner? Who is also going to sleep in the same room as her?" Brendan raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not. Just tell her that her new partner is meeting her at her mission." Lucas shrugged.

"You guys know that springing a surprise goodbye party for her is not a good idea." Ash pointed out.

"So what? It's worth it." Lucas said.

"If she beat you guys up for it, don't come crawling to us for help." Luana said before she hung up.

"So what do you guys suggest for the party?" Rusty asked.

"Don't worry about that. Lucas and I got it covered. But we do need your help." Brendan said.

"I'll make sure there's an extra first-aid kit there." Mai sighed.

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

 _I was in the darkness again. The world shifted and two figures were turned around with their backs to me._

 _"_ _Brendan! Lucas!" I was able to recognize their clothes. But they acted like they didn't hear me._

 _"_ _Brendan? Lucas?" I walked up to them._

 _I placed a hand on their shoulders and they moved. I jumped and let go of them. They both turned around and I saw that they had no faces. They were faceless._

 _Suddenly, they were shaking, like they were laughing. I heard a low chuckle coming from somewhere, but then I realized that it was coming from the faceless boys._

 _I stared in horror as a black void appeared in the middle of their faces. The void got bigger and bigger until it became red eyes and an evil grin. The black kept growing though. It got bigger and bigger until it covered their entire bodies and faded into the darkness._

 _The only things visible were the red eyes and that evil grin. They merged into one and grew bigger._

 _I covered my ears with my hands as the laugh got louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore._

 _"_ _Stop it! No! Stop!" I cried out, trying to make it go away. I closed my eyes and fell to my knees._

 _The laughter died down and when I opened my eyes, I was still in the darkness, but the face was gone. I stood up and I saw Ash in front of me._

 _He held out his arms, as if waiting for my embrace. Mindlessly, I ran up to him and crashed into his arms. I heard him gag and when I looked down at his back, I saw a knife pierced through his stomach._

 _"_ _W-why?" he coughed back the blood. "Why Ashley?"_

 _A wicked grin grew on my face. "Your dear sister is no more." I said, but it wasn't my voice. It was different and I couldn't control what I was saying or doing. "She's gone now. And forever." the voice that wasn't mine said._

 _I pushed Ash away and he landed on his back. The knife was still in his stomach. I snapped my fingers and the knife disappeared, leaving only a hole where it was. Black veins extended from where the hole was._

 _I laughed as the black veins crawled all over his body until he was dragged down into the darkness and disappeared. And the weird thing was, I enjoyed it. An evil smile grew on my face as my eyes flashed red._

* * *

"Ahhh!" I shot up in bed.

" _Hmm? Another nightmare?_ " Pikachu yawned as she picked her head up.

"Oh good. Just another nightmare." I ran my hand down my face.

" _Was it that bad?_ " Pikachu asked.

"It was the worst one so far." I answered. I looked to the clock and saw that it was 5 in the morning.

"Since I am not getting another more sleep, I guess it's time to start the day early." I said as I threw off my covers.

I picked up a clean ranger uniform and went into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and took a quick shower before brushing my teeth. I put on my uniform and went downstairs with Pikachu on my shoulder.

When I got downstairs, I saw that Mai and Rusty were already up.

"Oh! Ashley! You're up early." Mai exclaimed.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep any longer." I explained as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"What are you going to do this early? The others aren't going to be awake for a couple of hours." Rusty asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged, sipping my coffee. "Maybe I'll take an early patrol."

"That sounds like a good idea." Rusty nodded.

"By the way, what was in that message yesterday? The one that made Spencer spit take?" I asked.

"What? Oh nothing! It was nothing at all! You know how Spencer likes to overreact!" Mai replied quickly.

I raised an eyebrow, but I said nothing more about it. I finished my coffee and washed the cup before hanging it on the rack to let it dry. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to patrol the forest. Tell the others for me." I said as I walked out of the base.

" _You know that they're hiding something."_ Pikachu said.

"Of course they were." I replied. "I only left them alone because I needed to get out of the base."

" _So what do you think was really in the message?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Since when were you such a nosy pokemon?" I replied.

" _I don't know. I just got curious all of a sudden."_ Pikachu answered.

I shook my head at her and continued into the forest. I had to complete a couple of quests, but they were not all that hard. I took only an hour to complete all of the quests and made my way to the Middle Tree.

It was still early in the morning so the grass and leaves were still wet with dew. The sun wasn't high in the sky, but rays of sunlight still filtered through the leaves on the Middle Tree.

I sat down under the shade of the tree, but still let a couple of rays warm up my skin. Pikachu curled up next to me on the wet grass and let out a sigh.

A leaf blew past and I caught it in my fingers. I placed it near my mouth and started to play Oracion. As I played, the forest pokemon woke from their deep slumber and circled around me. When I was finished, I was surrounded by the forest pokemon who were relaxing under the shade of the Middle Tree.

I let out a sigh and laid back against the trunk of the tree. I looked up to the sky and judging from the sun's position, it was about 6:45 in the morning. I still have an hour and fifteen minutes before I have to go back to the base.

I let the wind blow my hair out of my face was I sat there, lost in thought. I was wondering about that voice from a month ago. Why did it appear before me? What did it want from me? Was it causing all of the nightmares I've been having?

" _Ashley?"_ Pikachu looked up to me.

"What?"I snapped out of my daze. "What is it?"

" _You seen to be out of it lately. What's bothering you?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Just that stupid shadow and all of these nightmares." I ran a hand through my hair. "I just can't figure it out."

" _Figure what out?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Everything. What the shadow was. How that nightmares are connected. What's causing them." I answered.

" _Are they really that bad?"_ Pikachu said.

"More than bad. They're disturbing." I answered. "In almost all of them, I had to witness my family getting hurt, tortured, or dying. But last night was the worst."

" _What happened?"_ Pikachu climbed onto my shoulder.

I told her everything that happened with that last segment of my nightmare. I told her how I felt like I had no control of what I was saying or doing or even feeling.

" _Oh my Arceus. That sounds awful."_ Pikachu gasped.

"I know." I said as I hugged my knees. I down at my styler and saw that it was almost 8. "Come on, we have to go back to the base." I stood up and tiptoed over the pokemon.

I walked back through the base and into Ringtown. When I got to the base, all of the lights were off.

"That's odd. Why is the base so dark?" I asked myself.

" _Let's check it out."_ Pikachu said.

The doors to the base slid open as I walked them. The base was still empty as I stood in front of the main area.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights turned on, confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling, and the monitor lit up with Luana and Ash on it while everyone else from the base popped up from behind the couches or desk.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I blinked the dark spots away from my vision.

"This is a party for you!" Luana said cheerfully.

"Why?" I asked, ticked off.

"It's a goodbye party. You know, since you're being transferred." Ash said bluntly.

"Transferred?!" I growled. "And you thought a party is a good idea to tell me that I'm leaving the base?!"

"It was their idea!" Everyone pointed their fingers at Brendan and Lucas.

"You two thought of this?" I growled at them.

"It wasn't our idea for you to get transferred all the way to Almia!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Yeah! According to the message, Chairperson Erma ordered it!" Lucas exclaimed.

"And it's not that bad." Lunick said.

"You get to be with your sister at the Vientown base." Solana pointed out.

"That's true." I said as I dropped Lucas and Brendan. I've been holding them up by their collars against the wall.

"You also get a partner. That's a good change since you didn't have one here." Spencer said.

"So is it okay to start the party up again?" Mai said sheepishly.

"Why not? It is a party after all." I smiled.

"Then let's party!" Rusty turned on some music.

For the next hour, the entire base was dancing and just joking around. For a surprise goodbye party, I was having fun. But I still couldn't get my mind clear, the shadow keeps on haunting my thoughts. I kept my face clear of any worry though. I don't want my family to be worried about me more than they usually do.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Spencer said. The entire base was outside, watching me leave.

"Yeah. You've been a good leader."'I said to him. I turned to the others. "You all been like family to me."

"What about us?" Brendan and Lucas said.

"You guys _are_ family." I pointed out. "But I'll miss you all."

"Aw! Ashley!" Mai crushed me in a hug. Rusty was able to get her off of me before my face turned blue.

"Hopefully we'll see each other soon." Solana said as she and Lunick gave me a hug.

"Maybe as Top Rangers." Lunick added.

"I hope so." I said.

"I haven't known you for long, but I'm glad I did." Rusty smiled.

"Me too." I smiled back.

"Remember, your new base leader gave you a mission right off the bat. You're to be the ranger at the Ranger School for Outdoor Class along with your new partner." Spencer said.

"I know." I said as I climbed on top of Spencer's Fearow. He let me borrow me to fly to Almia.

"I guess this is goodbye everyone. Hopefully we meet again!" I waved as Fearow took off.

I watched as Mai cried while the others waved back as they got smaller and smaller as I got higher in the air. I looked at Pikachu who was enjoying this as much as I am. I may be away from the first place I came to when I became a ranger, but there's always that good feeling I get when I'm doing my job as a ranger.

* * *

 **Keith: Are you trying to get me killed?!**

 **Rhythmi: That's not the worse of it. I got a little peek at the rest of the chapters.**

 **AKCC: Hey! That was supposed to be a secret! You know what? Never mind. I'm tired. Don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AKCC: Finally! I have my life back!**

 **Ashley: Aren't you planning to try out for something?**

 **Ash: And working for another team?**

 **AKCC: You know what? Shut up. I like to do different things.**

 **Luana: With everything you're doing, you better get in a good college.**

 **AKCC: Tell me about it. Anyways, there was a review on the last chapter, so I think I should reply to that.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your kind words in your review. I do want reviews to improve my writing so your critism was very helpful. The third game has not happened yet as that will happen once everything from the second game has been wrapped up. As a note, I wrote these chapters about a year in advance, so it is not as good as my writing as of now. So there are some parts that I am not proud of and know that I need improvement on. These chapters were back when I was first starting out and haven't posted much on the site. I know that the humor isn't the best in my story and I can understand your concerns with that. To be honest, I am not the best when it comes to being funny or punny. I also understand your concerns with Ashley. She does seem perfect and I try to add some flaws to her, but I do have trouble sometiems. There is more story and background I would like to give each character, but that has not been brought up in the story yet. I try to use as much research as I can when it comes to aura and use the mechanics in the show in the story in my own ways. Ashley's name is just a nickname, so don't worry much about that. If you do have an account, PM me. I have a scene that will explain her name out clearly. Thank you again for your critism. I know that you only want me to get better and I appricate that. So thank you for your words of advice and I guarantee you, the story will get better. If you want to see my other works and how I improved over my time here, just go read my other stories. I swear, they're much better than this one as of this moment.**

 **Ash: Long reply.**

 **AKCC: Shut up. Ashley, do the disclaimer.**

 **Ashley: Wh- oh doesn't own Pokemon or anything she refers to. She only owns her OCs.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

 **Keith's POV**

"Ahh! Damn it Hydro! What was that for?" I shot up in bed which was now wet along with the rest of me.

" _You slept in. I tried to wake you, but you kept on snoring. I had to do something."_ Hydro said as he jumped off my bed.

"Wait a minute? I slept in?!" I looked at the clock. I was about to be late!

I threw off my covers and ran into the bathroom. I did my morning routine before running out of my room.

" _Wait up!"_ I heard Hydro call behind me as he tried to catch up.

"Sorry that I'm late!" I skidded into the main room.

"Late? What do you mean?" Luana looked at me funny.

"It's only 8:45." Ash pointed out. I looked at the clock on the wall and he was right.

"I think Crawford played another prank on you." Audrey said.

"Or two." Rhythmi said as he pointed to my ranger uniform. I looked down and saw that it was _pink_!

"Morning everyone!" Crawford yawned as he stepped into the main area.

"Crawford!" I yelled.

"Hey there Keith. Did you wake up early this morning?" Crawford smirked. "And that is a good color on you, by the way."

I stomped my way back to my room to change into a _red_ ranger uniform.

"Hurry up! Don't forget you have a mission today!" Crawford called out.

"What mission?" I stopped myself.

"Remember? Last night, Barlow sent a message for you to teach at the Ranger School for Outdoor Class today since he's busy in Boyleland." Rhythmi said.

"Doesn't ring a bell." I shook my head.

"As usual." Rhythmi sighed. "Hurry up and changed to get to the Ranger School, your new partner is going to meet you there."

"Oh yeah. I think I remember." I said.

"Hurry up. You're going to be late." Rhythmi said as she rubbed her temples.

I shrugged and went into my room to change. When I did, I ran out of the base and towards the school.

" _I wonder who you're new partner is?"_ Hydro said as he sat on my shoulder.

"I don't know. But they're going to be a transfer so I have to do all the work for them." I said.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Do you think we should've told him who his new partner is going to be?" Luana asked her brother.

"Let him figure it out for himself. I think Ashley would want to settle some things with him first." Ash replied.

"I can't wait for her to get here!" Rhythmi squealed.

"I can't believe you didn't explode while Keith was still in here." Audrey sweatdropped.

"I would've thought that you blurt it out." Elaine said as she waved a wench in her direction.

"I do not do that!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"Tell that to my ear." Elaine said, remembering the time Rhythmi told everyone in the base about when she and Ollie got together.

"Crawford, where are you doing with all that stuff?" Luana asked as she spotted Crawford with several bags and pieces of wood.

"It's a surprise!" Crawford said he before he walked away.

"Why do I have a feeling that whatever he's planning is not going to end well?" Ash asked to no one in particular.

" _Just another day at the ranger base."_ Ash's Pikachu sighed.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

I got to the bridge to the school when I heard some voices.

"Heh! Now, spin around in circles!"

"Make it clap while jumping backwards!"

I saw two more Dim Sun grunts there with one of those Miniremos and a Croagunk. They were making the poor thing do some weird things. Luckily, they had their back to me. I think I'll use this to my advantage and learn some more information.

"Pretend to do a sumo wrestler while doing yoga poses." one of them suggested.

"This thing is great!" the other one said while typing in some keys. "It's so much lighter than those Gigaremos and it has over 100 commands on here!"

"Have it jump around while laughing uncontrollably!" the first grunt said.

"That's funny!" the second one said as he typed in some keys. Where did these guys get their horrible sense of humor? Crawford?

The Croagunk began laughing and jumping around. It jumped right over the grunts and in front of me.

"Gah! A ranger!" the one without a Miniremo exclaimed.

"This will make sure he'll keep quiet!" the one, who I guess is in charge, said as he typed in some keys.

"Is that what you guys want it to do?" I pointed to Croagunk who just stood there, laughing.

"The Miniremo is busted! I guess we have to muscle our way out of this!" the head grunt said. He and the other one pushed the Croagunk at me.

I finished up the capture in less than a minutes and the Miniremo blew up.

"What do we do now? A real ranger in front of us and a school full of rangers-to-be in back of us! We're surrounded!" the lesser of the two grunts panicked.

"There is only one thing we can do." the grunt in charge said.

Oh no, they're not doing what I think they're doing, are they?

"DIVE, MAN! DIVE! SWIM FOR IT!" the two grunts jumped off the bridge and into the river below.

" _Wow. Can they even swim?"_ Hydro said as we looked over the edge.

"Who cares? Let's just get to the school." I said.

We walked up the school gates which opened up for us.

"Keith Dazzle! What are you doing outside of the- Oh! I'm sorry!" Ms April walked up to us. "I was just so used to seeing you misbehave in school, I forgot you graduated!"

"Shut up!" I hissed to Hydro as he started to snicker.

"Look at how much you've grown! Who knew it's been six months ever since you graduated!" Ms April exclaimed. Has it only been that long? It felt longer somehow. "Come in! The students are looking forward to Outdoor Class today!"  
"Thank you Ms April." I nodded as I walked with her towards Ascension Square. "Has the school changed much ever since I left?"

"Nothing much has changed. except Mr Kincaid left for some reason. But we have a new teacher in his place!" Ms April said. Kincaid is gone? The new kids here are so lucky! The ones before them had to suffer Hairspray Head's stink!

"I also heard that another ranger is going to be here. Do you know who they are?" I asked.

"You mean your new partner! I do know who they are, but I want it to be a surprise for both you and the students! All I can tell you is that they're coming from a base in Fiore." Ms April answered. From Fiore, huh? That leaves a lot of potential rangers to be my partner.

"Here we are!" Ms April announced as we walked down the stairs to Ascension Square. Students were already circled up, leaving a clear area in the middle of the circle. I noticed that Kincaid wasn't in sight. I guess Hairspray Head quit or something. Somehow, I felt pride swelling up in my chest.

"Students, this Keith Dazzle. He was a graduate for the school just six months ago." Mr Lamont introduced me. "He's going to be one of the rangers today."

"The other one should be here soon. She should be here any-" Ms April was cut off by a loud cry coming from the sky.

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

" _I can see it! There's the Ranger School!"_ Pikachu pointed to the big building down below us.

"Then I think it's time for us to announce our arrival. Fearow, if you please." I looked at the pokemon.

" _Anything for you, kid!"_ Fearow nodded.

"RRRRRROOOOOOWWWWW!"

"Time for me to get off. Bye Fearow." I petted Fearow as I edged myself on his side.

" _See you later. I'm gonna miss you, kid."_ Fearow nodded.

I jumped off Fearow and towards the group of students down below.

I did several flips before landing on my feet. I popped up and did my Ranger Pose.

"Hey there kids! My name's Ashley Ketchum!" I winked to all of them.

"What an entrance!" I looked over to see Ms April clapping along with the students.

"Thank you, Ms April." I bowed down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a head full of spiky red hair. He's my new partner?! If Ash or Luana or anybody else in Ringtown knew about this, I'm going to kill them! Of course I can't show this in front of the kids, so I kept a smile on my face.

"Since both of our rangers are here, let the Q&A Session of Terror begin!" Ms April exclaimed.

Hands shot up around the crowd. I pointed to a random one.

"What was that you just did?" a brunette girl asked.

"Oh that? It was my Ranger Pose! Every ranger has a unique pose they do at the start and end of every mission!" I answered.

"Next up, you." Keith pointed to a boy with orange hair.

"Have you captured more than 100 pokemon?" he asked.

"A hundred? I haven't kept count to be honest." Keith rubbed the back of his head.

"As for me," I thought about it. "I guess. I did complete the Fiore Browser already." I heard gasps coming from the students. I pointed to another boy with black hair.

"I heard that you were the one who saved Fiore and stopped the Go-Rock Squad, is that true?" he asked.

"You better believe it!" I winked. "I cannot tell you how many times I ran into those fashion freaks from the sixties!"

"What's your question?" Keith pointed to a girl with blonde hair.

"What was the hardest pokemon you ever captured?" she asked shyly.

"I guess the time when I captured a Rampardos. They were hard to capture." Keith scratched his head.

" _Liar. I had to help you with that capture. Without me, you would be permanently imprinted in the cliff walls!"_ his partner pokemon, a Buizel said. Wasn't that the same Buizel from the beach?

"Hydro! Shh! No one needs to know that!" Keith whispered to Hydro. Wait a minute; he can talk to pokemon too?!

"That's a hard question for me to answer." I said. "I think it would be the time when I had to capture a Mega Rayquaza on top of Fiore Temple. I was already tired from my previous captures of the Three Beasts of Johto, so it was harder than usual for me."

" _What about me?"_ Pikachu said.

"But I did have my Pikachu to help me tire Rayquaza down." I added.

"Wow. So cool!" the students gasped.

Keith pointed to a small girl with black hair. "M-May I touch your styler?"

Keith and I took off our stylers and passed them around for the students to see.

"Anyone else?" I looked around the crowd once I strapped my styler back on.

The only other hands up I see were from a girl whose long teal hair were pulled back into two long pigtails in the back of her head and a boy with messy black hair who had a white hair-like hat on with a blue headband on the bottom.

"Alright." I gave in. "What your question, Lucy and Brent?"

"Did you have a crush while in ranger school?" Lucy said sweetly.

"W-Why would you ask me that?!" I felt my face heating up.

"You're blushing, cousin." Brent pointed to my face. the corners of his lips turned up, giving him a smirk. Brendan has taught him too well.

"So you do have a crush on someone, cousin?" Lucy gave me a sickingly sweet smile. I swear, this is how her room ended up being full of stuffed animals. Lucas can never say 'no' to that teeth rotting sweet look.

"Okay! Of course I had a crush in school, doesn't anyone?" I replied quickly.

"Who is it?" Brent asked.

"Let's just say that I'm not interested in him anymore." I said darkly. I casted a quick glare to Keith before looking back at my cousins.

"Is that it? Does anyone else have a question?" Ms April asked.

"We do." the crowd of students parted to reveal two guys in black leotards. Why were they soaked with water?

"Dear ranger, why did you have to mess with us?" one of them asked.

"Get away! Don't you dare touch one of my students!" Ms April and the other teachers stood in front of the students.

"Like this?" one of the grunts grabbed Lucy's wrist.

Something inside me snapped.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

I was still in a bit of a shock to see Ashley when the two Dim Sun grunts came.

When one of them grabbed one of the students, Lucy I think. I saw Ashley glare at him.

In a flash, Ashley had her hand on the grunt's wrist, crushing it.

"Let go of my family." she growled. The grunt let go of Lucy's wrist and cried out in pain as Ashley pulled his arm behind his back. She kneed him in his back and he stumbled down to the ground.

"Don't think we're letting you off easy!" the other grunt whipped out a Miniremo and typed in some keys. Two Carnivine popped out from behind him and charged at the students.

Ashley whipped out her styler and captured the pokemon quickly.

"Thunderbolt Pikachu!" Ashley ordered.

" _You bastards are going to pay!"_ Pikachu's cheek sparked and she let out a Thunderbolt that fried the Miniremo and the grunt with it.

"Ahh!" the other grunt got off the ground and charged at Ashley with a knife from behind.

Ashley sidestepped out of the way and kicked the grunt's legs from below him. She grabbed the knife and hit the grunt in the head with the hilt of it.

"Don't just stand there. Tie them up." Ashley glared at me as she threw the knife into the ocean. I snapped out of my daze and got out two zip ties. I put them on the grunts wrists.

What happened to Ashley?

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

"Ashley!" Lucy and Brent ran up and hugged my waist.

"Are you two okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?" I asked them as I placed a hand on both of their backs.

"We're fine." they nodded.

"Good." I sighed in relief. "And don't tell Lucas or Brendan about this. They would pull you guys out of school and you won't be rangers."

"We won't tell big brother Lucas! We want to be a ranger like you!" Lucy cheered.

"Yeah! Big brother Brendan and Cousin Lucas won't know a thing about this!" Brent exclaimed.

"Good." I hugged them. For twelve-year-olds, they still look up to me.

"Ashley, I must thank you for protecting the students!" Mr Lamont walked up to me.

"It's nothing. you don't need to thank me. I was just trying to protect my little cousins." I said.

"Since it was just an exciting Outdoor Class today, everyone has a free study day today!" Ms April announced.

Cheers from the students ringed throughout the school yard as student ran off.

"Go with your friends." I pried Lucy and Brent off of me. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye, Ashley!" they waved as they ran up to their friends.

"See you guys later!" I waved back at them.

"Um, Ashley?" Keith said behind me.

"Don't talk to me." I frowned at him. "Just help me take these guys back to the base for interrogation."

" _No need! I can help with that!"_ a pink light appeared in front of me and Mew popped in.

"Mew! What are you doing here? People can see you!" I scolded her, pointing to Keith. Everyone else went up the stairs to the school.

" _Don't worry about him. He has his own legendary connections."_ Mew explained. I raised an eyebrow. That was a new one to me.

"Whatever. Just teleport these guys back to the Vientown Base." I motioned to the unconscious grunts. "And feel free to drop them this time."

" _You can count on me!"_ Mew cheered before teleporting away with the two grunts.

I called up Luana on my styler and told her about the incoming grunts.

"By the way, if I find out that you and Ash knew about my new partner, than you better watch your backs." I warned them.

"Eh, yeah. Well do!" Luana was sweating. "See ya back at the base!" she hung up.

"Come on Pikachu; let's get back to the base." I said. Pikachu walked behind me, talking to Hydro, while Keith was in the back.

" _How was Keith after graduation?"_ Pikachu asked Hydro.

" _A little bit depressed, but still stupid as always. What about Ashley?"_ Hydro replied.

" _She's been a bit aggressive. She does her job well though. She never quits."_

 _"_ _I heard about her several times in the news, what was that like?"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_ Pikachu asked. " _Her missions or her reminders?"_

 _"_ _Reminders?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, during a couple of our missions, Ashley got hurt a lot. The first time she got hurt, it wasn't bad. But the second time got a bit more serious. After that, the rest was just horrible. Especially the memories that came with them."_

 _"_ _What memories?"_

 _"_ _It's best if I don't say. Ashley will tell you guys when she wants to."_

 _"_ _Okay than."_ Hydro placed his paws behind his head. " _Would you go out with me than?"_

 _"_ _What kind of pokemon are you?!"_ Pikachu said angrily.

" _A Buizel."_ Hydro answered bluntly. I had to resist falling anime-style at that. Like ranger like pokemon.

" _You're just as stupid as your ranger! I'm not going out with you!"_ Pikachu hit him with her tail before climbing on my shoulder.

"Thanks for leaving that matter to me." I whispered to her as I scratched her ear.

" _It's the least I can do for all you've been through."_ Pikachu said.

We walked back to base in silence. When we walked through the doors, buckets filled with glitter were dumped on us and the rest of the base.

"Surprise!" Crawford jumped up from behind the couch. His afro was sprinkled with glitter while the rest of him was covered in rhinestones.

"I had nothing to do with this." Luana and Ash put their hands up.

"Since Crawford is already shiny." I took out my baseball bat. "I think it's time to make him a broken mirror ball!"

"Uh-oh." Crawford's smile fell.

"I already had enough crap to deal with and I do not need anymore!" I chased him around the base.

"Wah!" Suddenly, the two grunts from before fell on top of Crawford.

"Great timing." Audrey said.

"I'm going out for a walk." I said as I stormed out the base. I need some way to release all this anger I have.

* * *

 **Keith's POV**

I watched as Ashley stomped out of the base.

"Just let her go. She'll be fine after a couple of hours." Luana said.

"Are you sure? She still seemed mad when I tried to talk to her today." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Some feelings are hard to forget." Ash shrugged.

"If you guys can excuse me, I'm going to help Crawford with those grunts. And then kill him for this prank." Luana got up and walked to the back room where Crawford and the grunts were dragged to by Elaine.

"But I'm still wondering, why did she act so aggressive today?" I asked myself.

"I heard that she faced a lot of things in Fiore. She got a punching bag to practice with and she beat up a lot of those Go-Rock grunts." Rhythmi said.

"I think there's a video of her somewhere. Ah! Here it is!" Audrey brought up a video on the monitor.

It was a video of Ashley beating up two grunts in a forest setting. It was posted by a guy named 'Murph' and he was apparently there when an injured Celebi was being chased by two of the grunts. Was it the same Murph I met? It looked like him. Ashley was there with him. She helped Celebi get healed and then arrest those grunts.

"That does sound a bit like her." Rhythmi commented.

"You're right. She does anything to protect pokemon. But when she can't-" Ash stopped.

"What?" What is it?" Elaine asked.

"It's not really my place to tell you guys. It's better if Ashley does it." Ash said before walking back to the couch.

First her Pikachu, and now Ash? What exactly happened Fiore?

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

I sighed as I walked through Vientown. Pikachu was back at the base. The mission took a bit longer than expected so it was early afternoon here.

I found myself walking into the Vien Forest. Some of the trees were burned here, like a fire happened, but they looked like it happened a couple of months ago.

I walked deeper into the forest until all sunlight was cancelled out by the trees overhead.

" _You can't escape me."_ it was the voice from the factory.

"What do you want?" I looked around.

" _You have something that can help me. Something that can be turned to darkness."_ the voice said.

"As if I'm ever going to help you. If it's to take over the world or something cliché like that, forget about it." I snarled.

" _You underestimated me, child. I have more power than you think."_ the voice said. I watched as my shadow morphed into the figure it was in the factory, but it had red eyes this time. Just like in my nightmare.

"Y-You don't scare me! Whatever you are, I'll put a stop to you!" I exclaimed.

" _I like to see you try."_ the shadow chuckled. Suddenly, the shadow lunged at me, but it never touched me. It sank back into my shadow, but I felt a sharp pain in my head again.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, clutching my head in pain. More images filled my vision. Images of death and blood. I gasped when the images and pain were gone.

I found myself backed up against the trunk of a tree. Deciding I need to stay away from dark places, I stood up and ran from that clearing. I ended up in a sunlit forest path with several tall trees lining the path.

I picked one that wasn't all that tall and covered in burn marks and climbed it. I sat on one of the lowest branches, about 10 feet off the ground, and lay back against the bark. A leaf landed on my nose and I picked it up. I placed it to my lips and played Oracion. I needed a distraction from that experience earlier.

When I was done, I let the leaf drift along with the wind and carried it away. I sighed, breathing in the scents of the forest.

" _Blade."_ I looked over a branch to see two swords in a connecting sheath. Its pink ribbons fluttered in the wind. An eye on each of the sword opened up at the base of the hilt and blinked.

" _Doublade."_ it said.

"EEEEKKK!"I screamed so hard, I fell off the branch.

"Ow!" I rubbed my butt which I fell on.

" _Doublade."_ the pokemon floated down so it was eye level to me.

"Aaahhh!" I backed against the trunk of the tree.

"Great job! You found her!" I looked away from the pokemon to see Ash and Keith running up to me.

"You can rest now, Doublade." Ash pulled out a pokéball and recalled the Doublade into it.

"How dare you?!" I lunged at Ash's throat. "You know that I have a fear of them and their evolutions!" I began choking him.

"Ack! Ashley!" Ash gagged.

"You know I'm afraid of them and yet you still sent it after me! What kind of brother are you?!" I shook his throat.

My Pikachu and his Pikachu was able to shock me slightly to get me off of him before he died from the lack of oxygen to his brain. If he even has one.

"I was just trying to be a good big brother." Ash gasped as he massaged his throat.

"You are not that older twin!" I began choking him again. "And this is not what a brother do to their sister!"

After our Pikachu got me off of him again, all of us walked back to the base.

"Are you guys always like this?" I heard Keith ask my brother.

"Basically. With our entire family too." Ash answered.

"Ashley!" Rhythmi crushed me into a hug the moment I walked through the doors.

"Hey Rhyth! Good to see you too! But can you get off?" I said as my face was turning blue.

"Oh sorry! But we have a lot to catch up on! Let's go to my room!" Rhythmi dragged me into her room and, once again, she dislocated my arm. Some things will never change.

For the next few hours, Rhythmi and I sat in her room chatting about our lives. It was refreshing to just talk with one of my friends again.

Not long after the sunset, I went back to my room, which I had to share with Keith. My stuff was already there (no surprise), so I went to the bathroom and got ready to go to sleep. Even though it was only nine at night, there's a five hour time difference between Fiore and Almia so it feels like two in the morning to me. I got into bed and closed my eyes for the night.

* * *

 **Ash: You seriously need to work on your writing.**

 **AKCC: I know my writing sucks. I cringe sometimes when I'm reading it. Anyways, that should be all for today! And don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ashley: Um, where is everyone else?**

 **AKCC: Busy. Like I am. Just do the disclaimer.**

 **Ashley: Well since you asked so nicely.**

 **AKCC: Don't do that to me. Just say the disclaimer and get on with the chapter.**

 **Ashley: Fine. AKCC doesn't own any part of Pokemon or anything else she refers to. She only own me and any other OCs she created.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

 **Ashley's POV**

 _I was on top of the balcony again. The wind blew my hair into my mouth as I looked around. I felt the air around me get hotter and hotter. I suddenly realized that it was coming from behind me._

 _When I turned around, I saw Lavana standing there with a Magmortar. The Magmortar fired a Flame Burst and I could only stare at it as it whizzed past me, just missing my face. I followed I behind me and saw that the attack was heading straight for Ash and his Staraptor. I watched as he fell over the edge of the railing._

 _I was still screaming his name when the world blurred and I was on top of some tower. The sky was pitch black overhead, while some people were flying around. I spotted Brendan, Lucas, Luana, and Sven on Staraptor flying around. Sven and Wendy had two shining gems with them, one red and the other blue. However, it looked like they couldn't get any nearer to the rooftop. I looked up ahead and saw a black crystal._

 _I felt a strange power compelling me towards it. I felt a dark energy fill my body and I suddenly saw black bolts of lightning hit Brendan and Lucas. They dropped from the sky and then Luana also went down. Tears filled my eyes as I watched Sven go down as well._

 _"_ _Stop it! Make it stop!" I yelled, dropping down to my knees. "Make it stop!" Tears fell from my eyes._

 _"_ _But don't you see?" the voice from the factory and forest appeared._

 _"_ _See what? Stop messing with me!" I shouted._

 _"_ _You're the one making them suffer." a black pool appeared in front of me and I looked at myself. She looked like me, but her eyes were red and an evil smirk was on her face._

 _"_ _That's not me!" I said, but when I moved my mouth, the reflection moved her mouth._

 _"_ _Yes, it is. It's what you really are on the inside. What you're destined to become." the voice said. It laughed and my reflection laughed as well._

 _No, this is not going to be me! It can't be!_

* * *

"No!" I shot up in bed. I turned over to look at Keith's bed. The redhead himself was mumbling in his sleep, but he didn't wake up.

" _Are you okay?"_ Pikachu said as she woke up next to me.

"I'm fine. Just another nightmare." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

" _Must be a bad one,"_ Pikachu said. She took a look over at the clock. " _It's 5. I don't think you can even sleep anymore."_

"You're right. It's best if we get ready for the day." I said as I got out of bed. I went into the bathroom and did my morning routine.

I went out to the main area in my ranger uniform. I saw that Rhythmi was already up.

"Oh! Ashley! You're up early." Rhythmi said when she spotted me.

"I couldn't sleep much. Had a bad dream." I explained as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"What about?" Rhythmi asked.

"Nothing you have to worry about." I shook my head. "Why are you up so early? Not even Audrey is up."

"Oh, this when I usually get up. If you're and Keith aiming for Top Rangers, then I'm also aiming for Top Operator. And for that, I have to get a head start on all of my work." Rhythmi explained.

"Same old Rhythmi. Always hard-working. You never change, do you?" I smiled as I sip a bit of my coffee.

"No, I don't. But you certainly have changed. Haven't you?" Rhythmi replied.

"There are some things that can change a person. Sometimes for the best, sometimes for the worst. All I know is, throughout all the changes I've been through, it made me the person I am." I said as I touched my sides. I winced a bit. The burns still hurt the same way they did when I got them.

"What's wrong?" Rhythmi asked. She must have seen me wince.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I waved it off. I finished my coffee and went to the sink to wash the cup.

"What do you usually do right now? You're not supposed to be reporting for work for two hours today." Rhythmi said.

"I don't know. Since it's really early right now, I'll take an early patrol or something." I said as I placed the cup to dry.

"Oh no. You are not going to work yourself too hard on your first full day here. You are relaxing until everyone else is up." Rhythmi scolded me. "I heard about how hard you worked in Fiore."

"Rhyth, it will be fine. I'm used to this." I insisted.

"You may be, but your Pikachu isn't." Rhythmi pointed to my partner who was sleeping on the couch.

"We woke up early yesterday to get here and we were up late in Fiore time last night. And then I woke her up this early. No wonder she's tired." I said as I sat next to Pikachu and petted her while she was sleeping.

"You can't exactly go out patrolling while your partner's asleep, now can't you?" Rhythmi smirked.

"You're right. I'll just stay here like you said." I rolled my eyes at her.

"By the way, do you know how those grunts popped in yesterday?" Rhythmi asked. And here comes the tough part.

"Well, you see-" I started, but a pink flash of light stopped me.

" _It was me!"_ Mew exclaimed.

"A Mew?!" Rhythmi gasped.

"Mew! What did we talk about? It might have been okay with Keith, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't know any legendary pokémon!" I scolded Mew.

" _I can't help it!"_ Mew whined.

"I didn't know you were friends with a legendary pokémon! That's so cool!" Rhythmi squealed.

" _It's not only me. She knows all of the legendary pokémon."_ Mew said.

"Say one more word and I'm ratting you out to Mewtwo!" I warned Mew.

" _I'll stay quiet,"_ Mew said.

"I knew you were an amazing trainer, but I never expected this!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"It's best that you know now. The rest of the base does, except for Keith. Luana can be a big mouth when it comes to the legendaries. Especially when they pop in on you at any time." I rubbed my temples. "Literally."

"CRAWFORD! GET BACK HERE!"

"Sounds like Luana is up." Rhythmi sweatdropped.

"Some things will never change." I sweatdropped.

" _What happened?"_ Pikachu woke up dazed.

" _That's my cue to leave."_ Mew teleported away.

"GIVE BACK MY BRA, YOU PERVERT!" Luana chased Crawford into the main area.

"Buddy use Grass Knot!" Crawford shouted.

"Oh no, you don't! Sweetie! Ice Beam that afro!" Luana countered.

" _This is too early for this,"_ Buddy complained as he and Sweetie walked after their partners.

" _Let's just get this over with._ " Sweetie sighed. She jumped into the air and used Ice Beam on Crawford.

"Great job." Luana praised her Buneary.

"Even after six months, the base doesn't change," I said as I walked up to Luana.

"It doesn't, but the way Crawford steals my clothes does. He stole it while I was still wearing it!" Luana exclaimed as she got her bra out of Crawford's unfrozen hand.

"Is that even possible?" Rhythmi asked.

"I don't even know." I shrugged while Luana quickly went back to her room to put it back on and came right out.

"What's with all the noise? You woke me up." Ash yawned as he walked out.

"If they didn't, then you would've woken up at noon." Audrey and Elaine pointed out as they walked out to the main area.

"Why is Crawford frozen?" Keith asked as he walked out last.

" _If I got to guess, he bugged Luana again."_ Hydro sighed as he jumped on the couch next to Pikachu.

" _Hmph!"_ Pikachu turned away from him and walked over to me.

" _Come on babe! Don't be like that!"_ Hydro called after her.

" _Don't call me 'babe'!"_ Pikachu snapped at him.

"Do I need to know what's going on with them?" Ash whispered to me.

"Ash, if I try to explain to you then you won't understand. You're too young to understand." I sighed.

"I'm the same age as you!" Ash exclaimed.

"No, you're not. I was born two minutes before you so you are younger than me." I pointed out. "Besides you are way too immature than me."

"I am not!" Ash pouted.

" _Yes, you are. That face you're making even says so."_ Ash's Pikachu pointed to his trainer's pouting lips.

"See I told you." I patted Ash's head before walking over to the Crawford ice sculpture.

"What? What did you say Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pikachu, who sighed at his trainer's stupidity.

"I think you punished him enough, Luana," I said as I examined Crawford.

"Fine." Luana huffed. "Sweetie, use Dizzy Punch."

" _Why can't they admit their feeling to each other already?"_ Sweetie complained as she smashed the ice block around Crawford.

" _Because our rangers are too incompetent to say it,"_ Buddy said flatly as he jumped on Crawford's shoulder.

"D-D-Did you h-have t-t-to do that?" Crawford asked. His skin was blue, he was shaking, and his teeth were chattering. Yep, just another day at the ranger base.

"If you touch my stuff again, yes. You're just lucky I don't have my sledgehammer with me." Luana glared at him as Rhythmi answered the phone which was ringing.

"Keith," Rhythmi called.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Barlow needs your help in Boyleland. Head over the docks in Pueltown, there's a boat there waiting for you." Rhythmi said.

"Fine," Keith said. He walked out of the base with Hydro following.

"And Ashley, Luana." Rhythmi turned to us.

"Hmm?" we turned to look at her.

"Barlow also told me to give you two the day off. He knew that you might want to catch up for a bit." Rhythmi explained.

"That sounds good to me. Ashley?" Luana looked at me.

"Me too. Let's go visit Aunt Nessa and Uncle Caleb. I haven't seen them in a long time." I said.

"I'll come with you guys. I don't want to sit around here." Ash said.

"Okay. Just wait for us to get changed." I said as Luana and I walked to our rooms.

I changed out of my uniform and into something more casual, a red and white baseball tee with a denim jacket over it and a pair of jeans with red converses.

"You ready to go?" Luana popped her head into my room. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black jeans and white sneakers. She had a tan jacket on as well.

"All set." I nodded.

We walked out to the main room to see Crawford running around with his pants on fire.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Crawford screamed as Rhythmi chased him around with a fire exhauster.

"How did this happen?" Luana asked as Crawford tripped and landed on his face with his butt sticking right up.

"I was trying to warm Crawford up with Charizard's Flamethrower, but I guess it was too much." Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Rhythmi put Crawford's flaming butt out with a fire extinguisher.

"Let's just get going. I do not need another one of my family members burning a building down." I rubbed my temples.

"Why are you looking at me?" Luana asked as everyone turned their eyes on her.

"You're the one who burned down our house in Sinnoh and almost burned down Professor Oak's lab at our last family reunion," I answered.

"How was I supposed to know that having a firework display inside a tent was a bad idea?" Luana shrugged.

"I'm not even going to answer that," I said as I walked out the door of the base.

"Wait up!" I heard Ash and Luana behind me.

We walked south of Vientown until we reached Chicole Village. It was pretty small. There were only four houses here. But that's to expect from a town that was recently built.

"Aly!" a little girl with black hair yelled. Her pigtails bounced up and down as she ran.

"Faye!" I picked her up and spun her around. "Look at how tall you grew!"

"Hehe! It's good to see you again cousin Aly!"

"You too, Faye. Where's aunt Nessa and uncle Caleb?" I asked her.

"We're right here." a man with black hair and a brunette woman walked up to us.

"Auntie! Uncle! It's so good to see you again!" I put down Faye and hugged them.

"Oh, my little Ashley! You've grown so much ever since I saw you!" Nessa squealed as she pinched my cheeks.

"Now, honey. Don't hurt her any more than she is right now." Caleb got her off of me.

"Oh right! How are your burns, dear? And what about your scars?" she started inspecting me for them.

"Auntie, it's fine. Celebi did a good job healing them. Though I did tell her to leave the pain in the burns." I said.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped what happened." Caleb said.

"I know, but I still feel like it was my fault," I said quietly.

"Hey, Ashley!" Faye had no idea what was going on. "Do you want to see our farm?"

"Sure sweetie." I nodded.

"Yay! This way!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me down south. She stopped when we got to a large clearing with several plowed fields on either side.

"This is nice. How were you guys able to afford this?" I asked my aunt and uncle.

"They used the insurance money they got when the house in Sinnoh burned down," Luana answered.

"The one good thing that comes from your inability to cook," Ash said.

"Quiet Ashton! Or else I will tell Dawn about your crush on her!" Luana warned.

"W-What crush?" Ash blushed.

" _The one your blush is showing."_ Ash's Pikachu pointed to his face.

"Just admit Ash. You like her." I smirked.

"I do not!" Ash huffed.

"Ashy likes a girl! Ashy likes a girl!" Faye sang as she skipped around him.

"Now Faye, it's not nice to say that." Nessa scolded her.

"But isn't it true?" Faye asked innocently.

"I have to say, that Dawn girl seems like a keeper to me. You better tell her your feelings soon or else she'll be gone forever." Caleb patted Ash's shoulder.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Ash pulled his hat down over his face.

I finally felt sorry for my brother and decided to get him out of his misery. "Hey Ash, it's been a long time since we've battled. Why don't we see who's stronger now?"

"Oh yeah! It's going to be me!" Ash pumped his fist in the air.

"Don't be so cocky. Just because I haven't had a real battle in a long time doesn't mean you're better than me." I said.

"Let's settle this with that battle than!" Ash exclaimed.

"You're on!" I grinned.

We moved to a part of the farm where it was big enough to battle in and not be destroyed.

"This is going to be a one-on-one battle! With only our Pikachu, are you okay with that?" I shouted over the battlefield.

"Fine with me! Let's win this Pikachu!" Ash shouted as his Pikachu jumped into the field.

"Show him what you got Pikachu!" I shouted as my Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield as well.

" _Finally some action!"_ my Pikachu exclaimed, her cheeks were sparking.

" _May the best pokémon win!"_ Ash's Pikachu exclaimed, giving a cocky grin.

"Let the battle begin!" Luana was our referee.

"Your move, Ash!" I offered him.

"Let's go! Use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered. His Pikachu nodded and bolted towards my Pikachu with a streak of white light following him.

"Dodge it!" I commanded. My Pikachu managed to step out of the way.

"Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. His Pikachu's tail glowed a metallic grey and swung it towards my Pikachu.

"Dodge it again!" I yelled. My Pikachu jumped out of the way and landed on the other side of the field.

"Use Electro Ball!" Ash ordered. His Pikachu charged up a ball of electricity at the end of his tail and launched it at my Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" I yelled. My Pikachu's tail glowed a metallic white and slammed it into the Electro Ball. A cloud of smoke was made when the two attacks collided.

"Now Quick Attack!" I ordered. Out of the smoke, my Pikachu came bolting out with white light following it. She tackled into Ash's Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Use Iron Tail!" I commanded. My Pikachu used Iron Tail again and hit Ash's Pikachu up into the air.

"Quick! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. His Pikachu straightened up in the air and fired a bolt of lightning at my Pikachu.

"Stick your tail into the ground!" I ordered. My Pikachu obeyed and stuck her tail straight into the ground. She let the Thunderbolt hit her and it just got absorbed into the ground.

"Use Volt Tackle!" I shouted. My Pikachu used her tail as a springboard and jumped up into the air. A yellow light surrounded her as she tackled Ash's Pikachu midair. It caused another cloud of smoke and Ash's Pikachu fell towards the ground.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Finish it up with Iron Drill!" I ordered. My Pikachu used Iron Tail and spun so her tail turned into a drill. She hit Ash's Pikachu with it and crashed him into the ground. When the dust cleared, My Pikachu was on all fours on my side while Ash's Pikachu was in a crater with swirls in his eyes.

"Ash's Pikachu is unable to battle! That means Ashley's Pikachu is the winner! Ashley wins!" Luana announced.

"Yeah! We won, Pikachu!" I cheered as I opened my arms for Pikachu to jump in.

" _We still got it!"_ Pikachu cheered.

"Great job, buddy. You were amazing." Ash said as he picked up his Pikachu.

" _Heh. We could never beat them."_ Ash's Pikachu said.

"So let's see, that makes 151 for me and 0 for you!" I teased Ash.

"Just you wait; someday I'll catch up to you!" Ash said.

"Yeah, when Diglett fly!" I retorted.

"You never know!"

"Have you ever seen a Diglett with its entire body above ground? I thought so!"

"Hey guys, do you mind if Audrey and Rhythmi send that video of you guys battling to the other bases? I recorded you guys during the battle." Luana asked.

"It's fine with me." I nodded.

"Me too." Ash nodded.

"Alright then," Luana said as she talked into her styler.

"Wow! That was awesome I want to be a trainer one day!" Faye hopped up and down.

"I thought you wanted to be a ranger like your big brother," Nessa said.

"I do, but I also want to be a trainer!" Faye nodded.

"Faye, you can do the same thing as I did. I was a trainer first then I became a ranger." I suggested to her.

"I'm going to do that than! I can be both a trainer and a ranger!" Faye clapped her hands.

"Alright, I think it's time for lunch. Do you kids want to come?" Caleb offered.

"Sure. None of us had breakfast this morning." I said.

"Yeah, because someone had to wake us up." Ash glared at Luana.

"I would've woke you up anyways. You sleep like your Snorlax." Luana retorted.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Can you two stay quiet?!" I yelled at them. "You're louder than an Exploud in a rock concert!"

"Ah, sibling bickering. I remember when your mother and I was your age." Nessa said. "We used to fight all the time. Then your Uncle Joel would have to break us up. Then we would fight him. And all of our siblings would join in!"

We walked back to the house in Chicole Village and had a nice lunch made by Nessa. We chatted about my adventures in Fiore. Ash and Luana had to cover Faye's ears when I got to any parts involving blood. We finally sent Faye up to her room when she got tired and Caleb and Nessa took her up for her nap.

"Ashley, you got to stop blaming yourself," Ash said once our aunt, uncle, and cousin was upstairs.

"It's not your fault," Luana said.

"Yes, it is," I said. "I was too slow to save Hastings. I was too careless when Gyarados went on a rampage. I wasn't quick enough to keep Charizard from suffering. I was too stupid to prevent Entei from coming alive. I was too absentminded to save Charizard! I was too busy to pay attention and help Entei!"

"Enough! Stop blaming yourself! It's not all your fault!" Ash exclaimed.

"Why do you keep doing it?" Luana asked.

"Because it's true!" I exclaimed. "The chaos that Fiore went through all started because I wasn't fast enough to keep those Go-Rock idiots away! I keep the scars I have to remind me of the mistakes I made which was my fault in the first place."

"Ash, leave it alone," Luana said when Ash opened his mouth to say something. "We can't pressure her any more than we are right now."

"I guess you're right. I was just concern for you. Sorry." Ash said.

"It's okay. I know that you guys only did it out of love for me." I said.

"Since we have a couple of hours till sundown, do you want to go to Pueltown for some shopping?" Luana asked.

"Sounds good to me. I haven't shopped in a while." I said.

"Then let's go!" Luana exclaimed as she grabbed our wrists.

"Bye Auntie! Bye Uncle, we're going to Pueltown!" Ash shouted to them as they walked downstairs before Luana dragged us out of the house.

When we got to Pueltown, Luana wanted to go to the clothes bouquet first. Luana and I got some new clothes and we let Ash hold all of our bags.

"Why do I have to do this?" Ash asked as he walked behind us with an armful of bags.

"Because you're our brother. You have to." I said.

"And since I'm older, whatever I say goes and I say carry our bags." Luana pointed out.

" _And what about me?"_ Ash's Pikachu had his own arms filled with bags belonging to my Pikachu and Sweetie.

" _Same thing as they said,"_ Sweetie replied.

" _And don't forget that I beat you in our battle!"_ Pikachu reminded him.

"Ooh! There's a shoe shop over there!" Luana pointed to our right. "Let's go!" she grabbed my wrist and we ran into the shop with our partners behind us.

"Dear Arceus, please help us!" Ash cried.

" _Both of us!"_ his Pikachu pleaded with him.

* * *

"Just put the bags on the floor. I'll have Crawford bring them to my room later." Luana instructed Ash.

"But put my bags in my room," I said to him.

"Whoa. You guys brought all of that today?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "But I also bought you guys some stuff too!"

"That was nice of you, Ashley!" Audrey said.

"Don't mention it. Rhythmi, can you help me organize my stuff in my room?" I asked.

"Sure!" Rhythmi said. We both followed Ash into my room with my bags.

"Crawford! Bring my bags to my room!" Luana ordered him.

"Don't you mean our room?" Crawford asked.

"Whatever. Just bring them in!" Luana exclaimed.

"There! Wow! That was heavy." Ash wiped his forehead.

"Quit complaining! I'm able to carry things heavier than that!" Rhythmi said.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room to rest." Ash said as he walked back to his room with his Pikachu following him.

"Okay, so what did you buy?" Rhythmi asked as we sat on my bed with my bags on the floor.

"I just got some new clothes, dresses, and shoes for my closet. Help me put them in." I said as I picked up some of the bags with clothes in them. Rhythmi helped me organize my closet and threw out some of my older clothes. We even got a box together for accessories for Pikachu. Good thing Keith has his clothes on the dresser. The closet was filled with my clothes and shoes already.

"And you said you got gifts for the rest of us?" Rhythmi said once we were done that.

"Yep. Come on." I grabbed the remaining bags and went out the main area where the others were.

"Elaine, I got this for you." I gave her a shiny new red toolbox.

"Thanks! I needed a new place to put all my tools in." Elaine exclaimed when she examined it.

"Audrey, this laptop is for you!" I handed her a slim sliver laptop.

"This is incredible! Thanks, Ashley!" Audrey said as she opened up her laptop.

"Rhyth, as my best friend, you get this tablet!" I presented her with a thin black tablet.

"Ashley! Thanks! You are so my best friend ever!" Rhythmi pulled me into a hug before checking out her new tablet.

"What about me?" Crawford asked.

"I didn't forget about you," I said as I reached into my last bag. "Here. It suits you perfectly!" I placed a rubber red ball on his nose.

"Hahaha!" Luana laughed. "You really are a clown now!"

"Enjoy your gifts, everyone! I'm going to bed now." I said before walked back to my room.

I changed out of my clothes into my pajamas and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got into bed.

"Night Pikachu!" I yawned as I turned off the lights.

" _Good night."_ Pikachu yawned as she curled up next to my head.

One night without that redhead in the same room? Good enough for me.

* * *

 **Ashley: Didn't you write this like two years ago?**

 **AKCC: Seems about right.**

 **Ashley: It does reflect that, but whatever. Since you haven't been writing lately...**

 **AKCC: School is taking such a toll on me and home life in not so sweet either. Just a lot of work piled up and trying to balance everythign is hard.**

 **Ashley: The things you do to be successful.**

 **AKCC: I tell myself that everyday. However, that's it for today. I hope everyone has a happy holiday next week since I probabl will not be able to update again until the New Year. Farewell everyone! I hope to see you all next year!**

 **Ashley: And don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Rhythmi: It's about time.**

 **AKCC: Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. I heard it all before. I'm surprised I don't have more gray hairs from you guys.**

 **Isaac: Whose fault is it for procrastinating?**

 **AKCC: I don't need to be lecutured. Just do the disclaimer and get off my back.**

 **Rhythmi: Ungrateful much? We don't get paid enough for this.**

 **Isaac: We don't get paid at all.**

 **rhyhtmI: Oh right. Stupid contract.**

 **Isaac: AKCC doesn't own any part of Pokemon or anything else she references to. She only owns her OCs.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

 **Ashley's POV**

 ** _"_** ** _CODE RED! CODE RED! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! CODE RED! CODE RED!"_**

"Ah!" I bolted up in bed, my hands flying up to my head to cover my ears. "What the hell?!" I looked up to the ceiling to see a red siren flashing in my room and a loudspeaker under it.

" _We're under attack!"_ Pikachu fell from the bed.

"We're not under attack!" I yelled over the siren. "Use Thunderbolt and destroy that thing!"

" _Gladly!"_ Pikachu shocked the siren and loudspeaker. The flashing red light immediately stopped and the voice from the loudspeaker disappeared.

"Thank Arceus." I let out a sigh, uncovering my ears.

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL PEOPLE! WE GOT A REAL EMERGENCY! WAKE UP AND REPORT TO THE MAIN AREA!" Crawford stormed into my room with a megaphone in his hand and a hard hat with a flashing red light on top of his afro.

"Ashley! We have trouble! Bad trouble!" Crawford ran up to me, grabbed me by my shoulders, and shook me back and forth.

"Alright!" I shouted, starting to get a headache. "I get it! Now get off of me!" I pushed him off. He was shaking me so hard; the straps of my tank top were falling off my shoulders.

"Right! I'll wake the others! Go to the main area!" Crawford exclaimed before he ran out of my room.

"And on the first day I'm able to sleep after a nightmare." I complained as I pulled up my tank top straps.

" _Luckily, you had it at three in the morning."_ Pikachu said as she hopped on the desk.

"Yeah, but now I'm going to kill Crawford for waking me." I retorted as I got out of bed. I picked up my ranger uniform and went into the bathroom to change and got ready for the day.

"This is bad! This is very bad!" Crawford exclaimed as I walked out to the main area.

The first thing I saw was a worried Crawford pacing back and forth. Luana was sitting on the couch, looking cranky, but I wouldn't blame her, I am too. Ash was next to her, dozing off from the lack of sleep. Yep that was my brother. Almost asleep after a siren blasted noise inside your ear.

Elaine was busy tinkering with a control panel under a big red button that says 'USE FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY'. That explains that rude wake up call. Rhythmi and Audrey were frantically dealing with things at the operator's desk.

"What going on?" I asked, fed up with Crawford and his antics.

"Ashley! It's horrible! Both Barlow's and Keith's signals went off the grid!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"What?! What do you mean?!" I asked her.

"I got up this morning to see how their mission was going and their signals just disappeared! Even if their stylers were turned off, it would send out a constant signal, but something must've happened if they just vanished from the screen!" Rhythmi explained.

"Okay, Rhythmi, calm down." I gave her a paper bag to breathe in since she was basically hyperventilating. "Knowing Keith, he probably dropped his styler in the lava or something. He probably dropped Barlow's in there too."

"I don't know Ashley. I've been hanging around him for a while now and he just doesn't seem like the guy who would get him or someone else in a mess like that." Ash yawned.

"Tell that to the Seviper who poisoned me after he chased after a thief and nearly got me killed." I countered.

"Oh yeah. I remember how hard I punched that thief after we got Ashley to the infirmary." Luana said. "Heh, I gave him a black eye after he used my little sister as a hostage."

"This is not the time for a stroll down memory lane!" Crawford stopped his pacing. "Ashley! I need you to go to Boyleland and find Barlow and Keith! I am making this an official mission!"

"Alright! I'll do it! Just stop shaking me!" I kicked Crawford in his shin to get him off of me. My head was still spinning from the first time. "I'll grab a boat from Pueltown and get those two idiots back here. No need to worry!" I said as I ran out the base with Pikachu following right behind.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean that there's no boat to Boyleland?" I stared in disbelief at the sailor in the boathouse.

"Sorry little miss, but currently, there's no one who can take you over there." the sailor said.

"But I have to rescue my missing base leader and my idiot ranger partner!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Maybe come back in an hour or two? There should be someone here." the sailor shrugged.

"An hour?! I don't have an hour!" I exclaimed. "It's okay though, I'll find another way to get over there by myself. Thanks for your help though."

"No problem, little miss." the sailor waved before I exited the boathouse.

"Great! Now I have no way to get over there!" I exclaimed, letting out my frustration. Today is turning out to be a very crappy day. First, I barely got any sleep, then I got my eardrums blasted, and now I have no way to complete my mission!

"Wing! Wingull!"

"Huh?" I looked up to see a Wingull circling over my head.

"Gull! Wingull!" the Wingull dived toward my head.

"Ah! Stop! Stop it!" I exclaimed as the Wingull started to peck my head. "Eek! Pikachu! Do something!"

" _What do you want me to do?"_ Pikachu asked as she stood next to me while I was getting attacked by a Wingull.

"Anything! Just make this Wingull stop!" I pleaded as I tried to cover my head from the Wingull's beak.

" _Okay. Whatever you say."_ Pikachu began charging up.

"Wing! Gull!" Suddenly, right before Pikachu launched her Thunderbolt, the Wingull flew upwards and the attack hit me head on.

"Eeeeekkkk!" I screamed as I felt the electricity flow through me.

" _Oops! Sorry!"_ Pikachu stopped her attack.

"Wing! Gull!" the Wingull came back.

"Argh!" I screamed in frustration. I ignored the shock I got from Pikachu since I was so used to it. But right now, I am tired of this stupid bird pecking my head!

"Peeko! Where are you, Peeko?" I turned my head to see a tanned old man with a bald head and a white beard walked onto the docks.

" _Briney!"_ the Wingull cried as she flew towards the man.

"Oh! Peeko! There you are." Mr Briney said as Peeko perched on his shoulder. "Oh my! Ashley, it that you?"

"Hello Mr Briney." I waved. "What are you doing in Almia?"

"I was just traveling the oceans. Going wherever the waves take me. But why are you a ranger, Ashley?" he replied.

"Oh, I thought that the life as a trainer was a bit boring so I became a ranger about six months ago." I answered.

"Seems to be a sudden change, but who am I to judge what you kids are doing these days?" Mr Briney chuckled.

" _Ask if he can take you to Boyleland. The old man has a boat after all._ " Pikachu said.

"Um, Mr Briney? Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked, ignoring my pokemon's rudeness.

"Sure! Anything you want. What it is?" Mr Briney said.

"I have a mission in Boyleland, but I can't find anyone to take me, so is it okay of you can take me there in your boat?" I asked.

"That's it? It's no problem at all. My boat is at the end of the docks." Mr Briney started walking down the dock.

" _Don't you think it's weird that he's here?"_ Pikachu asked as we followed him.

"Not really. He used to be a sailor so he would travel the seas a lot." I shrugged.

"By the way, Peeko picked up a nasty habit of pecking people on the head. But don't worry, that only means she likes you." Mr Briney explained.

"That explains a lot." I muttered as I rubbed my sore head. I glared at Pikachu when she started to snicker.

"Here we are! Say hello to the S.S Peeko!" Mr Briney exclaimed when we got the end of the docks. Sitting in the water was a Wingull themed boat. By themed, I mean it literally looked like a Wingull. "Just hop in and we should be in Boyleland in about half an hour."

"Thank you Mr Briney. I'll make sure I'll pay you back someday for this." I stated as I sat down on one of the chairs on the deck of the boat.

"No need. Just think of it as a returned favor for all the things you helped me with back in Hoenn." Mr Briney said as he stepped into the captain's cabin.

As the boat started to push off from the pier, I took a moment to just relax. I let the sea breeze push my hair out of my face and took a deep breath. When was I last time I ever got to sit back and do nothing? All of this stress from the past few months has really taken a toll on me.

" _Hey! Stop it!"_ I heard Pikachu cry. I turned around to her to see her getting picked up by two Drifloon.

"Pikachu, calm down. They're only playing." I laughed as I watched them carry her over the railing. I stood up and walked over to the railing to watch them.

" _What kind of game is this than?! Wah!"_ Pikachu cried as she was toss back and forth by the Drifloon.

"I see that the Drifloon migration has come!" Mr Briney poked his head out of the captain's cabin.

"Drifloon migration?" I asked him.

"That's what I said." he nodded. "About every ten years or so, hundreds of Drifloon cross these waters to get to Boyleland. It's a rare sight to see. You're lucky to be witnessing it forehand."

"It is a pretty sight. All this Drifloon, all traveling together to reach one common goal." I sighed as I stared at the many Drifloon floating past us.

" _Play! Play!"_ I looked up to see Peeko, who was circling around the boat, fly down to the two Drifloon throwing Pikachu around and joined them.

" _Ashley! Do something!"_ Pikachu cried out.

I rolled my eyes at her, but I did something to help her out anyways. "Hey guys! Do you mind not doing that anymore? That Pikachu's my partner and she hates being wet. I don't want her falling in the water."

" _Oh."_ The two Drifloon looked at each other. " _Sorry, we didn't know she was afraid of water."_ they placed her down on the deck and floated off with the rest of their kind.

"Are you happy now?" I asked Pikachu.

" _Why did you have to tell them that I was afraid of water?! You know that it's not true! Now they're going to tell their friends."_ Pikachu complained.

"It was either that or you getting dropped in the middle of the ocean. Your choice." I retorted.

"We're almost at Boyleland! Hold on tight!" I heard Mr Briney shout.

"Why do we- Holy Arceus!" I grabbed on to the railing as the boat lurched forwards. Instead of a pleasant boat ride, I felt like I was on a torpedo.

" _I don't want to die!"_ Pikachu cried as she was clinging onto my shoulder, hanging on for dear life.

"Wah!" I flew over the railing as the boat came to a sudden stop.

"Oops! My bad! I guess I stepped on the brakes too hard." Mr Briney said as he came out of the captain's cabin.

"No, it's fine." I said as I rubbed my butt. I stood up and looked around. There was just rocks, houses, rocks, people, rocks, trees, and guess what? Rocks.

"Do you need a ride back to Pueltown when you're done? I can wait here." Mr Briney offered.

"No! It's not necessary! I can find another way back! I don't want to bother you with this!" I said quickly.

"Alright then! Peeko! We're heading off!" Mr Briney called out. Peeko landed on his shoulder and he went back on his boat. I watched as they bolted off in the distance.

"Who knew a man like that can drive a boat so fast?" I sweatdropped.

" _A madman! He was trying to kill us!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"You're overreacting." I rolled my eyes at her.

 _Voicemail! Voicemail!_

"Hey Rhythmi. What's up?" I answered the call and saw Rhythmi's face pop up on the screen.

"The ceiling, but that's not what I need to tell you." Rhythmi answered.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"You're in Boyleland, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Then you need the town elder's permission to go into the volcano to rescue Barlow and Keith."

"Gotcha. I'll see you later when I rescue those two idiots." I said. She nodded and the screen went black.

"Now, where would that town elder be?" I wondered out loud.

" _Maybe in the house with a giant 'TOWN ELDER' sign above it?"_ Pikachu pointed up a cliff to a small hut with a big flashing sign over it.

"Oh, how could I miss that?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Pikachu sighed as we walked up a series of stairs carved into the cliff to the hut.

I knocked the door and an old man answered the door.

"Excuse me, sir-"

"Bah! Get out of here! You're not welcomed!" the old man slammed the door in my face.

"Well, that was rude." I was shocked as I stared at the door. I knocked on the door again and he answered it again.

"Sir, if I just explain-"

"You again?! I told you to scram!" he attempted to shut the door again, but I stopped it with my hand.

"Sir, if you just let me-"

"I'm not going to listen to a Dim Sun scum!" the old man exclaimed.

"Dim Sun?" I was confused. This guy thought that I was a part of Team Dim Sun? How can you mistake red and white for black and purple?!

"First, you steal the island's pokemon and now what?!" the elder exclaimed.

"Sir, listen. I am not a part of Team Dim Sun. I'm a ranger." I showed him my styler.

"Imposter! That styler looks fake!" the elder exclaimed. Fake? Is this guy serious?

"I assure you, sir, I am a ranger. I'm Ashley Ketchum, Ranger Rank 6." I explained to him.

"Lies! If I had my cane, then I-"

"Grandpa!" a young teenage girl walked to the hut with an armful of grocery.

"Lilo, stand back. I'm about to show this Dim Sun boy a lesson!" the elder grabbed a cane.

"Grandpa! She's not a Dim Sun grunt! She's a ranger!" the girl, Lilo, stood in front of me.

"Oh, he is?" the elder looked past his granddaughter to take another look at me. "He is! My mistake. I'm old and my eyesight isn't so good."

"It's okay." I waved it off. "As I said before, my name's Ashley."

"Mashley? That's an odd name, but you kids have the strangest names this days." the elder said.

"Um, it's Ashley." I sweatdropped.

"Wouldn't you come in? I'm sure you came here for something." Lilo said.

"Thank you." I nodded as I followed them inside.

"So why is a young man such as you here for, Nashley?" the elder asked.

"It's Ashley and I'm a girl." I was surprised at his poor eyesight and hearing. First he thought I was a Dim Sun grunt, then he thought I was a boy, and now, he got my name wrong.

"Oh my bad. Continue, Bashley." the elder said.

"Again, it's Ashley and I need to go into the volcano to rescue my base leader and ranger partner." I explained.

"That's it? I can let you in, Dashley." the elder stood up and handed me a key that looked like it was made of twigs. "That key lets you inside the left side of the volcano."

"Thank you and my name is Ashley." I said.

"No problem, Gashley." the elder said.

"But it's-"

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to him later. Good luck on your mission." Lilo waved before I walked out of the hut.

"Don't you say a word." I narrowed my eyes at Pikachu who was trying not to laugh.

" _Hahaha! He thought you were part of Dim Sun! And a boy too! Hahaha! And he kept getting your name wrong!"_ she fell off my shoulder laughing.

"Keep laughing. Wait till we get back on the base. Someone isn't going to get any treats tonight." I threatened.

" _No! I'll stop."_ that made Pikachu shut up. Works every time.

"That's what I thought." I smirked. "Let's go. We have a couple of idiots to rescue." I said as I walked towards the entrance to the left side of the volcano.

There was a metal gate blocking the entrance with a keyhole in the middle. I stuck the key the town elder gave me and turned it in the lock. The gate opened, but the keyhole grinded up the key!

"Now I know why it's made of twigs." I sweatdropped as I looked at the small pile of sawdust that used to be the key.

I walked into the volcano with Pikachu on my shoulder. As soon as I stepped foot in the place, a blast of hot, humid air rushed up my face, making me sweat immediately. The door slammed shut behind us and I continued exploring the volcano.

" _How big is this volcano?"_ Pikachu asked.

"I don't know, but it looked like it's big enough to have a harbor in here." I noted. We came upon a five meter wide gap, with a river of lava flowing below. I made an aura barrier and just walked across it.

" _Look!"_ Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and towards two red and white objects lying on the ground.

"No way." I gasped as I picked them up. "These are Barlow's and Keith's stylers. Something bad must have happen to them." I said as I put them in my bag.

" _I hear some voices over there."_ Pikachu's ears twitched as she pointed to a spot up ahead.

I quietly walked over there with Pikachu on my shoulder and poked my head around the corner. There, I saw two Dim Sun grunts.

"Why do we have to be here?" one of them complained.

"I know. We had to tie up those two rangers last night. The big one took six men to carry." the other whined.

"I actually took their stylers, but I think I dropped them somewhere. Hopefully in lava."

"Now what should we do? The cargo ship shouldn't be leaving the hidden harbor for a couple more minutes."

"What about I kick your butts?" I stepped from behind my hiding spot.

"Ack! A ranger and she heard everything we said!" one of them exclaimed.

"Then let's make her forget!" they both whipped out a Miniremo and sent out two Slugma each against me.

I quickly captured them and they ran off somewhere.

"You think you defeated us? Think again!" one of them pulled out a remote and pushed the only button on it.

 **BOOM!**

I covered my mouth as dust flew everywhere and a giant boulder fell down, blocking the only exit to the outside near here.

"Ha! Now you can't get out!" one of the grunts exclaimed.

"Looks like I can't. But how are you guys supposed to get out now?" I countered them.

"Guess we didn't think that." they sweatdropped.

"How could you not think of that?!" one of the grunt exclaimed to the other.

"Me? You were the one who set up that explosion!"

"Don't you put the blame on me! This was all your idea!"

As those two were bickering, I had Pikachu use Iron Tail on the boulder and it broke apart, clearing the way.

I walked passed them and put up a barrier to make me disappear while they were arguing with each other.

"Hey, where did that ranger go?" one of them finally noticed that both me and the boulder were gone.

"I think she cleared the path! She's heading for the hidden harbor!" the other exclaimed.

"She can't know about that! Let's stop her!" the other said. They both ran off through the way the boulder blocked before.

" _Idiots."_ Pikachu rolled her eyes as she sat on my shoulder. I nodded in agreement with her as I walked towards the 'hidden harbor' or in other words, the way those grunts ran off to.

A sea breeze pushed my hair away from my face as I approached the end of the cave. Sunlight blinded me for a second when I walked into an opening behind the volcano.

"Great, there are grunts swarming the place." I muttered as I spotted them all over the place. I looked towards a black cargo ship docked at the far end of the open air cave. I saw several grunts lifting something onto the ship.

"Let go of me! You Dim Sun scum have no right to do this to me!" a gruff voice yelled throughout the cave.

"Shut up! You're cargo and cargo isn't suppose to talk!" a grunt shouted.

Correction, make that _someone._ Guess I now know where the idiots are.

After they put Barlow on the ship, the main grunt announced that the ship was leaving in five minutes.

"Alright Pikachu, stay close to me." I whispered to her.

Since I still had my invisible barrier up, I had no problem getting past the patrolling grunts. But for the fun of it, I decided to beat them up anyways. They never saw me coming.

"All grunts report onboard. We are departing." a robotic voice announced.

"Damn it." I finished punching a grunt unconscious. Luckily, it was the last one. I ran up to the ship and pushed two grunts out of the way to get on the ship just as it was leaving port.

"What the hell was that?" one of them spat water out of their mouths.

"I don't know. Do you think it was a ghost?" the other asked.

"Ghost? I didn't see anything so," the other paled.

"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" they both scrambled out of the water and ran away.

"Dumbasses." I chuckled to myself.

I kept the barrier up and walked around the ship. There was nothing interesting so far.

" _For a group of bad guys, you would think they would try and show off their captures a bit more."_ Pikachu commented as we walked through the bare ship.

"Shh. I think I hear some voices." I said. I took a peek around a corner and saw two grunts looking at a giant plug in the floor.

"So this is the Kingston Valve?" one of them asked.

"Yep, this thing keeps the entire ship from sinking." the other nodded.

"It doesn't look like a valve. It looks like a giant plug."

"Basically, it is a giant plug. Just pull it out and the entire ship and anything else on it goes right to the bottom of the ocean."

"That sounds like a horrible ship design."

"I know, but I didn't design this hunk of junk. Just don't pull that plug until the captain orders us to."

"Doesn't sound too hard."

"I have to remember that for later." I muttered to myself. "Let's go. We still two idiots to find."

* * *

 **AKCC: Yes, I knoww. Late chapter and short chapter. All to set up the nex one.**

 **Rhythmi: A bit boring if you ask me.**

 **Isaac: I second that.**

 **AKCC: I said I know! Geez, I am a critic to myself too, you know. Other then that, don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Rhythmi: Hey? Where's our torturer?**

 **Ashley: You mean my creator? She's locked up in her room.**

 **Keith: Doing what?**

 **Ashley: Being lazy.**

 **Isaac: That's too bad. She actually got a review.**

 **Ashley: Really?**

 **Keith: That's a new one.**

 **Rhythmi: If she's not going to answer it then we can.**

 **Ashley: I'll do it. Um, let's see...**

 **FreezeBurn: Thanks! AKCC was pretty new when she worte this, so it's nice to know that you're able to figure it out!**

 **Keith: Somehow.**

 **Rhythmi: Shut up!**

 **Ashley: Well that's it. Time for the disclaimer! Get the show on the road!**

 **Isaac: I'll handle it. AKCC doesn't own any part of POkemon or anything she refers to in her story. She only owns her OCs.**

 **Ashley: Which includes me.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

 **Keith's POV**

"Let me go! I demand that you read me my rights! I want my one phone call right now!" Barlow shouted as he sat across from me.

"Barlow! Give it a rest! We're not in jail! We're on a ship tied up." I exclaimed.

"It feels like we're in jail though. And I am going to act like I'm in jail!" Barlow said.

As he continued ranted, I sighed. I looked over to Hydro who was also tied up, but had a gag in his mouth. "Sorry I got you in this mess, buddy."

"You have no right to-!"

 **SLAM!**

As Barlow was ranting, the door suddenly flew across the room and nearly hit Barlow.

"Hey what's the big deal?! If I'm able to, I'll pummel you for nearly killing me!" Barlow shouted.

"Oh, is that how you greet your newly transferred ranger who is currently saving you?" a silhouette stood in the doorframe.

" _I told you to make sure no one was in the way, but_ no _. You just wanted to kick the door in and look at what happens, you nearly kill your base leader."_ a Pikachu on the person's shoulder said. Both she and the person sounded familiar.

"Shut up. Who asked you?!" the person hissed. Wait a minute; did they just talk to the pokémon?

"Who are you?! Tell me your name!" Barlow demanded.

"Wouldn't it be better if you can see my face?" they flipped on a switch and the light in the room blinded me for a second. When I was able to see again, I saw Ashley standing there.

"Oh, Ashley. I should've known when you said 'newly transferred ranger'." Barlow chuckled.

"Yeah, that was the biggest clue." she rolled her eyes. "Pikachu, go untie Hydro. I'll deal with the idiots."

" _Why do I have to untie him? He's annoying!"_ Pikachu whined, staying where she was.

"Just go do it!" Ashley hissed as she went to untie my hands.

" _Fine."_ Pikachu pouted as she walked over to Hydro.

"She has been hanging around my brother too much." I heard Ashley mutter. "When I get my hands on him, I'm going to teach him a lesson for corrupting my Pikachu.

" _You know babe, I'm wounded that you-Mmph!"_ Hydro started when Pikachu removed the gag out of his mouth first, but then put it back in.

"Pikachu!" Ashley scolded her pokémon when she finished untying me.

" _I told you he was annoying!"_ Pikachu said when she untied Hydro's paws.

"Get that gag out of his mouth, now!" Ashley ordered.

" _Whatever."_ Pikachu rolled her eyes as she got the gag out.

"Seems like your Pikachu doesn't like Keith's partner." Barlow said as Ashley went over to untie him.

"You don't even know half of it." Ashley sighed.

"Those two sounds familiar to me. Do they sound like someone else to you?" Barlow asked.

"Barlow, you have been talking Luana too much."' Ashley said when she finished untying him.

"I don't get it." I said, confused at what they're talking about.

"Dumb as always. Some things may have changed, but others don't." Ashley said, looking at me.

"But I have to thank you for rescuing us." Barlow said.

"Compared to the things I had to deal with in Fiore, this is nothing." Ashley waved it off.

" _Ow! Babe!"_ Hydro whined.

" _How many times do I have to tell you? Do not call me 'babe'!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

" _Did you really have to hit my face though? My beautiful face."_ Hydro whined.

" _I would rather shock your little-"_

"Pikachu! Stop messing around!" Ashley scolded her pokémon.

" _You're lucky."_ Pikachu growled to Hydro as she jumped onto Ashley's shoulder.

" _She scares me."_ Hydro said as he hid behind my leg.

"Then show her that you don't. Hiding behind my leg doesn't help." I whispered to him.

" _Right."_ Hydro got in front of me and puffed his chest out. Before falling backwards.

"All silliness aside, how are we getting out of here?" Barlow asked.

"We can't go back where I came in. There's just a bunch of dead ends and unconscious grunts." Ashley said as she pointed back to the door kicked off of its hinges.

"Then how about that door?" I suggested, pointing to the door next to us.

"How did we miss that?" everyone sweatdropped.

"It looks bolted shut. There's no way we can get through it. Even if I can kick or punch it." Ashley said.

"Then let your base leader deal with this. Stand back." Barlow said. Ashley and I backed away out of Barlow's way and to either side of the door.

"TARGET CLEAAAARRRRRR!" Barlow took a running start and slammed into the door. He knocked the door down successfully, but he couldn't stop himself and ended up knocking down the door across the hallway.

"Barlow! Are you okay?!" Ashley and I ran into the room Barlow just crashed into.

"Woo! That was a head rush!" Barlow exclaimed.

"Wow. Whosever room this is, they must be a prissy." Ashley noted as she took a look at the room.

She was right. The room looked really girly. Everything was purple. But not like a dark, deep purple, more like a purple a five year old would use to paint her room.

"More like a stuck-up." I said as I looked at their bookshelf. "'How to be Your Boss' Favorite', 'The History of Hairspray', and 'Dangers of Running in the Hall'. I feel like this room belongs to someone we know."

"None we know is this feminine. Or strict." Ashley said. "Wait a minute."

"KINCAID!" we both exclaimed.

"Who?" Barlow looked lost.

"Ah, did someone say my name?" a voice I thought I got rid of said. "I hope you two weren't running into the hall." we turned around to see Kincaid appear in front of us.

"Running in the hall?" Barlow still looked lost.

"I thought the smell I was gagging on was familiar." I said as I tried not to throw up by the sudden intense smell of hairspray.

"Make fun all you want, Dazzle. But soon, I, the shining beacon of Team Dim Sun," he tore off his teacher clothes to reveal a black puffy suit and a cape. A cape. Is he serious? "Will guide our success to the future!"

"And when I thought you couldn't get worst, you had to wear that girly outfit." Ashley said.

"Ms Ketchum, how surprising to see you here." Kincaid said.

"I wish I could say the same to you, but I can't. I knew you were bad from the moment I stepped foot in the school, but joining a villainous team? I don't see it." Ashley shook her head.

"I had to endure school with you little monsters. Especially you, Dazzle, and your pranks. Waxing the basement stairs, holding a marathon _in_ the school, and worst of all, making my hairspray spike up my hair and having it shock me every time I touch it!" he glared at me.

"Wait a minute; I never did any of that stuff!" I exclaimed. "I wish I did though. Those were good ideas." I muttered to myself, but I got distracted to see Ashley laughing and clutching her stomach next to me.

"Hahaha! You thought redhead did all those pranks?" she wiped a tear away. "Ha! And I thought my brother was clueless!" she laughed. "Listen up, Elvis, I did all those pranks. The one with the electricity in the hairspray should've ticked you off." she smirked.

"You did all that?!" Kincaid looked shocked. He regained his composure though. "You may have set me back with those pranks, but in the end, I found what I was looking for. Once in a generation, there is an individual born with exceptional intelligence. And that individual in your generation helped us develop the Gigaremos and Miniremos you see today." Kincaid said.

"You used a school for that?" Barlow exclaimed. "That's low."

"So what? It's so I can secure my future." Kincaid shrugged. "If you can excuse me, I must get going." he took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground.

"Ack! He's getting away!" Ashley coughed.

"Hydro, use Sonic Boom and get rid of this smoke!" I covered my mouth. I couldn't see anything, but I saw a burst of air slice through the air and made it disperse.

"Great job, buddy." I patted Hydro's head.

" _Anything to impress the ladies."_ Hydro winked towards Pikachu.

" _I've done better."_ Pikachu looked away.

"Kincaid's gone!" Barlow exclaimed when we could see again.

"How did he escape?" I asked.

"There's an open door over there! He must've gone on the deck!" Ashley pointed to a door. We ran through the doors and into the hallway. Take that you hairspray freak!

We ended up climbing some stairs and onto the deck of the ship.

"There's no one up here." I said as we looked around. The entire deck was deserted of anyone. Come to think about it, we didn't run into any grunts on our way up here.

"Oh, I would beg to differ, little brother." my eyes widen at the voice behind me. It can't be.

"No." I turned around. "Jay." I was faced with my brother; the same one who killed my parents and almost killed me. Like my mother, I had her green eyes, but my brother inherited our father's cold grey eyes. He inherited our mother's black hair while I had my father's wild red hair. We both got our hair spikiness from our dad.

"It's been so long, brother." he took a step towards me. "And you too, Ashley." he looked at her.

"He's your brother?!"

"You know him?!" we said at the same time.

"I'll start." I offered. "Yes he's my biological brother, but I don't consider him my brother." I said.

"My turn."" she said. "About two months before I came here, I had a mission at the Fiore Temple and ran into this guy and a hag up there." she said.

"Since introductions are out of the way, I must introduce you to my assistants." Jay snapped his fingers and several grunts appeared on deck. Kincaid appeared next to him.

"I should've known you end up like this." I gritted through my teeth.

"Like what? More successful than you?" Jay asked.

"You call this 'successful'? You're more twisted than I thought." I spat.

"Twisted, yes. But I do have another goal in mind except for Dim Sun. Isn't that right, Ashley? You and your special ability?" he looked at her.

"How? How do you know that?" she looked shocked.

"I had my suspicions back at the temple. But when you beat the grunts on the way here, I confirmed them. Remember, the cameras are everywhere." Jay smirked at her.

"Stay away from her." I growled as I stood between Jay and Ashley.

"Being a hero, heh? Why are you even protecting her? Do you even know anything about her? Her family? Her life? Her abilities?" Jay asked.

"I don't give a piece of shit about why I protect her. I just do it."I snarled.

"And yet you don't know her secret." Jay said.

"I don't need to-" Ashley's hand in front of me stopped me.

"Enough. You may know about one of my secrets, but you don't know all of them. So cut the crap and tell me, what do you want?" she growled.

"Feisty. I like someone who's feisty." Jay smirked. "But if you want to know, you just have to wait. For now, I need to see what you can do. Kincaid, get them." Jay snapped his fingers.

"I've waited for so long for this. Now it's payback, Dazzle!" Kincaid whipped out a Miniremo and a Drapion appeared next to him. The grunts around us also whipped out their own Miniremo and summoned various pokémon.

"Keith, Ashley, take care of the grunts. I'll deal with Drapion." Barlow said.

"You? You're going to defeat my Drapion?" Kincaid said.

"I'm not going to defeat it; I'm going to befriend it!" Barlow readied his styler.

" _Befriend it?"_ Hydro and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"I know you're my leader and all, but that just sounded cheesy." I facepalmed.

"I came to Almia to work for him?!" Ashley exclaimed. "I would rather be in Fiore with my old base leader! At least I could've set up Spencer in a date with Elita! My uncle would've even helped!"

"Enough talk! Attack!" Jay yelled.

I jumped out of the way as a Stunky sent a gas cloud at me.

"Hydro! Don't breathe it in!" I said as I covered my mouth with my non-capturing arm.

" _Ack! Too late! My eyes! They burn!"_ Hydro said as he accidentally stepped into another gas cloud.

I looped my Capture Disk around three Stunky and when I was done, they ran off. I looked over to Ashley who was busy with a couple of Mightyena.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ashley ordered. Pikachu bolted off with a white streak of light following her. She weaved through the Mightyena and made them trip up. Ashley finished up her capture with them.

" _Ashley! Behind you!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"What?" Ashley asked. I looked behind her to see a Mightyena sneaking up on her. "Aaaahhhhh!" she screamed as it tackled her in her side.

"Ashley!" I yelled her name.

Before I could move, Barlow landed in front of me. His styler was broken and a large gash was on his chest.

"What's the matter? Can't even beat your older brother?" Jay smirked. I looked around, Hydro was busy washing Barlow's wounds and Pikachu was trying to help Ashley get up and get through her pain.

"You may be older, but I'm better." I launched my Capture Disk at Drapion.

I looped it around him several times before I had to dodge a Poison Sting attack. A couple ripped my uniform, but none of them pierced my skin. I jumped out of the way as Drapion nearly hit me with a claw, but I got hit by its tail instead. I struggled to get up, but I managed to complete the capture. When it was done, Drapion ran away.

"Useless fools." Jay gritted through his teeth. He pulled out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Attention all grunts. Pull the Kingston Valve. All grunts are to escape the ship any way possible." he turned back to us. "Have fun at the bottom of the ocean." he pulled out a pokéball and released a Salamence. He hopped on it and flew off. Kincaid whipped out another Miniremo and summoned a Gliscor who carried him off. The other grunts on deck jumped off the side and into the ocean.

I ran back to Ashley who looked like she was still in pain. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." she answered. She lifted up her shirt to reveal a giant burn on her side. How did that happen? "Not going to change my mind." she muttered as she pulled her shirt down.

"We have to get to the control room." Barlow said as he limped towards us. Hydro bandaged up his chest.

"Right." we nodded. Ashley got up slowly, but she was able to walk on her own. We got to the control room where it was abandoned.

"I'll handle the steering. You two find a way to contact the base." Barlow said as he went to the steering wheel.

"My styler's low on power." I said.

"Mines too. We have to use the radio here." Ashley pointed to the control panel. She picked up the receiver while I tried working the different buttons, trying to get a signal.

"Hey guys. I'm picking up a signal from an old cargo ship." Rhythmi's voice came from the radio.

"Rhythmi! Can you hear me?" Ashley shouted.

"Ashley? Is that you?" Rhythmi asked.

"Yes it is me! Do I sound like anyone else?!" she yelled.

"Guys! Come here! Ashley, did you find Keith and Barlow?" Rhythmi replied.

"Yeah. They're here. Barlow's a bit hurt though. We need to know where the nearest port is." Ashley said.

"The nearest port is fifteen minutes away from you."

"We don't have that much time!" I exclaimed.

"What? Keith? Why?" Rhythmi said.

"The ship is sinking! We're taking in water. I-I think these might be my last words." I said.

"Keith! Don't say that! You're going to get through this!" Rhythmi exclaimed.

"But Rhythmi, we're taking in water too fast! We don't have that much time!" I said.

"Ashley!" Ash's voice came through. "You have to abandon the ship! Just leave it and get to safety!"

"No Ash!" Ashley shouted. "There are pokémon on board this ship! I am not letting another pokémon die because of me!" she slammed down the receiver and ran out of the room.

"Ashley!" I called after her.

What did she mean, 'another one'?

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

What was that twin of mines thinking?! Just leave these pokémon here for dead? Hell no! I am not making the same mistake twice!

I ran out to the deck and towards the stairs.

" _Ashley! What do you think you're going to do?"_ Pikachu asked as she ran besides me.

"I'm saving everyone on this ship." I said as I looked over the railing of the stairs. Half of the ship was already submerged in water. I took in a deep breath and dove into the water.

I quickly created an air bubble, using an aura barrier to push the water from my head and Pikachu's.

" _Do you know where you're going?"_ Pikachu said as she clung to my shoulder.

"I have a pretty good idea." I said as I swam through the ship. Several pieces of furniture and machines floated by and I swam around them. I saw a couple of panicked pokémon floating at the surface so I captured some water pokémon to get them on the deck where it was still dry.

After I ordered a Carvanha to bring a Mime Jr to the deck, I finally made it to the Kingston Valve. The plug was thrown to one side of it while water was pouring in from the hole in the floor. I quickly swam over to the plug and tried pushing it in.

"Guess I have to use more power." I muttered. I summoned all of my strength and made an aura barrier in front of me. I pushed again and the plug moved slightly. The aura barrier helped since it provided the extra power I needed to push the plug back in. After some struggling, I finally got the plug back in.

" _Alright! We saved the ship!"_ Pikachu cheered.

"Whoa!" I yelled as the ship jerked to one side. I flailed as I got knocked into the metal wall of the ship and sank to the bottom.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Back at the Ranger School, two young Ketchums sat on the Pledge Stone.

"Hey Brent." Lucy said.

"Yeah?" Brent sat beside her.

"What do you think big brother Lucas and cousin Brendan doing right now?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Brent."

"Yeah?"

"How do you think cousin Ashley is doing?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Brent."

"Yeah?"

"Why is that ship heading for the school?" Lucy pointed out to sea where a black cargo ship was making a direct course for the pier at the ranger school.

"I don't know." Brent shrugged. "Wait, what?!"

"Duck!" Lucy yelled as the ship rammed into the pier. She and Brent dropped down to the ground as pieces of wood flew everywhere.

"Oh my! What happened here?" Ms April rushed down the stairs.

"Is everyone alright?!" Crawford and the rest of the Vientown ranger base ran down the stairs.

"Ashley!" Ash shouted, worried for his sister.

"Luana!" Lucy and Brent rushed up to their older cousin. "What's happening?"

"Don't worry you two. We got this under control." Luana comforted them.

"Keith! Ashley!" Rhythmi yelled, tears collecting in her eyes.

"Where are they?" Crawford said desperately as he searched through the pokémon escaping the ship.

"Barlow!" Elaine exclaimed as the ranger walked down from the ship.

"Sorry about the pier. I guess my aiming was a bit off." Barlow said.

"Nevermind that! Where are the others?" Audrey exclaimed.

"I am never letting you drive another ship, Barlow." Keith grumbled as he got down from the ship.

"Keith! You're alright!" Rhythmi crushed him in a hug. "But, where's Ashley?"

"You don't think," Luana looked at Ash.

"No! She's stronger than that! I know it! She won't let anything let this get the better of her!" Ash shook his head.

"But she hasn't come up. And that crash was a bit rough." Lucy and Brent were on the verge of crying.

" _And where's her Pikachu? She should be up here by now!"_ Ash's Pikachu cried.

"If she's not here, than she's..." Keith looked at his feet.

" _And both her and her Pikachu are..."_ Hydro wrapped his arms around Keith's leg.

"No way. I would've felt it." Ash fell to his knees. "I can't believe that she's actually-"

"Which one of you boneheads thought it was a good idea to ram a giant cargo ship into a small school pier?!" a dripping wet (and mad) Ashley walked out of the ocean.

"Ashley! You're okay!" Rhythmi tackled her in a hug.

"Yes I am and get off of me!" Ashley got free of Rhythmi's grip.

"Sorry about the damage to the school pier." Barlow said to Ms April and Mr Lamont.

"It's fine. As long as everyone is okay." Mr Lamont waved it off.

"For now." Ashley growled.

"I suggest the both of you run." Crawford said to Keith and Barlow.

"Already on it!" Keith ran away. Barlow followed.

"I'm too tired to chase them. I can just get them back at the base." Ashley sighed. She and the rest of the ranger base walked back to the base as the school started to clean up the mess the two fleeing figures made.

Just another day in Almia.

* * *

 **Ashley: Cheesy ending.**

 **Rhythmi: I'll say so.**

 **Isaac: But what are you going to do? We can't change anything.**

 **Keith: He's right. That's long past us. Look to the future!**

 **Rhythmi: Who are you and what have to done to Keith?**

 **Ashley: But don't forget!**

 **Cast: Review!**

 **AKCC: *yawn* Hey guys. What did I miss?**


End file.
